An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes
by Try Another time
Summary: Four were those who died trying to protect their loved ones. Destruction was the only thing that awaited these timelines. But when a trio of gods interfere to deliver something that always lacked the multiple universes of the Fate saga, three will become one and the fourth will become the sword that creates a new path. It is time for a new king.
1. Four die, six are save

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

* Warning: If you have not read my other story you may not fully understand my OC or much of what happens in this story. So, you know what to do. *

* * *

In one of the many realities within the spiritual ocean, A.S., Aria, and Asmodeux watch the results of four-timelines. In each one of them, evil and destruction had defeated the hero that had risen to defend the world or his goals alongside his companions. These were the lost timelines; Their results were terrible and in the end, those who sought their selfish desires only led the world to its doom. A simple change or difference between these timelines and the successful ones had led the world towards its end.

* * *

Shirou Emiya had fought with all of his strength while being accompanied by Artoria Pendragon. Both found themselves trying to defeat Gilgamesh and Kotomine Kirie. Illya was unconscious and trap within the ritual that would use her as a container for the fake and corrupted holy grail. Rin lay badly wounded in the Emiya household. Archer had lost to Gilgamesh while trying to protect Rin and Illya. Sakura also found herself in a terrible position thanks to the control that Zouken Matou had on her thanks to his worms which prevented her from helping her sister.

Things only got worse since Gilgamesh was not an easy enemy to defeat. His many noble phantasms were a nuisance for the duo of Shirou and Artoria. As this fight occurred, Kirie just kept completing the ritual without knowing that an even bigger enemy was waiting deep within the grail.

Angra Mainyu waited incessantly. Waiting to be free and then destroy the world because after several timelines of playing the villain, only achieving his freedom from the grail would give him happiness or that was his belief. The devil created thanks to the human inability to face their fears and demons was the perfect downfall of this timeline.

" **Just a little more. Finally, I will be free to take over the perfect container and thus destroy everything**." Angra Mainyu said from the depths of the corrupted holy grail.

Gilgamesh was still attacking the pair with thousands of swords and other weapons being fired at Shirou and Artoria at great speed. Shirou evaded and blocked however he could while Artoria was being pushed to her limits. Each weapon that she blocked was replaced by ten more which cut her and prevented her from approaching Gilgamesh.

Shirou was on the edge of dying; he couldn't get close to Gilgamesh and his wounds were making it harder for him to keep fighting. Artoria was not in a better condition because of his small amounts of mana, she was not able to fight with all her strength. Yet he couldn't stop now, he had to prevent his sister from being used by Kirie and Saber from being controlled by Gilgamesh.

His principles and ideals were worth nothing at this time if he couldn't save the people he cared about; Rin was in critical condition at his house, Saber would disappear or become Gilgamesh's toy if they didn't defeat him, Kirie would use his sister as a tool for his goals and he still needed some way to save Sakura from what Rin told him. " _Damn Zouken_." thought Shirou as he evaded another sword thrown by Gilgamesh.

What value had being a hero if he could not save his loved ones? Although he promised his father to become one, it was almost impossible because of his weakness, and the lack of proper training thanks to his father refusing to teach him any kind of serious magic. All he had until now was only the teachings from Saber, Avalon within his body, his basic magic of projection and reinforcement. Archer and his techniques had helped a little to create the basic style he now used, but it was not enough. Gilgamesh was not a servant who could be defeated just with this basic arsenal, but his thoughts were interrupted by Gilgamesh and what he said.

"I'm tired of this game. If you will not be mine, you can die right here and now." Gilgamesh said as he pulled Ea out of his Gate of Babylon. Without knowing it, his thoughts were being influenced by Angra Mainyu who wouldn't allow anyone from interfering with his goal.

Artoria was kneeling, badly wounded and with her invisible sword as the only form of defense.

Shirou seeing this knew that the end had arrived. He did not have enough mana to allow Saber to use her noble phantasm, nor did he have a way to defend themselves against such an attack. So, when he saw that Gilgamesh was ready to erase Saber from existence he stood in front of her. He did not care about her screams.

"Shirou move out of the way. I'm just a servant in this war, I'm not alive!" Artoria said as she watched her partner and love interest trying to protect her.

"I do not care, you're alive in my eyes. I cannot let you disappear from my life just because he wants you. I ... I love you Artoria, even though I know you have not accepted your past life. I accept you for what you were and what you are now. I accept everything you are Artoria Pendragon. I want to protect you and everyone else until my last breath." Shirou said as he blocked the swords coming towards them with Kanshou and Bakuya.

Artoria did not know what to say at that moment. She knew that she liked Shirou, his courage, determination, perseverance, and the affectionate way with which he always treated her had made her notice him. But her desire for the holy grail to change her past always took an important place in her mind. Shirou's words were true when it came to her but he still accepted her even with all of her problems and conflicts.

Before she could respond to those feelings her vision was clouded by Gilgamesh's attack.

" _ **Enûma Eliš,**_ " Gilgamesh said before firing his attack towards Shirou and Artoria.

Artoria could only see how Shirou received the attack head-on as a red light surrounded her and she began to lose consciousness. "Shirou ..." Artoria said as she was absorbed by that light.

* * *

 _At the same time in the timeline of Ritsuka Fujimura (Gudao)_

Gudao was on his knees beside Mashu. Behind them, Cu Chulain, Jeanne Alter, Kiyohime, Medea Lily, and Astolfo lay unconscious. They had fought against multiple challenges during this long war and had overcome them all until now. In front of them, a figure floated while preparing its final attack which would end everything in its path.

Goetia was the biggest challenge they had faced. Nothing that was thrown at him had any effect, since not even the _**Enûma Eliš**_ of Gilgamesh, who had disappeared with several other servants who accompanied them, had any effect on Goetia.

His attacks and speed were so unstoppable that very few servants were able to reach such speed. But now everything was lost, they had no strength to continue and without Solomon to face him, the end was near.

"Senpai please leave this place. I will protect you." Mashu said as she stood with difficulty and summoned her shield.

Goetia looked at them with hatred and contempt. " **Pathetic humans, none of you can be saved from this. This is your end.** _ **Ars Almadel Salomonis**_ **.** " Shouted Goetia before shooting his noble phantasm towards them.

Mashu seeing the attack approaching knew that the moment had arrived. With the last of her strength, she shouted, " _ **Lord Camelot.**_ " Her maximum shield was summoned facing the powerful final attack of Goetia. Mashu knew that such an attack would be too much for her, so she turned to look at Gudao, but found him right behind her. Even as he bled from several parts of his body.

"I will not let you die to save me, my dear Mashu," Gudao said as he grabbed Mashu and moved her behind him. Gudao quickly held the shield so that the noble phantasm would hold just a little more thanks to his mana. "Mashu... I love you. Even though I know you're not the only one in my heart I want you to remember that I will always love you as much as the others."

The shield started to break at an increasing rate. Mashu tried to reach Gudao, but a red light enveloped her, causing her to lose consciousness. "Gudao ..." Mashu said before being absorbed by that light.

The shield was broken allowing the attack of the Goetia to eliminate everything in its path. Gudao did not saw how Mashu had disappeared behind him.

* * *

 _In the timeline of Hakuno Kinishinami_

How many years they waited for Velber's arrival, they did not remember it anymore because, in the end, it had been useless to prepare for so long. Archimedes had succumbed to the power of that interstellar threat by becoming one with them. With the great knowledge he gave them by becoming one with them, he managed to eliminate each of the servants in the moon cell. His goal was about to be fulfilled.

Now there were only four of them, Nero, Tamano, Altera and Hakuno. All badly wounded and watching as the corrupted form of Archimedes observed them as he hovered over them. His body had a dark purple color with golden marks while combining what Sefar looked like many years ago. Now, he was the living embodiment of what Velber was.

His power could destroy entire solar systems, but he decided to show them pure oblivion before finishing them. One by one, every single one of the servants who protected the moon cell had been defeated until nothing was left. Not even Gilgamesh who used his entire arsenal could defeat him much less Nero in her Venus form. It was truly a monster ready to destroy everything in its path.

" **Now you realized. It's useless to fight against the end of everything. Nothing can defeat me and now I will finish with all this.** " Said the malevolent voice of the corrupt Archimedes. He began to charge what was already known as his noble phantasm _**Katoptron Katho Phlegon**_ , but this was much larger than they had seen before.

Hakuno knew that the end had come, but he was ready to make a last useless sacrifice while trying to save the girls he had loved and accompanied all these thousands of years. Using his ring which controlled everything that was the moon cell, he directed all the remaining power to a barrier that covered the injured girls.

 **Girls POV.**

They watched as their beloved Hakuno stood with the last of his strength while a barrier formed around them. The first to speak was Nero who didn't have any more strength to get up just like the other two.

"My love, what are you doing?" Nero said with great difficulty.

"One last sacrifice for love, my beloved ones," Hakuno said. He knew that this was his end because even if he prayed with all his being for a miracle, this wouldn't occur.

"Hakuno, don't do it. You cannot abandon us." Tamano said when she realized what he was doing.

"This is the last thing I can do to try to save all of you. Moon cell re-direct all the energy and data towards the girls' barrier this is my final order." Hakuno said as his ring gleamed.

"Hakuno, do not do it. You were the one who asked me to keep living! You cannot sacrifice yourself just to try to save us!" Altera shouted as she tried to get up and leave the barrier, but it was impossible.

"The four of us alongside each other had enjoyed many things for thousands of years. Everything was calm and happy for most of the time but I do not regret doing this for you three. I love all of you with all my being." Hakuno said turning around to see them with a smile and some tears falling from his eyes.

" _ **Katoptron Katho Phlegon Ultima**_ ," Archimedes said firing his attack towards Hakuno.

"Hakuno no!" The girls screamed before being absorbed by a red light before the attack reach them.

This is how Velber destroyed everything that was the moon cell.

* * *

All these were the failed timelines in which those who had to face the evil failed for various reasons. Only one last alternate story was missing for the trio of gods to begin their intervention.

* * *

 _On the timeline of Miyu Emiya Beta_

Shirou Emiya approached the place where his sister, Miyu lay down. He was badly hurt after Julian Ainsworth stab a dagger in his belly. He knew that he did not have much time left and that Angelina would come to stop his plan.

He had failed at everything in his life. Sakura died trying to save him, Miyu was close to being used once more just like Kiritsugu and himself once tried. Mistake after mistake was all he had committed in his life, except the fact that he loved Miyu so much. She was the last thing he had left, and he wished he had been smarter, stronger and more determined to prevent everything that had happened.

He knew Julian and Angelina would try to follow her anywhere she went so he had an idea of what to do to prevent them from reaching her. This would be his last sacrifice and the first thing he would do right in his life.

After walking for a little longer, he reached the place where Miyu was. She watched him arrive and her emotions were in chaos at that moment.

"Big brother ..." Miyu said when she saw him. The blood that dyed his belly red scared her.

"Miyu," Shirou said coughing a little blood as he kneeled in front of his sister.

"You are injured… Why did you come? I know the truth, I know that you and Kiritsugu were going to use me for your own goals." Miyu said with tears in her eyes. It hurt to know that the one she trusted for so long just wanted to use her for her powers.

Shirou watched her and only took out the cards from the seven servants. "Miyu I failed you. From the beginning I did. It is true that at first, I wanted to follow dad's plan but since I began to live with you, I began to see you as a sister, my little sister. I left that plan behind with no regrets about it. I decided to live for you each day of my life but I failed you. There is no heaven waiting for me after this, but I will make sure that nobody uses you and that you have someone that's able to protect you for all eternity as I could not." Shirou said as he showed a pack of cards in his right hand. The cards began to float and rotate on top of Miyu.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Miyu asked. Her emotions were still in distress. She was glad for that statement of her brother, but she still was not sure about him.

"I will fulfill my wish and make sure to protect you with my last breath. Holy Grail hear my desire, I ask you to send Miyu to a world where she is protected from any evil and can be happy for all eternity." Shirou said making the holy grail begin its work. A red light began to surround Miyu as the cards continued to rotate on top of her.

"Brother, why are you doing-" Miyu was stopped by a kiss of Shirou on her forehead.

"Maybe I fail you, but I'm sure that the person you will meet in that world will protect you more than I could ever do. Find happiness in that world Miyu because this one is no longer yours. As your brother I only ask you this, don't try to return because I will not be here anymore." Shirou said as he separated from her.

"Big brother! Shirou don't leave me alone. Don't go away, please." Miyu shouted trying to get out of that light, but it was impossible. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realizes that her brother would die.

"Remember Miyu, I will always love you, my dear little sister," Shirou said before turning around and leaving the cavern.

"Shirou, don't do it. Stay with me, please. Do not leave me." Miyu shouted as she watched him leave. The light grew denser and began to absorb Miyu. The cards became ashes before Miyu lost consciousness and was absorbed. The last thing Miyu saw was the back of her brother disappears into the darkness of that cave.

Shirou did not turn around at any moment and continued his way out of the cave. It was time to face his future. Arriving outside he found Angelica using the archer's card while holding Ea, the most powerful sword of Gilgamesh.

"It's time for you to die Emiya," Angelica said as she raised her sword and made the cylinder rotate at full speed.

"It seems so, but I'll die using one last attack," Shirou said as he used up all his remaining mana and the last of his life for the recreation of a legendary sword. He was forcing his skill to such a level that his red hair began to turn white. He kept searching in the depths of his skill and the connection with the spirit of EMIYA. He was looking for that sword that had marked the path of each Shirou Emiya in existence, Excalibur.

His magical circuits had reached such limits that internal hemorrhages begin to appear within his body as that weapon began to take shape. Shirou knew that this was the end of his life, but he was ready to give everything with the creation of this noble phantasm.

"It's useless Emiya you cannot defeat me with that cheap copy," Angelica said while feeling that Ea was almost ready to be used.

"You never know until you try," Shirou said as he held up his hands together with the golden energy sword he was recreating. The damage it was causing him was almost impossible to endure, but his perseverance was keeping him on his feet just to use that attack.

"This is the end. _**Enûma Eliš**_." Angelica shouted as she used her noble phantasm.

" _ **Excalibur!**_ " Shirou shouted as he used his copy of the legendary noble phantasm.

Both energy attacks collided in the middle of that place. For a moment it would seem that they were equal, but it was quickly obvious who had the advantage. Angelica's attack moved closer to Shirou until it consumed everything in its path.

The last thing Shirou remembered was the face of his beloved sister before being disintegrated by Angelica's attack.

That's how the last of four heroes fell in battle.

* * *

After having rescued the six girls A.S. reset the first three timelines before him, Aria and Asmodeux went to look for the souls of those fallen heroes.

"It's time for the one who will seat in the throne of the heroes to be born." Said A.S. while leaving the six unconscious bodies within a small subdimension. It was more like a white void with only them floating in it.

"Let's hope they accept this, darling," Aria said.

"They will do it because they have lost everything and there is only one way that will allow them to reach their objectives," A.S. said.

"Three must become one and one must become the sword that will symbolize their union with you." Said Asmodeux.

The birth of the eternal king of heroes had begun.


	2. A king is born

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Darkness and a great smell of blood was what surrounded them. Four small flames lay in that dark place. These were the souls of those fallen heroes who sacrificed everything for those they loved. Unconscious of their surroundings they did not know of the four figures in front of them.

A young man with caramel skin with wild tricolor hair (Red, white and black). A pair of sharp horns with dual black and white color accompanied by a halo resembling a black and white crown. A reptilian and pointed tail that split in three completed its appearance following the tricolor style of its hair. His silver eyes with red marks stood out in his face.

A young girl with long, rainbow-colored hair. With skin as white as the purest snow and eyes like beautiful prisms that showed every color in existence. A halo like the young man's crown, but instead of a dual color of black and white it seemed to be made of prisms. When seeing her next to young man their clothes showed an aspect of royalty, but simpler and that allowed them to move freely without fear to damage their attires.

A small crimson dragon with strange golden marks was next to them. It seemed to float in that place as it was not flapping its wings. His golden eyes looked fierce but wise.

The last of the figures was a similar copy of the young man, but more malevolent. His skin was darker and black eyes like darkness itself with red magic circles in them. Its tail was one, but it ended in a spear shape. Its horns lacked that white color and seemed to be broken in some places. His halo was a black and gloomy crown while his hair was black with blood red strands.

What they were would be known to the fallen ones once they regained consciousness.

* * *

Shirou Emiya (A) began to regain consciousness. His body felt strange for some reason. He looked around and saw that he had no hands or feet, not even a body. But what scared him most was the darkness that surrounded him, beneath him a liquid like blood formed what he thought was the floor. Beside him were three flares of blue, white, and scarlet colors. He realized he was a light red flame. He was more frightened when he saw the four figures in front of him when one of them created a ball of light.

"What the hell is going on? Who are all of you? Where I am? What the hell did you do to me?" Shirou shouted (A).

"Calm down, idiot. We did not do this to you. You're dead, you do not remember." Said the young man who looked more malevolent.

Shirou (A) stopped his panic attack by remembering what had happened. "I die ... Artoria, the girls." Said the young man sadly as he remembered that possibly they would be dead too.

The other souls began to wake up before having panic attacks like Shirou's (A). Which were stopped by the voice of the dragon.

"Silence, all of you are dead. We did not do anything to any of you." The dragon said.

The blue soul that belonged to Gudao reacted by remembering what had happened. "Mashu! ... The others."

The white soul belonging to Hakuno only said "My love ones ... I lost everything."

The scarlet soul belonging to Shirou (B) only said "So this is hell. At least I save Miyu."

"No, this is a worse place, but you are not here to suffer." Said the young woman.

The souls focused on the figures in front of them. If this was a much worse place why they would not be here to suffer.

"First I think we should introduce ourselves. I am A.S." Said the young man with silver eyes.

"Aria." Said the young woman.

"Asmodeux." Said the dragon.

"Deimos." Said the last young man.

"What are you?" Hakuno asked.

"Well Hakuno we are gods. Not of the kind that exists in your worlds, those are only beings of great power but still capable of dying. A god is not dead or alive, we only exist for all eternity unless another being of greater power makes us cease to exist. A true god cannot be used as a servant in any way possible." A.S. explained.

"Your worlds are parts of different timelines in a dimension that surrounds the concept of war for the holy grail and the throne of heroes." Aria explained.

"You four are the heroes of the failed timelines. For different reasons all of you were not able to defeat or survive the enemies of your worlds." Said Asmodeux.

"But I saved Miyu." Said the soul of Shirou (B).

"Yes, you did it. But compared to other timelines you died way too early and you sent her to a different place than any other possibility." A.S. said.

"That means I failed?" Shirou said (B).

"No. It means you chose the best possible choice. She will be safe, protected and loved for all eternity as you wish." Aria said.

This pleased Shirou (B). Although the others were still sad because they imagined the worst.

"What happened to our worlds?" Gudao asked.

"We reset them. They are waiting for you to not to fail this time, but you will not go alone." Said Asmodeux.

The souls were shocked for a few moments but analyzed what they had heard.

"What does it mean we will not go alone?" Hakuno asked.

"Do you know what the heroes' throne is?" Asked A.S.

"Yes, we know." Gudao said.

"Do you know who cares or sits on that throne?" Asked Asmodeux.

The souls were silent because they did not know that. They only knew that the great heroes, legends and others were engraved on the throne once they die. With their death they reached a higher level than they were in life taking their positions as heroic spirits. They did not know if it was a real throne.

"Your silence confirms me that you don't know. Nobody is sitting on it. The throne is more like a crucial part of this dimension. If I could define it in a simple term it would be a dimension parallel to all the time lines. Those whom are engraved on the throne or who have a connection to it, once their souls are free from their bodies reach that place to function as heroic spirits. Each servant is only a copy of the original soul except for one, Angra Mainyu the corruption of the holy grail." Aria explained.

"The throne needs a king to govern it and protect it forever. Someone who can fight, possess power without corrupting him, able of directing his army, enduring the eternity that requires being his king, and governing as he should. That king must finish Angra Mainyu, defeating him will allow it to be only a lost memory on the throne. Never again would it affect any timeline and it would be impossible to summoned it as a servant again. Goetia needs to be defeated and that the damage he causes be repaired. Finally, Velber and Archimedes must be defeated, and the moon cell saved." Explained A.S.

"Can one of us be that king?" Shirou asked (A).

"Not a single one of you can. All of you lack some qualities while other possess the missing ones. Both Shirous are warriors, but of different spectrums, one that followed a bloody path while another lacks the experiences and abilities of the former. Gudao is a strategist and good general, but he is not a warrior. Hakuno possessed power for thousands of years and was king, but he did not fight with his own hands. All of you has the ability to love someone and move on for them, even if everything is in vain but you lack everything else that is needed." Asmodeux said.

The souls were silent as they absorbed what they had heard.

"You cannot do it alone." Deimos said.

"But together as one you can achieve your goals and become the king the throne needs." Aria said.

"All of you know defeat and what is losing everything as I once did. But now we offer you this opportunity to go back and change what happened. Save many of those who you lost. Love those whom you wish without feeling restricted. Accept this and become my second avatar, an agent of my power that will watch over tomorrow alongside us." Said A.S. while extending his hand towards them. "I am the god that created everything and that will exist forever. If you take this offer your path will be hard, but you will become something never seen in this dimension. Will you accept or let everything repeat itself? "

Shirou (A), Gudao and Hakuno thought about it. They did not know whether to accept or deny the offer. Shirou (B) on the other hand was tired of fighting and had fulfilled his goal, he did not need more just peace.

"Before you respond, look at this." Aria said as she took a white sphere and enlarged it in front of them.

Inside were the six girls sleeping without any injury. As if nothing had happened.

"They are the people who matter most to you. Even if some other people are missing here, there is a reason for that. Don't do it for you, do it for them." Said A.S.

The souls would cry if they could because it was the truth. If they did, they could change what happened.

"The past cannot always be changed. For heroic spirits it is no longer possible but accepting their past and deciding to take a new opportunity can give them the happiness they seek." Asmodeux said.

"Why we cannot change the past of the heroic spirits?" Shirou asked (A).

"Because doing so would stop them from being what they are now. Artoria might never have known you as she knew did if she had not failed as a king. Nero and the others would not be the girls with whom Hakuno spent so many years if they had a different past. Mashu would not exist if her life had gone been a different one." Aria explained. "They are what they are for their pasts."

The guys thought for a few minutes before starting to respond.

"I will do it." Said Shirou (A).

"Me too." Gudao said.

"I'm ready for anything." Hakuno said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot move on anymore. I'm done fighting and I have achieved my wish already." Shirou said (B).

"We know it, but we do not want you to keep fighting. You are here because we want to ask you to give us a part of your essence. Skills, experiences, feelings, everything will be in that essence which will become the basis for the weapon that will complete this union." A.S. said.

"We know that you already fulfilled your wish because she will be safe with the union of the three of them, but they will need everything you are to keep going. Would you do us this favor before letting you go to where someone is waiting for you." Aria said.

"Who is waiting for me?" Shirou asked (B)

"You'll see that once you get to that place." Said Asmodeux.

"If you only need that, take it." Said Shirou (B). A.S. approached him and introduced his hand to his soul after a minute he took it out. A small crimson crystal sphere was in the hand of A.S.

"This is just the main part of what that sword will be. We thank you Shirou for this, now sleep well because when you wake up you will be in a very different place than this one." Said A.S. The soul of Shirou (B) was silent before being transported by a small magic circle to somewhere.

"Did he went to hell?" Asked Gudao.

"No, we send him to a place where someone like him will find peace. It is not heaven or hell but a place where souls stained by blood for saving others arrive. He will not leave that place, but he will be happy." Asmodeux said.

"Now all of you sleep because when you get up there will not be three of you but one." A.S. said

The souls fell in total silence. With this A.S. set out to work. He left the sphere floating while he created a kind of magic circle in which the three souls entered. Before he starts it, he put his hand on his chest before removing a small portion of his soul. It was a small flame between black and white, but it was enough to be used as catalyst.

He introduced that little flame in the center of the circle before the show started. Sparks flew while the souls were drawn towards the center. It was an unusual process and it would fail if he was not the one who carried it out. The souls burned with fury the closer they came. That little flame began to unite them in one. The flames became transparent when they touched. It was not until they were completely one that they resumed color.

The result was a tricolor flame that did not seem to have been three moments ago. A.S. felt it was strong, but he needed to make sure everything was fine with the being that they were now. So, he forced the soul to take a physical form. The flame expanded to form a body.

It was the same as Shirou, but a little younger and with its differences. His hair was longer and wider than usual, becoming like that of Shirou Kotomine. His red color had not been lost, although brown and white strands took different places on his hair. His physique was better formed, although his most notable quality was his command seals on his back. A large dragon with four wings took much of his back. It had a scarlet color and it seemed that there was room for when the other marks appeared.

By analyzing their magical circuits, they were larger than those Hakuno possessed on his own. His magical reserves were not that of a human being.

"Very well, I think everything is fine." said A.S. Then he set out to make sure that his anatomy was what he would require. "Spiritual crystal skeleton, good. Cells capable of repair, good. Genetic material complex and adaptable, perfect. You're ready, let's see what your mind is like." Said A.S. before creating an outfit like that of EMIYA, but with white replacing red and with some red claw marks in different parts of the attire.

"Awaken sleeping beauty." Aria shouted in his ear.

The new king was frightened as he awakens. When he got up he wobbled a bit because he was not used to this new body. His left eye was caramel colored with black marks while his right eye was blue with white marks.

He felt stronger, but at the same time strange because it felt like his body, but not at the same time. His memories were all there and he felt the same feeling the three had for all the girls. In truth, they were one.

"I see that you like your new body, eternal king." Asmodeux said.

"I really feel strange. I cannot hear other voices in my head and the memories I have are all in order not overlapping or taking place over others." Said the king.

"I think everything is fine, but you need a name to refer to this new union. You can take the name of your past selves or take a new one if you want." A.S. said.

The king started to think for a few minutes because he was not sure what to decide. This new existence that was him needed. All were one now for all eternity. Then a name flashed in his mind as he remembers a book he read while a Chaldea. "Eero will be my real name, but to keep appearances I will keep the names by those who know me. In the end I'm still all in one." Eero said.

"Good for you Eero, but now we must take care of your weapon. Take the other Shirou's sphere and concentrate your prana on it. I will give it shape while you infuse your energy on it." A.S. before cutting one of his fingers and dropping a few drops of blood on the sphere.

Eero took it in his hands and concentrated on passing a flow of continuous prana to the sphere. The blood of A.S. became a red crystal that expanded giving shape to what would be the sword. Eero concentrated even more once he saw what the blood did. He felt the sphere dissipating along that crystal while electric shocks were released by the same crystal. It was taking shape little by little; the crystal was turning into a kind of black metal of great hardness.

Runes began to appear along the metal while the knowledge of that Shirou was passed on to Eero. His memories about Miyu, the battles he lived, the skills he achieved thanks to the spirit of EMIYA. Then he went into a trance and began to recite a new chant that would take the noble ghost of Emiya to a new level.

"I am the sword of endless courage. Surrendering to any obstacle is not my path. The eternal battle is what awaits me as the one who breaks the limits. _**Infinite reality marble of war**_." Eero said as some weapons formed behind him. It was still incomplete, but it had taken the first step towards a new path.

Just as his command seals along with the runes in the metal a kind of dragon was formed in the part that would be the blade of the sword. The metal turned white in some parts. Pieces were disappearing leaving only what the sword was. Like Excalibur, but larger and wider, with runes in scarlet and that dragon. There was no detail in gold only black and white.

"Those runes mean, 'There is no darkness without light, no light without darkness. Walk between them without being absorbed by any. Do it and you will win.' A.S. said. "This is your new sword, the sword of unbreakable courage, Bahamut. It's your connection to my power which you can only use it as a last resort."

"Now rest, once you get up, your training will start, Eero." Aria said before Eero lost consciousness.

The road had just started for Eero.


	3. A hell of a training, Servants and love

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Shirou Emiya felt that he was lying on something soft. He felt quite comfortable for some reason, but as he remembered what happened he opened his eyes quickly. The person that was looking him was someone he could not believe.

"Sakura is that you?" Shirou asked surprised.

"Who else would I be Senpai. I was waiting you." Sakura said as she fondly stroked Shirou's face. His head rested in her lap.

Shirou said nothing and just stared at her. "This has to be a dream." Said Shirou.

"Nope. We are in the afterlife. To be more specific the limbo of those who are not admitted to heaven but can still find peace. There is no re-incarnation in this place for us." Sakura explained. "After Shinji killed me A.S. took my soul only leaving a little of my essence behind. "

"Then why are you here you are innocent." Shirou said.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not innocent, but even if it were just being with you, it's enough for me. A.S. told me to wait for you here because he knew the possibility that you would come here." Sakura said.

"Why do you do it?" Shirou asked.

"Because I like you silly. How could I leave you alone after seeing you suffering so much."? Said Sakura.

Shirou blushed a little. He did not expect such a statement. "I do not know what to say." Said the young man.

"Don't do it them. We have all the time necessary to get to know each other better." Sakura said. Shirou understood what she said and just closed his eyes to continue enjoying the peace he had obtained.

Everything had ended for him, but he was sure that Miyu would be safe.

* * *

Deep in that dream, Eero was lying on a green hill. The wind that blew was pleasant and made him feel at peace. The sky so blue and clear only helped the already beautiful view around. Maybe he should stay in this place, Eero thought but his peace was interrupted by the voices of the girls he remembered quite well.

"Shirou !" shouted Artoria's voice.

"Senpai." Mashu's voice.

"Hakuno." Nero shouted, Tamano y Altera.

"Big brother." It was Miyu's voice that he could not get out of his thoughts now.

When he got up he saw them all under the hill looking for those they were calling. He was going to shout that he was here until a malevolent voice whispered in his ear.

" _ **They do not look for you, fake."**_ It was Deimos' voice.

Eero turned to see if Deimos was behind but did not see anyone. When he turned around he saw how the girls were staring at him as they approached him. Once in front of the girls they began to talk.

"Excuse us, but we're looking for some people." Nero said. Artoria was staring at him because his face was exactly Shirou's, even though his eyes and hair were not the same.

" _ **You're not them, so stop dreaming and wake up."**_ Deimos said.

The grass beneath Eero began to break, letting him fall into an endless void.

"Girls, it's me!" Eero shouted as he continued to fall, and the grass closed leaving the girls alarmed by what they heard.

" _ **Wake up, it's time**_." said Deimos.

Was perhaps a dream or really it was them? Eero just closed his eyes and let himself be absorbed by the darkness that surrounded him. His questions would be answered another time.

* * *

Eero woke up in that darkness with a scarlet liquid floor. The smell of blood was as strong as before he fell asleep. On his right side was Bahamut while in front of him stood A.S. and Deimos with a white energy light shining where they were.

Eero took his sword and stood up. He had things to ask.

"Why did you do that Deimos?" Eero shouted when he saw the god.

Deimos pulled a long black katana out of nowhere quickly before moving at a great speed and putting it on Eero's neck. His speed was supernatural. "Be careful how you speak to me, little aspiring king. I'm not A.S. and I will not endure any kind of insolence towards myself. This is your only warning." Deimos said.

Eero was sweating cold, for he felt Deimos's murderous instinct. He was not joking when he spoke.

"Believe me, Eero, he is not someone you should make angry. I present to you the Angra Mainyu of existence itself. The true evil and enemy number one of existence itself, Deimos. If I ceased to exist, he would destroy everything, taking everything back to nothingness. He is what your enemies would like to be, but they never will be, because he alone is detained by me." Explain A.S. while he was taking the sword from Eero's neck.

"Angra Mainyu of existence itself?" Eero asked as he turned away from Deimos.

"Evil exists within everyone. There is no light without darkness or good without evil. He is the very personification of pure evil, every sin, evil and selfish desire. What's more, he is a reset button for complete existence, including this dimension and those beyond. Nothing would remain if he were to be free to do what he wants or if I should disappear. This is what it means to be a god, Goetia is a baby compared to him." Explain A.S.

"Wouldn't he be lucifer and you god then?" Eero asked.

"God is a title and my father is not called that way. There's a lot you'll need to understand. Lucifer has been dead for millions of years. Do not compare it with Deimos because they were never at the same level of strength. "A.S. said.

"That useless being. Please I destroy him two times. In fact, his remains must be under us with the other enemies that made A.S. madder than what they had to." Deimos said while pointing down.

Eero pay more attention and saw endless numbers of hands and claws in the depths. "What the hell is this place?" He asked.

"You are in the worst place in all of existence. Only despair and terror await the weak. Welcome to the interior of the beast, worse than hell itself. You are inside me, young man." Deimos said with a maniac face.

"This is where you will train to overcome the seven deadly sins and master your infinite Reality of war. That is your power as a being that seeks to be the king of the throne of heroes. But you also need to overcome the sins that consume so many." A.S. before making appear two katanas chained in his hands. "Time works different here than outside. Right now, the fourth war has to be being prepared."

"A.S. expects you to not ask for food or drink for as long as you are here, even if gluttony tempts you.

Do not let envy for others and what they possess guide you.

Keep fighting, even if sloth makes you feel that continuing to fight is useless.

That greed does not consume you from the deepest part of your being.

Do not let wrath or revenge be the force with which you attack, a calm mind is the only thing that will help you or a murderous instinct.

That the lust that will tormented you at every moment with thoughts and desires for girls and more power does not make you sink in this place.

Finally, remember that you are not the best and you never will be because you are facing someone who always will be number one, but still never defined himself as such. He is god and you are an avatar of his power. So, begins your training." Deimos said before disappearing into the darkness.

"As he said, we will fight without stopping for an undefined time. Constantly your mind and body will be affected by every sin and its effects. You must overcome them all in addition to using your skills and becoming a master with all weapons you created. Every weapon that your **infinite marble of war** creates must be controlled perfectly without any failure to the point that you can make it yours. Scars will mark your body with each mortal wound and the pain will increase. Your time begins now." A.S. said before releasing his katanas. In a quick movement he approached Eero and tried to cut with one of them.

Eero seeing him so close reacted quickly blocking with his sword but did not count with a kick in the ribs that sent him with a tremendous force backwards. But A.S. did not stop there because he moved with him while he was still pushed back and keep cutting him several times.

Eero reacted and set out to try to counterattack, but A.S. moved too fast.

" **Surrender now he is too strong**."

" **Let anger possess you for being so useless Eero. Let it consume you**."

Shit Eero thought when he heard the different voices in his head. This was getting worse and worse.

" **How can you fight with the hunger you feel? Just think of how much food we could eat.** "

" **Why I had to lose everything. Why not others.** "

" **How much you want to have his power. Just think about being a god, having everything.** "

Eero did not know what it was worse that the voices sounded like him or that A.S. had no compassion with him. The hunger he felt only increased for every second that followed. His wounds hurt like never, although they closed easily, surely this place or the power of A.S. was affecting him.

" **Eero, surrender. Come with us we know you want to do everything. You cannot deny that you want to put your big penis in the deepest part of us. You can start with Miyu or with Illya, what about all of them.** " Said a very sensual Artoria while images showed in her mind. He did not want to believe it, but he felt like a hand touched his intimate parts and wet kisses took place along his neck.

"If you lose concentration, you lose." A.S. before cutting off his head

Eero felt his head fall on the floor. This was his final he thought until he was back in one piece. He touched his neck to see if it was an illusion, but he did not have time to think as A.S. attack again from the back piercing his heart this time.

"Pay attention or this will be a very long training. Death means nothing in this place except more pain." A.S. said before lifting him with his katanas and sending him flying to continue attacking him.

In truth it would be a long training. A terrible and painful training.

* * *

Year 1: He lost his head and parts of his body an unknown number of times. Even with a year in this place the thoughts, hunger, sensations over his body, and mental illusions did not help the situation. In truth it was worse than hell.

Year 2: A little more reflexes, but his defense needed work. Some weapons were created and moved on their own to try to help him. But A.S. reminded him that he was still at level zero because his mastery of Bahamut had much to be desired. No more weapons until you handle the first one perfectly.

Year 3: There was no rest, but his body did not need it. Although hunger had become a nuisance almost impossible to resist. Those sexual illusions and the desire for more power almost break his mind if not because he remembered why he was here besides the pain returning him back to the battlefield.

Year 4: Faster, stronger. Follow each movement. Forget all thoughts other than remembering your reason for continuing. One with the sword, not just a weapon but an extension of you. Hunger is just an obstacle deny it. Anger will not help you against the best in all existence. That power you desire is not yours Eero, concentrate. I lost everything, but I have a new opportunity to achieve my goals.

Year 5: Much better mastery with Bahamut. No more openings in each attack and better defense. Although the attacks of A.S. cut him through all defense. He denied desire for food or drink. Another five to overcome. A.S. he will always be superior. There was no doubt because he felt that he was holding back a lot until he got used to it more.

Year 6: Faster, avoid everything you can. Overcome everything you were and are. There is no envy in your being, you forgot that recently. You are you and the others are themselves. Everyone has their own things. Four more to overcome. Bahamut moves as you wish so A.S. Increase the speed of his attacks so that you increase the speed of yours, although you have not yet been able to cut him once.

Year 7: Bahamut is master. Now you had to handle the other different swords that your ability gives you. Although he tried to copy the katanas of A.S. it was impossible. What were they? He noticed a pair of twin sword in his memories. Kanshou and Bakuya, but they were bigger and connected by chains. In addition to that the symbol of the Jing yang was replaced by a black and white spiral.

Year 8: The twin swords were controlled better than before. He combined his speed and dexterity to block A.S. and hit him with kicks. It felt good. His mind was calm without anger or desire to stop. This was the path he chose so he would not stop now. Then the other swords would follow.

Year 9: One sword after another was made his. Some larger and heavier than others for example the sword of Heracles. It was quite heavy, but with practice he got used to it. He understood that he did not need an alien power unless it was given voluntarily. He should not desire it, it would come when he needed it. The swords of Nero and Altera were the ones that he liked the most to learn how use. Ea did not appear nor did Excalibur or Caliburn.

Year 10: The following were the daggers. Even when they were small they allowed more mobility. He remembered the daggers that little Jack used. He understood now why she was so quick with them. A.S. congratulate him for moving so fast with them before sending him flying with just moving his katanas and creating a strong wind. Lust did not affect him anymore because he remembered that it was not real, and he did not just love the girls for sex. The desire for more power did not even appeal to him.

Year 11: The spears and tridents took their place as the following weapons. Gae Bolg was there and he only remembered how Cu tried to kill him so long ago. He realizes how much practice it required to use it.

Year 12: The axes were a unique experience because they forced him to move in unusual ways to block the openings they left. In the end he masters then.

Year 13: Hammers and mallets forced him to use enough forces to obtain the desired results. It took some time, but he found a style he could use with them.

Year 14: The bows and crossbows felt more in his field because he already had experience with them.

Year 15: This was the year in which he materialized the space of his ability.

A.S. stopped his attack to appreciate where they were now. A dark blue sky with a big moon over them. Big golden watch gears adorned the sky next to the moon as they moved slowly. White grass covered the whole place while copies of the weapons he used floated on the ground.

"Well done is a good place to bring your enemies and fight to the death. Remember that it is infinite and always active. You just have to decide whether to bring the enemy to it or not." A.S. said before returning to the attack.

Deimos looked at them angrily as they continued to fight. "He has a lot of courage to escape from within me."

Year 16: Shields were a bit more difficult with which to attack. Mashu's shield brought a smile to his face when he started using it.

Year 17: Unique weapons forced him to learn the hard way in how to use them. Like really the katar or the scarlet chains.

Year 18: Scythes and the weapons that use the fists were the last to be learned.

After so much time A.S. stopped and put his weapons away. It was time to move on to other matters.

"You've done well Eero. I think that is time for my first gift." Said A.S. before making a rock appear. On that rock a sword was stuck.

"Is it Caliburn?" Eero asked in amazement.

"Yes. It is easy for me to find each weapon. Now take it is yours." Said A.S.

Eero approached and hesitate a bit before taking it. The sword easily emerged from the rock demonstrating his capacity as a candidate king.

"You do not have to practice with her for now because Aria is waiting for us alongside Asmodeux in your next gift." A.S. said before opening a portal. "Follow me and you will see."

The young man let a magic circle take Caliburn before following A.S.

* * *

Eero crossed the portal alongside A.S. When they reached the other side, they were on an island. In front of them was a large mansion.

"Welcome to your home Eero. Beyond timelines or conflict, only those you allow can enter." Aria said as she crossed the main door accompanied by Asmodeux. "This is an island in a dimension that we created for you. There are animals that you can hunt for food as well as many edible plants you know from your world."

"We make sure that the mansion is as modern as possible and that you do not need helpers to maintain it. You can feel the mana in the air and do not worry because it will not run out. We do not leave half-jobs." Explained Asmodeux.

So, they began a tour of the mansion and its surroundings. It was truly a work of art. It had everything a mansion would need, but more modern and prepared for a war. It made him remember Illya's home during the fifth war.

"The seasons will change and the style within the mansion will tell you which will be based on the colors on the walls. But what we want to show you is some specific rooms. So, follow us." Aria said as she directed them to the third floor.

An elongated hallway was what they found with only seven doors side by side and plenty of space to spare.

"This floor is yours and those you love. As there are only seven doors for now and plenty of space for more. The one at the end with a red door is yours. Now open any door." Asmodeux said.

Eero opened his and found a large room. It was huge and looked like that of a king with big windows.

"The rooms change according to your tastes. Although the mansion seems simple from the outside, the rooms are like changing subdimensions." Aria explained.

"But you do not want to see this right. I know what it's in your mind. Go and open them." A.S. said.

Eero went to the one next to his and opened it. He found a white space with a simple bed in the middle and a body on top of it. It was Artoria who was dressed in her blue dress without her armor or sword. She slept peacefully without any injury. He caressed her cheeks to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"She will not wake up until everything starts, not the others either. Once Kiritsugu introduces Avalon in your body as a young Shirou, everything will start." A.S. said. "For now, we must talk about some things down in the great dining room."

* * *

When they reached the large dining room they took a seat. Eero looked attentively because he did not know what they would say.

"First you must know that you will not play by the rules of the grail. Your servants are not just copies, they are real beings of a nature like yours. You are not dead or alive. You will only cease to exist if they defeat you with an attack like what Goetia or Gilgamesh can do to you. Their invocations as servants are different from normal." A.S. said.

"Two, these servants are eternal servants. They do not have class and they will serve you forever, but they will need you to help them leave their grudges and sorrows behind. For example, Artoria must understand that she will no longer be someone able to return for the holy grail and change her past. This will make them stronger."

"The next thing is that there is a series of servants that we choose to follow you. You know several, so you do not have to worry, even if they do not remember you. These will appear once their doors appear in the corridor on the third floor. Once you get an eternal servant a mark will appear on your back. They cannot be forced, but they cannot attack without your permission. Neither can their abilities hurt you or other servants. Each of your servants will have a mark on their hand."

"Your relationship with the servants can become that of love as we already know what will happen to several of the present ones. At that time, they will stop being servants and will become brides of the eternal. It's practically like they're married to you. The mark will be different on your back once this happens as well as theirs."

"You must rescue Sakura and Illya as quickly as possible. We will give you more information on what to do once you start."

"You can communicate with us mentally when you need us. You will not see us in person again."

"We recommend that you stab your sword into Mashu's chest now that you can." Aria said.

"Why would I do that?" Eero asked.

"Mashu will die if you don't do it. There's a lot you do not know about her past." Aria replied. This scared Eero who quickly went to the third floor in search of Mashu.

When he opened the door after Artoria's he found Mashu in the same state as Artoria. A.S. arrived and stopped him.

"You must do it calmly. You will not make a wound, you will only make her your eternal bride." A.S. said.

Eero relaxed and approached her. She looked as beautiful as he remembered her. A magic circle appeared handing Bahamut to him. He slowly brought the sword down to Mashu's chest. Bahamut became intangible and sank inside her. Eero felt a burning sensation in his back while in Mashu's right hand a mark was formed. It was a rose with two feathers (White and black) under it. Eero extracted Bahamut from Mashu and let it go back to its place.

"Congratulations on your first wife." said A.S. "Now keep practicing until everything starts."

With that the gods disappeared leaving Eero alone with his loved ones in that mansion. The young man decided to see how they were before going to look for something to eat. He turns around once more to watch Mashu one last time before closing the door.

In the next room Nero rested quieter than usual. According to his recollections, the great red empress always slept drooling a bit as well as having a dumb face when she slept. It was strange to see her so peaceful and without emotion. She was still as gorgeous as he remembers her.

Then there was Tamano who always slept like a total lady. It was preferable not to wake her from her dream of beauty because she did not take it very well. She always acts as the perfect wife because that is her desire. He already considered them three as his wives when he was only Hakuno, only now he would make sure it was for all eternity without fear of anything and with almost immortal bodies.

The next was Altera, his sweet little Altera. He still remembered how he watched her grow until it she had this size again. She was the peace between Nero and Tamano when they fought for whom was the number one wife. She was an innocent young woman when it was not about fights or love thanks to Tamano and her facet as a teacher as far as love was concerned.

Finally, there was Miyu. Memories of his brother told him everything there was to know about her. He would make sure to protect her from Julian as soon as he showed his head. She would have the happiness she deserved. When he watched her, he noticed a tear falling from her left eye. Eero dried that tear and took her hand.

"I swear to love and protect you for all eternity my little protege." Eero said. Little Miyu relaxed as she felt the affection and attention that Eero offered her.

Eero was determined never to fail again.


	4. Some knowledge, new toys and time is up

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

After having seen all the girls, Eero started to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. When he got there, he looked for food storage and upon opening it found a kind of corridor that stretched for who knows how long. In it he saw great variety ingredients well organized and for some reason they all felt very fresh.

 _"Did you think of everything or am I wrong?_ " Eero asked mentally.

" _We told you there were no half-jobs. This food storage room is the closest thing you'll have to stop time for something. All food or ingredient in it are frozen in time for its use. Only food or ingredients are allowed, nothing about try to save someone's life using this place._ " Aria replied.

Eero said nothing. He wasn't going to contradict a goddess who practically created a complete home for him. So, he took what he needed and started to prepare something to eat. He was hungry, though not at a level of gluttony or Artoria's appetite. Sometimes he thought she was pregnant. That thought gave him a question.

" _Can I have children? If I can are they going to be what I am now?"_ Asked Eero curious.

" _You can, we wouldn't deny that right to you or your ladies. Not even the servants if they wish to have they own. But all your children will be mortal with just a combination of your abilities. This is something status is yours, of your loves and servants not a gift that can be passed from generation to generation. Only an eternal can conceive with another eternal, so a mortal cannot get pregnant by an eternal nor eternal can become pregnant with a mortal child._ " Explained Asmodeux.

" _Eternal this is how I describe myself now?_ " Eero asked as he continued to eat.

" _It's what you are. There is no disease, but there is pain. All of you will stop aging at a certain time, but that depends on each one. For example, if an eternal servant is already an adult it will not age any more. But if is a young person it may grow more until its body decides to stop doing it._ " Explained A.S.

" _All of you thought about everything. But why are we not alive or dead?_ " Eero asked.

" _Your bodies are different. They are more resistant, and they walk between the spiritual world and that of mortals. Your eternal servants have copies of the original soul that is on the throne of heroes. Normally each servant is a copy containing a small essence of the original soul that vanishes when they are eliminated or lose all their mana._ " Said Asmodeux

" _Your servants, girlfriends and you cannot be recorded on the throne of heroes if you are eliminated because your souls are tied to us. If any of you is destroyed by a noble phantasm like the one of Gilgamesh or similar your souls will be sent to the afterlife to be judged._ " Aria said.

"Ok _. What about the girls? Can they have servants like me?_ " Eero asked.

" _Any eternal bride can have eternal servants too, but it's harder depending on what they were before they became eternal brides, Servants or mortals._ " A.S. answered.

" _What about Mashu? She is my eternal bride and was just a pseudo servant._ " Eero asked as he finished eating and was about to clean up the mess.

" _Her case is unique because she was already mortal before being a servant. She will keep the servant's abilities that she has but as soon as she wakes up he will be released and will disappear like any other servant. I have to imagine that he has waited long enough for his freedom._ " Aria said.

" _Then Galahad will disappear. It's a pity because he was a great ally in the entire war against the Goetia_." Eero said.

" _Who knows. Remember that you would invoke servants in a different way. You do not do it using the grail or the throne of heroes but through me, so normal limitations do not apply unless I stop you. You will understand it better when Kiritsugu introduces Avalon inside you._ " A.S. said.

" _About the timelines. What happens with my bodies in the three timelines._ " Eero said.

" _They are hollow bodies with only a little of your essence. The same goes for Mashu, Nero, Tamano and Altera in their own timelines. When you enter Shirou's timeline you replace that body transforming it into a younger Eero according to your age. Since you are the Shirou of that timeline and that body is only a copy following the events that occur until your arrival. The same will happen with the other two lines, but once you move from one line to the other and nobody will replace you. You disappear until you return to that timeline._ " Explained Asmodeux.

" _Miyu's timeline does not apply to this, right_?" Eero asked as he prepared to return to his training.

" _Yes, that timeline is intact, and Julian may take a while before he appears on your path. Miyu's brother made his wish come true, now what happens with that timeline depends on you and Miyu."_ Aria said.

* * *

Eero reflected on what he had learned from this conversation. There were other things he needed to know, but that would take time. Now he had to worry about mastering Caliburn like the other weapons. But with whom would he train now.

" _Hey A.S. with whom will I trained now since I will not see you in person again?_ "Eero asked.

" _Ah for that, prepare something for you which will help you even more. You still must use your latent elements inside of you, plus your attire is just in its basic form. You must awaken its active form. Your infinite marble of war is incomplete until Kiritsugu teaches you about firearms. Finally, you have not reached your noble phantasm with Bahamut. That will be another thing you must learn to use._ " Explained A.S. before a large red glass pillar appeared in front of Eero.

" _What is this_?" Eero asked before touching it.

At that moment from the pillar came out several copies of him made of glass. The copies had different crystal weapons before beginning to attack him at the same time.

" _This is your new lesson. Mastering Caliburn will be your first objective. The second will be that you reach those elements in your interior, they are indispensable and do not come separately. The third will be that your attire takes its active form, you will quickly realize how to do it. Finally, your noble phantasm with Bahamut must be activated. Your training starts now._ " A.S. said.

Eero dodged the attacks of his copies, but realized that they moved as fast as he and their strength were at the same level as A.S. That god knew how tested him. Eero began attacking the copy that was shooting arrows which when it saw him approaching gave him a roundhouse kick in the face sending him flying away.

" _Defense is the key and not believing in everything you see at the time. A fragile flower can be your downfall."_ A.S. said.

Eero prepared continue to dodge as the copy with the big ax tried to attack him while he was in the air. It would be a long practice for what he saw.

* * *

Two months later the young aspiring king had master Caliburn, and he had learned that these copies were unbreakable while not let him escape from practice. If he wanted to sleep or eat, he should learn his lessons as he should.

He set out to concentrate on how to reach those elements that A.S. talked about. Deep inside his soul two entities waited for their owner to reach what was growing inside of him. His connection with the one who created everything was based on them.

* * *

5 more months pass and Eero felt that he was closer to those elements. The crystal copies only became stronger with him, keeping him in a state of constant effort. It was truly a process of constant growth and development. For each given step everything became more difficult. While dodging an attack of a copy that used a spear he heard very low voices in his mind, but they were not A.S. and the others.

" _When will he realize we're here_?" Said a female voice.

" _I do not know. But he has been concentrating a lot on reaching us._ " Said a male voice.

Eero focused on those voices even more until they were more audible.

" _Even when he is our creator he has taken some time to notice us_." said the female voice.

" _We cannot force his power to wake up. He must train to reach it. You forget that it took years to make infinite marble come true._ " Said the male voice.

Eero thought he was going crazy, but he had to try. The copies were stopped under the orders of A.S. It was time for the aspiring king to understand a little more about what he was.

" _Excuse me could you tell me who and what are you?_ " Eero asked mentally. The voices fell silent for a few moments before speaking.

" _He finally realized we're here_." The female voice said.

" _I was sure it would happen one of these days_." said the male voice.

" _So, you can tell me if I'm going crazy or even better, you can explain to me what you two are_." Eero said a little annoyed.

" _Calm down is just that we are happy that you finally realized that we are here. I am what you would call light._ " Said the male voice.

" _I am the darkness. We are the personification of the elements that bind you to A.S. We are part of your power._ " Said the female voice.

" _Wait why hell there are two voices in my mind claiming to be my elements._ " Eero said.

" _Simple is for us to regulate the power that A.S. can give you in necessary situations. You possess both darkness and light, because you are an avatar of the power of A.S. Remember that you walk a path between the two without letting yourself be consumed by any._ " Light said.

" _Both can be bad or good. Everything that exists has its evil as its good. We are not bad or good, everything depends on you and your decisions._ " Said Darkness.

" _But how come I have both?_ " Eero asked.

" _A.S. made you use a little bit of his soul to combine the three original souls. That little flame is what helped you to exist and is what marks you as an avatar of its power. We are your own darkness and light that was born within you during your creation. If you were to need more power, we are what would ask A.S. for more power._ " Said Light.

" _We are not your advisors because we only exist to handle that power. Therefore, you will only listen to us in times of great danger. So, this is goodbye for now. You already know that we exist now, you only have to make that power appear in the real world._ " Said darkness.

With that his mind was silent once again. Eero remained thinking about what he learned. He let Caliburn floating and sat on the white grass before beginning to concentrate on using those elements. With a serene mind he let his mana flow into his hands letting it take shape.

Slowly in his hands flames that combined light and dark were appearing. For an hour Eero concentrated on expanding those flames through his body to see if he controlled it. They did not burn him, and it felt cozy as a part of itself.

With this as a principle the young king began to see how to combine the weapons and the two elements. For the next 2 months he looks for new ways to use these elements.

Infusing the weapons with these flames was just the beginning. Then it came to mold them to pleasure; from throwing the flames in the form of projectiles to using them as a protective barrier surrounding his body. Everything was fine in how to handle this power until he remembered that he had to activate his attire.

He thought that it was only some clothes that was granted by A.S. but it seems it had some use.

" _Well, what can I do to activate you?"_ Eero wondered as he blocked a Warhammer from one of the clones with Bahamut. The young aspiring king thought about what could be activation.

"Blood?" he said before cutting off a finger and dropping a drop of blood on his sleeve. Nothing happened.

"Mana?" He said before letting his mana flow to the outfit, but nothing happened.

"Maybe" He said before causing the darkness and light to flow into the attire. This caused something to happen. A scarf of black and white flames formed around his neck. Black crystalline gauntlets formed in his hands. They were like Artoria's, but his fingers looked like claws. The coat of the attire grew longer and seemed to be made of flames. Then a white crystalline plate formed on his chest giving him more protection in that area. "He was not kidding about the attire."

His new additions did not feel heavy, so he decided to try them. The would-be king let one of the copies hit him in the chest with his ax. He hopes to receive great damage in that part, but he only felt pain. No bone felt broken, so Eero decided to try his new gauntlets by hitting the copy. The impact sent it flying and broke the glass it was made of just a bit.

" _It seems you like what your outfit is capable off."_ A.S. said.

" _It feels good. It is light and resistant. I'll have to practice with it to make sure it will not stop me from moving as I want to."_ Eero said.

" _Well, it will not be possible now. The time has come. You took some time, but you made a lot of progress_." A.S. said.

A red light surrounded Eero before absorbing him and taking him to another place.

It was time to change the course of the story on the Shirou Emiya's timeline.


	5. The night that started everything

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Deep in the corruption of the holy grail, Angra Mainyu was screaming in anger. How many times had he tried to be free from his bonds in order to be able to bring destruction to the world. But there was always something or someone that prevented him from achieving his goal. Different timelines in which he was close to achieving it and somehow stopped. Especially by the existence of Shirou Emiya.

" _ **That damn brat always finds a way to stop my plans. No matter what the timeline is, that brat keeps me from achieving it.**_ " Thought the original avenger servant. Everything went according to how he wanted, Shirou was weak, Artoria did not have enough mana to face Gilgamesh, but as soon as Gilgamesh used Ea, time went back. He was close to being free and somehow Shirou Emiya managed to prevent his goal once again.

He did not know how he had done it, but he had grown tired of the damn young man. This time he would eliminate him as quickly as possible as soon as the fifth war began. He wasn't going to let Shirou and his allies stop him once more, he was tired of waiting for his freedom so he would act more directly.

" _ **You will see Shirou Emiya. You and your allies will die. Your sister will be my body and I will finally be able to destroy this world.**_ " Thought Angra Mainyu.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya was surrounded by the catastrophe caused by the destruction of the holy grail. Fire, debris and lifeless bodies was what he found as he walk. He felt guilty about what happened and wondered if everything he had done was worth all of this. His mind was sinking in guilt and despair as he moved in search of any survivor of the catastrophe.

He just wanted to be able to save a life so he wouldn't let himself be devoured by despair. Although his body was already feeling the effects of the grail mud, he had to keep moving forward and find that ray of light in all this darkness. He had seen Kirie and Gilgamesh, but he felt nothing. He lack the strength to face them and his mind urged him to keep looking for that ray of light. It is not as if they paid attention to him because they left quickly after seeing him in that pathetic state.

After several minutes of searching he found it. A young boy with red hair was laying between life and death on the debris in front of him. His eyes, as empty as his, looking at the sky trying to reach something while the wounds of his body brought him closer and closer to the doors of death. Kiritsugu reacted quickly to the child's will. Once kneeling by his side he did what was unthinkable for a magus. He took Avalon out of his body, even when it was the only thing that could keep him alive in such state and infused it into the child while saying.

"You have to live. You who are the hope I was seeking must live." Kiritsugu said as he took the young man's hand and Avalon was absorbed inside him.

Once Avalon was absorbed the young man's wounds began to be healed. But his eyes were still empty of desire to live until a crimson light surrounded them both. Kiritsugu did not know what was happening, but the young man raised his hands to the sky as if he knew what this was.

Then Kiritsugu saw it, a tricolor flame appeared above the boy and descended towards him. Just as Avalon was absorbed, so did the flame. Once this happened the body of the young man began to change. His hair grew a little and took a different style as new colors took place in it. His physical structure did not change in size, but it did in muscle. His eyes turned a different color and showed what he lacked before, live.

The first words of the young man once the change ended were the following:

"Artoria Pendragon." With those words a strange summoning circle formed beneath them.

Kiritsugu did not know what was happening or what this young man was, but the words he addressed to him filled him with a hope he thought he had lost.

"Do not worry, dad. Everything will be different this time." the young man said as he got up a little and looked at him with affection.

Suddenly around them three pillars of energy formed around them. Eero felt like three new marks were burned on his back. They were coming, thought the young man.

* * *

 **In Eero's mind while his soul was absorbed by Shirou's body**.

" _So this is the process you were referring to_." Eero said.

" _Exactly. You are absorbed as the missing soul of the body before changing it to yours._ " A.S. explained. " _One last lesson, your outfit is a noble phantasm itself. You just have to invoke it._ "

After the change was over Eero was going to talk to Kiritsugu, but Aria stopped him.

" _It's time for you to summon her_." Aria said.

" _Who?"_ Eero asked.

" _The first one that is about to wake up, Artoria. It's time for us to show you how your summoning of eternal servants works._ " Asmodeux said.

" _First call her by her name._ " A.S. said.

So Eero did it in the real world. The summoning circle was present.

" _Now let your mana and memories flow into the summoning circle. This will create a chain that the servant you called will follow to you. Remember this, some servants have different similar existences. So it's possible that more than one Artoria Pendragon comes to your call._ " Aria said.

" _Your memories like Shirou Emiya can be the connection that makes more than one accept to follow you. You were the one who said he accepted her for everything she was. But fear not, the Artoria you know will surely follow your voice without thinking twice._ " A.S. said.

Eero did not said anything and let his memories flow to the circle alongside his mana. He would accept whoever hears his call.

* * *

 **In the room of Artoria**

Artoria was still sleeping until she felt someone call her. It was a voice that she recognized but was evading her. Then she remembered who it was, Shirou. Her beloved Shirou had called her so she woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" Artoria asked as she looked around. In her right hand a crystal chain was tied which came all the way from the wall.

"Will you answer his call King of England or will you stay and disappeared." Said a voice.

Artoria looked around, but found no one. The chain started to transmitted several memories into her. There were memories of Shirou and other young guys. What surprised her was the memory of the decision of the souls of Shirou, Ritsuka and Hakuno to become one in order to become the king of the throne of heroes.

"Did they did that for love?" Artoria asked as tears fell from her eyes. She could not believe that Shirou sacrificed his life for this.

"They sacrificed their individual beings to become something else. In order not to lose those they loved, they became Eero. Now I ask you, leave your contract with the world and follow what Shirou Emiya is now or leave him behind trying once more to reach the holy grail." A.S. said.

Artoria cried while struggling between continuing to seek a way to save her kingdom or follow the person she loved. But she remembered that he had given his life for her and accepted her for everything that she had been and what was her present self. He made a greater sacrifice to be what he was today. He was worth sacrificing her past. "I accept, I will follow him. To whom sacrifice his life to save me and declare his love for me." Said Artoria.

"Then follow the chain to where he is. You will no longer be a servant for a war for a grail. The wars that await you are to save the world and reach places beyond time." Said A.S. before a portal opened from where the chain came from. She entered without hesitation.

Artoria Pendragon (Saber) had renounced her role in the war for the holy grail.

* * *

 **In an unknown place.**

Six copies of the possible paths of Artoria Pendragon were created. These versions looked through a mirror as the saber version had left her path to reach the holy grail just to follow that young man.

In their right hands a crystal chain had shown them the same memories and a voice had asked them who would follow the would-be king of the throne of heroes.

"It is not me who needs him and I do not want to continue a war like the one that awaits him." Said Artoria Lily before disappearing.

"She chose that path, but I already chose mine a long time ago and I do not want to follow that young man." Said a more adult Artoria with a spear before disappearing.

"That young man will have to walk a violent and dark path which I will follow alongside him to see how far his determination as king will take him." Said Artoria Alter with a blush on her face as she recalled the young man's declaration in the middle of that battle.

"You are an inexperienced young woman, my young version. Do what you want because I just look for the strong and he does not look like one." Said an Artoria with a spear, but darker before disappearing.

"I do not want to make an effort unless I find sweets at the end. That young man does not catch my attention." Said the mysterious heroine x Alter before disappearing.

"He is very brave and I want my sword to serve him. In addition I will be able to face many Sabers on the way." Said the mysterious heroine while trying to hide her blush with her scarf. Never had a boy made such a declaration using her name.

"Well if you are the ones who accept his call, follow the chain towards him. Remember that you are no longer a servant of a specific class. This is no longer the war for the holy grail." Aria's voice said.

The girls followed the chains that led them to the mirror.

In that long corridor of Eero's mansion two more doors had appeared.

* * *

 **On the way to the summoning circle.**

Artoria ran toward the light ahead of her. All that surrounded her was darkness while the chain was her only guide to the light.

Suddenly two more figures appeared running next to her. A young woman in shorts with a jacket and a cap was on her left while an exact copy of her, but with a dark dress and whiter skin was on her right.

"Do not stop young ones he awaits for you at the end. Since you are no longer clinging to a specific class other weapons and thing to which you have a connection can be used. If you have more questions, Eero is your way of finding the answers." A.S. voice explained.

The trio of Artorias did not stop and went ahead. He was waiting for them and that gave them the energy to continue. In the right hand of the original Artoria a mark similar to that of Mashu was formed while in those of the other two their marks were only the feathers.

* * *

 **Back with Kiritsugu and Eero**

Eero and Kiritsugu looked around waiting for what would appear from those pillars. Suddenly three feminine figures appeared. Kiritsugu knew one of them very well while Eero knew of the alter version of Artoria thanks to Gudao's memories. Only the young woman with the jacket was unknown to him, but knowing that she came with Artoria's call confirmed her as another possible version of her.

Eero stood up and walked a little towards his Artoria. He stare at her with a smile. "You want me to take the first step or you will do it." Eero said as he waited for what Artoria would do.

Artoria did not doubt much and rushed to embrace him. "You are a fool. You could have just moved out of the way and let me receive the attack. I would have given you a chance to kill him and save Illya." Artoria said as she hugged him with all her strength.

"You know me well. I was not going to do it, you're too important to me." Eero said. Artoria released him just a little and he took the opportunity to kiss her. Alter and X watch what happen blushing like two tomatoes while Kiritsugu tried to understand what was happening. At the end of the kiss Eero stroked her cheek. "Nothing will separate us, my beloved."

Artoria could only smile as well as blush a little. "It's our first kiss. You did not give me time to prepare." Said Artoria.

"Things like these are better when they happen out of nowhere." Eero said.

"Eero, I think you should explain what is happening to the guy over here. It seems that he will explode trying to understand what is happening." X said.

Eero turned to see his father and decided to remove him from his doubts. "This is not the first time we met each other, dad. I already died once in the future during the fifth holy grail war. Many things happened and Illya was going to be used as the next grail. Everything was over for me, but I was given a second chance to change my life. Now I cannot explain much to you because we have to make a visit to someone you may know." Eero said in a serious tone.

Kiritsugu looked at him and was going to say something, but he accepted the momentary explanation that his so-called son offered him. "Then who will we visit?" Asked Kiritsugu.

"Zouken Matou. I will erase him from the map and rescue Sakura. His life ends tonight." Eero said before making his Bahamut appear. Those present saw the sword with surprise.

Kiritsugu wondered how badly Zouken had hurt Eero so that he wanted to kill him. While the Artorias were prepared to follow their master/ love interest.

"Wherever you decide to go I'll follow you, Eero." Alter said before summoning her armor and sword. She thought about what A.S.'s voice said and try to invoke her horse. "Llamrei appears." With that command a dark magic circle was formed allowing the animal to make itself present.

"You are thinking ahead of me my other self. Dun Stallion come to me." Artoria said before a golden magic circle allowed the horse to appear.

"Damn I do not have one to call." X said a little angrily. "Always Sabers get the best."

"Remember we do not have classes." Alter said.

"I know, but it's not fair that you have one." X said.

"Let's leave that discussion for later. Zouken is our goal now." Eero said before invoking his battle attire. Kiritsugu was amazed even more with every moment that passed.

With Artoria, Eero and X in Dun Stallion as the leaders and Alter with Kiritsugu behind in Llamrei the group left for the house of the Matou.

" _Just wait a little more Sakura. I will save you from that hell._ " Eero said mentally.

" _We will only tell you that in order to save her you must do the same as with Mashu. That will eliminate all of her mana and things inside of her before introducing your mana. This will end with what Zouken has done to her. What you do with Zouken will depend on you._ " Said A.S.

On that night the gears of time moved in favor of Eero, although it would bring consequences later on in his future.


	6. Zouken is dead? Time to talk

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Kariya Matou walked through the corridors of what was once his home. He had failed to obtain the holy grail, but his goal had always been to rescue Sakura from the clutches of Zouken. He knew that his body at his limits and that the doors of death awaited him around the corner. But now that he knew that Zouken was not in the residence, he would use it to try to rescue the young girl. His older brother was surely hiding and drinking in his room, so he had the clear way to save Sakura.

He walked towards the basement door of the residence knowing that Zouken had possibly left her in that detestable place to carry out his twisted plans with her. But suddenly he felt a great pain in his chest and fell to the floor without any strength to move forward. Fucking crest worms. In this crucial moment he couldn't take just a few steps more.

"Sakura!" The decrepit man tried to scream, but his voice was so weak that the poor girl would not hear it. How much he wished for a miracle in these moments so that his goal would become real.

Suddenly the decrepit man heard an explosion somewhere in the residence. Could this be the miracle he waited for?

* * *

 _ **Moments earlier near the Matou residence.**_

Eero's group was approaching in Dun Stallion and Llamrei at a great passed. Being familiars of eternal servants made them have nothing to envy other vehicles. As fast as any sports car and with the extra to be able to jump from roof to roof had allowed the group to decrease the distance that existed between the place of the catastrophe and their objective.

"Eero is in this the right direction?" Artoria asked as she held the reins of her horse. X clung to Eero as if her life depended on it. She never thought that riding a horse would be so hectic.

"We are almost there. Just a little more and we'll be facing the barrier of the Matou residence." Eero said.

"How do you expect us to pass that barrier?" Asked Kiritsugu.

"Simple, Alter, could you do us the favor? Just remember to contain yourself." Eero said.

"With pleasure." Alter replied.

Once they were in front of the barrier Alter jumped off the horse and prepared to attack. The young Artoria of darkness took a stand and made her sword stained by darkness appear. She focusses her enough mana to create a low-level noble phantasm and attack the barrier.

" _ **Excalibur Morgan**_." Alter shouted before destroying the barrier and a little of bit of the front of the house. Alter was happy of being able to use her power, even if it was a little bit but she did not have time to celebrate as Artoria kept moving towards the interior of the house. Alter got on her horse and followed them.

"Really a noble phantasm!" Kiritsugu said.

"I knew she would hold back and I have enough mana for the three of them to use noble phantasms at full power several times." Eero said as they entered the house.

"What kind of magical circuits do you have?" Kiritsugu asked amazed by Eero's response.

"The ones necessary for several grail wars, dad. Many events await me." Eero said as he got off the horse. "Very well we all look for a little girl. Do not attack unless you feel the danger and don't attack the girl."

Everyone nodded and Kiritsugu pulled out his remaining gun with some bullets.

* * *

The group advanced for a few minutes while they checked some places on the first floor. It was not until they found a body on the floor that led to a door that was possibly the basement.

"Who are you?" Kariya asked with difficulty.

"No one you should know the name of. We're just here to rescue Sakura and take Zouken's life. Who are you?" Eero asked. Artoria was surprised at Eero's maturity and coldness. It seems that he was not the same young man with childish dreams.

"It cannot be true. God has heard my wish even in this pathetic state. Young man, please turn me over and I'll tell you everything you need. I'm Kariya Matou." Kariya replied as best he could.

"Watch out, he was one of my enemies during the war." Kiritsugu said. He did not trust any Matou or Tohsaka.

"Emiya Kiritsugu? You are with this young man." Kariya said as Eero turned him over carefully.

"Remember what I said no one you know. We do not have names for you. We only come and rescue Sakura. If Zouken is not here I will wait to kill him before leaving." Eero said.

"I understand. Zouken is not here. Surely, he's coming back after going to check what's left of the grail. I only ask of you to return Sakura to her family." Kariya said.

"I will not do it. That same family you mention give her to Zouken. Rin will be safe, but Sakura would fall back into Zouken's hands if I returned her to the Tohsakas. Even if I eliminated Zouken, I would not hand her back to them. Sakura will stay with me, someone who can protect her and get her out of this hell." Eero said. His personality was not only that of the three originals, he also had the memories of Miyu's brother and understood the danger of trusting too much in others (Julian memories).

Kariya looked at the young man and saw the determination in his eyes. This young man had the determination of someone who had suffered and learned from defeat. What had happened in his life was a mystery to him, but when he thought it over after hearing his words, he only accepted the young man's decision. "She is down in the basement with the worms. I do not know what you can do but you must remove them from her body. Please protect her for me." Kariya said with what little strength he had left.

"I will always do it because she has always been someone important in my life. I will not let the same thing happen again." Eero said as he looked at him, understanding his feelings. "X and dad follow me. Artoria and Alter watch if Zouken arrives. Use your noble phantasm as soon as you see him. Kariya, I appreciate this. "

The group nodded and split. Kariya watched as the young man, Kiritsugu and X went towards the door. Kariya felt that everything would be fine, but he wanted to see Sakura one more time.

* * *

Eero, Kiritsugu and X went down the stairs to the basement. The smell that came from the place already gave the group a bad feeling about it while they continued to descent. When they reached the end of the stairs, they saw that horrible place that Zouken considered the core of the family's magic.

"Those are-" X said as she covered his mouth.

"Crest Worms. The lowest and most perverse when it comes to familiars." Kiritsugu said.

Eero watched as little Sakura was a few stairs down and walked quickly towards her as he made Bahamut appear.

"What are you going to do Eero?" Kiritsugu asked seeing him with his sword.

"Free her body from what Zouken has done. I will not kill her so do not worry." Eero said. Little Sakura looked at him curiously and a little afraid of the sword. "Sakura you don't know me yet, but I am your friend and very soon your family. I know that this may hurt a bit, but it's to save you from this hell. Just endure it a few moments." Eero said before approaching her very quickly and sinking Bahamut delicately inside Sakura.

Kiritsugu was going to scream, but he saw how the sword did not cross her body. Just like a ghost it entered inside her. The mysteries behind Eero only increased.

"Forgive me for this Sakura." Eero said as he wrapped his left arm around her neck and began to introduce his mana. The girl felt something enter her and an immense pain began to emerge. The worms inside her began to flutter and try to find a way out. Sakura began to vomit a black liquid and worms as an electric shock ran through her body.

The little girl was in complete pain, but for some reason she felt better and better the longer she vomited, and her body was filled with what the young man was introducing. White strands took place in her hair and her eyes took on a gray color. On Eero's back a new brand was burned while on Sakura's right hand the mark of the eternal bride was formed.

Another room in that long corridor had appeared.

When she finished vomiting everything inside her, Sakura fell into Eero's arms. The young man drew his sword and made it disappear before carrying Sakura in his arms. Eero advanced to his group and handed Sakura to Kiritsugu.

"What was that?" Asked Kiritsugu.

"I introduced a large amount of my mana inside her while I forced the mana inside of her and the worms out. I will explain more of what happened once we are at home for now I must take care of this place." Eero said before creating a ball of his elemental fire and throwing it into the basement.

Everything started to burn and Eero only urged his group to leave the place. This would be a hard blow for Zouken.

* * *

Kariya listened as the steps of the group that went downstairs approaching. Once back they were back he try to get up a little to see Sakura. Seeing her different hair and the remains of a black liquid in the corner of her mouth, made he wondered if the young man had achieved it.

"It's done Kariya. She's safe so say goodbye to her." Eero said as they approached the dying man. "Do not ask me what I did, you just have to know that there are no worms in her anymore."

Kariya looked at her with joy and just shook his head. "You do not have to tell me. I trust your word. You can leave with her. Just tell her that I did everything for her and that I'll be in a better place from now on." Kariya said before closing his eyes and falling on the floor without life.

No one said anything for a few seconds before Eero spoke. "Dad, Alter, take Sakura back to the residence of the Emiya. I and the others will take care of Zouken."

The group nodded and Kiritsugu left quickly with Alter and the girl. A few minutes later Zouken made his appearance. But he did not have time to say anything because Artoria was still with Excalibur ready for her noble phantasm.

The only thing that Zouken heard was " _ **Excalibur.**_ " Before being disintegrated in seconds by the attack. Eero took that as the end of Zouken and burning what was left of the front of the house. "This is where Zouken ends." Eero said.

With that said the rest of the group left the place without knowing how persevering Zouken could be. Inside Kariya's corpse the remaining worms waited for the last member of the Matou in that place to escape and be saved. Byakuya Matou made his appearance after hiding on the top floor.

Once he saw that the house was burning down he try to escape in a hurry, but he put his eyes on the body of Kariya. He expected to find money or something else in the corpse but that was his last mistake.

* * *

Artoria, X and Eero arrived at the residence of the Emiya. Eero remembered the poor condition he was in before the remodeling, but he did not have time for memories of a different time. It was time to talk to his father. Upon arriving at the guest room, he found Kiritsugu healing some of his injuries caused by the previous battle. Sakura was sleeping peacefully on a futon. Alter was waiting for them while lying on a wall.

Eero took a seat while the Artorias sat next to him. Artoria had some questions herself.

Kiritsugu finished his bandages and looked at Eero. "Time to talk boy." Kiritsugu said.

"In my original life with you, you saved me from the fire and adopted me. I was Shirou Emiya. You raised me like your son and you taught me very little magic. You wanted to be a hero of justice, but you failed so I wanted to dedicate myself making that dream into a reality.

Five years before the fifth war of the holy grail you died of a strange disease. Illya never lived with us and I discovered her past after she try to kill me in the war. Artoria was my servant and I summoned her amid another servant who wanted to kill me. Many things happened, but somehow Illya ended up living with us until Kotomine Kirie put his plan into motion. He wanted to use Illya as a container for the grail, so I went with Artoria to save her, but I found my end at the hands of Gilgamesh.

Already dead, my soul was saved by gods who did the same with 3 other souls who were in similar situations in their own timelines. They saved Artoria and other girls before offering us a new opportunity." Eero said.

"What was that opportunity?" Asked Kiritsugu. What he was hearing was crazy, but who was he to define what was real or not.

"Three of the souls had to become one to be the king who would sit on the throne of heroes. The last one had to give a little of its essence to create my sword. They trained me once I was created to be able to eliminate the corruption of the grail as well as the enemies of other timelines. This is just the beginning of everything." Eero said.

"And what will you do this time?" Kiritsugu asked.

"I want you to teach me everything you know about weapons or magic. We will go to save Illya as fast as we can and once the war starts I will eliminate Angra Mainyu as well as Kotomine and Gilgamesh before destroying the grail war in this city. I will not be a hero of justice, but I will take care to put an end to this curse before going on to the next timeline." Eero said as he looked at him determinedly. The Artorias were amazed by his maturity and determination.

"Are you sure you want to follow this path?" Asked Kiritsugu.

Eero only responded by invoking his infinite marble of war. Kiritsugu watched the place with amazement alongside the girls. "This is my main skill. Even though I see to be young I spend years training with each weapon in this place without sleeping or eating a single thing. It is something that I develop to fight whole wars until I reach my goals. These weapons are to protect those who matter to me. The road will be long, but I know I will not walk it alone." Eero said before returning them to the Emiya residence.

"I do not see doubt in your eyes and I do not feel like you're lying to me. I accept your explanation Eero, no my son. I will show you what I know, and I will support you for all the time I have left of my life. Now tell me what you want to do with little Sakura?" Kiritsugu asked.

"She is no longer Sakura Matou. She is Sakura Emiya as I am Eero Emiya. There are some people who have not yet woken up in my home, but I want you to help me get them identifications." Eero said.

"I can take care of that with my contacts, but where is your home." Kiritsugu said.

" _Eero go to the front of the house and write your name with your blood in the main entrance._ " A.S.

Eero stood up and only beckoned them to follow him. Alter took Sakura in her arms before following them. Once he did what A.S. said, his name in blood began shine before a barrier formed around the residence.

What was once the residence Emiya was no longer in front of them. Only the mansion of Eero and its surroundings. "This is my home." Eero said.

" _Normal people will not be able to enter this place. You will have to jump back to the Emiya residence to receive them._ "A.S. explained.

"How many more surprises await me by your side, my son?" Kiritsugu asked as he put his hand on Eero's shoulder.

"Many more." Eero replied.

Everything had started.


	7. Nightfall, dreams and a sudden awakening

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Deep within her dreams, Mashu was living one of her wishes with Gudao. The two walked alongside each other in a beach with a little girl quite like her but with blue eyes. The sunset was beautiful, and everything was so peaceful. There were no more struggles for the survival of humanity and she would not die because of her past as an experiment of Chaldea. Everything was what she wanted, although a figure was watching while sitting under a palm tree.

"You can continue with these dreams all you want partner, but you must wake up at some point and face what awaits you outside." Said Galahad while enjoying the breeze that offered the dream of his host.

Mashu was saddened a little by such comment but decided to continue living those dreams a little more because she did not know what was waiting for her outside. No, she didn't want to face the possible truth that awaited her. As much as she asked Galahad about the events outside, he refused to answer.

That was what scared the girl, not knowing what happened after that moment terrified her. She did not want to accept that Gudao was indeed dead. She couldn't live with that if he had really died trying to protect her.

"Please just be a bad dream." Said the young woman before continuing to enjoy her dream.

In her real world her hair had grown a little longer. Her awakening was getting closer and she would have to face the fear that haunted her thoughts.

Gudao had died, but it did not mean it was his end and Galahad knew it. He had been aware of the events around them. He did not know the whole story, but something weird had occurred during Goetia's attack. Now they were in a different place and that young man with the sword had done something to change the status of his partner. Mashu's body was not the same since he plunged that sword into her chest. Only Mashu could discover the truth of what had happened.

* * *

After Eero showed them the mansion and their rooms, the group split up. Kiritsugu decided to take a long break in his room on the second floor while X, Alter and Artoria accompanied Eero to leave Sakura in her room.

The girl's room took the shape of any Japanese room in a fancy house, but hers was warm and very bright. It seemed she hated darkness more than anything. Eero, with the help of Artoria and the others, managed to change her into a sleeping outfit that they found in the closet of the room. Eero placed her on the futon and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Well, Eero we have to talk some things out." Said Artoria, looking at him a little flushed. He wanted to know what had changed in him and where they would go with this relationship.

"I'll wait for you in my room when you're ready. Alter, X we will talk tomorrow because we must choose a name to define you as a different person from Artoria." Eero said before wishing them a good night and going to his room.

The three Artorias looked at each other and decided to go to their rooms. It had been a night full of emotions, although it still was not over for Artoria and Eero.

* * *

Once in his room, Eero got rid of his attire and went to the bathroom in his room. Small scars ran down various parts of his body showing that the training with A.S. had marked him. On his back the dragon-shaped command seals were accompanied by 3 little red roses under it and two small feathers symbolizing his eternal brides and servants.

Once in the shower Eero let the cold water take away the tiredness he felt. It was the first time in years that he would sleep. So much training had stolen that pleasure, but now he could rest in peace at least until the next morning. The shower was a little long but after it he felt ready to sleep. After putting new underwear and a pair of sleeping pants Eero sat on his bed waiting for Artoria.

A few minutes later a knock at the door confirmed that she had arrived.

"You can enter Artoria." Eero said. The blonde opened the door and entered before closing the door quickly behind her. Her sexy nightgown was blue but a little transparent giving him good view of her beautiful body.

"Can I sit with you?" Artoria asked a little flushed. It had cost her some time deciding what attire to wear for tonight.

"Do not be ashamed, my love. Your mark confirmed that we are practically married and that you are here shows me that you love me as much as I love you." Eero said while smiling at her.

"Married? You and I are married. But there was no ceremony and I do not know how you are now. And-" Artoria was silent by Eero's lips. She had a mature mind in terms of battles and how to be king, but as far as love was concerned, she was still a rookie.

"I have the answers and I'll give them to you, but you should stop being anxious and scared about this." Eero said as he pulled her close to the bed. Once the two settled on it Eero asked her: "What do you want to know?"

Artoria replied "Everything. What we are, what awaits us, who you are now and what will happen from now on. "

"First I will explain who I am. I am the Shirou that you fell in love with and that will not change, although I am more mature, and my dream is no longer the same. But I am also Ritsuka Fujimura who fought in a world as the master of many servants to save the lost history of the world. I am also Hakuno Kishinami, the ruler of a supercomputer on the moon of another world. All their memories and personalities make me who I am today. In addition to having the memories of a Shirou of an alternate world to ours." Eero said.

"The fact that you have so many memories and personalities does not affect your feelings and thoughts?" Asked Artoria.

"My feelings remain the same. I love you just like I love the girls that my other pasts love. The problematic thing that you will find now is that I am fine with the concept of loving more than one thanks to Hakuno. While with Fujimura, I am have develop feelings and affection with many people at the same time. The three of us no longer think separately but as one, like Eero. So, I have a more mature and balanced way of thinking." Eero said.

"Does it mean there are more girls with whom I have to share you?" Asked Artoria.

"Exactly, but I will not love one more than others. Every girl in my heart will have the same level of affection as the others. You should not worry that you will stop losing my love. My feelings for each one is real and will never change." Eero said as he hugged her.

His warmth and words made Artoria happy. Although she was not so happy with the idea of sharing him, she would get used to it over time. "I accept this for now. But tell me what we are and what awaits us in the future." Said Artoria.

"Well first you must know that ..." Eero began to explain everything that A.S. and the others had told him. About an hour later Artoria was aware of everything.

"Angra Mainyu is the corruption of the grail!" said Artoria surprised.

"Exactly. Is possible that dad discovered that the grail was corrupted during his time in the fourth war." Eero said.

"That explains why he asked me to destroy it. I was about to condemn humanity." Artoria said sadly. "I could have put everyone at risk for trying to save my kingdom."

"You didn't know that at that time. You hadn't accepted your past either. But now you can let the history continue its course and have a new existence with me. It was your past that allowed you to be by my side during my life as Shirou. So, my dear Artoria accept what you were and what happened at that time. Find a new future with me and the others." Eero said as he looked directly into her eyes.

Artoria looked at him and those unknown eyes that began to feel like the ones that her Shirou had. It was thanks to what happened that she had the opportunity to meet Shirou. She was king and made mistakes that led her kingdom to its end. But thanks to that past, she had gain this chance of being what she never was before. Artoria Pendragon the woman and not Artoria Pendragon the king who hid her identity for the sake of a kingdom. The past could not be changed, but she could write her future as she wished, maybe can set things right with Mordred and explain her why she rejects her. Artoria approached Eero and kissed him. "My king I will do it. I leave my past behind for you. For a future we can write together." Said Artoria.

Eero hugged her and with that they felt asleep. The freedom she sought she had found it with him.

* * *

The next morning Eero was the first to get up, Artoria followed him shortly after all she was hungry. Artoria went to her room after a morning kiss and Eero took the opportunity to take a shower and prepare for the day. Then he remembered that the flow of time was irregular in this place.

" _A.S. Can you make time pass as it should since we are in Fuyuki?_ "Eero asked.

" _It already does it. As long as the mansion is connected to a location in the real world._ " A.S. said.

With that the young king left his room and walk towards Sakura's. On his way to he met X dressed in shorts and a simple sleeveless coat.

"Good morning Eero." X said.

"Good morning X." Eero replied. "Do you want to follow me to see how Sakura is doing?"

"Sure Eero. We have to see that she is doing well after the hell she lived in." X said as she followed him.

Upon entering Sakura's room, they found her sitting facing the open door that led to a Japanese garden in her room. The little girl seemed to be thinking about something until she turned to see them.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked. Her eyes showed a little more life compared to the previous night.

Eero approached her calmly. Sakura looked at him with interest and a little fear, but the warm hand that Eero put on her cheek made her feel safe. "You are in a safe place. This is my house and your new home. I am Eero and you do not have to fear because you will not return to the Matou residence. Zouken will no longer touch you and you will not have to suffer for those things that they did to you." Eero said.

Sakura looked at him intently trying to decipher if what he said was true. When she looked into his eyes she saw that they were strange but affectionate. They made her feel safe and loved like her mother had done a year ago. "I really don't need go back to that place?" Sakura asked as some tears fell from her eyes. The gleam that her eyes had lost started to return.

"No, never again. I will protect you as my family. Kariya entrusted me with your care before moving on to the afterlife. He just wanted you to know that everything he did he did it for you and that he would be in a better place from now on." Eero said.

"Oji-san is dead?" Sakura asked as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes, but he was happy that I would take care of you at the time of his death." Eero said.

Sakura rested her head on Eero's chest and let the feelings that she had sealed inside her be free. The tears and screams that Sakura let out made X come close and embrace her alongside Eero. X had seen that basement and did not want to imagine what the little girl had gone through. Her heart called her to protect Sakura alongside Eero.

* * *

The three stayed like this for a few more minutes until Sakura stopped crying. X told Eero that she would see him down once Sakura took a bath and changed her clothes. Eero nodded and left the room to go to the kitchen.

Eero set out to prepare breakfast for everyone. Kiritsugu arrived dressed in a gray Yukata and took a seat at a small table in the kitchen.

"Everything is very Western, don't you think?" Kiritsugu said.

"I don't complain. It has everything you need to prepare any kind of food and I think the dining room can change like the rooms if we want it." Eero said.

"It seems that I taught how to cook during your life as Shirou." Kiritsugu said.

"Don't joke with that. I learned thanks to Taiga, your cooking skills suck." Eero said.

"You hurt my feelings, my son." Kiritsugu said with a small laugh.

"We know that you are not capable of cooking anything complex and that it is better to let someone else cook." Eero said.

After laughing a little more Kiritsugu became serious. "Today I will go to take care of your papers and those of Sakura. Also, I will go in search of new weapons to teach you how to use each one. I want us to leave in 2 or 3 days to rescue Illya. Do you agree with that? "Kiritsugu asked.

"You know my answer. I will not let them use her as a pawn in the next war. She suffered a lot waiting for you and developed a personality that you would not like." Eero said as he continued preparing breakfast.

"We will not allow it, although there is still the problem that she is a homunculus. Her life will be short." Kiritsugu said.

"Let me take care of that. Sakura is no longer mortal as soon as I did that, so she will not die and will follow me on my path. I'll do the same with Illya to make sure she can lead a normal life until the war starts." Eero said. He already knew that this would be the way to make sure that she lived a life as normal as possible.

"Do not try to do the same with me. I am prepared to take on my sins with my death." Kiritsugu said.

Eero did not say anything. He understood the burden his father carried on his back.

" _Do not worry about it Eero. We are preparing something for you to give to him. His death is irremediable, but his daughter will need him later._ " A.S. said.

* * *

With that the girls arrived. Artoria was in her usual attire when she lived with Shirou while Alter had her Shinjuku outfit, but with long pants. Sakura had a simple white dress and a gray ribbon in her hair.

The breakfast was quiet and simple. Alter and Artoria ate more than all the others while X was sitting next to Sakura and enjoying each bite. Sakura ate happily and looked at Eero as often as she could. While Eero thought about when the other girls would wake up.

After breakfast Kiritsugu prepared to leave and asked Alter to accompany him. Alter accepted because she had no plan until later with Eero. Sakura on the other hand prepared to investigate the surroundings of the mansion alongside X who did not refuse to follow her.

"Eero, I want us to have a sparring match. I want to see how strong you are." Artoria said.

"Just let me finish here." Eero said before cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

Once in the reality marble of Eero, Artoria was surprised by the sword that Eero chose to face her.

"Caliburn!" Said Artoria. "But it was lost."

"I'll just say that a god gave me the opportunity to get it." Eero said.

With that said their match started. Eero showed Artoria that he was not the same young man without experience. His speed and strength were beyond any normal servant. His technique had no openings and forced her to move faster to try to cope with it.

"How much did you train to get to this level?" Artoria asked as she blocked Caliburn with Excalibur.

"Years without sleeping or eating with a god that constantly attacked and killed me in different ways. I didn't really die because I returned seconds later to the fight intact. You saw the scars on my body." Eero said.

With his great speed Eero attacked Artoria forcing her to back down while she blocked his attacks. He prevented her from attacking. His attacks felt as strong as Berserker's.

Artoria never imagined that someone else could use Caliburn. Each attack was so accurate and showed that Eero had the experience to face anyone.

A few minutes later and their match ended. Artoria understood that she had to improve if she wanted to be able to help her beloved in the future.

"Where can I train like your Eero?" Artoria asked.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Eero asked, remembering what it was like to fight with those copies.

"It is to be able to follow you my king." Said Artoria very determined.

"It's fine but be careful what awaits you is not easy task. Touch that crystal pillar behind you and get ready for what's next." Eero said. "I'll let you out as soon as it's dinner time."

"I'm ready for whatever this is." Artoria said without knowing what awaited her.

"Believe me, you're not." Eero said before leaving the marble.

* * *

Once outside Eero set out to see what Sakura and X were doing. Looking around the mansion, he found them near the woods surrounding the mansion. As he approached silently he watch Sakura carving the name of Kariya Matou on a rock with the help of X before posing it in front of a tree. A few prayers later and Eero understood that the girl was making a kind of altar for her beloved Oji-san.

Eero approached them and knelt with Sakura to pay respects to the man that tried to save her. Sakura was grateful that Eero understood what she was doing. After finishing this the trio started to return to the mansion.

"Eero was not Artoria with you when we left." X said as she searched for signs of her other version.

"She's training in a place you do not want to visit right now." Eero said as he walked holding Sakura's hand.

"What she is training! Eero I want to go to that place. I also want to become stronger." X said while invoking her swords. "Not because she was a Saber before gives her the right to become stronger by herself."

"X you do not know what you're asking for. That place is not safe now." Eero said trying to make her understand.

"I am the strongest Artoria Pendragon. I'll be fine. Trust me as your most valuable sword." X said confidently.

"Ok but do not blame me later. I'll let you out at dinnertime." Eero said before transporting her to his infinite marble.

"Eero where did you send them?" Sakura asked while looking him with curiosity.

"My dear Sakura is a place that you will only go to once you train your magic in a healthy way. But it will not be now." Eero said while smiling at her.

"Ok" Sakura said. She trusted his reasoning.

"Sakura, do you want to meet the other members of our family?" Eero asked. Remembering that he should make sure they are fine.

"Are there more people in this place?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, there are five more people who are currently sleeping. You want to meet them." Eero said.

"If they are as nice as you are." Sakura said as she smiled at him tenderly.

"They are." Eero said while thinking about the other girls.

* * *

When they reached the mansion and went up to the third floor, Eero began with Altera first.

"She is Altera. My little Altera, even if she does not look so small. She loves learning about the history of the world and receiving affection in addition to talking with others. She does not like lies, so you must tell the truth in front of her." Eero said when showing Altera in her room which began to take on a very feminine style and with cute things around.

"I like her hair." Sakura said.

"She would like you to help her find accessories for it." Eero said.

The next of the girls was Tamano. Her room was like the one in the moon cell.

"She is Tamano or how she defines herself, the perfect wife. My beautiful dedicated wife. She loves to cook and be the perfect wife for those she loves. There's a lot you do not know about me Sakura, but I'll tell you this, along with her, Altera and Nero I lived many happy years. Although Tamano forced me to try in the gifts I gave her. Only the best for the perfect wife." Eero said in a relaxed tone.

Sakura stared at him and then at Tamano. "Are you married?" Sakura asked a little disappointed.

"There are many things you will understand when you grow up. This mark that you have in your right hand has a very special meaning so do not feel sad. You'll understand when you grow up." Eero said as he hugged her.

Sakura felt happy and stopped thinking about it. She was too young to think about things like that.

The next was Nero. Her room was worthy of an emperor. Everything was very fancy, but Nero was still asleep with her silly smile on her face.

"She is Nero. My artist and emperor, but an artist above all. She always tried hard to feel worthy to have my love, although she has always been. She is very dedicated to her eternal struggle against Tamano for who the best wife is. She is also the bravest in any situation. But what I like the most alongside her cheerful personality is her umu every time she's happy." Eero said.

"Why they fight so much for who is the best wife?" Sakura asked.

"It's their way of admitting that they both have good things. They are rivals and they just do it for fun and not because they want to eliminate the other one." Eero said. "Also, with Altera as the third opponent they surrendered in trying to win. Altera would take it too seriously. "

Sakura imagine for a moment a war between the three of them for the love of Eero. They were all very beautiful and it seemed that Eero loved them all so there was no reason for them to fight for him.

When they opened the next door, they found a young woman sitting on her bed. Her hair was a little longer than Eero remembered but she was still beautiful as ever. The young woman was staring at them and she was still trying to make sense of what Galahad had told her before disappearing.

"Mashu you are awake." Eero said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Mashu asked, although upon seeing him she felt that he was someone she knew.

"It's not easy to explain, but do not be scared. Remember the last thing that happened during the battle with the Goetia." Eero said.

Mashu nodded slowly. She did not like where this was going.

"Mashu, I am Gudao. Many things happened during the time you were asleep. But what you should know is that I died during that attack." Eero said.

"No, that's not true." Mashu said while feeling like her life was falling apart.

"Mashu calm down please I can explain what happened." Eero said as he tried to approach her.

"You cannot be Senpai. He couldn't have died." Mashu said trying to get Eero away from her.

" _Eero use Bahamut. We will take care of passing on your memories. She must see them to understand what happened._ " A.S. said.

Eero understood what he should do. He grabs Mashu before kissing her to stop her for a few seconds. Mashu could not believe what Eero had done. She was going to hit him, but she was stopped by the memories that entered her mind thanks to Bahamut who was stab into her like the first time.


	8. Memories, names and aceptance

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Mashu remembered what Galahad had said before he disappeared.

 _ **"This is not our home. Many things have happened while you were sleeping, and I can tell you that the time has advanced to an irregular rate. You must accept the truth Mashu and find out where you are. This is a goodbye, my beloved companion. Maybe we'll meet again one day.**_ _" Galahad said before disappearing from Mashu's mind._

Now she was in a black space with a small tricolor flame illuminating her path.

"If you want to know the truth you seek just move forward. Accept what you find while you advance." Said a voice.

Mashu turned around but could not find anyone. "Who are you? Where am I?" Mashu shouted.

"You are in the place that will give you the answers. You just have to move forward and you'll get them." The voice said.

Mashu did not know what to do but seeing how the little flame moved she decided to follow it. What was this place, she thought and what the in hell was this flame? It just floated and moved in one direction. Mashu tried to touch it but in doing so her hand only pierced it as if it were a ghost.

* * *

She remembered what had happened with the young man before finding herself in this place. He had said he was Gudao and had told her that Gudao had died. Those were things she could not accept. Her dear Senpai had not died, that was not possible. That thought repeated itself in her mind many times until the flame ceased to advance.

Mashu wondered what happened until all the darkness took shape and color. A scene formed around her. It was the memory of Shirou Emiya's death in front of Gilgamesh.

Mashu tried to intervene after seeing how Gilgamesh was going to use his noble phantasm on the young man, but to no avail. She could not touch them, it was as if everything was a memory. That left her thinking. She saw how during the attack the Artoria that the young man protected was absorbed by a light before all the memory disappeared.

" _What was that? Maybe it was someone's memory. Maybe that young man's, Shirou._ " Mashu thought. The flame began to move again and Mashu followed.

* * *

After walking for several minutes, the flame stopped again. Once more she saw how everything around her took shape. This time it was the memory of Miyu's brother.

Mashu watched as the same young man approached a little girl. She listened to their little discussion before the young man asks that wish. When leaving the young man did not see how the child was absorbed by the same light as before. Mashu followed the young man and saw his last moments of life before being eliminated by the noble phantasm of that woman who looked like Gilgamesh. Once again everything became darkness.

" _He looked similar to the Shirou from before, but it seemed that his life was harder._ " Mashu thought. Again, the flame moved forward, and she followed. " _What do these weird memories have to do with Senpai?"_

* * *

After a couple of minutes, a new memory took shape. This time it was Hakuno's and his last moments in the moon cell.

Mashu saw how Hakuno used the last thing he had left to protect Altera, Nero and Tamano. They begged him to stop, but he put them first than his own life before he took the attack head on. The same light from the previous times absorbed the girls before everything was over.

" _He also gave his life protecting those he loved. Perhaps this was what happened with Senpai._ " Mashu thought and it made her saddened even more. The flame did not move from its place when everything became darkness. Mashu waited for it to move, but it did not.

"Is there something wrong? Why don't you move forward?" Mashu asked. The flame only remained there in front of her.

"Are you sure you can bear the truth that awaits you?" Said the voice from before.

Mashu was going to say something, but she stopped. If the pattern followed the same as the other memories, then. "He is dead. My Senpai, Gudao is dead." Mashu said with difficulty. She felt on her knees with no strength to get up.

Around her the last moments of Gudao's life showed themselves. Especially the moment when the shield broke a few seconds after she was absorbed by that light. Mashu's tears fell without sign of stopping after seeing that the person she had fell in love with after so many challenges and adventures survived together had die.

"Why couldn't you let me face the attack. I had little remaining time left to live. You could have survived and maybe defeat Goetia in some way. Why you were so stupid and brave Senpai." Mashu screamed as her crying increased.

He was the person who made her feel that she belonged to some place. It was for whom she could keep fighting all this time. Even when she knew that her life was getting shorter, she wanted to be with him all the time she had left. He was her reason to live.

In the middle of the tears Mashu felt the flame approach her. It felt warm even when she couldn't touch it. Having it so close made her felt a connection with it in some way.

Then a new memory formed around her. It was the memory of how Eero was created. Mashu said nothing and paid attention to what was happening. First, she asked herself what those flames were and the figures in front of them. When she heard what they were saying, she gradually understood what was happening.

Hearing the voice that came from one of the flames, she could not believe it was Gudao. But there was still the fact that he was dead. When Mashu heard that these figures were gods she was stunned. What they said about the timelines to which they belonged fell like a bucket of cold water. They were lost timelines.

"Then there was no hope for us." Said Mashu sadly.

But when she hears them say that reset their worlds and were going to give them a new opportunity, she felt happy. What she learned about the king for the throne of heroes and that none of the four could become the candidate on his own left her thinking. Then these gods explained how they were the ones that saved all of them before each one of them died. Then she saw how three of the souls decided to accept being united. Mashu was speechless upon hearing this, her Senpai had left his life as Gudao to become something else.

Seeing him become the young man who kissed her, left her amazed. He looked different but inside it was still the same Gudao just combined with two other people. She saw how he trained tirelessly to protect those he loved. She learned everything the gods told him about eternal servants and eternal brides. But what left her the most breathless was when they said that she was his wife after Eero stabbed his sword to save her from her condition.

"Me and Senpai married! It cannot be." Mashu said, although she understood that she was not the only one. But still she was the first one. Left her red as tomato.

The tricolor flame moved away from her and took the shape of Eero. Mashu saw him as he moved towards a light behind him.

"Wait Senpai. Do not leave me." Mashu said as she got up and followed him into the light.

* * *

In the real world Eero began to remove Bahamut from Mashu's chest. It had been a few minutes in which she had not said a single word.

Sakura had asked him why he did it when she thought he was hurting her. Eero showed her that there was no wound and explained that he was only transmitting his memories. Sakura thought about it a bit and remembered that he had done something similar with her the night before.

Once Bahamut was outside Mashu, the young woman reacted. The first thing that Mashu did was kiss him and hug him with all her might.

"Senpai. Do not leave me behind again." Mashu said as she cried tears of happiness and hugged him.

"I will not do it. I could not leave you and leave without giving you an explanation of why I would do it." Eero said as he comforted her.

For a few more minutes Mashu kept hugging Eero. Sakura was the one who made her let go by reminding Eero that there was one person left to visit.

"Mashu listen to me. Take a bath and look for new clothes in the closet. We will meet you when you are ready and leave. I must finish making sure Miyu is fine." Eero said.

Mashu stared at him to see if he was lying, but there were no signs of it. Her simple white dress was fine but a good bath after so much sleep would be fine.

"It's okay, Sen-, no Eero. We are married after all." Mashu said.

"Basically yes. You decide how you want to call me. I'll see you when you're ready." Eero said before giving her another kiss and leaving the room.

Mashu remained there touching her lips while thinking about everything that happened. " _I'm married to Senpai and I do not have to worry about dying in a few years. It's a dream come true._ " Mashu thought. Then she rolled a couple of times on the bed while thinking about how happy she was at that moment.

* * *

Outside Mashu's room, Sakura looked at Eero curiously. The little girl wondered how someone as young as Eero was already married to a girl like Mashu.

"You must explain this to me. How are you married? You're older than me for maybe a few years." Sakura said.

"Sakura, believe me, I'll explain it to you when you grow up. There are many things surrounding our family that do not make us normal." Eero said as they moved to Miyu's room.

Upon entering Miyu's room it was like the one she had in the world from which she came. Miyu looked very calm, but apparently, she felt was cold so Eero covered her with Futon's blanket. This was to Miyu's liking who formed a smile on her face.

"She is Miyu, my protege. She is the sister of a friend who gave his life to protect her." Eero said.

"Like Oji-San?" Sakura asked.

"Similar to him. The people who were looking for Miyu wanted to use her as a tool. Same as Zouken with you." Eero said before caressing Miyu's hair. "I will take care of and protect every member of our family. That is my goal, Sakura."

The little girl looked at him happy as she felt the determination in his words. "Then I promise to become stronger to help you protect everyone." Sakura said.

"If you want to follow me the we'll become stronger together." Eero said with a smile.

* * *

After seeing that Miyu was fine, Eero and Sakura went out into the hall. They waited for Mashu for a few minutes until she came out dressed in an outfit like the one she wore in Chaldea.

"I think I should cut my hair." said Mashu.

"I do not think so. You look beautiful with long hair. Don't you think the same, Sakura." Eero said.

"Yes. I would like to help you try new hairstyles with it. If you allow me." Sakura said with a bit of shyness.

Mashu looked at her tenderly before approaching. "Of course. Sakura is your name right." Said Mashu.

"Yes" Sakura replied.

"I am Mashu and I would love to be your friend if you allow me." Mashu said as she extended her hand with a smile.

Sakura looked at her and when she saw that she was friendly, she took her hand. The three of them went down to the kitchen so that Mashu could eat something light before dinner.

"So where are we, my dear husband." Mashu asked with a smile testing Eero's reaction.

"We are in Fuyuki city in the first timeline. If you want to call me that way, it's fine." Eero said.

Mashu pouted a little when she did not get the reaction she wanted. "I better keep calling you by your name. How much will we be on this timeline?" Mashu asked.

"For a few years. The fourth war only ended yesterday, and we will possibly leave after the fifth war. I have to discuss that with the gods." Eero said.

"It means I can go to school if I want to?" Asked Mashu a little excited.

"If that is your wish, it will be like that. I'm still not sure I want to go back to taking the classes I took during my life as Shirou Emiya." Eero said.

"But you must go to Eero school. I want to go with you." Sakura said, although she did not understand much of what they were talking about.

"Maybe I'll do it for you Sakura. Although I do not need it." Eero said.

Once in the kitchen Eero set out to prepare something simple for Mashu who was sitting next to Sakura. Sakura talked about which style would suit her best and Mashu responded with what styles would be more beautiful to Sakura.

Seeing them this way Eero thought that Mashu would be perfect to take care of Sakura while they were going to rescue Illya.

* * *

 **Hours later.**

Eero thought it was time to start preparing dinner. So, while Mashu was playing with Sakura, Eero entered his infinite marble. Upon entering he saw the result that the training with the copies caused.

Artoria and X were hurt in many parts of their bodies. They looked tired and the copies surrounded them ready to attack.

"Now you understand that it was not easy." Eero said as he walked towards them.

" _A.S. please cancel the copies._ " Eero said mentally.

" _Ok Eero. Next times just tell them the training is over._ " Said A.S.

With that the copies returned to the pillar before Artoria and X fell to the floor Eero catch them.

"That's not for humans." said Artoria.

"I want to see how Alter deals with that." X said.

"And it does not get easier while you get better. It just keeps raising their level of difficulty." Eero said as he took them out of the marble. "You need a bath. There someone new that you must meet."

Eero took them to their rooms before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

 **One hour later.**

Kiritsugu and Alter arrived at the mansion. Between the two hold several briefcases of different sizes. Alter hold some pretty large while she was eating a taiyaki. Kiritsugu did not want to fight with her so he bought her a full bag which she was eating on the way here.

This Artoria was colder and without common sense compared to the one he knew. So, the best thing he could do was not make her angry. Her comments were unfiltered and passed as cruel when they spoke with Kiritsugu's distributor and contacts. He was just grateful that she did not talk at least someone speak to her first. She never controls her strength because of this she broke the wrist of some of the distributors who challenged her to a pulse.

She was very helpful in terms of helping with everything he bought, but she was not someone he could take everywhere.

"We're here." Kiritsugu shouted as they entered the mansion.

Eero was the one who received them at the entrance alongside a young girl they did not know.

"I see that everything went well. She is Mashu, one of the girls who were still sleeping in the mansion." Eero said while introducing her.

"It's nice to meet you Kiritsugu. It's a pleasure to see you Artoria Alter." Mashu said as she bowed.

"The pleasure is mine, miss." Kiritsugu said. Alter bowed after releasing her briefcases and continued eating her taiyaki.

"Thanks for helping dad, Alter." Eero said before stroking her head which made Alter blush a little.

"Where is Sakura, Artoria and X?" Asked Kiritsugu as he left his own briefcases next to Alter's.

"Sitting in the dining room. Artoria and X have some bandages after their training. Sakura is with them a little worried about X." Eero said. Alter looked serious when she heard this. "Tomorrow you can train like them for now dinner and our conversation is what remains for tonight."

With that said everyone focused on the dinner that awaited them.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

With Sakura asleep in her bed and Kiritsugu in his room, Eero and the girls were reunited. Eero wanted to know who X and Alter were to decide on names for them instead of just calling them by these nicknames.

They were at the small table on the kitchen since Alter and Artoria wanted a late-night snack.

"Well before anything everyone knows who Mashu is and the fact she comes from my timeline as Gudao." Eero said. They all nodded. "Well now I want to know where you two, Alter and X come from. Besides that, I want to know why you came to my call."

The two looked at each other before Alter started talking.

"I am Artoria Pendragon from a timeline in which I learned from a very young age that I would be hated by my subjects. I was a king who knew that sadness and hatred would follow me until the end of my days. Instead of the light that shines with the Artoria that you know, I chose darkness to rule. It does not mean that I wanted destruction, only that I am realistic, and I know that everything comes with a sacrifice. I do not know if the alter you met is the same as me, but this is who I am. I accepted the betrayal of Mordred and the hatred of all those who followed me even when I did everything for the greater good." Alter said before staring at Eero.

"I answer your call to see if you will be a realist or a dreamer on your way to becoming a king. Show me how far you will go and what your path will you choose, my king. There is no other reason why I follow you." Even if she denied it, the blush on her face said something else.

Artoria looked at her and thought about what she had said. It is true that she knew that she would be hated but never gave it much attention. She always thought that the greater good that she created would be what her subjects would see and not her faults. She was the possibility that it would have been if she was more realistic as well less idealistic and optimistic. It was her, but not at the same time.

"Thank you Alter for telling us a little about your past." Eero said feeling sad for the past of this Artoria. It was as if she had never known happiness in her past life. Maybe he would show her the light she never had during her past life.

X was next.

"I am Artoria Pendragon from a very advanced world with a very different future. Many things happened in my world. I was a hero, but I always miss something. Always wanted to fight for someone and be useful to that person. In my world we knew about the other dimensions, but we did not intervene with them for most of the time. Knowing that so many servants very similar to me could serve someone and fight for them, I set myself the goal of eliminating each version of me that had that chance. If I could not have someone to serve, they would not either." X said before looking at Eero.

"I know it was a stupid goal, but I never had the chance to find someone whom I really wanted to serve and help by my own choice. That was until I heard your call and I saw your memories. You are someone I really want to follow until the end of the cosmos if you wish to, Eero." Her blush was remarkable.

"I thank you for telling the truth of your past." Eero said. This was the possibility of an Artoria which was looking for someone to serve. It was sad that she had followed an objective like this only because she lacked a real reason to move forward. Eero thought of both and stared at them. Both felt like Artoria but were different in their own ways then he decided it.

"These names that I will give you symbolize your new lives with me. Even though your pasts will not be erased, now you have a new opportunity to write a different path to the one you had. You alter will be Alice while your X will be Leonne. I do not deny that both are Artoria nor do I deny your pasts. I just want to help you see this opportunity as a new 'life'. Do you accept these names?" Eero asked.

The girls looked at him a few seconds before standing up and hugging him with all their strength. Eero took that as a yes. Mashu looked at the girls in amazement as she remembered that the Alter they knew was cold and quite reserved. She only reacted with food or a battle. X was a mystery since meeting her for the first time this morning. Now she understood her reasons and why she followed Eero. Artoria was in the same as Mashu when she thought of everything she learned. Perhaps all the Artorias lacked someone to make them happy.

With that the night advanced. In the end none of the girls returned to their rooms and slept all together with Eero in his bed. Artoria was going to say something against it, but Mashu had as much right as she did. Alice and Leonne would not give up until they slept with Eero, so in the end they all slept together. Eero did not complain and just let himself be carried away by his dreams.


	9. For Illya's sake

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

 **The next day after that quiet night with the girls.**

Eero got up full of energy, ready to train with Kiritsugu. After breakfast, Artoria and Leonne decided to stay with Sakura because they still felt exhausted thanks to the infernal training they had. Alice seeing them in this way called them weak and quickly set out to start her own training session.

"Remember Alice. When you're tired of struggling with the copies just tell them the training is over." Eero explained as he left her in front of the pillar.

"Do not worry, it will be a piece of cake for me. Surely I will not drop a single drop of sweat." Alice said while touching the pillar.

Eero only prayed for her before leaving the marble. Once back at the mansion he met with Mashu and Kiritsugu.

"Eero, I'll be reading at the library of the mansion. When you finish training, I will talk to Kiritsugu about my documents." Mashu said before kissing him and leaving.

"You know there are a lot of problems waiting for you with so many women around." Kiritsugu said as he carried some briefcases.

"It's the life I chose. I will not have problems if I treat them all with the same care and respect alongside give them the attention they all deserve." Eero said as he took other briefcases near the door.

"You will see that it will not be easy. For now, let's go to the forest so you can learn how to use firearms." Kiritsugu said.

Upon arriving at the forest Kiritsugu began to show him several firearms. "There are revolvers and semi-automatic pistols. Rifles and machine guns. There are even bazookas and many different types of firearms. Magicians have detested them, but I learned to use everything that is within my reach to help me achieve my goals." Kiritsugu explained.

Eero stood in silence and listened very closely to the descriptions of how each weapon should be used. From firearms security to always keeping in mind how many bullets were left, Kiritsugu taught everything he knew to Eero. How to reload, break down to single pieces, and put each weapon back together were a lessons that Eero learned quickly.

When they started with shooting practice Kiritsugu thought that the young man would had difficulty with aiming and withstanding the recoil caused by using a strong weapon but surprisingly Eero had an eagle eye when it came to his shots. He did not even have difficulty firing strong revolvers simultaneously. It was as if he had sustained greater forces during his training.

Each shot of the boy was accurate and right in the targets. If the trees were people you could say that the boy was able to blow a person's head off while still moving. With the bazooka he brought, Eero had no problem blowing a tree to pieces while he was running.

"Very good. Now I want you to run as far as possible with the rifle and shoot this point on this tree." Kiritsugu said as he marked a point with a knife. It was quite small, but he had to prove the limits of his son.

Eero handled the rifle with ease and moved as far as he could before taking a position. In seconds he had fired and to Kiritsugu's surprise. "Right on target."

After this Kiritsugu decided to put him to the test while he uses two pistols and time alter with Eero.

"I want you to evade and block my attacks however you can. Surely you will get hurt because I will be using my magic." Kiritsugu said.

"When you're ready dad." Eero said before invoking Kanshou and Bakuya.

Kiritsugu used his magic and began to shoot some bullets towards Eero. He believed that the Eero would be unable to do something against his time alter. When he stops using the time alter, he saw how in seconds Eero moved and avoided each bullet. Kiritsugu tried it once more with more bullets, but again Eero avoided the bullets.

"Eero, do you manipulate time?" Asked Kiritsugu.

"Nope. I only feel projectiles and I just move to avoid them." Eero said.

"But you should not be able to react to them in such a short time."

"What can I say train with someone who is faster than bullets and did not let me rest for years."

"We'll see how much you can do it this time." Kiritsugu said before starting to move and shoot as many times as possible while moving using his time alter to a higher degree.

Every time the time returned to normal Eero was moving in a thousandth of a second and rarely had to move their swords to block. This left Kiritsugu speechless. How can his body reacted so quickly as it did if he was using the time alter?

They continued this for about thirty more minutes, but the result did not change. Kiritsugu had to sit down for a moment feeling that his body was without any remaining energy.

"How fast was the person who trained?" Asked Kiritsugu.

"Always faster than me. If I got faster, he would increase his speed, forcing me to force my body to react involuntarily. Each attack was lethal, and I could never touch him. Only a being beyond the limits of creation could move like him." Eero explained.

Kiritsugu only laughed while imagining himself facing that being. No matter how much magic he possessed, that being would kill him in milliseconds.

" _Eero is ready. Look in your right pocket._ " A.S. said " _Give it to Kiritsugu and ask him to put it on."_

Eero reached into his pocket and felt something. When he pulled out his hand he found a necklace with a small watch.

"Dad, could you wear this?" Eero asked as he handed it to Kiritsugu.

Kiritsugu saw it and did not think anything bad would happen so he put it on. "A gift for an old man?"

"Maybe or possibly something that will help us later on." Eero said.

The training with the weapons continued for some time. When they finished they went back to the house and Mashu went to talk with Kiritsugu. Eero on the other hand went to see what Artoria and Leonne were doing alongside Sakura. When he found them, he saw how Sakura was sitting next to Leonne reading a book and Artoria took a cup of tea with some cookies.

Seeing them so calm, Eero decided not to bother them and choose to go and see how the sleeping beauties were doing. Miyu was curled up on her futon. Nero still had her silly smile, although what she said while she slept made it clear that she was having a good time.

"Hakuno faster…. Give me all of you…. my love." Said a very happy Nero in the middle of her dream.

With Tamano, she was a little more passive. He saw her kissing her pillow while talking how he was the best husband. Altera was the cutest of the three. She was just calling Hakuno with affection while she hugs a pillow. She was always the purest of the three.

When the time for dinner was close Eero went in search of Alice. It was not a novelty to find her injured and with copies approaching.

"You know Alice forcing yourself to this state will not help you at all. Training finished." Eero said as he approached her. The copies step back.

Alice dropped her sword and knelt, breathing hard.

"I did better than the others, right?" Alice asked.

"I'd say you're a little higher, but this is not a competition. You must rest and not force yourself to these limits." Eero said as he carried her in his arms.

"You are smaller than me, yet you can carry me like this. You are so strong Eero." Alice said a little flushed.

"I may look young, but I have many years of training with A.S. as if my life depended on it. No servant could hit me with the strength he has." Eero said as they left the marble.

Once back in the mansion Eero took her to her room and left her to take a bath. When she was finished she went downstairs. Once with the others, Mashu and Artoria helped her with her injuries.

"Difficult?" Asked Artoria.

"Not so much. After all I'm the strongest one of all of us." Alice said trying to sound strong.

Mashu touched one of her injuries and this caused Alice to scream like any other girl.

"Your wounds tell me something else." Said Artoria.

Alice just turned the other way. She was a little mad since she didn't want so to be seen this girly in front of anyone but Eero.

* * *

 **After dinner**

In the dining room, they were all relaxed until Kiritsugu spoke.

"I think we should leave early tomorrow to rescue Illya." The old wizard said.

"I agree with that. Mashu could you stay with Sakura until we get back from our rescue mission?" Eero asked.

"It would be a pleasure to take care of her. But who is Illya? "Mashu asked. Sakura was as confused as Mashu was.

"Illya is my daughter. She is trapped in her family's mansion and if we do not rescue her she will be used as one more piece in the next holy grail war." Kiritsugu said.

Artoria knew what they were talking about and was glad that the old magician could at least get this happiness.

"I'll be ready to leave when you want." Said Artoria.

"Me too." Leonne said.

"I'll be ready for tomorrow." Alice said.

Sakura looked at Eero a little scared of what could happen to them. Eero looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura, we will be fine. When we return we will bring Illya with us? Once she is here, you and Miyu can grow alongside her and have a peaceful life with all of us protecting all of you." Eero said.

With those words Sakura felt safe.

* * *

 **Hours later, before sun rise.**

Mashu watched as Eero prepared himself in his battle attire. Artoria, Alice, and Leonne wore snowsuits, though the gauntlets and metal boots of Artoria and Alice were present. Kiritsugu loaded his pistols and for the first time since the war he lit a cigarette. His long leather coat and black gloves were the only thing he had for snow.

"Are we all ready?" Asked the old magus killer.

Everyone nodded. With that, Eero kissed Mashu and they left the mansion. Using Artoria and Alice's horses, they were able to quickly reach a field outside the city where Kiritsugu contact waited for them with a helicopter.

"You arrived quickly, magus killer." Said the pilot when he saw them arrive.

"It's a pretty important mission." Kiritsugu replied.

Once in the air the helicopter took them to the Narita airport. From there they took a private plane. It took them eleven hours to get to Frankfurt airport. From the same airport, without the magic community knowing it, they set off on their horses towards the castle of the Einzbern.

"We're almost there. Just a little longer Illya." Eero said as they followed Alice and Kiritsugu in Llamrei.

Kiritsugu already knew to expect resistance thanks to Jubstacheit Von Einzbern and his homunculi, but with this group they would not fail to rescue their daughter.

* * *

 **Two hours later outside the barrier of the Einzbern castle.**

The group arrived at the place where the castle was located. Eero and the group felt the strong barrier that prevented them from entering, but they knew what to do.

"Artoria, can you do us the favor of knocking on the door. Don't hold back and let our presence be known to them." Eero said as they got off the horses.

"With pleasure my king." said Artoria while charging her noble phantasm. She felt all the mana Eero offered her and knew she could make it stronger, but this was enough. Once Excalibur shone with that light that burned everything in its path, the barrier was history. " _ **Excalibur!"**_

With that great attack the castle was in sight of the group. In seconds many homunculi armed to the teeth ran towards them.

"I take the ones on the right. Alice those on the left. Leonne those in the center. Eero, Kiritsugu advance and rescue Illya." Artoria said as they moved forward and began to make their way through the homunculi.

"I support the plan." Kiritsugu said as he threw some grenades.

"Remember ... Protect each other girls." Eero said as he evaded the attacks of a group of homunculi in front of them.

Kiritsugu's grenades exploded taking a group of homunculi.

"We understand Eero. Now move forward." Leonne shouted as she cut off each of the homunculus who dared to face her and her swords.

With that Eero and Kiritsugu advance through the homunculi. Eero cut heads and bodies with Kanshou and Bakuya while invoking many his weapons which none fail to take one or two of the homunculi in front of them.

Kiritsugu used his Calico M950 to take care of the homunculi that were not eliminated by Eero. " _Just a little more and I'll be with you Illya_." Kiritsugu thought. The collar around his neck kept recording all this.

* * *

 **In Illya's room**

Little Illya was protected by one of the many homunculi. Her name was Leysritt and according to her Illya's grandfather had sent her to ensure her safety above all else, even her own existence. Illya did not know what was happening outside but seeing Leysritt with a halberd told her that something was wrong. But the sadness that was consuming her was not dispersed by the fear she might feel at that moment. Her father had promised to return for her once he fulfilled his mission, but the day before her grandfather told her that he would not come for her because he had failed in his mission. This had left Illya quite sad and even though she begged her grandfather that she wanted to see him again, he told her rudely that she would never see him again.

Her sadness only increased once she began to see a strange version of her mother. It sounded like her, but her aura and appearance caused her fear. What the little girl wanted the most at that moment was to be with her father.

"Dad, where are you? I miss you." Illya said while crying a little.

Leysritt looked at her and approached her. She was curious about what the little girl had said. "What is a dad?" Asked the homunculus as she only knew to follow orders and fighting.

"A dad is a person who loves you and protects you. My dad's name is Kiritsugu and I want to see him." Illya said trying not to cry anymore.

"Where is this Kiritsugu if he loves you as you say?"

"I do not know. He went on a mission and promised to return once he finished it."

Leysritt thought a little about what Jubstacheit shouted before sending her to protect Illya. "Your dad is here for you."

"For real?"

"I'm not sure. It could be him, because the master Jubstacheit said I had to protect you since some intruders are attacking the castle, but he called one of them Kiritsugu."

"It has to be him. Please take me to him." Illya said as she looked at her with a face full of hope.

Leysritt did not know how to act in this situation because her orders had been to protect Illya. The homunculi thought about it for some time. Her orders were to protect her, but she could do it while they made sure it was really her dad.

"Follow me but remember that your safety is my priority. Stay close to me at all times." Leysritt said as she approached the door.

Illya smiled. She got out of bed and hugged Leysritt from behind. "Thank you Leysritt." Said little Illya. Leysritt did not know how to describe what she felt at that moment, but she felt warm and pleasant sensation on her chest.

"It's okay. Let's go out and see if it's your dad. If is not him I might have to hide you to protect you." Leysritt said while they went outside and started to advance.

* Author's note: The following chapters will come out more slowly. I'm back in college so my time will be mostly taken by classes, homework and so on. Just wait calmly for the following chapters. *


	10. Homunculus vs Eero's team

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Eero and Kiritsugu had advance for several minutes while eliminating all the homunculus in front of them. Kiritsugu fired right and left while Eero cut off each enemy trying to stop his advance. The closer they got to the inner courtyard of the Einzbern castle, the more homunculi attacked them. But no matter how much their numbers increased, they could not prevent father and son from advancing to reach their goal. The large metal gate that led to the inner courtyard of the castle was only a few meters ahead of them, although a big group of big muscle homunculi carrying axes blocked their way.

Eero did not think much about it and switched to Kanshou and Bakuya for a big hammer before jumping to attack. "Move aside or die!" Eero shouted as he dropped the big hammer on top of one of the homunculi, which tried to endure the weight of the weapon, but was crushed without mercy. The ground below the homunculi broke after receiving such an incredible weight.

The other homunculi around Eero staggered a bit but recovered quickly before trying to cut Eero with their axes, but Kiritsugu did not wait a second before shooting them in the head preventing thus them from having time to counterattack. "Eero, don't waste more time and open the gate."

"Gladly." Eero said before lifting the hammer and swinging it before hitting the gate with all his strength. Once the attack connected with the gate, it sent it flying backwards. "Who's next?" Eero asked when he saw the homunculus waiting for them in the courtyard.

* * *

 **Inside the castle.**

Leysritt and Illya moved cautiously through the corridors of the castle as they made their way to the main entrance. Suddenly they felt the impact of something hitting the castle.

Both tried to look out the windows to see what was happening outside, but they only saw snow and the great forest that surrounded the castle. They were still a bit far from where the battle was taking place.

"Let's continue but stay close to me. This seems to be worse than what Master Jubstacheit said it would be." Leysritt explained.

Illya nodded and followed her as she prayed with all her being that it was her father who was coming for her.

* * *

 **In the main hall of the castle.**

Jubstacheit was sitting while losing his patience. Not only was his barrier broken by a noble phantasm but now he felt how every homunculus he sent out of the castle to fight lost his life to Kiritsugu and his group. "Why the hell is his servant still with him and how the hell have two others!" Jubstacheit shouted as he remembered what the barrier showed him before being destroyed.

This was not in Jubstacheit plans. His plan was to prevent Kiritsugu from returning to be with his daughter and using her to achieve the desire of the Einzbern family once the next holy grail war began.

But now he was in trouble. He could feel how Kiritsugu and his group were getting deeper inside the castle. The number of homunculi continued to decline with each minute.

" _Damn you Kiritsugu. But if dying is what you want, it will be like that._ "Jubstacheit thought before deciding freeing that group of homunculi that he never planned to use.

From the darkness behind Jubstacheit Angra Mainyu saw what was happening attentively. " _This should not be happening. I remember that the girl would stay in this place because Kiritsugu was not able to rescue her. What the hell is going on?_ "He wondered about the grail's corruption. " _Why the hell this Shirou looks different and what the hell are those servants doing next to them?"_

All these questions that Angra Mainyu was asking would not get answers right now.

* * *

 **With Artoria, Alice and Leonne.**

The trio of Artorias easily eliminated the large number of homunculi that came to attack them. They could be the homunculi of one of the strongest magical families, but the three had faced even more difficult challenges than them.

"I have 79!" Leonne shouted as he cut off the heads of two other homunculi.

"This is not a competition!" Artoria answered while blocking three homunculi that tried to attack her from above with their spears. " _Do you really think you can defeat me with those useless iron spears? Surely Cu Chulainn would have taught them what a real spear is._ " Artoria thought.

"You are far behind my beloved version of another dimension. I have 82!" Alice said as she cut another homunculus in half.

Artoria could not understand how these two versions of her could be running a competition at this time. " _Stop playing and let's finish this group. Eero and Kiritsugu are surely waiting for us._ " Said Artoria. "If you want a competition we will do it against Eero's training."

That last sentence catches the attention of Leonne and Alice who responded at the same time: "I hope you do not back down."

"I will not do it now, let's move forward" Said Artoria determined to arrive with her beloved. " _Be careful, Eero._ "

* * *

 **Back with Eero and Kiritsugu**

Kiritsugu threw his last grenades towards the doors that led to the interior of the castle. A few seconds later they exploded, opening the way for both.

Around Kiritsugu, the corpses of many enemies surrounded him. Many with shots in the head and others were bleeding to death because of their wounds.

On the other hand, Eero had at least four homunculi stabbed through by his own version of Boneless Man. Cut body parts from a hundred or more homunculi surrounded him. The snow that surrounded them was now tinged with the blood of the victims of such a brutal attack.

"We finally finished with these. Now we just must find Illya." Eero said as he withdrew his spear from the last homunculus who tried to stop him.

"We have to be careful. I do not think the old bastard would give up so easily." Kiritsugu said as he reloaded his weapon before moving forward with Eero.

"He possibly has something saved up for us but if it's a strong enemy, leave it to me and look for Illya. Remember that you just fought in the last war and your health is running in a delicate thread because of the grail." Eero said while looking at him seriously.

Kiritsugu said nothing. He already imagined that his situation would only worsen with the passage of time thanks to the corruption of the grail. It had only been a few days, but he already felt how his body felt different and a little weaker. This was one of the reasons why he decided to attack the Einzbern castle so soon.

They both entered the main hall and could see how at the end of the long hall, the old Jubstacheit was sitting in his chair looking at them coldly.

"You have the audacity of presenting yourself here, traitor." Jubstacheit said.

"I only came for my dearly daughter. I do not care about the stupid goal of the Einzbern." Kiritsugu answered as he pulled out his Thompson Contender and pointed it at him. "Where is Illya?"

"How dare you ask for her after you have destroyed the grail. You betrayed this family! You know how long the Einzbern have been trying to recover the third magic. You know how much we could have gotten with that desire. "

"A wish in exchange for the destruction of the world. Did you know that the grail is corrupt?" Kiritsugu asked.

"That did not matter. Obtaining the grail was all that was needed. Any sacrifice was worth recovering the third magic. "

"You're a stupid old man tied to a useless purpose. It's worthless to lose all of humanity if you just want to recover a magic that could not save the world from Angra Mainyu." Eero said tired of listening to old Einzbern talk about the family's purpose.

"What do you know child? You're just a kid who does not understand the importance of something like Heaven's Feel."

"I'm not interested in knowing. This world does not require a war like the one that was created by families like the Einzbern. As the one who will become the king that sits in throne of heroes I will make sure to eliminate any trace of this meaningless war. This is not a war I can accept." Eero said while invoking Bahamut.

"King of the throne of heroes? Do not make me laugh boy. You can never get to that place." Jubstacheit said. Suddenly the floor in front of him began to tremble before it broke, and a white mass of flesh began to rise through the holes. "If both of you wish so much to oppose the Einzbern then both can die at the hands of our worst failed creations."

The mass of meat began to take the form of a large muscular body with four arms, a tail in the form of a snake and a goat's head. His red eyes had no irises and only showed anger.

"What the hell have you done, damned old man?" Kiritsugu asked when he saw such a creature.

"This is one of our failed creations. Now destroy-" Jubstacheit was going to say before the snake-shaped tail wound around. "What are you doing stupid creature I am your master."

The creature did not listen to Jubstacheit and only roared while in his chest a face with a similar appearance to Irisviel was formed. Her face was gloomy, and her eyes were bleeding.

"It seems that it is a failed homunculus of the old man. Dad go and look for Illya. I got this. Please do not blow the castle to pieces we can still get something that can be useful to us." Eero said as he positioned himself in front of Kiritsugu.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Trust me. I must put my training to some use. Even if it's just this abomination." Eero said as he turned to smile at him. "Now go and find Illya."

Kiritsugu resigned himself and ran to the door on the left remembering that almost all the rooms were on the left wing of the castle.

"Let go of me stupid creature !" Jubstacheit shouted. From the skin of the homunculus hands began to form as they began to drag Jubstacheit inside its body. "Don't do it! Let go of me. Do not you dare to absorb me."

A face formed in front of old Einzbern before it began to speak. "Why you left us alone. It was cold. We will not let you go anymore." Her voice was the combination of several young female voices.

"Noooo !" Screamed Jubstacheit before being completely consumed.

The creature fixed its eyes on Eero before beginning its attack. The creature began to charge towards Eero who only maintained his position with Bahamut aloft.

"Come with everything you have." Eero said challenging the creature even more than before. " _If I cannot face a simple abomination of the Einzbern, I will have to train again without rest once more._ " Eero thought.

" _You better. We do not want to see how you fail to face something as simple as this._ " Aria said mentally.

* * *

 **In the corridors of the Einzbern castle.**

Leysritt and Illya moved cautiously a little more hastily after hearing those roars.

"What do you think is making those sounds?" Illya asked.

"I do not know, but it sounds like something dangerous. But we must follow those noises if we want to know if it is your father who is here." Leysritt replied.

They just needed to move a little further and reach the great hall.

* * *

 **Near the castle.**

After having taken care of all the homunculi in their way, the trio of Artorias advanced quickly towards the castle. But now after hearing such roars even when they were a little far from the castle.

"What the hell was that?" Leonne asked.

"I do not know, but I'm sure it means problems for everyone," said Artoria.

"Do you think Eero is fine?" Alice asked.

"I trusted him, but I cannot deny that I'm worry about him. When he was only Shirou he always put himself in dangerous situations when he should not. He didn't follow my advices if they went against his ideals or values. I just hope he knows what his limits are now that he has more experience and thinks more maturely." Said Artoria.

Alice and Leonne looked at her smiling. Both wanted to get to love Eero in that way as well as that he saw them as he saw Artoria.

Their moment of calm was ended by another roar, louder than the previous ones as well as a pillar of flames that could be seen piercing the roof of the castle.

"That cannot be good," Alice said before the three advanced faster than before.


	11. Burning beast and reunion

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

The steps of Jubstacheit's creation shook the Great Hall.

The creature quickly progressed to ram Eero with his goat's head. Meanwhile, Eero waited for it to get closer. The beast kept running towards him but upon reaching the range of Bahamut it had already made its first mistake.

Eero moved to face the creature and slipped through the middle of its appendages while cutting them with great ease. It was like he had a hot knife and his enemy's skin was butter.

The creature having lost its hands and legs fell to the floor as it glided through the floor before colliding with one of the walls.

The cut limbs dissolved into a kind of white liquid that try to rejoin the main body.

Eero saw this and wasted no time before charging his sword with flames and sending a wave of them to eliminate the liquid.

The creature reconstructed its limbs and looked in Eero's direction as it rose from the ground. It was furious and chose to attack Eero with its snake tail. The tail spread to attack Eero with her mouth open.

Eero kept his position and once the huge mouth tried to swallow him, he began to cut everything in his path with great speed. Thousands of pieces of flesh in flames fell to the floor while from the rest of the tail new heads sprouted to follow the attack from multiple directions.

Eero dodged them and cut them easily as he jumped from one head to the other. The fight started to increase its height while the snakes tried to catch or devour him while Eero just evades them and cut each one just to allow even more heads to appear.

" _I must admit it. This bastard knows how to recover but no more games._ " He thought before charging his sword with even more flames before stabbing his sword into the head of one of the many snakes and making his flames expand all around him like a sort of black and white fire sphere.

The flames began to expand along the tail before reaching the main body and making it scream in agony. The beast made a drastic decision and cut its connection to the tail by plucking it itself with two of its big arms. There was only left a severely burned area where its tail once stood.

Eero descended with the rest of the tail before it crashes into the floor. Bahamut was still involved in flames, but not as strong as before. He saw as the creature looked at him full of fury. Eero started to walk towards the beast defiantly.

The creature did the same while hardening its fists with more skin which took a hard and shiny consistency. Once it had Eero within range it began its attack. The creature started throwing punches at Eero at a high speed. "Die!" Screamed the face on the creature's chest.

Eero faced the punches with Bahamut while blocking each of one of the blows and causing severe cuts along the arms of the creature. "You call this speed?" Said Eero before showing how fast he could attack.

If the fists were quick, Eero's movements put the creature to the limit. The creature felt the new wounds that appeared around every part of its body while Eero did not receive one of its blows.

The creature began to feel scared so while it kept punching, it began to charge an attack on its goat head mouth.

Eero noticed the sparkle around that mouth. He increased the flames in Bahamut and cut the arms around the parts that connected them to the body. Eero jumped towards the creature and shortly after he felt behind the beast and a second later the goat's head slipped backward before opening its mouth and a pillar of flames was shot toward the ceiling of the Great Hall. The flames were so strong that they pierced the ceiling.

The body of the beast burned from its neck and where its arms once stood while the head on its chest was screaming full of pain.

Eero turn around and approached the beast before cutting it in half horizontally. Both pieces fell on opposite sides showing the inside of the creature especially its nucleus. A red crystal which lay cut in two.

But something else captured Eero's attention on the right side of the beast's body.

"You are a difficult parasite to eliminate or I'm mistaken, Jubstacheit?" Eero asked as he approached the piece of meat and prevented his flames from calcining it.

"Cursed you..." Said Jubstacheit with difficulty. Only a half-torso and traces of his face remained.

* * *

 **With Kiritsugu.**

Kiritsugu advanced cautiously, but quickly. Every door found was opened cautiously while looking for Illya. He wasn't sure where she could be because the damn old Einzbern could have moved her to another place in the house, but he had a hunch that she was somewhere on this side of the castle.

Kiritsugu continued to advance for several minutes until he heard the footsteps of someone approaching from the hallway to his left. As he steps seemed to be as quiet as possible so Kiritsugu stood against the wall that led to that hallway and waited for whoever it was while having his gun ready to attack.

" _If I have to torture them for information about Illya, I will_." Thought Kiritsugu.

* * *

 **With Leysritt**

Leysritt was advancing while looking around for any possible threat that might hurt Illya. Since they came down to the first floor she had been able to feel strong amounts of mana being used so her instincts told her that things could get worse quickly.

Now they were in a hallway leading to the direct path to the Great Hall. But Leysritt could feel the presence of mana around the corner.

"Illya stay behind me and move slowly." Said Leysritt in a very low voice.

Illya nodded and both walked close to the left wall.

Leysritt was ready to attack if the situation warranted her so that once they were near that corner she inhaled deeply before grabbing her halberd and going out to attack. Once out of the aisle Leysritt turns quickly and try to nail her halberd into the man's body.

The man dodged her attack quickly as he back away he shoots several times. Leysritt blocked many of the bullets with her halberd, but one of them hit her in her left leg.

"Leysritt!" Illya screams as she sees her protector bleeding.

The man stopped his attack after hearing that voice. "Illya?" Asked Kiritsugu.

Leysritt saw how the man referred to Illya but she didn't lower her weapon. She wasn't sure that this was the man they were looking for.

Illya listened to her father's voice and carefully approached the corner before peeking her head a little to see if it was really him. Her eyes shone with joy to see that it was him and with some tears of happiness, she ran to hug him.

"Dad!"

"Illya!" Answered Kiritsugu as he knelt to hug his daughter. When he had her in his arms the tears did not stop. His little Illya was in his arms again.

Leysritt saw the scene without knowing how to react. She could see how Illya was cheerful, but she didn't know how she should feel about it. She advances to the duo with her halberd down, but Kiritsugu pointed his gun again.

"Who Are you?" Asked Kiritsugu while he was covering Illya with his other arm.

"Dad, don't do it. Leysritt is my protector. Grandpa sent her to protect me, but she helped me get to you." Illya said as she frees herself from Kiritsugu and stood in front of the gun.

Leysritt saw this and could feel that warm feeling on her chest again. She didn't know what this was, but she felt the desire to follow the little girl wherever she went. "My name is Leysritt, a homunculus of the Einzbern. I was entrusted with the protection of Illya."

Kiritsugu stared at her and noticed the resemblance to Irisviel, even though her hair had a different style. His daughter showing appreciation for the homunculus was something he couldn't change, but he had to make sure of something before he decided what to do with her. "The Einzbern family ends today. I'm one of the causes of this. I ask you this homunculus, what will you do now that it is all over for those who created you? "

Leysritt kept quiet for a few moments. She did not know whether to feel anger or sadness at what she had heard because she only knew they were her creators and owners. But this little girl was making her feel things she didn't know how to define. There was nothing else in her existence but to follow Illya. "I will follow the last orders that were given to me. Protect Illya, even if there are no Einzbern. "

Kiritsugu was astonished because he did not expect that she would make such a decision. "I understand, you can follow us and protect her." He said Kiritsugu before he ripped a piece of the coat. "Do you know any first aid technique?"

"I don't know what you mean." Said Leysritt. Kiritsugu approached her and tied the piece of leather around her wound.

Illya looked happy to know that her father accepted Leysritt to follow them, but she still had some questions. "Dad, did you come alone, or did you get help from someone else? What happened to Grandpa? "

Kiritsugu looks at his daughter tenderly. "I had help from your foster brother and his friends. But about your grandfather is something you must see to understand." He said as he stretched out his right hand for her to take.

Illya did not hesitate to do so and both were followed by Leysritt towards the Great Hall.

* * *

 **With the Artorias**

The trio of Artorias had reached the Great Hall. Around the place, they could see the effects of the battle that took place, but above all, they could see how Eero spoke with something or someone.

"Eero!" Cry Artoria before running towards him. "Are you okay? What the hell happened here? " She asked as she made sure he was okay.

"Woah you did all this?" Leone said as she walked with Alice.

"Who was the victim?" Wonder Alice as she saw the charred parts of the creature.

Eero looked at them and just pointed to what was left of Jubstacheit. "He tried to use one of his creations against us, but he lost more than what he earned. Now, old man tell us what else is left in the castle." Said Eero as he pointed his sword at the Einzbern.

"Kid I would never tell you what's in this castle, even if I was tortured. You're wasting your time." Replied Jubstacheit. Even though it was just traces of what he was, the old man was still a bastard.

"That's the old man who had Kiritsugu's daughter?" Asked Alice after seeing the state of Jubstacheit.

"Even if I want to deny it, he is the one who looked for Kiritsugu for the fourth war and who created Kiritsugu's wife. He is Jubstacheit Einzbern." Said Artoria. She herself could not believe the state in which he was.

"This is a joke, right?" Said Leone. Eero and Artoria shook their heads. "You're trying to tell me that this is the pathetic wretch created all those homunculi! I thought he'd put on a tougher fight."

"Leone's appearances are deceiving. If Kiritsugu had faced what I defeated, he would have left badly wounded or dead. I think only a noble phantasm like Artoria's or Alice's could have eliminated it or if you knew where to attack. " Explained Eero.

"But Eero why do you want to know what else is in the castle?" Asked Alice. She was curious about why Eero hadn't eliminated him yet.

"We will need everything that can help us get stronger. Illya must learn magic, Miyu and Sakura alike. Dad will die in a few years and he won't be able to continue training them. The money will be needed at least for as long as we find ourselves in this timeline. Besides, is never better to use what the enemy leaves behind." Said Eero.

Alice couldn't deny those reasons. Artoria was surprised that Eero was thinking about the future in this way. Leone was fascinated by his way of thinking.

"Timeline? Do you come from somewhere else?" Asked Jubstacheit.

"That does not concern you, old man. I won't keep wasting my time with you." Said Eero as he wrapped Bahamut in flames.

"Wait, boy. I'll make you a deal in exchange for everything-" Jubstacheit said before he was cremated by Eero.

"No deal. Much less with you who use Illya as another piece to get something like that magic you wanted so much. " Said Eero before he let Bahamut go back with the rest of his weapons.

Artoria understood his reasons. As a king, he couldn't negotiate with the enemy much less if that would imply more problems in the future. "Eero What are we going to do now?" Asked Artoria.

"We have to check the castle especially the old man's office and the basement. Any book or foreign object we must examine before deciding whether we can eliminate it or take it. We'll take everything back in my reality marble." Said Eero before looking at the door on the left. "For now, let's wait for dad and Illya before going to investigate."

The three girls nodded as they waited with Eero for the return of Kiritsugu.


	12. Doubt, one more returns

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

After having walked for several minutes accompanied by her father and protector, Illya had reached the Great Hall. The first thing she could notice were the charred remains of something besides how shattered the place was. A few yards ahead of them she could see an unusual-looking young boy lying on the wall and three girls who seemed to be family sitting in the rubble of the hall near the young boy. She recognized one of them as the servant who had gone with her father during the War of the Holy Grail.

Illya noticed that the boy was only a few centimeters bigger than her, so she thought that he was as young as her or more. She found his unusual hair quite striking and wanted to be able to touch it to see if it was as soft as it seemed, but her thoughts were stopped by her father who started talking.

"Eero, I see you defeated him?" Asked Kiritsugu.

The boy opened his eyes and Illya felt as his eyes penetrated to the depths of her being. The boy smiled at her, which frightened her a little.

"It was an annoying battle, but nothing out of the ordinary." Eero said as he moved towards Kiritsugu. The girls rose from their seats and followed him.

Leysritt was ready to attack but because Kiritsugu was calm decided to just watch for now.

Eero stopped right in front of Illya before extending his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Eero or you can call me brother if you wish," Eero said while smiling at Illya.

Illya turns to look at Kiritsugu which showed a calm and happy smile. Illya slowly stretched out her hand and as she took Eero's hand she could feel how warm he was. " _It's so cozy_." The girl thought as her fear dissipated.

Eero looked around looking for someone but did not find what he was looking for. "Was only Leysritt with Illya?" Asked Eero curious since he thought that Sella would be next to them.

"It's the only homunculus I found with Illya. Was there anyone else? " Asked Kiritsugu.

"If I remember correctly, Illya was accompanied by Leysritt and Sella. Both were like sisters with Sella acting like the oldest and mature of the group." Said Eero.

Leysritt looked at Eero surprised because the fact he knew her name, but also because he spoke about Illya in an unusual way. "Who's this Sella you're talking about? There is no homunculus with that name in the castle." Replied Leysritt.

Eero was a little surprised before asking the gods about the fact that Sella was not in the place. " _A.S. what is happening here?"_

" _Sella was not created until two years before the fifth war. Jubstacheit continued his attempts at the perfect homunculus for years after the fourth war and Sella was one of those incomplete results._ " Explained A.S.

" _Is there a way to fix this situation? Without her, the family is incomplete as she cared for Illya like no other._ " Asked Eero.

" _There is, but you'll need Illya and Leysritt. Go down to the basement with them and we will fix this in an unusual way._ " He said Aria.

Eero resigned and looked at Leysritt. "Don't think about it too much and please answer some of my questions." Said Eero.

Leysritt was curious about the boy when she felt he was talking to someone older. Leysritt looked at Illya for approval who looked at her father who nodded. "If Illya wants it." Said Leysritt.

"Where is the library of the mansion?" Asked Eero.

"Right wing, second floor. Big double doors. "

"Where is Jubstacheit's office?"

"Right wing, third floor. Big doors on the right. "

"Do you know where the family's funds are kept?"

"Master Jubstacheit's office has a safe but I don't know where else he may have kept money or jewelry. I do not recommend you look for gold if that is what you are looking for. "

"Why not?"

"A wicked mana comes from somewhere in the mansion especially the gold. Not too long ago, lord Jubstacheit asked me to deliver a bag of gold to some visitor. I could feel something perverse rounded that gold. " Explained Leysritt as she remembered the visit. The man looked in a hurry and did not hesitate to leave in seconds after having taken the bag.

"That sounds dangerous. We will have to let you see what we can take. Anything else you know for example the basement? " Asked Eero.

"It is forbidden to go down to that place unless we were homunculus made to help with that part of the Einzbern residence. I never went back to that place after being created and deemed imperfect." Explained Leysritt while remembering how dark that place was.

"I understand, but I need you and Illya. There is something I must do. " Explained Eero before turning to look at the Artorias. "Could all of you please go to the library and look for any book about magic or the history of the Einzbern family. Please bring them here "

"I understand, my king." Said Artoria.

"If that is your desire, but I expect some delicious food in exchange." Said Alice, although Eero did not know whether it was a joke or really expected something like that.

"Count me in." Said Leonne.

"Wait how can you give orders to the servant that followed dad?" Asked Illya after hearing how Artoria obeyed Eero.

"Ah Illya is or pleasure to see you again, but I am no longer a servant. I am one of his wives." Artoria said as she came to hug Eero.

"Wife? But he is too young for something like that." Said Illya as she pointed them with her finger. Her face was red as a tomato.

Eero laughed a little before looking at his father. "Please go to Jubstacheit's office. Look for everything that can be useful to us."

"Gladly." Said Kiritsugu. He understood that the boy would do what was necessary to end this war and had no doubt of it, more now that he had Illya back.

"Ah, I almost forgot where is Grandpa Jubstacheit?" Ask Illya as she looked around.

Eero was a little afraid at not wanting to make her suffer, but it was time. "Illya he's not with us anymore." Said Eero as he watched her attentively.

"What happened?" Asked Illya while trying to understand what had happened to him. Although the old man did not treat her the best way he was still her family.

"The burned remains you see around are part of the creature he used against us. He was absorbed by it and I had to finish him. There is a lot you do not understand now, but later you will." He said Eero as Artoria let him go and he tries to approach Illya.

"But why did you have to do it?" Said Illya as she moved away from Eero.

"Illya, he was going to use you just like your mother." Said Kiritsugu as he tried to comfort his daughter. "Your grandfather was not a good person and only existed to carry out the desire of this family. He just saw you as a tool like your mother. "

Illya looked at her father. She did not understand why they had to kill each other, but she did not want to get away from her father, so she did not say anything and kept her eyes on the floor. Leysritt looked at her sadly not knowing how to alleviate the pain her protégé felt.

Eero felt bad as he saw his sister this way. He did not think she would feel bad after hearing about the old man's death, but he would not change what he did. He learned of the cruelty of the old man with Illya during the brief time in which he lived with her when he was only Shirou, so he felt no remorse for having ended him. Eero could feel the hands of the Artorias on his back and as he looked back he saw that their faces showed support in his decision.

"There's no time to lose. Illya we can continue discussing this at another time, but for now, we must finish our work in this place. Leysritt Show me the way to the basement please." Said Eero determined to end this mission.

"I understand." Said Leysritt before taking the right hand of his protégé.

Illya did not raise her head, but she did not refuse to follow Leysritt.

The rest of the group separated and Eero began to follow Leysritt.

* * *

 **Moments later, Eero.**

Dark, long and narrow would be some of the words that described the corridor by which they walked. Having come down a long staircase, the group had reached a long corridor. Eero used his flames to illuminate the road while Illya remained close to Leysritt while looking at Eero from time to time.

The little girl did not know if to trust the boy, but the fact that her father trusted him, had her even more confused. This did not prevent her from noticing the horrible appearance of the place, with multiple cells which were empty or with bodies of the deformed homunculus.

She had never been in this place but thinking that Leysritt was ever in this place made her feel bad.

After several minutes of walking the group came to a spacious room. When looking around the group noted several tanks filled with a green liquid besides some with incomplete bodies of Homunculus. A table was full of different books and notes as well as various ingredients was in the middle of the room.

A large tank in the back of the room affirmed the origin of the creature Eero had defeated.

" _Well, Eero, get closer to the tank with the most complete bod_ y." Said Asmodeux.

Eero did so without hesitation. A tank to the left of the room had an almost complete body of a female homunculus a little smaller than Leysritt. It still lacked a leg and an arm.

" _Cut your hand and use your blood to create this circle of transmutation. Do not activate it yet._ " Said Asmodeux.

Eero invoked one of his daggers and cut his left hand with it. In his mind, a very detailed circle of transmutation was visualized. Following the instructions, Eero began to draw the circle on the front of the tank.

Leysritt and Illya looked at him curiously not knowing what he was doing. The fact he was using his blood for this did not help the moment.

After several minutes drawing, Eero finished.

" _Well we're ready on this side, but you need some Leysritt blood and Illya's involvement for this._ " Said A.S.

Eero looked at Leysritt. "Could you come here Leysritt?"

Leysritt was a little doubtful but choose to comply. "What do you need?"

"Jump on top of the tank and at the top opening, let some of your blood falls in." Said Eero.

"What's this for?" Asked Leysritt.

"I am bringing someone who is needed in this family. We could say she is your sister. " Said Eero with a smile.

Leysritt looks at him full of doubt. " _Sister? All the Homunculus Einzbern are family. To what is this boy referring._ " Thought before Leysritt cutting the palm of her left hand with her halberd before jumping over the tank and doing what Eero asked her to do.

Several drops of blood fell into that green liquid and then dissolved into it. The circle that Eero had drawn began to shine as the liquid turned red and thick, hiding the body inside.

Leysritt jump down form the tank and Eero took the hand that had been cut to close the wound with his flames which hurt Leysritt at little.

While this was happening, Illya approached curiously after what Eero had said about Leysritt sister. The little girl kept her gaze fixed on the transmutation circle as she drew closer and closer to it.

" _Good. Now ask Illya to put her hands in the circle and let some of her mana flow towards it. You need to do the same thing but in more quantities. The rest will be easy_." Said Aria.

Eero towards Illya. "Illya I need your help with this. Put your hands in the circle and let a little of your mana flow towards it. It is necessary to bring someone back. "

Illya remained fixed in the circle and without hesitation put her hands in the circle before Eero did the same.

" _It's time you came back, Sella. Illya needs you._ " Thought Eero as he let his mana to flow into the circuit.

The circle was shining more strongly, and the liquid began to boil as the process began.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

A small white flame formed between the darkness that surrounded it.

"Cold. It all feels so cold." Said the little flame.

"Are you cold?" Ask A.S.

"Yes, very cold. I want to go back to that heat I lost." Answered the little flame.

"Why do you want to return? Only pain awaits you. Do you think you have the courage to change and protect that little girl?" Asked the voice of Asmodeux.

"Because she gave me a reason to live. She is the warmth I long to protect. I admit I am not strong, but I want to protect her not matter what." Answered the flame while taking physical form. It was Sella but with marks of the wounds of multiple swords and spears.

"But you know you won't be able to return to your original Illya. There is only this Illya which has a different path ahead. If you decide to follow her you must accept to follow the king who takes care of this Illya. He is not someone you recognize but you can trust him. " Said Aria.

"If it's for her I'll do it. I only hope that Leysritt will be with me on this path." Replied Sella.

"She's already there. Just go ahead small Sella. Create a new path alongside Illya, Leysritt and the king who was born for the throne of Heroes." Said Aria.

Sella nodded and began to walk forward as her wounds closed. Her face showed the determination not to leave Illya alone again. " _I'm back, my lady_." Thought Sella.

 **One last person from a different timeline returns.**


	13. Sella, Matou?, Mordred

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

For several minutes Eero and Illya maintained a steady stream of mana towards the transmutation circle. Illya looked tired after a while so Eero asked Leysritt to take her away from the tank. The homunculus did not hesitate to do so, now Illya was in the arms of her protector while they saw Eero continue the process that was taking place.

Illya could feel as there was still a connection between her mana and the circle, but no longer absorbing the same amount of before. Eero had taken the task of providing 99.9% of mana that the process needed to recreate a full body for Sella.

" _Boy is almost complete. Get ready to catch her._ " Said Asmodeux.

All three could see how ruptures appeared all throughout the tank before a small white flame appeared on top of the tank. The flame descended and was absorbed without any resistance to the inside of the tank. A few moments later the tank broke into a thousand pieces. The liquid that was once contained in the tank began to spill over the floor as well as having soaked Eero from head to toe, but this did not affect him in the slightest.

Eero kept his eyes fixed on the person he had expected to bring back.

Sella's unconscious body was the vivid image of Leysritt, just a little younger and with some differences. Her hair was long enough that it reached the top of her back in addition to having a singular black strand. Her breasts were ironically slightly bigger than those of her original body. For everything else, it was like Leysritt. Before the body reached the ground Eero moved to catch her in his arms.

Leysritt and Illya saw what was happening with curiosity so they both got closer while looking to understand what had happened.

"Eero?" Illya asked.

"What's the matter, Illya?" Eero responded as he turned around holding the unconscious body of Sella.

"Who Is she?" Illya asked once more while pointing to Sella. The little girl could notice the similarities with Leysritt, but the fact that Eero has been so focused on completing this bizarre process told her that he knew her.

"Well, she's... someone who is going to take care of you along with everyone else. This is Sella, Leysritt sister, so to speak. You wouldn't understand the whole story if I tell it to you now but I'm only asking you to trust her once she wakes up." Eero explained as he looked around for something to cover Sella's naked body.

"Sister? What is that? " Leysritt asked as she looked at Eero without understanding the term.

"A sister or a brother is part of your family. It is a person you can trust in addition to being one of the people who care about you." Eero explained. The young man found a piece of cloth which wore the symbol of the Einzbern family hanging from one of the walls. The size was big enough to cover Sella.

Eero used one of his chains to tie it to his target. The chain was silver and in contrast to those of Gilgamesh, it seemed to have spikes along its length. Without much effort, the chain plucked the fabric from the wall and retracted to the portal from where it appeared while Eero took the cloth before the chain disappeared.

Leysritt was surprised by the boy's abilities. The homunculus did not want to imagine what could have happened if she fought against him. The girl again posed her eyes in Sella, she was still doubtful to understand what it meant but understood that if this person would protect Illya in the same way as her, she would have no objection to accepting this so-called sister.

Illya did not know what to say about all this. The little girl only had Kiritsugu and her mother as emotional support but now this guy who didn't seem to be older than she had helped to reunite her with her father. Now he was telling her that this strange girl that was recently an incomplete body is a family member of Leysritt and someone who is going to care for her. Illya did not know whether to believe in everything that was happening or keep her guard up in front of Eero.

" _He was the one who eliminated Grandpa Jubstacheit, but I can't see him as an enemy_." Illya thought as she looked as Eero was covering Sella with the cloth.

"Well, this is the best I can do until we return home." Said the boy satisfied with his work. "But it will be better to leave you in that place for the moment."

"Where do you mean?" Leysritt asked.

"To this place." Said Eero before they were brought inside his reality marble. "This is the place where much of my power and strength comes from."

The girls looked around with astonishment and a little fear especially by the giant swords that floated behind Eero. Where they watched several weapons of all types floated around without colliding with each other.

"What are you?" Leysritt asked after feeling the amount of prana flowing through the place. "All this prana is not what a human can possess or control."

"You're right. Not a human, but someone who came to protect and govern the throne of heroes. Not by choice, but by something beyond ourselves." Said Eero as he placed Sella on the floor. "What I am, took the sacrifice of three guys and the experience of a fourth one. I am your ally and always will be, but I need you to trust me."

Eero extended his right hand to Illya. "I will always see for your well-being and happiness. Just trust me Illya."

Illya felt the warmth that those eyes offered her. There was not a shred of deceit or wickedness behind them, only their most sincere support and protection.

Leysritt did not know how to react to such being. " _Why did something like you appeared in Illya path_?" Leysritt asked herself.

Even with doubts under the moon of the marble of infinite war, Illya took the hand of her strongest ally and family member.

Eero smiled at this because he felt that he had taken a step further to gain the full trust of Illya. "Well, for now, let's go back to the castle. I want to leave this place as quickly as possible."

"What about her?" Illya asked while pointing to Sella.

"Sella will be fine in this place. The two of you will see her later because we have no room in the horses for everyone and we don't want anyone to know that we were in this place. It will not be a very well seen especially if the one who destroyed the Holy Grail in the last war was the same person that with the help of a group like mine was the one who ended the Einzbern family." Explained Eero.

"Would they come for Papa?" Illya asked a little frightened of what could happen to her father.

"It's a possibility. No one in their right mind would have done what we did this day and if information about my skills was leaked to the public it would create more problems. I would not hesitate to fight to protect ourselves, but it is better to remain anonymously as much as possible. There are more important things to focus on." Eero said while his voice assured her that everything would be okay.

In an instant, the three returned to the basement of the Einzbern and before going back up, Eero took the book that Jubstacheit had left at a table. These were his notes on Homunculus and everything related to them. Although Eero would not find the use for this in a long time at some point the book would serve for a greater purpose.

" _Perhaps with this, I'll be able to offer you a chance to stay alive_." Eero thought while remembering one of the deaths by which in his life as Ritsuka (Gudao) he blamed himself more than anyone. Even though Dr. Ronan assured him that he and Mashu could do nothing to prevent what happened, Gudao was still blaming himself for his inexperience as a master and member of Chaldea.

* * *

 **From the darkness of the basement**

Angra Mainyu observed Eero's actions attentively. He analyzed the young man as much as he could looking for a clue that could give him some advantage against this boy. Just seeing the amount of prana that Eero used for the transmutation of Sella's body assure him that the boy was a threat to his plans.

" _ **His physical appearance is like Shirou Emiya, but his way of acting and his prana is different. In addition, it feels as if more than one entity existed in it. What the hell are you, damn kid? Are you the reason that time was back?**_ " Thought Angra Mainyu. " _ **If so, I won't hesitate to go with everything. I'll make sure to eliminate you when the war starts**_. "

The first avenger maintained his vigilance over Eero during the fight against the Chimera of Jubstacheit and could notice the experience he possessed in terms of fighting. Another thing that surprised him to see was the appearance of Artoria Pendragon and it alter version. The creature recalled that an alter version existed in one of the timelines in which he was close to getting a perfect container for his plan, but this alter looked different from what he remembered. It did not look like a corrupted version of Artoria, though dark prana surrounded her just like normal Artoria was surrounded by prana of light.

" _ **How could he invoke several servants without the fifth war starting?**_ " The first avenger asked at that time after seeing the three girls arrive. He did not recognize Leonne at first sight, but after using his connection to the Grail he was able to find out more about her.

The fact that Eero already possessed three servants to assure the avenging servant that he should act more directly, and he knew that at least Medea would be a key part for his plans. For now, he just had to know more about Eero before looking to influence someone else who would be involved in the war.

* * *

 **With Kiritsugu**

Kiritsugu came to the office of Old Jubstacheit and for several minutes he looks for any document or something of value that could be useful. Among the things, he found there were letters from the Mage's Association in England, several reports of different properties or economic relations with companies throughout Europe and a few bank accounts under different names.

"Even when he was obsessed with winning the Holy Grail, the old man knew how to do business," Kiritsugu said while reading several documents. One that caught his attention was a note describing the transfer of funds to an account in Japan just one day ago. "A nameless account in Japan? Who else could have a connection with the old man in Japan."

Kiritsugu was doubtful about this so he looks among all the documents for a possible answer. After several minutes he only found a letter that left him frozen in his place.

"Matou? But Eero assured me that he was eliminated!" Exclamation Kiritsugu.

The letter described the following:

 _From: Byakuya Matou_

 _Jubstacheit Einzbern, for the friendship that presides over our families, I need you to transfer certain funds to that account that should only be used in emergencies. Japan is no longer safe, and I must leave to secure my next heir for the next war. There is someone dangerous in Japan and I recommend you prepare for it. He could try to go for you if he had the courage to attack me in my own home._

 _This is my advice, so take it as you like._

 _I'll see you heir in the next war._

 _Signature: Byakuya Matou, Z. M._

Kiritsugu notices the difficulty with which the letter was written but he couldn't deny that this was not giving him good vibes. It did not matter that it was Byakuya, only knowing that there was still a Matou with an heir for the next war assure him that things were not going well. Kiritsugu looked for something else to give him information about the account, but there was nothing.

" _I need to show this to Eero_." Kiritsugu thought before he began to pick up anything useful. From jewelry to documents, everything was kept in a small sack he found in the office. Before leaving Kiritsugu left a bomb for later.

* * *

 **With the Artorias.**

They didn't have the funniest activity in the world, but the girls didn't complain. Artoria and Alice were more experienced in books about magic compared to Leonne. Artoria was the first to notice this.

"Leonne, didn't Merlin homeschool you into the basic principles of magic?" Artoria asked after noticing how Leonne did not take certain books that she recognized as useful.

"Merlin? You mean Professor Womanizer?" Replied Leonne.

"Professor Womanizer?" They asked, both a little doubtful that she was talking about the right person.

"That's how I call my Merlin. He did not pay much attention to his classes and he spent a lot of time focusing on going out with different girls. I don't think he even noticed when I left for another dimension. Besides, magic wasn't so important in my world, technology made it more accessible." Leonne explained as she remembers Merlin not even helping her against her clone/daughter, Mordred.

"Technology? How different was your world of ours? " Alice asked a little curious about her partner's past.

"If I told you Gilgamesh was a space emperor, you wouldn't believe me." Replied Leonne.

"Gilgamesh? Like the first hero? " Alice asked once more.

"I think is the same. Hey Artoria, what's going on?" Leonne asked after seeing that Artoria's face was more serious.

"I can't seem to get rid of that bastard in other dimensions," Artoria said as she clenches the book in her hands with more force.

To Alice and Leonne, the theme of Gilgamesh seemed to just to upset her partner more so Alice changed the subject, although she was interested in knowing why Artoria hated the first hero so much. "Leonne, what about Mordred? Was he your son and betrayed you like ours? " Alice asked.

"Mordred was a clone created to defeat me in my world. I saw her as a kind of daughter who did not plan to have because I was not really focused on creating a family at that time. Morgana created her for the purpose of being the weapon that would eliminate me because while traveling between dimensions and worlds my fame was growing thanks to the people I save or the enemies I defeated. Morgana hated me, even though we were adoptive sisters and I never understood why." Leonne explained.

"A clone? At least it wasn't raped like in our case." Artoria said sadly after remembering how she had to eliminate her own blood, even if it was a homunculus.

"She couldn't understand that she was not ready to be king. A king does not ask for its title, he is chosen for it and although she betrayed me, I accept her determination to face me, but I wasn't going to allow the story of a girl being king repeating itself." Said Alice.

"You mean you didn't saw Mordred like your son?" Artoria asked while watching Alice.

"She was a girl even if she tries to hide it. If I allowed her to be king, it was going to be the worst possible option. She was an annoying girl who thought that only presenting herself as my son gave her the right to become king. That was not going to happen, her character was too impulsive, and she lacked several things to be the right king. To be honest, Gawain or any other knight would have been a better option to inherit the throne once I died, but I couldn't even choose a successor." Alice explained. She remembered how she fell to the ground after piercing Mordred with her spear. Her eyes landed on her daughter's and shortly after Mordred gave her last breath, Alice died on that hill next to her.

Artoria said nothing because a lot of the things Alice had said were the same, she thought. Only now did she understand that the fact that Mordred was a girl just as she could have been another reason why she refused to recognize her besides that she was the result of rape with someone who was not her queen. " _Why the hell didn't I planned another way to get an heir?_ " Artoria wondered. She remembered how much she had to pay for her mistakes as a king.

"Well, now none of that matters. None of us can go back and change what has already happened. Perhaps there may be a world in which we have not made so many mistakes, but that should not matter to us. Eero is the person we follow now." Leonne said with a smile.

Artoria couldn't deny that her other version was right. " _The present is what matters_." Artoria thought before she returned to search among the books which ones would be useful.

Alice was unaffected by her memories of Mordred and Camelot but within her Leonne's comment resounded. " _Eero... my king. What future will I write alongside you, my king?_ "


	14. Success, Illya's arc done

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Eero and the girls returned to the Great Hall. Upon arriving they took a seat in some of the rubble while they waited for the return of the others.

Illya thought about what to do while waiting so she decided to ask Eero some things. "Eero how is the city we will live in?"

Eero was curious in the girl interest for the city. "Fuyuki is a big city full of mysteries thanks to the magical families that live in it. It will be quieter than usually thanks to the events of the last war for the Grail. At least until the next war begins."

"The war in which dad fought. Grandpa accused him of being a traitor for something he did during the war. Can you tell me what dad did?" Illya asks trying to know a little more about the events of the war.

Eero noted that it was an issue in which Illya had an interest, so he did not refuse to respond. "He destroyed the grail to prevent something evil which hides within the grail from escaping. It is a being that seeks to cover the world in despair and chaos. We must destroy the war system for complete and eliminate that being. The price that dad had to pay was high because the destruction of the grail took many lives and left his body in a critical state. From now on you must enjoy as much time as you can with him."

"What do you mean?" Illya ask.

"Although it hurts me to admit it in about 5 to 6 years, he will leave us. We can't save him because he wants it that way. He blames himself for many things and considers that his death may be the way to pay for everything. There's no way to save him." Eero admitted.

"No... why him!" Illya screamed while grabbing Eero's clothes. "Mama won't come back and now dad will die. Why everyone I love dies."

"Illya stop. He's not dead yet if I tell you this is for you to think about living every second by his side to the fullest. Treasure every moment beside him and don't think of the moment he leaves us. Sella, Leysritt, Artoria, me and everyone else will be with you when the time comes. I know it hurts but living while regretting something like this isn't what he wants for you. " Said Eero as he hugged her.

Leysritt saw the scene with a mixture of sadness and understanding. She did not want to see Illya cry, but somehow, she understood that perhaps letting her know the future that awaited her father was something that would help her to learn how to cope with this situation. " _Perhaps you'd better knowing it now on than learning it later_." Thought Leysritt.

Illya continued to cry for several minutes while Eero hugged her.

 **A few minutes later**

Kiritsugu had returned from his investigation in addition to having left several explosives on the way back. Upon arriving he found Illya huddled between the arms of Leysritt, the marks of tears bellow her eyes telling him that something had happened, so he approached his daughter.

"What's the matter?" Kiritsugu ask.

"Are you going to die?" Illya asked.

Kiritsugu turns to look in the direction of Eero. The boy nodded. "Yes, but you must know why I did it. I couldn't sacrifice the world and you. If I hadn't done what I did, you would have been another victim of that thing. You and your mother are the most precious people to me. I regret not being able to save her, but now I must take responsibility for my actions. Before that moment arrives, I will live as much as I can with you my little Illya." Kiritsugu said as he stroked her head.

Illya could not deny that she still felt hurt but seeing her father showing her that sincere smile made her feel better. "Promise we'll be together until that day comes," Illya said as she took his right hand.

"I promise. I'll leave my job behind to dedicate myself to you. Until the last of my days, I will be with you." Said Kiritsugu.

Illya embraced him while Eero fixed his gaze on the sack that Kiritsugu had brought with him. "You got something for what it looks like." Said Eero.

Kiritsugu turned to see him and his gaze became serious. "Someone escaped."

"What do you mean?" Eero ask.

"That night at the Matou residence, someone escaped and wrote about having an heir for the next war. " Kiritsugu explained.

Eero felt how those words fell to him like a bucket of cold water. "Who was it?" Eero asks in a calm tone while closing his fists.

"Byakuya, but it didn't seem to be just him. He's useless on his own so I think something else happened that night. Do you know anything about him during the fifth war based on your memories?"

"I never had the disgust of meeting Shinji's father, but I imagine they are similar. Do you think Zouken could have left a contingency plan in case his main body was destroyed?"

"It's a possibility, but it seems to have made him weak if that's what happened. The letter confirmed that he would leave Japan until the war began. Who is this Shinji you're talking about?"

"Someone I should have eliminated without much thought during that time. He was a master during that war, but he did so by stealing Sakura's command spells. If Zouken stayed alive somehow he would surely try to do something with Shinji to replace Sakura." Eero deduced as Zouken would never let someone like Shinji do what he wanted after seeing what Eero was capable of. "It seems my troubles only increase."

"It seems that like it. What will we do then?" Kiritsugu ask.

"At the moment we know that we must be vigilant. Gilgamesh and Kotomine won't act for the moment. The Matou will not make their entry until the war so we only must prepare from now on. I just hope that Julien does not appear now because that is another problem that needs to be solved. Let's wait for the girls and then head home, we've lasted long enough in this place." Eero said.

Kiritsugu nodded and took the sack before he delivered it to Leysritt. "This is what I found. Could you make sure it's safe?"

"As you order." Leysritt left Illya and focused on checking the sack. For several minutes Leysritt reviewed the contents carefully while looking for some sign of danger. "Everything seems to be in order."

"Well prepare to go. The girls will be back soon." Eero said while a chain took the bag. "Illya give the last farewell to this place. When you two get out of my marble we'll be back in Japan."

Illya noted that the theme of the Matou had caused the attitude of his father and Eero to become colder. "I'm fine this way. With Papa back, I don't need anything else." Illya admitted.

Kiritsugu could only smile. "All right. I'll see you in Japan. " Kiritsugu said before handing her over to Leysritt.

"Don't touch the crystal pillar while there are. If Sella awakens don't panic. See you in Japan." Said Eero before transporting them to the reality marble.

"You really detest the Matou with fervor." Said Kiritsugu.

"What they did to Sakura has no forgiveness. Shinji and Zouken are two of the people I hate the most. I should have destroyed the house completely just to make sure no one escaped. Now I must worry about what the old man might be planning. I was careless this time, but next, I won't leave anything to luck." Eero said as he clenched his fists.

"I understand you, for now, we must get out of this place," Kiritsugu said before he took out his last box of cigarettes and dropped it on the floor before crushing it. "I think I don't feel like smoking anymore."

"That's something I didn't expect to see," Eero admitted.

The two waited a few more minutes until they saw how the three girls came with lots of books. Eero was happy with the results before several chains took care of taking each book that all three brought.

"Thank you for that Eero." Said Artoria.

"Where is Illya?" Leonne asked.

"Reality Marble. We'll get them out once we're in Japan." Said Eero. "Thank you for your help."

"No need." Replied Leonne.

"It's a pleasure to help you." Said Artoria.

"You owe "Me" a dinner." Said Alice.

Eero endured the desire to laugh after hearing such a wish. " _You're really Artoria without reservations_." Thought the boy. "All right." Said Eero before turning around and starting to walk out of the building.

The others followed him while Kiritsugu took out a detonator. They walked for several minutes until they were at a safe distance.

"Well, it's time for you to disappear." He said Kiritsugu before he tightened the detonator.

Several explosions began to occur throughout the building while the group saw how the fire began to consume it.

"Just to be sure." Said Eero before summoning his bow. It was the same one used by the heroic spirit EMIYA only in crimson with some engraved runes.

"What arrows are you going to use?" Artoria asks after seeing how Eero took a position.

"These." Said the young man before he created three flaming arrows on his right hand. The arrows blazed furiously and seemed quite unstable. Its shape, though not very clear because of its instability, was like drills. "I can't use my swords as Archer would, but these are similar in strength."

Eero pointed to the sky and began to pull the rope backward. " _This is for all you did to Illya, Jubstacheit_." The young man thought before releasing the rope. The force with which the projectiles were shoot out was incredible. The ground around Eero crumbled a bit.

The three arrows took height before descending at full speed and diverted to different parts of the building. The arrows crossed the roof of the building with little difficulty until reaching the first floor where their stability ended.

* Boom * Three pillars of fire were followed by three explosions of similar magnitude. They did not have the ability to destroy a city, but to remove a building like this was just child's play.

The rest of the group looked with wonder as the building that once could be seen in the distance was completely consumed by the fire until there was no way of saving what was once the castle Einzbern.

"I think we're done." Said Kiritsugu.

"I think so too." Thought Artoria.

The girls summoned their horses and they all left the place. Nothing could be saved from that place anymore.

* * *

 **Moments before such an explosion**

From a window at the top of the castle, a gloomy female figure watched as the group left. It was not a real body so it could not affect the physical world, but if you communicate with it. Angra Mainyu using the form of Irisviel Einzbern watch the group from the highest window.

In its plans, it was never an option the fact that Illya was to be rescued by Kiritsugu, but nothing could be done now. This Eero or whatever he was called had achieved something this being never saw coming and it was sure that if it did not play all his cards against Eero he would lose again. Maybe something much worse.

" **Let the preparations begin for our war, Eero. May everyone witnesses an unparalleled war.** " Thought the first avenging servant. This would be its most ruthless move against humanity.

* * *

 **Hours later, Fuyuki**

Mashu waited anxiously for the group's return. Sakura was in the same state. The stress of not knowing what was happening with others was almost impossible to bear especially for Mashu. Gudao always needed to be protected, but now he was able to defend himself and that was not a common thing. It would take time for Mashu to get used to this even though she was still unable to even invoke her shield.

 _Flashback_

A few hours had passed since the group left. Mashu was walking around the mansion next to Sakura. The two talked about some things, but most of all Sakura talked about her family, especially her sister. She really wanted to see her, but she understood it wasn't the right time.

"We promised to meet again whenever possible. But I see that it will not be possible for the moment." Sakura said a little bit sad.

"I understand you. I also have some people I want to see again, but that will have to wait." Replied Mashu. She was thinking of Fou, Dr. Roman, and Da Vinci.

"Mashu you told me you were a pseudo-servant. How does that work?" Sakura wonder trying to change the subject.

"Well, to be one you need a heroic spirit and be compatible with it. Through a process that heroic spirit resides in your body and because of it, you can use its abilities, although they are weaker than if you were a normal servant. In many cases, the spirit takes full control of your body, but in my case, Galahad gave me full control." Mashu explained.

"Then you can't transform now that Galahad is gone?" Sakura asked.

Mashu responded by trying to summon her shield, but only a purple discharge occurred in her hand. "Nope. It seems that I have lost my status as a Pseudo-servant or something is going on with my abilities as one." Replied Mashu.

"Maybe you need time and practice. Artoria and the others practiced long before leaving with Eero. They are very strong." Said Sakura.

"Maybe that's it. Anyway, I can't complain about this situation. My life is no longer at risk as before and I can live a normal life for now." Mashu said. But the reality is that she really didn't want this state without powers to last long. She wanted to be able to help Gudao, even if they were no longer fighting Goetia for the time being.

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

The two reacted quickly to the sound of animals stopping outside the mansion.

"They came back!" Sakura screamed as she ran out from her seat.

"Wait for me!" Mashu cries out before following her.


	15. Enjoy a warm bath no perverts

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Eero and his group step down from their horses before both animals ran off in the direction of the plains surrounding the mansion. It had been a long flight and along the way, Eero remembered how he had had to send food to Illya and the others. He didn't know if Sella had woken up, but he was about to find out in a few moments.

The group could see how Sakura ran towards Leonne which hurt Eero a little.

"Gee, I didn't expect you to miss this much." Said Leonne while carrying the smiling Sakura.

"All of you took way too long to get back," Sakura responded before releasing herself from the arms of Leonne and going to hug Eero. The boy was happy for the appreciation.

Mashu arrived a few seconds later. "Sakura you had to wait for me. Welcome back. " Mashu said before she went straight to catch Eero in her arms. Sakura quickly moved out of the way trying not to be caught with her hero.

"Mash-" Eero was saying before he was interrupted.

"Don't say anything Senpai. You know well that it's not easy for me to think you can fight on your own now. Just allow me to hug you for a few more seconds. I was scared that you would get hurt." Mashu said.

Eero just kept quiet and enjoyed the moment.

The rest of the group looked at the happy moment. Although Artoria could not deny the desire she had of snatching Eero away from Mashu. Maybe all the Artoria's were thinking the same.

"Kiritsugu-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Where is your daughter?" Sakura wonder while looking around.

"Eero, you heard Sakura. Bring them back." Kiritsugu said.

Eero understood and without moving a finger he brought the girls out of his reality marble. In front of Sakura and the group appeared Illya, Leysritt and an annoyed Sella who sought with her sight who was her savior/lord. When she saw Eero she noted how his mana attracted her towards him.

"My Lord!" Sella said while kneeling and holding the cloth that covered her body.

Illya looked at her father for an explanation about this.

"Did something happen?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Well..." Illya said before she started talking.

* * *

 _Flashback_

How much time had passed, they didn't know? Illya and Leysritt had been seated next to the body of Sella for some time while admiring their surroundings. Although they could not deny that they were a little afraid of the giant swords they saw floating, the rest of the landscape was a marvel to be seen. The full moon was as beautiful as the real one. The grass even though it seemed to be covered by snow was of that pure white color. The temperature was nice in addition to having a gentle breeze giving the place a unique charm.

Illya paid attention to the multiple weapons she could see, and she could notice that many were like those described in legends of some of the books her mother read to her. From the spear of Cu Chulainn to what she thought was Thor's hammer, but these had differences. For example, the lance of Cu Chulainn was more like that of Cu Chulainn in the moon cell, although its color was silver with red runes. To be more specific almost all the weapons she could see seemed to carry the same runes and carry some differences than the original ones.

The exception that Illya was able to notice was Caliburn, the sword in the rock. Which floated within its well-secured sheath. Its sheath was of a silver color with details like those of Avalon in golden.

While Illya played a game in which she tried to guess which weapon belonged to which legend, Leysritt looked at her halberd. She had promised to follow Illya, but after seeing all this she wondered if she could become stronger in order to be useful to Illya as Eero would be. Her halberd was the only object that Jubstacheit had bestowed upon her as her creator, but now she wasn't sure that only this was enough. " _I need the strength of a servant to protect Illya._ " Thought the young lady.

While these two thought of different things, Sella began to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she saw the night sky and the great clock gears that accompanied it as well as some of the weapons that floated around. The sleeping beauty rose faintly as she got used to this new body that was given to her. Looking to her right, her eyes let the tears sprout like rivers. " _Illya-sama! Leysritt! They're fine and they look so... peaceful._ " Sella thought as she saw how peaceful they looked in this place.

Sella stretched out her hand to them.

Leysritt was taken out of her thoughts by someone's touch. When she turns around, she saw the crimson eyes of whom Eero had described as her sister. "You're up, sister. You took a long time to wake up."

Sella stayed in shock for a moment before the words of Leysritt settle within her. " _Sister? She has never called me that way_." Sella thought. "Leysritt who told you to call me that?"

"Ah, that was Eero. He's the one who talked to us about you while we brought you back. Hi Sella! " Illya responded by peeking her head next to Leysritt. "I hope we're good friends."

"Eero? Who is this Eero? And my Lady Illya I am your dedicated maid nothing more. I'm not worthy of your friend calling me." Sella said.

"Not friends. Then another member of my family. Maybe a sister? Leysritt you want me to call you big sister?" Illya ask.

"... If that's what you want, I'm okay with it." Leysritt answered, though deep within her she felt a warmth like before. " _Is this love?"_

Sella was about to collapse from the blush she had. " _What is this? Who put these ideas in your head, Illya-sama? Calm down, Sella. You just have to get information._ " She thought until from the sky some bottles of water and some wrapped sandwich's fell in front of her.

"Food? Thanks, Eero! " Illya said before she took a sandwich and started eating. Leysritt did the same while Sella remained frozen for a few seconds. Her stomach did not allow her to keep asking away, so she kept quiet and began to eat.

 **Minutes later.**

"Well, now can you explain to me what happened and where are we?" Sella asked.

"Well..." Said Illya before she began to tell everything that happened so far.

"... I understand. This Eero arrived at the castle of the Einzbern alongside Kiritsugu to save you." Sella said. " _This is more than I expected. The imbecile of Kiritsugu was able to save Illya from such a terrible future. Eero... not my lord I owe you all my life for this_." The girl thought while she was mentally grateful to the gods who had interfered in all this.

"That's right, though he eliminated master Jubstacheit. We're on our way to Japan right now." Leysritt said.

"..." Sella just kept quiet. The death of her former creator was something she never thought would happen, but deep inside, she thanked Eero for this. All the suffering that Illya would have passed would have been because of her creator and now he was dead. It was more than she could ever wish for. " _There's only that bastard Gilgamesh left_." Sella though. "Well I understand what's going on, but why are we brought here?"

"There was no room in the horses," Illya replied.

"... How dare they bring you a proper young lady like some cargo! " Sella exclaimed.

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

"My Lord Eero how could you bring Miss Illya in such a place?" Sella asked while still kneeling.

Eero froze for a few seconds when he didn't understand why Sella called him this way. "Eh... Sella you don't need to call me that way. I just created your new body and you're not my servant. I brought them in that place because it was safer and there was no room in the horses."

"I have to address you in this manner. I owe you my life for saving Illya from the future that awaited her. You and those gods gave me this opportunity to be with my young lady again. I can do nothing but serve you to pay for all you have done for us." Sella said.

Artoria and the others saw the situation without knowing how to react, whether to laugh or stayed quiet. Artoria and Alice understood why Sella was doing this while Leonne alongside Sakura thought that maybe it was too extreme. Mashu still kept her arms around Eero, but she was also analyzing the situation.

Eero meanwhile did not want Sella to think this way because he found it strange. " _Sella calling me this way is something I don't think I will get used to. Perhaps it will be better..._ " Eero thought before deciding. "I only gave you a body. If we're going to be right "father" would be the right term, but I don't think you want to call me that way, right?"

Sella reacted instantly to such a term. "Father!? It is true that this body is thanks to him, but he is only a child. To call him that is... too embarrassing." Thought the Homunculus. "Fat-... Fat-... I can't do it. I'm ok… with just Eero then."

"Well now with that out the way, let's go inside and discuss the rest after a shower alongside a good dinner," Eero said. He had to admit that after so many hours of flighting and fighting he needed a good shower.

They all nodded and began to enter the mansion. Eero told Illya, Leysritt, and Sella to take a room on the second floor near where Kiritsugu had his. The three nodded and followed Kiritsugu while the rest were separated with Sakura following Leonne and Artoria heading to her own room while Alice did the same. Before Eero could do the same thing, Mashu stopped him.

"I have to talk to you Senpai. Could I accompany you to the bathroom?" Mashu asked while blushing.

"You don't have to ask me you can do it whenever you want. Remember, it's like we're practically married." Eero said before taking her hand and making her follow him.

 **Sometime after**.

In Eero's room bathroom, Mashu and Eero shared a relaxing bath inside a marble bathtub. Mashu was blushing wildly after seeing the naked body of Eero. Even though he looked like a child his muscles and certain parts of his body seemed to say quite the opposite.

Eero rested his head on Mashu's breasts while he was enjoying the warm water of the bathtub.

They had taken so many steps at once in their relationship from only being friends and companions to be in a loving relationship in such a short time that Mashu had to admit that she did not know how to adapt so quickly to all of this sometimes.

"Well, Mashu you wanted to talk about something right?" Eero asked with his eyes still closed.

"... Is it right that I can enjoy all this peace? "

"What do you mean?"

"This world is not in danger because of Goetia. We're practically taking vacations from our mission. Da Vinci, Dr. Roman, Fuo, they all waited for us at the end of that last mission. Now they aren't here, and I hardly need to fight for the moment... no, I can't even do it because Galahad is gone."

"Mashu, this is not the end of our mission. I understand, I also want to return with Da Vinci, Fuo and Dr. Roman, but now I must finish taking care of Angra Mainyu and the world of Miyu before going back to stopping Goetia. This situation can be the peace you needed before the storm, it's time for you to go to a school and live a normal life, even for a few years. About your powers as a servant, I'm sure we can do something with them."

"But how?" Mashu asked. She couldn't even materialize her shield.

"Just look up." Said Eero. Mashu did so before seeing Galahad's shield in white floating far above them. "It's just a copy, but it's my copy, able to face any weapon. Of the remains that were left of Galahad's power in you, we can still create something new that works for you. You only need my help for it, with my " **Advance Trace** " ability I can help you create something new."

"... Are you sure about this?"

"We can try right now if you want to," Eero said before turning around and looking her straight in the eye. "You just have to trust me."

Mashu could feel the determination behind those eyes. She couldn't resist them. "Do it carefully." She said before closing her eyes and allowing Eero to place his hand on the girl's chest.

"Advance Trace on." The boy said mentally before his magic began to analyze all the abilities of a servant that Mashu had. Several purple magic circuits spread alongside Mashu body. The young girl moaned a little after feeling like something went deep into her being.

In his mind, Eero could see Galahad's shield quite damaged in addition to Mashu's armor all shattered. " _At least they're here. A.S. what can I do with this?_ "

" _You said it, created something new. First, you must finish analyzing everything before you start creating something. For now, she will not be able to materialize anything, but once it is finished, she'll be stronger than before._ " Said the God.

" _It'll take some time to complete this, but in the end, it'll be worth it,_ " Aria said.

" _Finish analyzing everything and prepare for tomorrow the last three will wake up,_ " Asmodeux said.

Eero did so, every detail of Mashu's skills was analyzed by the young man before starting to raise some ideas that he could do. After about five minutes the boy took his hand away from Mashu. "Well it's a good start, it'll take time, but we can do something about this."

Mashu was still a little flushed after such a process. Even though she felt so embarrassed, she approached Eero before kissing him tenderly. "Thanks, Senpai."

"It's a pleasure... wait they said the last three, but there were still four girls sleeping. Oh no, Miyu!" Eero exclaimed before picking Mashu as if they were newlyweds and getting out of the tub.

"Senpai was wrong?" Mashu asked a little surprised after his reaction.

"Those three didn't tell me Miyu was going to wake up today!"

 **In another part of the mansion.**

Kiritsugu enjoyed the view that his room offered him. A cherry blossom tree was letting leaves to fall regularly while in his legs Illya rested. She was wearing a small simple red dress. Leysritt was seated to the left of them and with Sella was able to prepare the little girl who now enjoyed a nap with her father. Sella was on the right side of Kiritsugu and her face seemed to have some unsolved business with the man.

Both Homunculi wore attire like those that Sella remembered. But this time their hair was not covered by anything.

"Kiritsugu-san?" Sella asked.

"Yes?"

"You love Illya, right?"

"With all my soul. She's the reason I destroyed the Grail after all."

"But if you hadn't had the help of Eero, what would you have done? Would you have left Illya with master Einzbern?" She was trying to understand her own timeline Kiritsugu by talking to this one.

"Never. I would have done everything possible even with my condition to save her, even if it cost me my life. I've lost a lot of people throughout my life, but I never would have stopped trying to get her to come with me. Illya was the only family I had left after the war, but now I know that when I'm gone, she will be in the right hands." Kiritsugu said.

"Then it is true that you are dying?" Sella asked.

"It is something that has no cure. If there was a cure, I would not take it because I feel that my death will serve to pay for so many of the lives that I have taken." Admitted Kiritsugu. "Please continue to take care of Illya when I'm gone."

"That's my goal as her protector." Said Leysritt.

"It's my mission as Illya's maid." Said Sella.

"But don't forget to help the boy in anything he needs. Also, try to have a life of your own. Look for a person to love and if you can, have children. Then you will understand more about what it means to be a parent." Kiritsugu said.

Both Homunculus did not know how to take that last piece of information that was given to them by Kiritsugu. Both had no idea how to do this because they only lived for Illya.

"Leysritt, we better get down to prepare dinner," Sella said while blushing just a bit. Leysritt without any reaction followed her.

"Hahaha. So, this is what it feels being an old man." Kiritsugu said.

Maybe in the future, they would understand.

* * *

 **With Eero and Mashu.**

They both entered Miyu's room. The girl was still sleeping peacefully, but Eero was not sure that this would stay like this any longer. The boy took a seat near Miyu and Mashu followed him.

The time for Miyu to wake up was close.


	16. Oath under the full moon

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Miyu was happy at the time. Her and Shirou were in front of the ocean, the place Miyu wanted to visit the most since Shirou told her that she would take her out of the Emiya residence. Many things had happened to get to this moment, but for the little Miyu, this was the only thing that mattered.

"It's so big and blue!" Miyu said. She was amazed by the massive body of water.

"That's right. Many creatures live in the depths of each of the oceans that exist in our world. There are many mysteries to discover when it comes to oceans." Shirou explained. The young man had bandages in multiple parts of his body, but he was happy to be with his sister in this special moment.

"Big Brother did you read any books before you brought me to this place?" Miyu asked.

"You got me. Your big brother just wants you to be proud of him." Said Shirou before kneeling before her.

"I'll always be because you're my only family. I love you so much." Miyu said before embracing him with all her strength. She no longer cares that Kiritsugu and Shirou had wanted to use her at first. She only cared that Shirou was next to her. " _I love you so much, Oni-chan_." Thought Miyu.

The waves collided with the cliff from where they admired the ocean while the sun hid in the horizon. Little snowflakes began to fall around them while the night took place.

Miyu felt like the temperature descending quickly especially with Shirou body temperature. "Oni-chan I think we should go back." Miyu looked at her brother and could see how the bandages were falling, allowing the wounds to be seen.

"Yes, it is time for you to go back, to wake up. I can't go back. " Shirou said before moving away from Miyu. His wounds began to bleed while a figure was formed behind him. It was Angelica Ainsworth and she was charging Ea as the sword's cylinders revolved at full speed.

"Oni-chan was happening? You promised you wouldn't leave me! You said it was all over." Miyu said. The little one tries to move, but she couldn't.

"No Miyu that's what you wanted, but the time to dream is over. I will always love you, my little sister." Shirou said.

" **Enûma Elis**!" Angelica shouted before firing her attack directly at Shirou who prevented Miyu from being injured.

"Shirou!" Miyu screamed as the tears fell from her eyes.

The desires of little Miyu were broken by the gods who had created this fantasy for her. It was not something they felt proud of, but if Miyu wanted to grow up and decide the future of her world, she needed to stop trying to escape reality.

The dream had to end to give way to something else.

* * *

 **Back in the real world.**

"No, no, no," Miyu repeated during that dream. Tears fell from her eyes still closed.

Eero felt how his chest felt tighter while seeing the little girl in that state. "You have to get up, Miyu. It's time for us to confront our reality." Eero said as he placed his right hand on Miyu's cheek.

"What happened to her?" Mashu asked.

"Miyu is the holy grail of a world different from this or ours. In that world, Shirou Emiya was her brother and just wanted to protect her. He is dead, but I will continue with his desires. Julian Ainsworth will come someday come for her and I'll be waiting to eliminate him." Eero explained.

"Why are the Holy Grail Wars of these worlds so horrible? A child being used as an object it is inhuman." Mashu said as she fixed her gaze on Miyu. "She must be as young as Illya."

"That's right. Illya is eight right now while Sakura is only seven. I want every single one of them to be able to live a normal life until the moment to fight comes." Eero admitted.

"What happens to her once the fifth war is over?"

"It will depend on her. I'll take care of her until she can fend for herself if she decides to follow us to the war against Goetia it will be her own choice." Eero explained.

* * *

 **Miyu's point of view.**

Miyu was opening her eyes as she felt Eero's warm hand. Looking around he saw Eero's face and immediately noticed the similarities between them. "Oni-chan?"

"... No Miyu, I'm not the Shirou Emiya you know. " Eero said while helping Miyu to sit on the futon.

"If you're not my brother, where is he?" Miyu asks a little upset.

"Miyu calm down. Tell me what the last thing is you remember?"

"... Just the cave and my brother asking for a wish before he left and left me alone."

"... Miyu you must listen to me carefully. What I'm going to tell you is something you aren't going to like, but it's a reality. After asking for that wish your brother faced the puppet of Julian Ainsworth, Angela Ainsworth while using Gilgamesh's card. The result was... his death."

"No..."

"Miyu."

"No..."

"Miyu please try to relax," Eero said as he stretched out his hand to Miyu.

"No!" Miyu screams as she posed her hands on her face. The tears sprouted non-stop.

Mashu couldn't stand it and took the little girl in her arms. "Cry all you want. We'll be here for you." Mashu said while embracing Miyu with maternal affection.

The little girl only accepted Mashu's affection and continued to cry as she shouted with all her strength.

"Oni-chan! No! Why? Why are you leaving me alone?"

Eero could only accompany the hug while some tears were escaping from his eyes. Shirou's feelings for Miyu shouted to him to hug her. "I'm here with you," Eero said.

* * *

 **Limbo, the plane of eternal rest.**

In a small house like the Emiya residence.

Shirou Emiya saw the current events in a mirror that was delivered by a messenger angel with a note.

" _Maybe you're not with her, but you can see what's going on in her life._ " Signed by A.S.

In this place, a few months had passed and Shirou lived with Sakura on a small floating island not far from the main city of the plane of eternal rest. The things between Sakura and him were fine but the young man could not deny that he always thought about how his sister would be.

It seems the gods had heard his prayers and sent him this little gift of consolation.

Shirou cried a little while he saw Miyu screaming for him. He felt terrible, but he knew well that Eero would protect her. " _Live your life, my little sister, even if I'm gone_." Shirou though before he felt Sakura's arms around him.

"Everything will be all right," Sakura said.

They both kept looking at what was happening.

* * *

 **Time later, the mansion dining room**.

To say that the atmosphere was a little tense was an understatement. The state of Miyu still did not improve, but at least she did not refuse to eat with everyone. Mashu decided to sit next to the little girl while everyone else looked at Eero for answers.

Miyu confirmed what Eero had told her about this different world when she saw Kiritsugu next to Illya. " _So, this is Kiritsugu if things had been different_." She thought after seeing how Illya was sitting on her father's legs.

Mashu saw this and decided to bring her seat closer to Miyu. "You're not alone. We're all here with you."

Miyu only nodded slowly before looking at Eero. It was already difficult seeing her and not thinking about her brother.

The dinner continues without incident or many conversations. It was necessary to say that the three Artorias finish with any remaining dishes prepared by Sella with the help of Leysritt, who really wasn't excited for maid work. She just followed Sella because it was for the sake of Illya.

* * *

 **In the library of the mansion.**

"Well Eero, it seems that almost all people are awake," Kiritsugu said.

"Only ones left are Nero, Tamamo and Altera. After this, I only have to ask the gods for the next objectives." Eero said while Artoria hugged him like a stuffed animal.

Kiritsugu couldn't deny that watching Artoria like this was a little disturbing. Just remembering that Artoria was this distinguishable king among kings and was now showing such a feminine side. " _Life gives you surprises_?" Kiritsugu thought as he looked around.

Illya was accompanied by Sella and Leysritt in a couch on the left. He could see how the little girl was about to fall asleep.

Leonne was sitting at a table next to Sakura and Alice in behind the armchair that Eero shared with Artoria while Mashu shared one with Miyu on his right.

"What about the girls? I want Illya to start going to a normal school as fast as possible." Said Kiritsugu.

Sella glimpse at him. " _I don't oppose this, but you better start acting as the best possible father for her._ " She thought. Kiritsugu felt a shiver.

"They will. It's March and the school start in April. Illya, Sakura, Miyu, Mashu and I will begin to go, even if I don't want to. In the evenings we will begin basic training in magical circuits and so on. That will be all for the moment." Said Eero.

"What about us?" Alice asked.

"Training and we will go on a regular trip for different reasons. Even if Dad wants to quit his job, someone will have to take some of his contracts." Eero said.

"Don't tell me you want to become something like him?" Artoria asked. She wasn't fascinated by the idea of Eero following in the footsteps of Kiritsugu.

"Not all contracts are for eliminating targets. There are wanted magus for trials, protection of certain figures and rescue of innocents." Kiritsugu explained.

"Well, as long as there is no inheriting of the title of Magus killer," Artoria said. By this time Artoria would have broken Eero's bones with her grip if it were not for his physical constitution.

Miyu could feel like the atmosphere was more positive, although the issues they discussed were not the most suitable for children of their ages. But she herself couldn't deny that she had the most peaceful past. Her gaze was still cold, but at least she was thankful to have a home and people to care for her.

* * *

 **Later, outside the mansion.**

Eero went out for a night walk on his own. The moon shone brightly all around him as the wind blew softly. " _How many more pieces will be added to this puzzle_?" The young man asked himself. Even though he already had several allies, he knew that the gods would not leave him with just this. He already had an idea of how long this army of eternal servants could become.

" _There are still missing pieces. They'll all will appear at the right time. Now, let's talk about what you need to do now. You have two missions for the moment, although there can be three if you want to._ " Aria explained.

" _What is it about?"_

 _"You must travel to Scotland and the Mediterranean, to be more exact to a place close to what was Babylon. The third place is the garden of Avalon._ "

" _Why should I go to those places?_ " Eero asks curiously.

" _Two duels to kill two goddesses and to kill Merlin. As long as they're alive they'll be trapped in those places."_

 _"Don't you mean those two goddesses, right?"_

 _"Exactly those two. Scathach and Ereshkigal. You must release them from their prisons by allowing them to die and be recorded on the throne of Heroes. After that, you can call them as eternal servants._ "

 _"How can I kill them if they are immortal. That is why they are one of the few gods that still live until this day_."

" _For that, we have something prepared. For us, the real gods, duels to death happen rarely, but there are ways of making us mortal to allow ourselves to die, although it is a very dangerous way. But before you can go to those places you will need the help of a rather special servant besides that we must discuss how you will get the original lance of Cu Chulainn, only with it you can make Scathach accept that duel._ "

" _What servant are you talking about?"_

 _"The same that will help you and Miyu to return to that dying world. Abigail Williams, the only servant on the throne of heroes with the ability to be able to travel between dimensions and time itself if has the right master."_

 _"Who is she?"_

 _"Someone with a rather delicate past. She's usually a dangerous servant for several reasons, but we'll make some changes to the source of her powers before you and Miyu can call her. For the moment just be careful. Gilgamesh is around and you don't want to meet him before the war."_

 _"Let's hope not. I wouldn't hesitate to stab Bahamut in his heart without any compassion. About Merlin, Artoria won't be happy about this."_

 _"Don't worry, it's for his and your own good. She will understand. Besides, you can stop the imbecile from kicking Fou out of the tower he is in."_

 _"Wait! Fuo was with Merlin? "_

 _"Fou is Merlin's familiar, at least in Gudao's world. You never thought the little guy was more than a ball of fur. Besides you know very well that Merlin presented himself in front of you through Fou while you were Gudao."_

 _"I remember, but he didn't say anything about Fuo being his familiar."_

 _"At least you can make him pay for what he did to the little fur ball. Another thing I recommend you do is to look for the weapons of the Knights under Artoria leadership. It is better that no one can use them to summon one of the Knights in the next war. Possibly Sakura can learn to use the bow of Tristan."_ Suggested the goddess.

 _"We'll see._ "

The moon was so beautiful and Eero felt at peace for the moment. Suddenly he heard some footsteps behind him. As he turns around, he saw Miyu in her purple kimono.

"You couldn't sleep?" Eero asked.

"I want to talk to you. Mashu allowed me to come, though she suggested I shouldn't take long." Answered the little girl.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You told me you have my brother's memories and feelings. I want to know why he didn't stay with me at the time."

"... He just wanted to make sure you'd be safe. Besides, thanks to the wound that Julian gave him, he was bleeding out little by little. The confirmation that you'd be okay was the only thing that mattered even when we were just souls."

"He refused to come back with me!" Miyu shouted. She was hurt because Eero had explained his creation and how her brother refused to return.

"His battle was over, Miyu. He faced an entire war just for you. He lost a lot in his life, but you're the reason he continued all this time. He was tired but happy and satisfied that you would be safe." Eero explained before approaching her. "What he left without completion I will continue it for him."

"... But it hurts. I just wanted to be with him. With my brother and live in peace."

"Your pain will not disappear so easily, but in time you will be able to learn to live without him. You must always remember that he is here in your heart and here in mine. If we remain alive, we can honor his sacrifice until one day we can decide the future of your world." Eero said before embracing her.

Thus, under a night sky illuminated by the full moon, a new oath was made.


	17. A love with thousands of years behind

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

 **Long ago, moon cell.**

Exactly 70 years had passed since they had defeated Archimedes and Velber for the first time. 70 years ago, since Altera ceased to be the Titan sent by Velber and became a servant more willing to protect the moon cell with Hakuno, Nero, and Tamamo. They were happy while being together. Although Archimedes did not stop his attacks and plans with the passage of the years, they were always able to defeat him on each occasion. Thanks possibly because the main fleet of Velber had not yet found the moon cell.

New allies were joining their ranks with each new challenge thanks to the capacity of the moon cell to produce copies with digital souls of sealed heroes on the throne of kings and create its own wars for the Grail within itself, although no one could reach defeating Hakuno in all this time.

"I will not allow anyone else to lead the future of the moon cell or to keep me away from you." Those were Hakuno's words to the three servants who had accompanied him all this time.

How many Magus faced him and the ladies while the seeking to get his place, his relic, his throne, but as a king worthy of his title he confronted each participant of the following wars. Only three magus won the right to make a wish to the moon cell in all that time and it was only possible because they were fair and humble wishes.

 _' I wish to revive my beloved'_

 _' I want to allow my brother to continue living'_

 _' I wish to stay here next to Atalanta forever'_

Each of these masters was able to make their wish true, even if only within the moon cell. Every one of them got what they seek without Hakuno stopping them from reaching the core because no one could lie to him who controlled the moon cell. It was easy to read their minds if he used the moon cell.

Several duels against power-hungry masters occurred and none were able to beat any of the three regardless of the servant who accompanied them.

But time always finds the way to reach his prey and for Hakuno was his body on Earth. Many years had passed in which his real body was frozen in the ground waiting for the cure for his illness, but he could never get it. This was not the problem he cared about because his existence on Earth was not his priority, his existence in the moon cell was. The machine that had kept him frozen had begun to fail and without that device, his body would die because of his condition.

Without a body on earth, his existence in the moon cell would vanish completely in a few years regardless of his status as a king. Hakuno looked for various ways to achieve it, but it was not until that last master and his wish that he saw an opportunity in how to tie his existence to the moon cell forever.

* * *

His name was Ryoto Akiyama and he was about 19 years old, hazel hair and his dark black eyes shone with hope as he asked his wish to the nucleus. Data analyzed all the possibilities in how to accomplish that task until a simple message appeared in front of the young man.

 **' Sacrifice your real body to the core and you will get what you desired. '**

The young man did not understand what the nucleus said, but when he saw a kind of card appear in front of the solo took it and left the nucleus next to Hakuno.

"His majesty?" Ryoto asked.

"Hakuno is fine." He responded as he walked outside the core with the young master.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know. No one had asked for a wish like this because no one besides me has fallen in love with a servant during a war for the Grail."

Ryoto began to blush a little after this. "How not to fall for her? Her determination to protect children and be a maternal figure in their lives capture my heart. I enter this war without any other purpose but to escape the world below us. Initially I just never wanted to return to that world. Without mana, any Magus have no place down there. The world will continue, but we'll lose one of the main reasons for our existence as the world changes to adapt to that future without magic."

"I understand your point. I've seen how the number of copies of people in the moon cell increases with the passage of time. They all come here in search of what is not found below especially the Magus. They prefer their digital copies to be proof that they existed. Whole families were created from just a few of those copies procreating."

"... What do I have to do with this?" Ryoto asked while he was checking the card.

"Maybe Atalanta would have an idea. Now, if I'm honest with you I must thank you."

"Becuase of my wish? Why?"

"I've been looking for a way to keep my existence tied to this place for the rest of the moon cell existence, but nothing has paid off. Now your desire has allowed me to find a way to achieve it. "

"Why? Haven't you lived long enough? It's been 69 years, almost 70, don't you want to let go of that title?"

"I can't. Although everyone thinks I keep this title for greed it is for other reasons. I can't leave the girls alone and there are still enemies looking to end all this. When I became the king of this place alongside Nero and Tamamo I thought I would only live in peace for the time I stayed in this place, but with the arrival of Altera, the declaration of love of Tamamo and the appearance of a certain enemy I understood that could not give me the luxury of disappearing. I can't give this mission to another person."

Ryoto looked at Hakuno and was able to notice the experience behind those eyes. Hakuno Kinishinami was a figure with a varied popularity. Some said he was the hero who had created the paradise of the moon cell, others accused him of a dictator for his long term as king. Ryoto during his progress towards this place was gradually able to understand why someone like Hakuno was able to win with his servants Nero and Tamamo. It was unusual for a master to possess more than one contract, but everyone had to admit that the circumstances of Hakuno against Twice H. Pieceman required something unusual. No one else had been able to get a contract with Buddha since Twice was defeated. He was a servant even more dangerous than Gilgamesh and that was a surprising achievement.

While fighting together with Atalanta, Ryoto learned that servants were not just puppets for a war. The reason why the ties between them allowed them to defeat almost invincible servants.

In the end, Ryoto was able to understand why very few masters were able to get to this place and be defeated by Hakuno or any of his three wives. Strength was not the only thing that could help someone to achieve victory.

After several minutes of walking, they had both left the core and found themselves in front of the four girls.

Nero smiled as Atalanta blushed while keeping her head between her legs with her tail moving from side to side.

"She's too cute. This is a good civilization." Altera said while watching how the girl was steaming.

"Hey, Atalanta. How would you use your first wedding night? Will you seek to have many children with young Ryoto?" Tamamo asked while having a smug smile on her face.

Ryoto turns around to look at Hakuno for an answer to such a situation, but this one just shook his head. "These things happen occasionally. Tamamo doesn't stop especially when Artoria asks Nameless (EMIYA without memories) to cook for her."

"Artoria? You mean King Arthur?"

"That's right."

"Also, what is up with all these extra servants?"

"There are several servants who carry contracts with Nero, Tamamo and Altera. That is why no one has been able to use Gilgamesh in one of the previous wars. A servant on the moon can only exist only once for each class. The ability to invoke it in another class exists, but it is difficult to find an object that helps. In addition, they can only be invoked as one of the seven basic classes. "

"What about the holy saint, Jeanne? It is one of the most viewed servants in the cities below and refers to herself as part of the ruler class."

"Jeanne is the only ruler servant in the entire moon cell and exists as an aide to the wars for the Grail. If something had gone against the rules, Jeanne would have been the first to come and put an end to the problem. Jeanne is unique because she has no desire to fulfill which makes her pure and perfect for her position. "

"I understand. We'd better prevent Tamamo from finishing Atalanta and the little sanity that she has left."

With this said Ryoto run quickly towards his beloved companion while Nero and the others turn their attention to Hakuno. They were curious about his smile which was brighter than in recent years because of the problem with his body. Perhaps he had found a way to secure his existence in this place.

This was one of the happiest memories that Hakuno Kinishinami once had during his reign in the lunar cell.

* * *

 **Back in the present**.

Eero rose up from his bed with difficulty as Artoria and Alice kept each one of his arms trapped between their breasts. He did not complain, but it didn't help that Alice didn't give Artoria the chance to sleep with him with no interruptions. " _Am I a competition between the two of them?_ " The aspiring king wondered. At least Sakura had taken Leonne alongside her and Mashu decided to accompany Miyu for the night, although she threw daggers with her eyes towards Artoria as she said goodbye for the rest of the night.

Having a dream related to his life as Hakuno perhaps was a foreshadowed of what would happen today. As Hakuno, he had lived more years than anyone else. He had seen how far a society without mana had managed to advance, although its technological advances never reached the levels of the moon cell. Thanks to all those years together he was able to learn everything from each of the girls and forge ties with them that very few could understand.

A master and a servant together wasn't something that people expected to see after a Grail war. Especially if the servant was an ancient Roman emperor stained by blood and controversy-Nero, the living legend of a fox who seduced the emperor from a dynasty until death-Tamamo, or finally the Mongolian warrior who devastated tribes around Asia and was the number one enemy of certain empires until its death-Altera.

Each of them had a past, but they had never felt tied to them. People on the moon cell would talk about them, but the present was what mattered to each one of them.

Nero sought the love that only Hakuno had provided in addition to allowing her to follow her desire to create art. Tamamo just wanted to be the perfect wife and live every moment alongside Hakuno. Altera had sought to learn more about the world that decided to protect while learning more about herself and her feelings for the first person who showed her affection.

Eero knew that it would not be easy for anyone to know that their loved one had died and that instead of reviving, it had become something very different from what it once was. " _What will I do to fix this?_ " He wondered as he escaped from the love prison in his bed.

" _A.S. How long do I have before they wake up?_ " Eero asked as he moved towards the bathroom.

" _We'll give you till night. You better stay away from home. As far as you can and get ready for anything._ " The god admitted. Seeing the future did not mean that everything would go well and these three were the most dangerous part of all of this for the moment. " _I can say that everything can go very well or terribly wrong depending on how they take it."_

" _Let's just hope they don't make that decision_ ," Aria said.

" _Let the boy see it with his own eyes. In the end, it is better to face everything head on_." Asmodeux said.

The words of the gods did not help his case and only caused him shivers.

* * *

 **Time later.**

The day had advanced calmly. After everyone was awake, Kiritsugu said he was going to elementary school to enroll the girls. Sella self-invited herself to go with him while Mashu asked him if they could go to high school for enrollment. In the end, all the girls went along with Kiritsugu, Mashu and both Homunculus except for Eero.

All had noticed, from early hours in the morning he was thinking about something and almost seem to be daydreaming. His mind was in other things and this didn't seem right to anyone especially Artoria, Alice and Leonne. Kiritsugu had asked him if something was wrong, but the boy was just shaking his head or saying it was nothing.

At the end when everyone was going to leave the house to go to town, Eero said he would go somewhere else. Kiritsugu asked no more and went along with the small group. Miyu looked at him curiously while Sakura sought to understand what was happening to him. Illya also wondered what was wrong with him, but her interest in seeing the city exceeded Eero's mystery for now.

Eero saw from a window as after walking a few yards beyond the front door the group faded away. This confirmed that they had gone out of the barrier that hid and protected the place.

"Start talking," Artoria said from behind Eero.

"What do you mean?" Asked the boy.

"In the few days, we've been knowing you've never shown yourself this way," Leonne said. It wasn't something she expected from him.

"Are all three of you in this?" Eero asked.

"Don't misunderstand me. I don't follow them because I'm interested in you. **You Owe Me a dinner** and I won't let you ruin it with this attitude you have now." Alice said coldly.

" _You're not interested in me and you still refuse to let Artoria sleep alone with me. Are you a tsundere?_ " He asked in his mind before he moved on. "Just follow me to the kitchen for the moment."

They all walked into the kitchen. Every step could be heard because of the terrible silence that surrounded them. Artoria never expected to have to handle such a situation with Shirou and much less with a more adult version of him.

When they arrived, Eero began to take some utensils and a couple of ingredients before saving them on his ability. "We'll go as far as we can from the mansion so we may not be back until quite late in the morning of tomorrow," Eero said.

"What's this all about?" Artoria asked. She didn't like where this was going.

"... Of all the people who were saved by those deities who may have more trouble accepting this that I am are Nero, Tamamo, and Altera."

"Why do you say it that?" Leonne asked. "It shouldn't be harder than with Ms. I used to be a king or Mashu."

"As Shirou, I lived several weeks knowing Artoria and forging a relationship with her. With Mashu, we fought in different singularities for months with other servants. Both are strong and real relationships, but with these last three things are different. It is not just about feelings, these are relationships with thousands of years of being strengthened."

"You're not saying that my feelings for you are weak compared to theirs?" Artoria asked.

"I never would. The problem is the three of them. They loved Hakuno Kinishinami for thousands of years to the point where I do not know if they accept that this face is not the one of their beloved. Their love can be even excessive and believe me, I say it from experience. Those memories don't fail to remind me that." Eero said as he smiled a little.

"Then pretty much what is happening is that the obsessive wives of one of your lives could end up with everything around because of what happened. I understand my swords are yours to protect you." Leonne said.

"Wait I don't want a fight I just want to talk." Said Eero. "And try to explain my reasons."

"Boy look at me." Said Alice.

Eero stared at her. " _I don't like where this is going."_

"They won't take it very well based on what you've told us. You'll need all the help you can get, and you'll pay me with another dinner for this." Alice said.

" _Is that's the only thing you expect! Food?_ " Eero thought as he felt as Artoria grabbed one of his arms before starting to drag him to the exit of the mansion.

"If we need to go, we'll do it right now and if they lift a finger at you, I'll make sure not to hurt them too badly. Leonne make a note and leave it where others can see it." Said Artoria. "If you needed my help you just had to say it." The group stopped in front of the door while Leonne wrote something on a piece of paper.

"I wasn't planning on bringing anyone with me for this but seeing that even Leonne didn't go out with Sakura I figured something like this might happen. After all, this is a personal thing." Eero said.

"Because it's personal is that I must go with you. I'm here for you so you can't just walk out on your own and leave me alone without telling me why. You are and you will always be important to me." Admitted Artoria with a slight blush. " _God I can't believe what I'm saying._ "

"I'm one of your servants and I won't let you face anything without my help." Said Leonne. " _Besides, I must make you look at me the same way you look at her."_ She thought as she looked at Artoria.

"The small me said it. I answered your call so just tell me what you need, and I will do it, even though it will cost you something." Said, Alice, as she gazed at Leonne and Artoria. " _Neither of you two will take the lead on this. He's what I look for in a person and I don't think I'm wrong about it my older version_."

* * *

 **In a certain place.**

"This version of her is very outgoing," Aria said when she read Alice's thoughts.

"I can't deny that though we'll see how well it goes with them," A.S. said before pointing to certain girls who were slowly coming out of that long sleep.

 _"Hakuno!"_ They exclaimed even while being deep in that dream.

The count was almost nearly over.


	18. Brides of Sorrow

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

For several hours they had ridden looking to get as far as possible from the mansion in search of a place in which to face the possible catastrophe that was looming. On the way, they had stopped to hunt some animals to eat which proved that the gods had put great effort into creating a habitable place for Eero and the others. They Had decided to go north and while they advance the group was able to appreciate the great geography of the place. Mountains, some lakes of small size plus more forests. But when the time came for the sun to hide the group decided to stop in an open area without places to hide which was far enough that they were sure that everyone in the mansion would be safe.

Eero quickly jumps down from the horse and set out to prepare the boar they had hunted alongside some rabbits. It wasn't the best place to cook, but nothing could be done about it.

"Eero now that we're away I have a question," Leonne asked as she took care of the firewood they had brought with them in Llamrei.

"Ask away." Replied Eero as he opened the animal's abdomen.

"Why didn't you invoke them in your reality marble? Is It a safe place or not? " Leonne asked.

"It is, but it's full of weapons and I don't think it would be the best place for three servants like them to wake up. Besides, those three deities recommended that I stay away from the mansion for some reason." Replied Eero.

"Why would they do that?" Wondered Leonne as she prepared the campfire.

Artoria just took a seat. She looks at Eero and she could see the worry in his face. This wasn't another battle for survival. It wasn't like confronting Berserker and looked to eliminate him. No, this was a battle in which they weren't going to fight until they eliminated their opponents; they only needed to stop the three brides from trying to eliminate Eero if the situation reached that point.

It was a situation in which the part of Hakuno in Eero had to explained himself and appeased the wrath of the three people who had marked his existence. Artoria's thoughts were momentarily detained by Alice and her question.

"Boy, what can tell us about the skills of those three?" Alice asked as she gazed into the sky.

"Tamamo No Mae, a servant of the Caster class. Her main weapons are her hands, kicks, claws and her mirror which serves as a long-range weapon or shield. She can use curses as spells which break any form of magic defense. She can also throw fire or ice at her leisure. She only has one tail, so her powers are pretty weak compared to what she can achieve with more tails. The last danger would be her Moon drive if she can still reach it since we are not in the Moon cell." Eero explained.

"Moon drive? What's that?" Leonne asked.

"A form which may be attained momentarily by the servants under the command of the master who possesses the control of the moon cell and its relic. It Increases the servant's skills and in the case of Tamamo, Nero, and Altera, they change their appearance while they can also get new weapons or an increase in their basic skills." Eero kept explaining.

"... I understand why they're so dangerous." Leonne said after imagining how strong a servant could be, even if it were for a short time thanks to something like that.

"If Tamamo uses her Moon drive, two species of floating tails will appear in addition to her changed in attire. These tails can create large spheres of fire or ice, also giving an increase in the effectiveness of Tamamo curses. Her noble phantasm is the creation of multiple spheres of ice and fire which she throws into the battlefield." Eero continued.

"I think I'll take care of her," Leonne said.

"Stay quiet. Eero continue." Alice said.

"The next is Altera. She is a servant of the Saber class. She uses a sword that also serves as a whip thanks to its incredible flexibility. She Is an expert with her sword and fighting with her for a long time leads to great risk. Mana attacks can be absorbed if they are not of a force similar to that of a noble phantasm. This causes her strength to increase and the parameters of her saint graph to increase over time." Eero continued as he began to set all the meat over the fire.

"So, a short-time battle is the best way and not using mana without thinking twice. I think I can beat her." Said Alice.

"Don't be so sure. Her Moon Drive allows her to create wings of light which make her speed reach absurd levels. Her sword opens and creates an edge of energy that is able to cut almost everything. At that moment the fight can become aerial and leave many enemies in danger. Her noble phantasm is the creation of a magic circle in the sky capable of firing a ray that would destroy the whole battlefield." Eero continued.

"Tell us once more how in hell the three of them lost in the moon cell?" Leonne asked.

"Archimedes studied everyone and he looks for weaknesses in each of them. The Moon Drive is momentary and takes time before being used again. Multiple uses of the Moon Drive without pause has its effects on every servant."

"Okay, I can still defeat her," Alice said while feeling a little bit more excited about the whole fight.

"Finally, Nero. She is also a servant of the Saber class. Her sword is the living definition of carrying the purest fire in your hands, though it cannot challenge with the divinity of Excalibur. As former Emperor of Rome she has great experience in battle and after winning the War of the Grail that experience is even bigger. Her parameters as a servant can increase to extreme levels momentarily thanks to her divine right as Emperor which offers her the ability to face the strength of a Berserker without much of a problem."

Artoria just thought it would be a battle with Heracles again.

"Her Moon Drive makes her lose her sword but allows her access to a kind of armor that allows her to fight with her fists and kicks while imbedded by the fire of her sword, even if not present. Just think about fighting a Berserker in flames. Her noble phantasm is similar to my ability as she transports her enemy to a theater where the defense of her enemy is nullified, and Nero's strength increases even more. There Is one more form that Nero can reach if she uses the sword of Altera and the mana reserves of Tamamo, so it is necessary to prevent that at all costs." Eero Said while making sure that the meat did not burn as he adhered several vegetables to a pot.

"It sounds like a pretty big challenge. How did you plan on facing all three of us if we weren't here?" Artoria asked.

Eero looked into the sky as darkness took place. "It would possibly go out with everything. I would use every weapon possible to stop them while I would use Avalon to increase my ability to recover from the wounds. My last card would be to force the activation of the noble phantasm of Bahamut and pray for the best. To stop them would be my purpose, not to eliminate them, but I wouldn't be willing to give up in front of them."

"Avalon? Are you telling us that you own Avalon?" Alice asked a little annoyed.

"The Avalon of Artoria. Kiritsugu used it to invoke her during the fourth war for the Grail. When this is over I will see if I can create an exact copy for you with the same capabilities before handing it back to Artoria." Eero explained, which calmed Alice down.

She had wondered where in hell they had hidden their own version of such an important object to her, but nothing could be done about it.

"Keep it for the moment, this will be dangerous," Artoria said.

The awaited moment was getting closer.

* * *

 **In the mansion.**

The group returned from their trip to the city happy with the results. The paperwork was ready, and all the young ones would start with their studies as soon as the vacations were over. Sella took the task of buying food alongside Leysritt while Illya dragged Kiritsugu to every store or place that caught her attention with Sakura, Miyu, and Mashu being dragged alongside him for the ride. In the end, there were quite a few shopping bags and an Illya with extreme levels of sugar in her system.

Miyu took the opportunity to admire the differences between her world and this while trying not to feel more affected because of her situation. Mashu helped improve her state by telling Miyu about her similar situation of having been created as another project for Chaldea and its objectives. To Mashu the opportunity to see and experience Fuyuki without thinking that it would be a battlefield was something that pleased her. Miyu understood this so she tried not to think so much about what was waiting for her in the future or her dead brother. There would be time to face those things later on.

For Sakura, the trip was a little painful because she was looking for Rin unconsciously around her. The hope of finding her now that she was out of her nightmare was strong enough to distract her and almost scream every time she saw any resemblance in any girl. The only thing that appeased her a little was the likely opportunity of seeing her at school if her parents registered her at the same school.

But all these thoughts based on each of their experiences were interrupted once they returned to the mansion.

"Eero!" Illya screamed once she opens the front door.

"No more sugar for Miss Illya. Understood Kiritsugu-san?" Sella said while carrying the purchases they had made in the market.

"Once a year is not going to hurt," Kiritsugu said as he watched Illya screaming for Eero. " _I wish you were here to see her like this_." Thought Kiritsugu.

"Senpai! We're Back." Mashu said before focusing on the note on her left at a small table as they entered. By taking it into her hands Mashu felt that something bad had happened and reading it did not help her fears.

" _We went out because of a situation. We'll be back way too late. Don't wait for us._ " Signed by Leonne.

Mashu quickly showed the note to Kiritsugu who was thoughtful after reading it. "If they waited for us to go it's because it must be something very important and dangerous to keep us close. Do any of you Sella, Mashu, feel Eero's mana?" Asked Kiritsugu.

"Why do you ask?" Replied Sella.

"You are the ones who have a direct connection with his mana. You should be able to feel something if you try to get some of his supply of mana." Explained Kiritsugu. "With you, Sella is because you were created using his mana and you Mashu because you were a pseudo-servant from what I understand."

Sella did not deny that reasoning and try to feel her connection to Eero. Mashu did the same thing. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but the mark on Mashu's hand began to shine before she pointed her finger to the north.

"I feel it that way. It's far, much more than I thought." Mashu said.

"That may mean that this place expands beyond what we believe. We'd better not try to find them. It must be something very important for them to leave so far." Said Kiritsugu.

Nobody tried to go against that suggestion because Kiritsugu showed experience and Mashu wasn't in a position to fight for the moment much less reach them without a means of transport.

" _Be careful Senpai."_ Thought Mashu.

 _"... Don't die please._ " Thought Miyu.

" _Leonne, Eero, please return safely."_ Thought Sakura.

Even with her high sugar levels, Illya showed thoughtfulness. " _I Hope you're all right_."

* * *

 **Moments later, with Eero and the Artorias.**

" _Are you ready, boy?"_ A.S. Asked.

Eero was standing in the middle of the invocation circle as it was shining waiting for the next command. "I am."

" _You know what to do,"_ A.S. said.

"Nero, Tamamo, Altera, please listen to my call." Said Eero. The Circle reacted.

* * *

 **Inside the mansion rooms.**

The Three servants woke up suddenly looking around. They were stunned but their attention was quickly placed on the chain around their hand.

"What is this?" Altera asked as she touched the chain.

"What happened?" Tamamo asked as she put her right hand on her face.

"Where am I?" Nero asked while trying to open a digital window and not be able to do it.

" _He called all of you, now follow the path to him_." Said Asmodeux.

All of the sudden all three received a fairly large discharge of memories about the events that had occurred. But the memory that at first affected them the most was that of Hakuno's death. Tears fell from their eyes as each of them couldn't deny what had happened. They felt useless and unable to move a finger until another memory was causing a different emotion in them.

The Memory of Hakuno accepting the deal with the deities.

"You did what without our approval? Why did you do it? You surrender in the Moon Cell and left us alone when you swore never to do it. Hakuno!" Screamed all three mentally before letting themselves be carried away by their chains.

Their wrath was rising with every moment they advanced towards the invocation circle. They did not listen to the voices of the deities who were explaining to them why things had happened that way. On their path, they started to pull an increasing amount of mana away from their summoner without realizing it.

Only their anger and pain push them to move forward.

* * *

 **Back wit Eero.**

" _You are on your own with this one kid_ ," A.S. said.

Three pillars of energy formed, but these were larger than the previous ones.

Eero felt a shiver along his back as new marks appeared in it. But something else happened, Eero was able to feel how the invocation circle took excessive amounts of mana and did not intend to stop.

" _Boy, we'll stop this right now."_ Said Light before Eero felt how all of his mana was frozen and locked.

The Artorias had felt their own supply of mana were stopped. This didn't look good for anyone.

"Here they come," Eero Said as the pillars disappeared and three figures appeared a few meters away facing Eero from three different directions.

Eero's eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

Nero was there but her outfit was similar to her bridal version, but the color was a dark red, two gauntlets and boots similar to those of her Moon drive, but smaller accompanied the outfit. Her Sword was completely dyed by darkness. Finally, a veil covered her face, but Eero could see that tears were falling non-stop.

Tamamo possessed five tails and her attire was similar to a wedding kimono, but the color was black alongside to a bandage covering her eyes. Two broken mirrors floated around her as her tails move violently from one side to the other. Tears fell from her eyes just like with Nero.

Finally, Altera had a gray mask that covers the upper part of her face and didn't allow anyone to see her eyes, but it didn't prevent her tears from being seen. Her attire was similar to her original outfit, but with changes that gave it more the appearance of a bride with a slightly dark gray tone. Her sword shone with a strong gray light and without the usual blue, green and red. Two wings of energy came out her back.

"This looks very different from what he had described." Said Leonne as she kept her two swords on guard. Artoria and Alice were in similar positions with their own Excalibur as they kept a certain distance from their targets.

"Hakuno." All three said without moving from their place. Their voices seemed tired of screaming.

Eero took a second to answer. "I'm here."

"No... similar... but... No." Said Tamamo.

"What do you mean Tamamo?" Eero asked.

"You feel similar... But your voice... Your figure... It's not the same. " Altera said.

"I had to sacrifice something in order to protect all of you and save our home." Explained Eero.

"No... you surrendered... Hakuno... you left us alone." Nero Said.

"Girls I had to do it. I Had to protect you and that was the only way to do it. I had to accept this to get back to you." Said Eero.

" **You're not him. You're a fake**!" All three said at the same time.

"... Girls, It's me, even if I don't look the same. My memories and feelings related to you are still here, unchanged even with my death." Eero said as he posed his hand on his chest.

"... If you're him them let us touch you to prove it." Nero Said.

Artoria didn't like where this was going. They had not moved from their place and they hadn't attacked yet.

"But I have not given you orders. You can come to me." Eero said. Although he feels something wasn't right about this.

"Then tell us that we can move closer to you." Said Tamamo.

"Tell us that we can come near you," Altera said.

"Tell us that we can do whatever we want like always." Nero Said.

"You don't need a command of mine to do it. You are free to do so." Eero said.

At that moment something clicks on Artorias mind. "Oh No! This was what they were waiting for. " Artoria said before advancing to attack Nero.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leonne asked as she moved towards Tamamo.

"They were waiting for an order that allows them in some way to attack. I remember the conversation that Eero had with those three thanks to the memories that were shown to us. The danger wasn't in their abilities, it was their physical attacks. Were immune to each other abilities. They need the freedom to attack and that's what they got now." Artoria said as she attacked Nero with her sword which she blocked with her own sword.

"Eero! Dammit, it. How did you forget that conversation?" Alice asked as she faced Altera.

Eero realized his mistake. He had forgotten his most important conversation.

" _You see how you didn't pay attention_." Said A.S. " _You should have remembered what we talked about_."

Tamamo blocked both swords with her mirrors before hitting Leonne in the stomach with a kick that sends her flying.

Nero began a duel of swords with Artoria as she forced her to withdraw from protecting Eero. "Don't worry Hakuno we'll get you out of that fake and then you can apologize properly," Nero Said before increasing the strength of her blows on Artoria.

Altera began her attacks by tying her sword around Alice's Excalibur. This got worse once Altered began to fly at high speeds before crashing Alice to the ground.

Eero remained at his position without moving a finger. His mind was in blank, not knowing how to react at three of them acting this way. If he forced them to stop would be proving that he wasn't Hakuno and if he didn't the others would get hurt pretty badly.

" _ **What will you do fake? You thought everything would be all right. Now face your reality**_." Said Deimos with a laugh.

The time for choosing had come for Eero.


	19. Move on, the future awaits

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Two swords collided against each other as the king of Camelot faced the unbridled wrath of the Emperor of Rome. Both were experienced warriors and each one fought for a goal; one to protect the peace that she had found and another to recover the life that was lost. Artoria blocked each attack from Nero, although her strength was only increasing with the passage of time. She was a berserker in living flesh but the only advantage Artoria had was the experience. Thanks to having faced Heracles in worse conditions than these, Nero's attacks still felt weak compared to that great servant she had a face before.

Nero was completely consumed by her pain and anger. She wished to have Hakuno back more than anything in the world even when his supposed betrayal was drowning her deeper into this abyss of darkness.

"Stop at once!" Artoria cry as she clashes once more with Nero.

"I won't. Hakuno must be returned to us!" Nero answered.

"You're hurting him by doing this. You think Shirou wanted to lose in front of Gilgamesh. He sacrificed his life to protect me even when he didn't need to. Your beloved must have done the same for all of you so wake up and stop dreaming about betrayal!" Artoria said in a furious tone.

"You wouldn't understand! Hakuno promised that we will always be together. Die together. He sacrificed his body to the nucleus to make sure of that. But he broke that promise and now he has to pay." Nero shouted before her strength got a boost once more which made Artoria retread in order to evade the impact which collided it with the floor.

A massive gap opened at the site of the impact while the rock seemed to have been carbonized by an unnatural temperature.

"If that's what you want, I'll have no choice but to force you to realize the mistakes behind your ways," Artoria said before spinning around with her sword which made Nero lose balance momentarily.

Nero quickly counterattacked with increasing her speed and hit Artoria with a right punch to the face.

Artoria would have gone flying away, but she resisted the pain and she connects a vertical cut from below which cut the veil of Nero's face. Blood dripped from Nero's chest, but this didn't stop her and once more she attacked with multiple cuts from different directions which Artoria blocked in any way she could.

" _Her state of anger is making her forget her normal fighting style. An emperor would never fight with so many openings_." Artoria thought while seeing her green eyes with no sign of being aware of what she was doing. "Wake up!" Artoria cry.

Nero kept sinking deep inside her sea of sorrows.

 **With Leonne.**

Leonne quickly recovered from her short but turbulent flight before dodging a certain kick at high speed that almost tore her head off.

"Damn it. You're quick." Leonne said before using her sword to block the return of Tamamo with her claws ready to cut her into pieces. "You know the boy had no choice if he wanted to come back to all of you."

"GRRRR!" Tamamo growled before using her tails to hit Leonne multiple times. As if it were a machine gun the tails expanded at high speeds and with enough force to break bones before retracting in a thousandth of a second to attack again.

Leonne dodged as many blows as she could and resisted the desire to cut the tails off. She had no choice but to improvise. Using her scarf, she ties one of the tails before pulling it towards her which made Tamamo lose balance for a second which Leonne use to try to hit Tamamo in the nape. Her plan was to knock her unconscious.

But the mirrors again blocked her sword attacks and Tamamo did not lose the opportunity to entangle one of their tails around one of Leonne's legs.

" _This is going to be bad_." Leonne thought before she felt her body crashing with the ground once more. " _I am done with this! If I want to stop her, I'll stop messing around with these two._ "

Leonne rolled across the floor to evade the claws and stomping of Tamamo before jumping in reverse to throw her dark sword towards Tamamo who evaded that action by turning her left side slightly to the left.

Leonne wasted no time and used her high speed to cut the distance between them. She hit her with a left hook right in the jaw. "I'm not an expert on hand-to-hand combat, but if I use swords your mirrors will be activated," Leonne said before using the hilt of her other sword to hit Tamamo right in the stomach.

Tamamo reciprocated Leonne's actions with a headbutt and a kick on the right side of Leonne lower torso.

"I see you accept this? Let's do it! " Leonne said before reciprocating Tamamo's actions with a straight kick to the chest "You know I understand why a part of the boy loves you."

That comment stopped Tamamo for a second, which allowed Leonne to connect a vertical kick straight to Tamamo's left side of the head.

"You see he distracts you. You love him and this is just a little disagreement?" Leonne asked before she feels how once again the tails began their machine gun of blows.

"He fails us all!" Tamamo exclaimed.

" _What the hell is wrong with you Eero? Do you attract crazy women? Wait, does that mean I must be crazy too_ ?" Leonne was thinking too much. But at least she rose quickly enough to continue her attacks on Tamamo.

"Get out of my way!" Tamamo shouted.

"I don't think so." Replied Leonne before returning the blows.

 **With Alice.**

" _The boy's going to have to pay me with dinners for life_!" Thought Alice as she rose from the place of her turbulent landing. Before she could get used to the ground, Altera descended at high speed and tried to run over Alice. She returned the favor by hitting Altera as hard as possible with the hilt of Excalibur right on her back as she approached.

"No more flying with me!" Alice exclaimed by making Altera forcibly land. The ground around both broke because of such a strong blow.

Altera didn't lay for too long on the floor before she opened her wings again and moved out of the reach of Alice. Once she stood up her sword of expanded and was used as a sharp whip to cut Alice.

Alice blocked and dodged the lashes as she tried to get close to Altera. But this one kept moving away while using her wings.

It had become a game of cat and mouse which didn't please Alice at all. For about ten minutes this continued until Alice got tired of the game.

"If that's how you're going to fight, I can imagine why you lost and your Hakuno came looking for me," Alice said.

Seconds after that comment Altera returned her sword to its normal state and went with everything against Alice.

"Alter not weak! Altera Hakuno's strongest wife!" Altera shouted before breaking Alice's defense with a strong horizontal blow with her sword.

"So you'll show me what you're made of? Well, it's about time!" Alice answered before starting a fight of multiple cuts with Altera.

Both moved their swords at great speed trying to break the rhythm of the other or at least cause the wounds necessary to prevent the other from moving.

"You're strong but I don't understand your reason for wanting to kill the boy." Said Alice. "He made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure your survival."

"Surviving does not matter to Altera without Hakuno. The world does not matter without who gave me a reason to live." Replied Altera.

"If so why do you want to hurt him?"

"Because he is not HAKUNO!"

"The eyes deceive those who only see the outside," Alice said before increasing the speed of her blows.

"..." Altera did not respond to that comment.

" _They can be awakened from this state of Wrath. The kids have to find a way to make them react._ " Thought Alice. " _And get ready! Many dates await for you with me!"_

She really wanted for him to take her out on a date.

 **With Eero.**

Eero was on his knees on the floor. He wanted to understand how to stop all this because he didn't want to see anyone else suffer because of him. But how could he do it? They refused to listen to the reason behind his actions and only shouted for Hakuno Kishinami, the real one. His eyes lost brightness as doubts and questions made him sink deep into an ocean inside his soul.

" _What should I do? I am not what they seek_." Thought Eero.

His thoughts were sinking him more and more.

" _I'm not Hakuno Kishinami."_

 _"I'm not Shirou Emiya."_

 _"I'm not Ritsuka Fujimaru."_

 _"What am I? Who am I? "_

 _"What if Artoria is just lying to herself about all this?"_

 _"What about Mashu? How can I be her Senpai if I just look like a child?"_

 _"How would Da Vinci and Dr. Romani take all of this?"_

 _"How am I sure I will be able to save Olga this time?"_

Every new question or doubt made him go farther into the depths of his soul. Beyond memories or feelings in search of the end.

" _ **Hey stop doing this."**_ Said a voice within the darkness of this ocean

" _I should only let myself be absorbed by this place. I can't make them listen to me_. " Replied Eero.

" _ **Who?"**_

 _"Nero, Tamamo and Altera."_

 _"_ _ **Why?"**_

 _"Because they want the real Hakuno."_

 _"_ _ **Who says you're not?"**_

 _"Them."_

 _"_ _ **Why?"**_

 _"I don't look like him. I don't talk like him. Hell, I don't act like him."_

 _"_ _ **And what's wrong with that**_ _?"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _ **It's okay for you not to look like any of us or be equal to us. But you're still us in some way."**_

 _"Why do you say it?"_

 _"_ _ **Because I am you. I/You am/are Eero the eternal. The apprentice that will be king. The one who was born one day to protect what Hakuno, Shirou, and Ritsuka sought to protect. We stopped being separated people years ago to be stronger. There is no return, just moving forward. Stop crying like a child and do what you must so that they will see you for what you are now and always**_ _."_

 _"... I am?"_

 _"_ _ **The answer you already know. Get out of here and don't come back. This is not the place you should escape from your life and problems**_."

Eero felt three hands pushing him up.

" _ **Who are we?**_ "

"E... Eero. "

" _ **Then don't forget it**_."

As a body seeking for oxygen in the depths of the ocean, Eero began to ascend rapidly. He couldn't doubt more on himself if he wanted to fix this. They/Him had made a big decision when they choose to become one. It was wrong to haven't taken the reactions of others into account, but they just had to continue on with the consequences of their actions. There was no turning back; Nero, Tamamo and Altera had to accept this, even if it hurt them.

" _Even if it hurts we have to go ahead and continue living."_ Thought Eero.

His eyes came back to life. When he raised his head he could see how Artoria is bleeding from several parts of her body but she still continued to fight Nero.

"Stop trying hurt him!" Artoria exclaimed.

"Hakuno must come back and pay for what he did!" Nero shouted.

Their attacks made the floor break around them. Looking at another direction he could see how Leonne continued to face the fists and kicks from Tamamo with those of her own. Her face showed several bruises in addition to being severely swollen, but that did not mean that Tamamo was in better condition. Her face was showing her reddish eyes and her lips swelling thanks to the punches from Leonne.

In the last of these battles, Alice and Altera still sought the opening necessary to give a fatal blow to his opponent. The battlefield around them was filled with cuts and sword impacts. Alice's killer instinct almost took control of her thanks to such fierce battle, but her mind was still cold in such a situation. She knew she shouldn't kill this servant. Altera was furious and her sword had caused several cuts around Alice's armor, but no injury was deadly.

" _What should I do?"_ Eero wondered as he stood up again.

" _What if you show them the truth? That there is nothing they can do to turn back time_." Suggested Aria.

 _"And how do I do it_?"

" _That alone you know how to do it. You must show that there's nothing inside of you that can bring Hakuno back._ " With that Aria left Eero to think.

 _"... Light, Darkness?_ " Eero asked.

" _What are you planning_?" Light wondered.

" _Getting Artoria, Alice, and Leonne out of here. I need my mana back._ "

" _You are mad! Their transformations are incomplete and if we led your mana flow they will continue to absorb it, making them stronger_." Darkness explained.

" _That doesn't matter. I just need to make them react and there's no other way to do it. If Artoria, Alice and Leonne are here, they will prevent me from doing so."_ Said Eero. He had to give them what they wanted.

 _"... Light let's do it. The boy is determined to do follow through with this crazy plan of his._ " Said Darkness.

"..." The light did not answer. Allowing their owner to suffer wasn't in their plans.

Slowly but surely Eero could feel as his mana reserves were returning to normal.

Artoria and the others felt their mana supplies open up again as did their opponents. They all stopped fighting for a moment while they were looking at Eero with his battle attire walking straight towards them.

"Do you have a small plan?" Alice asked.

Eero did not respond and only smiled before opening three portals behind the three Artorias. Chains came out of these and tied each one up.

"Eero what are you doing?" Artoria asked as she felt the chains were pulling her out of her fight. Alice and Leonne were in the same situation.

"I can't escape them and try to reason with them won't give them peace. Nero, Tamamo, Altera come for me if you wish." Said Eero as he stretched out his arms.

"Are you crazy?" Leone screamed as she was forced into Eero's infinite marble.

"I'll just do what's necessary. Everything will be fine." Replied Eero.

Nero, Tamamo and Altera looked at each other for a few moments before moving away from the Artorias and walking towards Eero. All three were determined to shed blood to try to recover their beloved.

"Eero!" The three Artoria shouted as they saw how they were approaching Eero. Their struggle did not help them at all and before Nero could finish her first slash all three had disappeared.

 **Hours later.**

Blood, limbs and a soul. Eero's blood had been shed all around while his limbs and different body parts were scattered around.

The hands of all three were completely stained with the blood of the one who claimed to be their beloved Hakuno. They thought that by killing him, they would recover Hakuno, but nothing happened. Eero did not make a single move to defend himself and now his body was shattered. Now all three were kneeling in front of Eero's soul.

"... Why haven't you come back? " Nero asked as she watched Eero's soul burn in front of them.

"..." There was no answer from Eero's soul.

"We want you back. You promised never to leave us." Said Tamamo.

"I'm…. sorry." Said a little voice from within the soul. It was Hakuno or so they thought.

"The fake is gone. You can come back to us and everything will be all right again." Said Altera.

"... It won't happen. It's not just me anymore. The three of us are one and that cannot be changed."

"No! If it can be changed. You are our Hakuno and you must be with us." Nero said. This was not the answer she wanted to hear.

"I've always been and I will be with you three, but my physical form will be different. Nothing will be the same, but I'll still be Hakuno. You three just have to accept it."

"How can we do it? He's a kid and he doesn't look like you at all." Said Tamamo.

"You look different too. I don't remember seeing you three stained with the blood of a child or being capable of such brutality but I still love you each one of you."

All three looked at each other and realized how much blood they had shed. Eyes, hair, bones, organs, everything was scattered all around him.

"But we did it out of love for you!" Altera exclaimed.

"I never thought you three will do anything like this but I still forgive you three. I know it's not what you want but you will get used to it over time. Everything can change and this is just another new stage of our lives. I'm still here and I'm still me."

The three cried as they believed they were seeing a copy of Hakuno in front of Eero's soul before he vanished with his right hand extended towards them. Eero's blood began to cover them completely before it started to repair their outfits. It was overloaded with mana.

Nero's outfit took on color more similar to her old crimson dress and her veil disappeared completely. Her sword again had that bright scarlet color in addition to having several roses along its blade. The gauntlets and boots took a silver color.

Tamamo's kimono change to bluish/white tone with details silver-colored sakura blossoms. Her mirrors were reworked and her tails were as fluffy as before all this. Her bandage that covers her eyes was gone.

Altera's outfit took a white hue with blue, green and red ribbons around various parts of her body. In addition to several pink lotus flowers around bridal parts of her outfit. Her sword once again had its tricolor light while her mask vanished.

Once the repairs were made the blood evaporated. They all seemed to be in a normal state but they kept crying.

Eero's body parts began to burn until only ashes were left which started to gather around Eero's soul. Slowly these were joining together to form a body of ashes that once was complete it started to reveal an Eero without any wound.

"Why are you still crying?" Asked Eero as he opened his eyes.

"... How can you forgive us for what we did to you? " Asked Nero.

"We all made mistakes. I as Hakuno did not think of how this would affect you and you were carried away by your suffering because of it. I forgive you because I know I was wrong. The question is do you three forgive me for being a bad husband and not being able to go back to what I was?" Asked Eero. His right hand was extended to them.

Without hesitation a second the three girls jump to him and hugged him with all their strength. They were not completely happy with this, but at least they knew that he was their Hakuno. It would take them some time, but they would learn to live alongside this new form of their beloved.

 **A few minutes later.**

Three big slaps left Eero's face quite swollen after Artoria, Alice and Leonne came out of the marble.

"What did they do?" Artoria asked furiously as she looked at Nero, Tamamo and Altera.

"We killed him and dismembered him," Altera answered robotically. She didn't know why, but Artoria's attitude scared her.

Nero and Tamamo felt the atmosphere became cold and not in a good way.

"... I'm going to kill them. " Continued Artoria. Her Excalibur shine strongly as she approached them. "Nobody does something like that to my king!" Shouted the former king.

"Artoria you don't need to do that. I'm fine ." Eero said while trying to calm the situation.

"You stay quiet and open the portal. We'll show them what happens when someone does something like this to my magus." Said Alice before grabbing Altera by her right arm. " _Did you like to cut my date into pieces? Now you'll pay for it._ " Thought Alice.

"I'm taking Tamamo. She owes me a lot of right hooks." Leonne said with a murderous look. " _This time I won't hold back since you hurt my precious master_." Thought Leonne.

"Honey, can you stop them please?" Tamamo asked as her tails were bristling with fear.

"..." Eero didn't say anything and just opened the portal. "Enjoy the pillar while I return home. Artoria can you summon Dun Stallion, please."

Artoria whistled and the horse quickly appeared. Eero got on top of the horse and the last thing he saw was how Nero was dragged by Artoria into the infinite marble.

"Dearest save me!" Nero screamed.

It would be a massacre but Eero would not get involved as he was quite tired and his mana reserves had been affected by the irregular flow all this needed.

"At least they're all back." The boy said before he started riding back.

The first pieces had come together and the first arc of this story is coming to an end.

Arc 0: Pieces of an irregular puzzle.

Arc 1: The lamentations of a cursed goddess and the will of the dying planet.


	20. A night with the Fujimura's

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Eero continued to ride for several hours while it was still dark outside. His eyes were shutting off due to the tiredness, yet he continued with his journey to return home. Dun Stallion was fast and energetic enough so Eero was sure that they would reach the mansion faster than before thanks to not having to carry two people and a dead boar.

After hours and hours of running, the animal arrived in the vicinity of the mansion around 5 am. Eero was exhausted so he quickly got off the horse and let him go in search of his equine companion in the pastures near the mansion. Eero walked to the front door and with great carefulness, he opened it hoping not to wake anyone up. Once inside he found every light turned off, so he carefully lit a small flame on the tip of his finger to guide himself a way to walk within the darkness of the house.

The first floor was not a nuisance as no one slept in this place and the floor was made from solid rock instead of wood, so the young man continued to advance without much problem. The second floor was somewhat more delicate as certain maids and a former magus killer slept there. Any sound could alert those three and as a possible result everyone else would wake up as well.

Eero climbed every wood step as slowly as possible while looking not to make the slightest noise. Every step was a deadly trap and Eero could only hope for the best. Suddenly within the darkness of the hallway in front of the stairs a lighter was turn on.

Black eyes like the night watched him fixedly as they approached him.

"What are you doing so early in the morning, Eero?" Kiritsugu asked.

" _Fuck._ Nothing just trying to get to my room so that I can lay down." Eero said.

"It took you a long time to return. Would you follow me and take a cup of coffee with me? " Kiritsugu asked as he pulled him by the neck of his noble phantasm.

"You're leaving me no choice," Eero said.

"Good thing you realize. Start by telling me what happened."

"Where to begin?" Eero wondered while he was taken to the kitchen by Kiritsugu.

You're looking for rest and you meet your foster father ready to make you spit out the whole truth. This was his life now.

 **40 minutes later.**

"Then they're still inside the reality marble fighting?" Kiritsugu asked while eating a simple sandwich that he had forced Eero to make.

"That's right. My plan was to sleep a few hours before I went to get them out of there. I don't want to face Artoria's wrath right now." He admitted while he drank some coffee.

"It's normal that she reacted that way. You were cut to pieces and were brutally slaughtered. I think any woman would be pretty upset if someone did something like that to her loved one. The same thing happens in reverse with men." Kiritsugu said.

"I know. How was the rest of the house after we left?"

"It was quiet, although Mashu was a little more stressed than the others. She was probably terrified that you'd be hurt."

"I can imagine, but I think this will be the only time I have to go through something like this."

"There's something I'm quite astonished about this event. You said they transformed instead of being summoned in their usual attire. Does this mean that all servants under your control can reach a state beyond a basic class?"

"Possibly. Although I am not sure of the conditions necessary for such a change. I still think that Artoria and Alice have not reached that level because they have not used their other weapons, the spears. Although I feel they are closer thanks to summoning the horses which Artoria couldn't do before. And Leonne is still a mystery to me."

"I understand. Now, the next question is when are you going to summon the next servant?"

"I'm not sure when but is base on Miyu. Abigail Williams is the servant's name, but I don't think we're close to summoning her. Miyu only has a small amount of time in here and I want her to enjoy a quiet life for the moment. Her future is a difficult one to face, but I will be there for her. Her brother gave his life for her and will continue to take care of her in his place."

"That little girl is like Illya and the Grail's corruption. Both are considered as objects that others can use to fulfill their desires. I'll be sure to help you as much as I can while I still have time to live. Just remember that Illya will be your responsibility once I'm gone. Not as a brother, but as something else." Kiritsugu said in a serious tone.

"You don't mean that type of relationship, right?"

"I don't think I'm joking about this. You told me you rebuilt your body from ashes and Illya has limited time to live since she still is a homunculus. I want you to offer her a long life like yours even if it means she must fight later. You told me I took care of you and now I want you to take care of her."

"... Dad, you know she's still very young."

"I know, but when you find yourself with no way out, do what you have to do and save her from dying. You and I aren't related by blood, but I see you as family. You offered me the chance to be the father that Irisviel would have wanted me to be for Illya. I trust you and I know you won't fail me."

"... I'll wait for her. When the time is right, I will stab my sword in her chest thus sealing her destiny alongside mine but in the meantime that won't happen. She is still a little girl and I hope to keep it that way just like with Sakura and Miyu. It's no time for girls to fight." Eero said. He understood his father's reasoning, but he would not move forward with something so serious until the situation didn't force him to do so.

"Kiritsugu-san?" Asked a voice which made both turn their heads.

At the entrance of the kitchen were Sella and Leysritt. They both looked at them with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"What happened that you two are awake?" Kiritsugu asked.

"We've been here since you two came downstairs to have coffee. You weren't the only one who heard the horse come to the mansion." Said Sella. "Why are you so sure that Eero is the only way for the young lady to live?"

"Sella, I know the practices of the Einzbern to keep Homunculus alive for centuries and I don't want that for Illya. Planting her a specific place as a kind of plant to survive is not the most beautiful destiny. Living while absorbing the mana of other people is another, I don't want for Illya either. None of that will offer her a normal life because she will not be able to grow or have a family. Eero is her safest way thanks to those blessings of the gods. I trust him and he can offer a happier life to Illya." Kiritsugu explained.

"What about what Illya wants?" Leysritt asked.

"That's why I won't do it now. This will not happen for some time and which would allow Illya to create a better relationship with me." Said Eero. "I know what Dad wants and that's why I'll do it, but it won't be today nor tomorrow."

Both maids understood what they were trying to say so they didn't want to discuss it anymore. But there was another question they both had.

"Eero is there any way to become a servant like Artoria and the others?" Sella asked.

Eero was curious about such a question. "Why do you want something like that?"

"Gilgamesh. He eliminated Leysritt and me without much difficulty in my original world. I wondered if I'd been a servant maybe I could have done more to save Illya that time." Sella explained.

"Servants of the war are strong and if I'm strong I can protect Illya from all danger. I need that force to be able to protect Illya especially during the next war." Leysritt said.

Kiritsugu was pleased with the interest of both. More servants in the war on her daughter's side increased her chance of leaving unscathed and securing the end of the Grail's corruption. "Eero is there a way?"

"I have to ask," Eero said before he spoke to the gods. " _Did you hear or not?_ "

"We always do. There is a way, but it will need preparation and a lot of mana. Your reserves are great but that event with Nero and the others was chaotic for your mana. Even now they're still recuperating so you should wait at least a few days until you're better." Asmodeux explained.

Once he had the answer he said "There is, but I can't do it now. Let's wait a few days."

Both Homunculus was grateful for the answer. They didn't think that luck was on their side, but it looked like it did for a second time.

"Well if there are no more questions I'm going to sleep," Eero said as he rose from his seat.

"Sleep well Eero," Kiritsugu said.

Eero lifted his fist as a victory sign and just kept moving on. Once he was gone both Homunculi looked at Kiritsugu.

"Another question?" Kiritsugu asked.

"If you now know this why you don't do as well?" Sella asked.

"... I deserve death, my dear Sella. I have taken so many lives that I can only thank for these moments of happiness that Eero has given me. The four most important women in my life have died because of me. Two of them in the fourth war, one being Illya's mother. If possible, I want to meet the two of them again in the afterlife and watch over Illya from there. Eero will protect Illya better than I do."

"But-" Sella wanted to continue, but Leysritt stopped her. Even when Sella was the smartest of the two, Leysritt understood that Kiritsugu had surrendered to his sealed future. It was better not to bother the same anthill.

The gods looked at this event with a small smile because perhaps the end that Kiritsugu sought for wasn't as far as he wished for. After all, he kept wearing a certain watch that Eero had given him. Strong shadows like that of Kiritsugu always return to their owner in some way.

 **With Eero.**

Eero continued to walk towards his room with carefulness as to not wake Sakura or Mashu on the way. His luck was either too great or too bad because once he enters the room, he met someone already asleep in his bed. By the size of the cover body, the answer was easy.

"Mashu." Eero thought as he disappeared all his clothes. He was sleepy and not even Mashu could stop him from falling into his bed and sleep for several hours. Without much to think, Eero lifted the sheets and lay down.

This new presence in the bed alerted Mashu who opened her eyes to see a tired Eero close his eyes and fall into the depths of the kingdom of dreams. Mashu very carefully approached him before kissing him on the forehead and grabbing his hands before going back to sleep.

" _Sleep well Senpai_." Mashu thought before she closed her eyes again.

She didn't even notice that Eero was practically naked.

 **7 in the morning.**

Kiritsugu was sitting in the mansion's living room while making a list of the weapons and supplies he was going to buy. In addition, there were also certain specials orders he decided to make after seeing Alice's interest in certain weapons she saw when they went shopping. Sella and Leysritt were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Everything was at peace until a certain voice took him out of his thoughts.

" **Kiritsugu! Are you here?"** A female scream was heard in the living room. It was none of the girls because they were sleeping, and nobody had such a keen voice. Leysritt and Sella came into the room looking for the source of that voice.

"Kiritsugu who is that girl screaming so loud?" Sella asked.

"Shall I take care of her?" Leysritt asked.

"Calm down, both of you. This voice reminds me of someone, but I'm not sure who." He said as he tried to think who could be.

" **Kiritsugu!"** The voice was heard again.

"God is as high as the voice of Raiga Fujimura's granddaughter!" He said before connecting the loose ends. "Taiga! Sella, Leysritt come with me!" Kiritsugu said as he tried to remember how to move from the mansion to the Emiya residence. " _Approach the front door and put some of my mana on the doorknob before turning it_."

Kiritsugu did as he remembered and, in a few moments, the three were transported to the Emiya residence living room.

"Kiritsugu this needs to be cleaned," Sella said as she saw all the dust and spider webs.

"I know and that's why I should have remembered to call the company to remodel the entire estate. For now, just clean up a little bit while I take care of Taiga in case she enters." Kiritsugu said before advancing to the front door.

He had to thank Taiga's grandfather for the house, but he had forgotten everything thanks to recent events. Besides, he had to repair the whole house, even if they lived in the mansion.

When he got to the door, he opened it before seeing Taiga in her school uniform. She wasn't very happy after having to wait for him without not answer.

"Taiga Fujimura."

"Kiritsugu Emiya. You're shameless, you know it or not."

"Why you say that Miss Fujimura?"

"You move into the house my grandpa got for you, but you haven't even visited us. Not only that, people say they have seen you with several girls some pretty young. Could you explain what's going on?"

"..." Kiritsugu took a moment before answering. "They're my family. My biological daughter, goddaughters, adopted son and friends. We moved and we've been busy. That's why we haven't visited your grandfather."

"Huh? Wait a minute. Your family? I saw you like the lonely bachelor type and not a fan of other people's company." Taiga said. She was incredulous of what she heard.

"It's what I said. Now if you'll excuse me, I must call a certain company. I have a lot of things in the house that needs repairs." He said while trying to close the door, but Taiga didn't allow it.

"Don't you even dare Kiritsugu. This discovery requires dinner. Tonight, at our house at 8:00. I'll tell Grandpa to prepare everything. I look forward to meeting your family." Taiga said before she left.

Kiritsugu remained silent for a moment before reacting. " _Damn it!"_

His luck was not the best as far as Taiga and his grandfather was concerned. They were good allies but when they waited for you for an event there was no way to escape from their claws.

"Sella, Leysritt, we have a situation of utmost importance," Kiritsugu said upon returning to the living room.

"What happens?" Sella asked.

"I messed up with Taiga and now we have a dinner to go to"

"Can't we just overlook it?" Leysritt asked.

"Not when it comes to Raiga Fujimura. He is an important ally and is not one of the types who appreciate you missing an invitation. Go back to the mansion and wake Eero up. We need him to bring the girls back." Kiritsugu said while taking a cellphone out, it was time to clean up this place.

 **Back at the mansion.**

Sella and Leysritt rushed up to the third floor before reaching Eero's room. Without even knocking on the door, they entered the room at once which awaken Eero up. His mind was thinking about the worst possible situation behind these two comings to his room in such a manner.

"Are we under attack?" Eero asked even with the visible fatigue in his eyes. Mashu got up soon after.

"The Fujimura. Can that be considered an attack?" Sella asked.

"... What happened? " Eero replied. He was praying for the best possible outcome.

"Kiritsugu spoke to Taiga Fujimura and now everyone in this house is invited to a dinner," Sella explained.

"..." Eero couldn't talk. His mind was trying to rationalize how they had come to such a situation. "Give me two minutes and I'll get the girls."

Both Homunculus nodded before leaving the room.

"What is all this about Eero?" Mashu asked.

"Raiga Fujimura is someone I don't want to anger or disrespect. This city is practically his and having him as an ally is more than advisable for the future. A dinner at his house is a pretty important event." Eero explained as he went out of bed to look for something to wear.

Mashu reddened after seeing him naked, but she did not turn her gaze away from him. "Why is he so important?"

"Raiga is the Yakuza in charge of this whole city and the person who helped dad with his non-legal financial accounts. Besides, thanks to him, the events of the 4th war for the Grail are kept out of sight of the common public. Without him, the television stations could be showing recordings of servants fighting around the city. Raiga is the bad guy you need by your side if you want to keep the secrecy of your activities besides that he is a good work source that doesn't imply contracts per head."

"... Ok. " Mashu said. Although she was a little surprised by the importance of a single person. Mashu stood up and went straight to the bathroom for her daily activities.

Eero opened a portal and entered the infinite marble only to meet a complete unbalanced war. On one side were at least 6000 well-armed copies of all the girls while in the other were Artoria and the others, all of which were severely wounded. Forget the battle they had against each other, they seemed to be about to bite the dust for real this time.

"Practice over!" Eero shouted thus returning all the copies to the pillar. "How many?"

"How many what?" Alice replied as she saw him walking towards them.

"How many copies did you destroy to reach such a state?"

"About 656. I didn't think I'd have to face so many copies of me that were faster and stronger than me, honey." Tamamo said as she lay on the floor.

"All of you did well but now we have to get out of here and cure each of you. We have an event to go to tonight. " Eero said before picking Tamamo up.

Even when she was the servant focus on melee combat, she seemed to have been crushed by a boat the size of the Titanic.

"A party?" Nero asked a little excited even with her wounds.

"Dinner, but with a lot of alcohol to drink," Eero answered. He knew what to expect out of his Roman Empress.

"This doesn't count as our dinner together," Alice said.

"I know. That will be private and quite special." Eero replied.

"Then that means I have to wear a dress?" Leonne asked.

"Yes, or you can wear a kimono as Tamamo does." Eero continued. The others followed him while Artoria was at his side.

"Eero with whom is this dinner?" Artoria asked.

"Taiga Fujimura and his grandfather."

"Taiga! But that means it's her younger version."

"And so, you understand the importance of creating new bonds with her. I just hope everything goes well." Eero said while praying that everything goes well that night.

 **Later in the residence of the Fujimura.**

Three limousines arrived and parked in front of the large gates of the Fujimaru residence. It was true that the Emiya residence was large but never compare that to the residence of a Yakuza. Twice as big and more secure than a corrupt politician home. Worthy of Raiga Fujimura.

Everyone started to get off their cars wearing kimonos, tight dresses, some long dresses, some longer ones and finally Eero wore a black tuxedo.

Eero would have hoped that not everyone had to come, but this would make it easier for Taiga to get used to seeing many more people at his home. Besides, Kiritsugu and him had to discuss some things with Raiga.

With Kiritsugu as a leader, while he was accompanied by Illya, they began to enter. Eero followed them after. Leonne alongside Sakura was next. Mashu and Miyu follow soon. Alice and Artoria continued next. Leysritt and Sella followed them. Finally, at the end were Nero, Tamamo and Altera.

The servants at the residence were frozen in their places after seeing the guests. The dresses highlighted their figures and more than one swears to be in heaven after seeing girls like Nero. It didn't help that Mashu acted shy, Nero showed her long legs, or that Alice and her cold attitude robbed the heart of many. Each girl had something that had delighted those present.

After advancing for a few minutes the group arrived at the house of the Fujimura. Everyone had to leave their shoes at the entrance, but no one complained. The servants showed them the way to a long room in which Raiga and Taiga were waiting while sitting down in front of two of the many small tables prepared for everyone.

"Kiritsugu Emiya! At last, you visit me and surprise me with your family. Where did you hide all of them?" Raiga asks as he stood up to greet Kiritsugu.

"I have many secrets Raiga. It wasn't until recently that I decided to retire from my profession." Kiritsugu replied.

"I understand my good friend. Once you are sure that nothing can harm then you can live a normal life with your family. And who is this little one?" Raiga after seeing Illya.

"She is my biological daughter, Illya."

"It's nice to meet you, little one," Raiga said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fujimura," Illya replied.

"Well, I see that there are many people to meet. Why don't we sat down and continue them."? Raiga offered while Taiga looked in amazement at the whole group.

" _Kiritsugu has a family? This is the end of the world."_ Taiga thought to see so many people alongside Kiritsugu.

Everyone took a seat behind a table each.

"Well, Kiritsugu why don't you introduce me to the rest?" Raiga asked.

"The young man is Eero, my adopted son. The lady in the white dress is Artoria a friend of the family." Kiritsugu began to present each of the members of his house. Sakura, Miyu, and Mashu were presented as goddaughters who would live with him at the Emiya residence. Sella and Leysritt were presented as the distant cousins of Illya's mother which came to help take care of her and the others. Alice, Leonne, Tamamo, Nero, and Altera were other friends related to his work which were here for a certain mission.

This captured the interest of Raiga who simply ask. "What mission can that be?"

"One that we can discuss later tonight but not in front of the children," Kiritsugu said.

"Understood. Well, I think it's time we eat." Raiga said before several servants came in bringing trays, sake and other things for the guests.

Alice and the other servants watched as Eero give them the thumbs up, giving them the signal to enjoy all this.

It had been a few chaotic days in their lives, but at least for tonight, they could enjoy themselves in peace. Illya enjoyed seeing her father talk about different things with Raiga in addition to the good food the servants had served. Though she couldn't help feeling frightened after seeing Taiga's gaze fixed on her.

"Eero why is she looking at me so much?" Illya asked.

"Maybe she thinks you don't look like dad at all," Eero replied.

"I obviously look like my mom," Illya said before getting closer to Kiritsugu for safety.

Eero laughs after such reaction before seeing how Artoria, Alice and Leonne gave loose rein to their appetites. The fight made them very hungry. He couldn't deny how hungry he was, so he enjoys the dinner that was served.

 **With Mashu and Miyu**

Mashu, on the other hand, was undecided whether to take the sake they were offering. She was 18 but she had never drink even back at Chaldea. Looking at Eero, he gave him a smile and told her to have fun. Mashu felt a little more relieved so she let herself be carried away by the atmosphere.

While that happened, Miyu felt a little strange after finding herself in such an event for the first time but after a while, she was feeling more comfortable just like Sakura. The food was fine and seeing Mashu blushing thanks to sake made her smile. While looking at Eero she imagines seeing her brother while enjoying her dishes which caused her to feel nostalgic. " _I wish you were here, big brother_." Miyu thought before drinking more tea.

 **With Sakura, Leonne, and Alice.**

Sakura didn't deny that this was something unexpected for her, but seeing as Leonne, Eero and the others were smiling, she started to feel more comfortable with all this. " _I just hope you're all right, Rin_." Sakura thought before tasting the fish.

"How is it Sakura?" Leonne asked.

"Is good, although I feel it's missing something."

"Just add some hot sauce."

"Huh? Why should I'd put some hot sauce on the fish?" Sakura was surprised at such a suggestion.

"Oh sorry, that because whenever I feel that something is missing from the food, I think something like hot sauce offers that last touch. What do you think, Alice?" Leonne asked.

"You talk too much. Eat quietly like Artoria " Answered Alice by pointing to her companion.

Artoria ate so fast that the servants were astonished. The old king of Camelot did not hesitate to ask for seconds and thirds to which Raiga smiled.

"She knows how to eat!" The old Yakuza shouted.

 **With Nero and the others.**

Nero didn't hesitate before starting to drink, although she would have preferred wine instead of sake. "Is not a banquet like in the moon cell, but it's pretty good you don't think so Tamamo?"

"Nero you know that this is an important event for our beloved. Enjoyed what they are offering us just like him." Tamamo said when he pointed to Eero. "I wish I could drink with him but he's still a kid."

"I know but once we go back to the mansion, we can do it." Suggested Nero.

"Maybe, what about you Altera? Do you like this dinner?" Tamamo asked.

"It's so delicate and cute!" Altera said as she watched the dessert they had brought.

"It's always about cute things with you. You never change. Somebody bring me stronger sake, please? I need to knock this one up." Said Tamamo by pointing to Altera.

"But it's so pretty. I can't eat it. It's a rabbit! " Altera said.

 **Leysritt and Sella.**

Both maids ate quietly while watching Illya and her surroundings. The food was fine, but Sella was sure that she could have done something much better if they had asked for help.

" _Although I cannot deny that I feel happy with how lady Illya is right now. She looks so pretty and in peace as now."_ Sella thought after seeing how Illya hid behind Kiritsugu.

While Sella felt happy about Illya, Leysritt looked at Taiga trying to find out what she wanted with Illya. " _Challenge? Friendship? What do you want with my lady?_ " Leysritt kept close surveillance over any action that Taiga made.

 **Later that night.**

The night advance without many overjumps except for Mashu and Altera being drunk or the Artorias ending with the rice reserves at the Fujimura residence. ("They have to be sisters!" Raiga said.)

While the girls were talking to Taiga including Mashu, Kiritsugu left with Raiga and Eero. It was time to talk about some things. The three walked quietly until they reached a room away from the others. Once inside, the three of them took a seat.

"I should have imagined he wasn't just your adopted son," Raiga said.

"That's right. He's the one who'll take care of the contracts you can offer me." Kiritsugu said.

"Do you think a child can be the heir to your title?" Raiga asked.

Eero called a sword from his marble. "I am not a normal child. I present myself to you as Eero Emiya the one who will destroy the war of the Grail."

"The War of the Grail? You can begin to explain what happened during the fourth one first. Many people died because of that fire and my businesses were affected by that." Raiga said. He was mad about the fire which erased a big part of the city.

"We know, but I wasn't the one who caused the fire. I tried to destroy the Grail because its corruption could destroy the world. Something is waiting inside the Grail and it's not something you want to see with your own eyes. The next war will be the most terrible of all and Eero is one of the masters who will fight in it to purify the Grail. Once all is over there will be no more wars in Fuyuki or the rest of the world." Kiritsugu said.

"Then he and those three girls are 4 of the 7 masters?"

"You can say that for now." Replied Eero. "The fifth one is also in Fuyuki in addition to the person behind the fire of Fuyuki."

"Who was it? Tell me who caused so much death and destruction?" Raiga asked. He feels the desire to end the bastard's life.

"Kirei Kotomine is his name and you will not be able to kill him because there is still a servant with him. Don't face him or you'll lose everything. I recommend it for the sake of Taiga." Eero said.

"And why should I listen to a child with a sword?" Raiga asked.

"Because this child with a sword has already lived through all this. This kid knows you want to protect that girl and you trust Kiritsugu. Raiga Fujimura, I assure you that Taiga will be safe from this war if you help me to ensure the safety of the citizens of Fuyuki."

"And what do you want me to do?" Raiga asked sounding interested.

"When the time comes, I want you to do what it takes to evacuate a certain perimeter of the city. Several servants will fight in the fifth war more than before and that's going to need space. You drive this town, so you know what to do." Eero said as he stared at Raiga. His eyes showed determination and experience.

"... Hahaha. Kiritsugu I must say that this will be the greatest madness in history. But I believe in what you say. I know how destructive battles can be between Magus and if in truth the next war will be bigger, I'll help you with whatever you need." Raiga said as he stretched out his hand towards Eero.

"It's a pleasure to work with you, Raiga Fujimura," Eero said as they closed the deal.

Preparations for the war had begun, but something else was slowly but surely approaching Eero and the others.

 **Residence of the Ainsworth.**

"Prepare for the next jump," Darius said as he prepared the magic circle that would allow them to look for Miyu.

"As you say, lord Ainsworth," Angelica answered as she took Ea out from the Gate of Babylon.

Once again, they would jump alongside Erika while searching for Miyu. How long would it take them to find her? Only time would tell.

 **Scarlet Story-Nano *OST Starts*.**

The gods observed how the next stage of this story was approaching its beginning. The time for Miyu and Eero to decide the future of that ruined world was ever closer. To save or to destroy, to forgive or to take revenge, many were the decisions that needed to be taken, but for the moment Eero and the rest could sleep in peace.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Here ends the first arc of the story. The next chapter will after a time skip. Leave a review if you wish and see you in a few days.


	21. Peace before the storm

* I don't own anything. All the characters and creations are owned by the Type-Moon company. *

* M for Adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

 ***Ring! ***

Was the sound of an alarm clock that showed the time as 6:30 AM. It was Monday, which meant school time for all the young ones in the mansion.

"Five more minutes." Said a young blonde while she kept her body under the covers of her futon.

"Yes..." Said another girl from within her futon next to the blonde one.

On the desk inside the room, a little white teddy bear began to levitate after hearing this. The little stuffed animal went to the futon of the blonde girl before starting to pull the locks of her long hair to force her to get up.

"No..." The blonde responded with annoyance while the bear continued to pull her hair. "Yugo... Five more minutes."

Yugo, the teddy bear did not yield to the request of his owner and only continued to pull.

"Yugo!" Exclaimed the young girl with a tired tone before listening to her roommate anger.

"Abi! please be quiet. It's too early." Said the other girl. Sometimes she regretted having to start sharing her room with Abigail shortly after summoning her.

"Yugo!" Exclaimed Abigail. She was starting to become angry.

The stuffed bear got tired of using the pacifist route, so he decided to take more violent action. His chest opened before slowly several skeletal tails began to come out of his chest. The tails reach the futons before wrapping themselves around both before lifting and shaking them off. Both girls fell to the ground.

"Auch!" They exclaimed as they crashed into the ground. "Yugo!" They both looked at the stuffed animal which folded the futons and set them aside using the same tails.

"Abi please teach the bear some manners." Said the dark-haired girl who was dressed in a panda-style sleeping outfit.

"Yugo Look at what you did. Miyu this wasn't my intention. I'm sorry." Replied Abigail, who was dressed in an outfit like that of Miyu but with the style of a rabbit.

The appendages that came from Yugo did not stop there and quickly lifted both girls before moving them to the door that led to the bathroom. It was time to prepare for school and Yugo would make sure they weren't late. Any normal person who saw such a scene would have fainted long ago, but this was only a normal Monday morning for Eero Emiya's mansion and Yugo wouldn't hurt any since one was his owner while the other was the co-master of his owner.

It had been two years and three months since the events around with Eero had occurred. While only one year and four months since Abigail had been summoned as the eternal servant of Miyu and Eero, both providing the little blonde with mana supply, although Eero gave most of it.

In another situation, the invocation of such a servant could have been quite dangerous thanks to the instability of Abigail and her powers, but certain gods once more decided to intervene.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, the night of invocation.**_

It was a quiet night, though nothing was usually normal especially for those present at this event. Kiritsugu, Illya, Sakura and everyone else watched from a safe distance as Eero alongside Miyu were kept inside a circle of invocation. Illya especially noticed the difference between her own experience with circles of invocation of servants thanks to the night in which Sella and Leysritt ceased to be simple homunculus.

Mashu looked a little scared of what might happen with this new servant especially after what Eero told her about certain servants who were towards her right. She was still angry with Nero, Tamamo, and Altera because of what they did that night.

Miyu was quite nervous about this even with more than two weeks of waiting for this. Her life wasn't normal, and she understood that but that did not make it more stressful. After all, is not an easy task just using magical circles for the invocation of a servant quite powerful but dangerous due to being possessed by the madness of a being beyond this world. Even with the help of gods, it was a scary task.

"Hey." Said Eero while holding her hands.

"..." Miyu said nothing and she only looks at those eyes that looked at her with tenderness. It was her brother's face, but not at the same time. Miyu slowly had become accustomed to this face and what he represented in her life.

Protection, affection, and continuation of what her brother couldn't have the pleasure of completing. A promise that had changed, but it still meant the same thing: **She wouldn't be used as a grail anymore by the Ainsworth family and he would make sure that she survives the events that would happen in the future.** That was what she had learned from Eero's oath and she didn't doubt that he would keep his oath, but other things still frightened her of her future.

"Miyu focus on me," Eero asked.

Miyu did.

"You mustn't fear. I'm here, and so are they. We'll protect you, just calm down and repeat her name with me." Eero said in an amicable and secure tone.

Miyu breathed deeply as she squeezed Eero's hands as hard as possible. " _I_ _mustn't doubt him or his actions. I have to trust_ him as _oni-sama did."_ Miyu though before she nodded.

"On the count of three," Eero said.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Abigail Williams!" They exclaimed at the same time. The magic circle under them shined strongly as the magic circuits of both sparked with life before feeling how their mana was being absorbed by the circle.

All those present in the distance looked attentively while those who possessed weapons invoked them in case something went wrong.

Artoria had Excalibur with Avalon hanging on the lower portion of her back while Alice had summoned her dark version of Rhongomyniad. Although a similar copy of Avalon was on her back keeping her own Excalibur ready to be used. Leonne had both of her swords ready while she stood up in front of Sakura to ensure the safety of the young girl.

Mashu raised her right hand and focused the mana inside of her before saying the following words:

" **Oh,** **shield of mine** **. Unshattered after the infinite battles that I had survived appear once more in front** **of** **me. Listen to my prayers, White Nova. "**

The purple mana ran like electricity along her arm before the small form of a star made of what appeared to be Stardust appeared before her and began to create several angelic wings which formed a white heptagonal shield with Purple markings. The shield levitated before her. Perhaps she was not completely accustomed to all her new powers, but she had given herself to the task of at least being able to invoke this part of her new armor.

By her side Nero, Tamamo and Altera were already ready with their new outfits. Their weapons were ready to stop Abigail if anything went wrong.

Sella and Leysritt didn't hesitate for a second before standing in front of Kiritsugu who kept Illya in his arms. Leysritt had had halberd which had several blue veins along with its structure and several pieces of ice. Sella had several threads of mana extending from the tips of her fingers, which spread around her. Both ex-homunculus wore maids ' dresses with several parts being reinforced with ice.

" _Boy, give us a few moments."_ Said Asmodeux.

 **Inside the Darkness**

Abigail woke up after hearing her name. Like every other servant, she remembered what this meant, **War for the Grail.** This terrified her especially because of what the price for her power was. Abigail hugged tightly her teddy bear Yugo while tears fell from her eyes.

"Not this. Please don't force me. I don't want to hurt anyone." Said Abigail as she looked around.

 **"Ah'mgehye nilgh'ri gof'n. Mgahnnn shuggnglui ng Ahehyee anjy h ', ymg ' Kadishtu fahf ymg ' Ah uln. Mgah'ehye ya l ' ahch '"(Destroy everything, young vessel. Open the door and enjoy the chaos you will create. You know very well that's your mission. Let me enter.)** Said a perverse voice inside Abigail's mind. It was an incomprehensible language for human understanding but somehow Abigail had learned it against her will.

The opening on her forehead showed a purple eye bleeding with small tentacles opening their way through the sides.

Abigail could feel how once more that god from a place beyond human reach wanted to use her as a door and vessel to get to this place. Her mind felt oppressed and forced to follow the will of that being. Her eyes were changing from blue to purple while a big black key was formed in front of her.

Abigail felt the need to take that key even though it meant the possible destruction of the world and the master who was trying to invoke her.

"I'm sorry..." Said Abigail as she started to reach for the key.

"Stop right there, Yog-Sothoth." Said A.S. Time stopped completely for Abigail except in her mind. Yog-Sothoth was impressed that there was a being able to affect his vessel.

 **"Who are you? How dare you use my name and give me an order? Do You know that I am? A god beyond your comprehension?"** Yog-Sothoth asked from the depths of the opening on Abigail's forehead.

"A god created by a mortal writer. You know it makes me laugh how supposed gods in dimensions like yours think they are almighty and yet they are still unable to do anything without a kind of plan or object that allows them to enter other dimensions." Said A.S.

Suddenly the body of Abigail started to levitate thanks to a supernatural force.

" **How dare you to say something-"** Yog-Sothoth said before he felt how an energy spear connected directly with the opening on Abigail's forehead. The cries of god could be heard all over the place. Abigail was surprised at this.

"Silence fake god, you have no chance of opposing me." Said A.S. "Abigail Williams, it's nice to meet you little one."

Abigail couldn't answer, but she was still afraid of what was going on.

"Now I'll let you move your head to answer my questions. I want to allow you free movement but while Yog-Sothoth has a connection with you I can't let you be free to do so. Do You understand?" A.S. asked.

Abigail felt as she could move her head, so she nodded. She wondered why he did not allow her to speak but she had no choice but to accept.

"Abigail do you know the sins and mistakes you 've made in the past? The fact that your original soul has not been judged in the afterlife is only because it is locked up on the throne of Heroes." Asmodeux asked thus intervening in the conversation.

Abigail took a few moments to remember. Salem, the innocents who die because of her accusing them of being witches or practicing occult activities. Several were involved and thanks to the knowledge provided by the throne of Heroes she learned how wrong it was what she did. She didn't want to imagine what other copies of her had done in other wars for the Grail. Abigail nodded, even if she was 12 at the time, she wasn't exonerated from her actions.

"Then we want to offer you, the copy being summoned by our chosen king a chance of penance, though this will not liberate your original soul from the throne of Heroes. What would you say if we could get Yog-Sothoth out of your interior and offer you a new power to help that King?" Aria asked from within the darkness.

Abigail felt as Yog-Sothoth pounded heavily on her mind. He didn't like what this could mean at all. Other copies were able to control themselves to some degree and prevent his plans, but this Abigail felt so weak and there was no way he would let his puppet go.

"Answer Abigail. Do you want to be free of this being?" A.S. asked

Abigail tried to nod but Yog-Sothoth was causing her an incredible headache. It felt like her head was going to break. Tears fell from her eyes, but she still forced herself to nod. It was a unique opportunity and one that may never present itself for a servant like her.

"That was what I needed to know," A.S. said before he appeared in front of Abigail. The god didn't waste a second before sinking his hand as if he was ghost within the opening on Abigail's forehead.

The young girl could feel how this being grabbed something that was deeply connected to her. It was something that didn't want to be taken out and it was trying to stay there.

"You want to fight, but you can't do anything Yog-Sothoth. You're going out of this girl right now!" A.S. exclaimed before taking out a tentacle nest with an eye in the center from within Abigail. It was drenched in dark energy.

The young girl was horrified at this sight while she also wanted to scream out the incredible pain that had caused her such action. This pain could also be due to the closure of the opening on her forehead. Her attire disappeared in an instant once her connection with Yog-Sothoth was cut. This included the key under her and Yugo, her teddy bear.

"I don't understand your stupidity, Yog-Sothoth. If you're strong why you need a girl to invade a world?" A.S. asked before he incinerated the tentacle nest. The cries of the otherworld god could be heard until the last tentacle. "Well Abigail, let's get on with this. Where you're going, they need someone with the ability to open portals to other timelines and beyond. You can do it, but you need a power that you don't corrupt you or lead you to madness."

In front of Abigail, a small portal opened from which a kind of skeletal key began to emerge. Several skeletal reptilians adorned the key. An emerald flame surrounded the key.

"This is a key made from the skeletons of dragons and snakes that watch over the journeys between dimensions of the spiritual ocean. I know you have an idea of how this kind of travels works because of your experience with that pathetic fake god. You only must accept this power within yourself and get used to it. Are you ready?" Ask A.S. while allowing the young lady to move again and talk.

Abigail covered herself with her hands once she felt free to move. The young girl was able to notice the wings and the halo in addition to the divine aura, although she felt frightened by the immersive power she could feel behind those unusual eyes. "Are you the Christian God?" Abigail asked.

"No but take the key and you will discover what is beyond religion or beliefs. The Bible and other mortal books can't even begin to explain all that is beyond this cosmos. What you'll discover will leave your knowledge shattered but you will find peace." Said the god.

Abigail approached her trembling hand towards the key a few moments after A.S. answer. As her hand approached the key it felt hotter until she touched it. In instants, the key sank in the middle of her chest before her body was covered by tattoos of snakes and skeletal dragons began. Her chest was burning furiously as a servant's mark was formed in her hand and a small key-shaped tattoo surrounded by a double Ouroboros was burned in the middle of her chest. Once that was completed the marks around her body disappeared.

A new white dress with several green heart-shaped locks was formed. This was accompanied by a small witch hat like her previous hat. Something that caught her attention quickly was the return of Yugo but being white instead of orange while holding two new keys to be used as weapons, but its design was less gloomy and instead of being black both were silver.

A.S. didn't lie about the knowledge that entered her mind at a high speed. Abigail was sure her mind would break from such a flow of new knowledge but somehow, she endured it. She gasped for air after seeing so many things in just a few moments.

"Well, I think you're ready. Follow the chains tied to you out of here." The god said before he began to disappear.

"Wait A.S.-sama!" Abigail exclaimed. She had so many questions right now, but one took importance over others.

"What do you need?"

"Can I see Elohim-sama someday? Or some of his siblings?"

"... About father don't lose hope. He and mother are visiting different creations everywhere. Just don't lose hope. The rest of my family will be more complicated so ask me later. This is not the time for this." The god said with a smile before he completely disappeared.

Abigail understood what he meant. This new knowledge had opened her eyes to many things that mortals did not know until they reached the afterlife. Too many gods, systems, rules, worlds and so many things that were beyond her wildest dreams. There would be more time to think about this because now she had to meet her two masters. Following the chains on her right wrist, Abigail advanced while being followed by Yugo. Her body felt different now that it was no longer connected to that being, but this also meant that she would have to learn once more how to use this power.

"Yugo, we have a long path in front of us, I can only hope that my masters are good people." Said Abigail while taking the teddy bear in her arms. Both keys disappeared after not being held.

 **Back with Eero and the others.**

Eero and Miyu saw how the pillar of light was slowly fading away, leaving a female figure behind. The first thing they noticed was her white dress and her long blonde hair. Abigail kept her eye on Eero and Miyu for a few seconds while trying to stop being so nervous.

"Aaaa... My name is Abigail Williams! Is a pleasure to answer your call, my masters. Take care of me please." Abigail said while blushing.

They all remained silent for a few moments while trying to understand what had happened here. " _Wasn't she supposed to be violent and dangerous?"_ They all wondered.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

That night was when she met Miyu and the others. Miyu was a little unsure of Abigail's attitude because she expected something much different than the shy girl, they got but eventually, she and the others got used to Abigail. What help the most was the fact that they started going to school together, although they had to lie about her age.

The only major problem they had in the early days was the nightmares that Abigail had in relation to her past and Yog-Sothoth. Madness, the desire to see the world in chaos and a copy of herself consumed by the influence of Yog-Sothoth awaken her several times during the first nights. She knew that they weren't real but after so much time of enduring the influence of Yog-Sothoth had its effect on the girl. The solution came with not sleeping alone. Miyu offered to sleep together and that was the beginning of their roommate agreement.

Now both girls were on their way to the kitchen already dressed in their school uniforms. Upon arrival, they met Mashu, Sakura, Illya, Kiritsugu and a little out of the usual, Tamamo making breakfast and bentos.

"Good morning!" Miyu said in a slightly annoying tone. She really wanted to sleep and not go to the school that morning.

"Good morning." Abigail continued in a lower tone while arranging her long hair a little bit more.

"Not enough sleep?" Kiritsugu asked as he drank a cup of coffee and read the newspaper.

"I told them to go to bed early," Mashu said as she finished her breakfast. As a high school student alongside Taiga, Mashu had become accustomed to the common practices of an outstanding student, although being friends with Taiga and following her in her adventures was not the best option in many cases. "Playing with Illya and Sakura until late was not a wise decision."

"It wasn't Mashu-san. But you know how Illya is if she wants you to participate there is no way to escape." Answered Miyu as she gazed at Illya who's head was laying on the small table for four.

"But it was fun." Said Illya sounding tired. "Don't you think the same Sakura?"

"... It was, but Mashu-san is right. We can't do this anymore. Sella will punish us if it affects our performance at school." Sakura said a little ashamed of her actions. The fact that Sella wasn't in the house had allowed the young girls to break several rules implemented by the older servant of Illya.

"And that's why we should seize this opportunity. Eero and the others aren't coming back till tomorrow." Illya said sounding proud of her actions.

"Don't believe so much in your luck, my dear girl. Tamamo you want to tell them, or should I do it?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Ararara, Illya-chan your luck has already come to an end. Sella could have already come without you knowing." Tamamo said as she finished breakfast. Her five tails helped her with the daily chores, but she hates the fact of needing to hide them alongside her ears when she went out shopping.

"That's a lie." Illya answer.

"Perhaps, but I can assure you that they will be here tonight. The last of their missions was easier than they thought it would have been." Tamamo explained. "And I assure you that Sella is going straight to your school to make sure you have not missed your classes or are staying behind with your schoolwork."

Illya sweat cold after remembering how severe Sella was about her education. Leysritt was not very helpful because she trusted her sister's actions regarding Illya and the other girls. "Let's change the subject! What about Artoria and Alice? Have they sent any letters or made any calls?"

"According to Eero, they met them two nights ago. Both are still visiting England and all that was Camelot once. Besides being looking for the weapons of the Knights of the Round table. They already confirmed that they have found the bow of Tristan. Now they only need to replace it with a copy. Sakura, Eero and both said to prepare yourself to begin a more severe training regimen because of this." Tamamo said.

"I understand," Sakura said while looking at her hands. Some cuts had appeared in them, but she had become accustomed. Practicing archery had been a suggestion of Eero and although it was only basic training after repeating the same actions several times in a single day could cause things like these. She had become accustomed to it but even then, it hurt. Eero was several levels above hers, almost impossible to be reached but he inspired her to want to overcome him someday.

 _"You don't have to get to where I am. You just must become better than me one day. Don't give up now."_ He said during the thirteenth week since she started training.

She thought it was impossible at first, but Eero wouldn't let her give up without trying.

" _If you want to see Rin again you must be strong to help her if necessary."_ That other phrase had been repeated a million times in her mind as she remembered her sister. Even after two years, fate had kept them separate even when they remained in the same city.

Eero did not want to take her near Rin to prevent Kotomine from getting suspicious, which might attract Gilgamesh. A meeting between Eero and the king of Uruk now would not be the best decision as since Eero as an opponent would force Gilgamesh to fight with 100% of his strength. A battle of such a scale would wreak havoc throughout the city especially because of the use of Ea, the sword of rupture even when Eero used his marble.

It wasn't the right time. The preparations for the fifth war weren't complete.

"Girls look at the clock." Said Kiritsugu.

The clock on the wall showed 8:05 A.M. They'd be late if they waited longer.

"I'm leaving first!" Mashu said while taking her things and running at full speed. They were sure she was meeting Taiga on the way to school.

"Abigail, please open a portal as close as you can from school," Miyu said as she took a toast into her mouth.

"Hai!" Abigail exclaimed before summoning one of her keys. Without much thought, Abigail cut the space in front of her.

Illya, Sakura, and Miyu took all their stuff while Yugo took Abigail's bag.

"See you later," Miyu said before she jumped through the portal. Illya followed her with Sakura shortly thereafter.

"Abi you're forgetting your lunches," Tamamo said while she carries them with her tails.

Abigail made several skeletal tails appear before taking the bentos. Abigail bowed and jumped through the portal before it closed.

"They should be more attentive," Tamamo said.

"I know. Let's just hope they mature before the fifth war begins." Kiritsugu said with a smile before he coughed a little. When he removed the hand that was covering his mouth, he noticed the blood.

"... It's getting worse." Tamamo said.

"It's just coughing. It's not that severe." Kiritsugu said while he cleaned it away.

"It's not what Eero said. How much more do you think you have left before your body shows more severe symptoms? A year? Two at the most? You're not getting better." Tamamo continued. She wasn't happy with keeping Illya and the other girls in the shadow of what would happen to Kiritsugu sooner or later.

"It's inevitable, but I'm sure it will be fine. Let's better talk about when you'll have your own children with Eero?" Kiritsugu asked. He wasn't going to discuss his condition as he was set on dying.

"That's a private matter Kiritsugu-san. But if you want to know it won't be soon. Eero wants his body to grow a little more and we still haven't decided who will be the first to take his first time." Tamamo said while smiling with a hint of anxiousness. Her tails move excitedly at the mention of sex and Eero.

"Oh..."Said Kiritsugu. _"So that's what happened. They all want to be the first. "_

"I'm sure you'll be here for the first boy or girl. And I assure you it will be me." Tamamo said as she clenched her hands. Every single one including Mashu wanted the first night and this had set a sort of cold war between the girls that were attracted to Eero.

Sella and Leysritt had set a secret poll in which they recorded the approaches of Artoria, Alice, Leonne, Mashu, Nero, Tamamo and Altera towards getting Eero to have sex with them. Not even one of them was closer to having the king apprentice to go back on his decision.

* * *

 **At the same time in a mansion in England.**

Altera was carrying a black body bag while following Eero. Behind her, Nero, Leonne, Sella, and Leysritt followed her. Nobody said anything because they were sure they were being watched. After walking for several minutes through different hallways the group arrived in front of two large doors.

"Come inside!" Exclaimed a distant masculine voice.

Eero opened the doors, along office awaited them. Rows and rows of shelves filled with books filled the office. At the end an expensive chair behind a desk had its back turned to them. A briefcase lay on top of the desk.

"Ah, for several days I waited for your return. How did it go?"Ask the man behind that chair.

"Not that bad I would I say but it does make me happy about it." Nero expressed with discouraged tone.

"Really. Tell me, did you finish the job?" The man asked.

"... If you mean eliminating Cardilious and his family, we did it." Leonne explained with a little anger behind her words.

"Ah, but that wasn't all. Tell me you brought me his body and those books?" The man asked with an anxious tone.

Altera didn't say anything and just approached the desk before throwing the bag in front of it.

"This is. I can finally see what you've done to Cardilious. Thanks, students of the assassin of Magus. Your payment is in this briefcase. You can see what's inside and confirm that the payment is complete."

Sella quickly spread her threads towards the briefcase before pulling it towards her. Alongside Leysritt they make sure that the jewels inside were real. After a few minutes, they confirmed that they were.

"We're leaving." Said Eero coldly before turning around.

"Wait, my dear child. You know when I offered this job-"

"Offered? You threatened me by using the lives of civilians to accept it. This is not a job I'm happy about. Now release those civilians and never look for me or I promise to eliminate you, Cox." Eero said. This was the one thing he hated from several of the clients that offered a job, they believe he was the type that would accept any job, but he was far from that. This one was one of the few ones that he had been forced to accept and they didn't end well for the contractors.

"You know I would, but you didn't fulfill the contract. I know that is not the body of Cardilious and that his mansion, although it is in ruins is not full of the corpses of his family and workers. Did you think I wouldn't know about your treachery? Boy, I had years of experience doing this and I know when people lie to me. Now those civilians will die, but I'll let you see their deaths." Cox said. A screen began to descend from the ceiling until it was in front of the group.

The screen turned on and showed a room.

"Hey jackass what are you showing to us?" Leonne asked.

"... The room where the hostages are. Are you an idiot?" Cox asked.

"No, the Idiot is you! That so-called room is empty." Leonne replied.

"... How can it be empty? " Cox asked as he turned around to look at Eero and his group. A man with gray hair and green eyes looked at the group with doubt. His small stature made him even more harmless than other magus his group had to meet in these two years.

"Wait I think I see something. That's blood and a man's head. I said his body has a pretty fine tuxedo." Leonne said sounding happier.

"Leonne, you're forgetting the other thirteen bodies. God looks at those bullet holes. Must have been a pretty strong firearm, maybe a sniper?" Nero said.

Cox approached the screen to watch with horror his entire team eliminated. "How is that possible? They were more than 14 well-armed and trained. You were all that time wrecking that moron's mansion. I saw you and my surveillance team did as well."

"We know that, but that does not mean that our group is formed only by 6 members. Now, what are you going to do?" Eero asked as he watched the dwarf looking at him full of anger.

"Guards now! Eliminated them and send a group for Cardilious." Cox screamed. From several openings on the roof, many well-armed men with swords, firearms, and other weapons began to fall on top of the shelves and others on the floor.

Before anyone could shoot the first bullet, Sella spread even more threads before cutting several firearms into small pieces.

"Girls, you know what to do. Let's get this over with, I'm tired of London." Eero said as he invoked a Magnum revolver from his marble. It had been a year and seven months since the first firearms appeared in his ability. He did not complain of having them because people like Cox did not deserve that one of his swords or spears being bathed in his blood. "Cox by order of the clock tower of London and as part of my contract with Cardilious I sentence you to death. I hope you suffer even more in hell."

Cox never got to scream like his guards as a single bullet penetrated his forehead before leaving his brain scattered on the screen behind him. The guards shouted while they were cut into pieces by threads, a halberd and several swords that also destroyed all the walls of that office.

It was not a nice mission, but it wasn't wrong to end Magus with supremacy complexes.

Two years and three months had passed for Eero and the others. The time to face his next challenge had come.

* * *

 **Miyu's World**

 **Cage-Sawano Hiroyuki ft. Tielle-Ost starts.**

As the snow fell from a darkened sky inside a crater. Inside of it, a giant black Rubik's cube spin at full speed. The cube spin and move it sides around while looking for a way to open itself but it was unable to reach its objective without the key. A key with the power to allow the contents of the Rubik cube to be obtained for one man. A man that had to use his family for several generations while searching a way to open the mystery that was Pandora's box.

"I am so close but so far away." Said Darius as he watched the cube.

Erika watched in silence as Darius contemplated the object that she detested. The one thing that had prevented her from being free from her curse.

"Angelica, Erika, Beatrice, and you two puppets find her now. Look for my grail and bring it back. We cannot wait any longer." Said Darius as he turned to face them before putting all his mana into the Magic Circle under the group in front of him. Seven new servants' cards appeared from the circle before rising above Angelica and the others.

The letters came together in one before creating a kind of mirror that showed a sea of stars.

Angelica took Ea out of the gate of Babylon before spinning the cylinder at full speed. Once the speed was right Angelica uses the sword to hit the mirror. For a moment the mirror seemed fine until several ruptures appeared along with the glass. In second pieces of the mirror fell to the ground revealing the emptiness in which an unknown number of timelines and alternated realities existed.

"Now jump inside! Find her this time no matter what." Darius shouted as he kept his hands connected to the Circle.

Erika without a single doubt jumped into the void before being followed by Beatrice, two hooded figures and finally Angelica.

They had been trying to find her for five months and this had become an almost impossible task. They could only thank that Erika was somehow able to find traces of where Miyu was. This could be their last time until the next month and Erika was losing her mind while looking for her older sister Miyu. She needed Miyu as much as Darius did.

" _This time I'll find you Miyu nee-san."_ She thought while looking for the trail once more.

Her destiny, the motive of her creation needed to be fulfilled and without Miyu that would not be possible. This was the most dangerous of their trials because Darius was forced to use more mana than usual which endangered Julian. This could be the end, or it would mean victory for their plans.

Angelica and Beatrice were worried about how much the body of Julian could hold such a burden so that they decide they couldn't fail this time. Not matter what.

It was all or nothing. No matter who got hurt, they had to achieve it.

 **Arc 1: The lamentations of a cursed goddess and the determination of a planet.**


	22. Encounter and goodbye London

*I don't own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Company Type-Moon. *

*M for adult themes*

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Mashu continued to run at full throttle as she tried to reach her high school as quickly as possible. Her experience with school life wasn't the one she had desired since Gudao wasn't by her side at school, but she could not complain about all the details of her situation. She had a home, a family, although a little unusual and the love of her Senpai with a new set of powers which she had to keep training in order to fully master them.

 _ **flashback**_

"Well, Mashu the preparations are complete. The armor and the rest are in perfect condition." Eero said while holding two katanas.

Both were alone within Eero's marble. Several weeks had passed since Eero finished repairing Mashu's armor and powers while making several changes following the suggestions of the trio of gods.

"I understand Senpai but why do we have to do it this way. Isn't there a way more peaceful way of doing it?" Mashu asked.

"Mashu believe me that this hurts me more than it does to you. If we want you to start using your new powers, we have forced you to activate them. Its the first of all steps." Eero explained.

"But I think I'm sure I can do it without you attacking me," Mashu suggested. It was one thing to train knowing how to use Galahad's powers thanks to his help and another one was to start using her new powers under a dangerous situation.

"Then do it. Summon your new shield without my help. You have five minutes." Eero said. He didn't want to do this, but Mashu was in a state of pause as far as her powers came. Since they were new ones, she needed a boost so she could activate them for the first time. That's what the gods recommended to him, and there was no better way than to feel danger.

Mashu looks at him a little scared. _"Please_ _work."_ Mashu thought. The young adult raises her right hand as her left hand enclosed her right wrist. Mashu concentrates and directed her mana towards her hand. "Lord Camelot come to me."

Her mana glowed as it was concentrating on the shape of her former shield. A large cross made of purple mana was formed but before it was completed it was completed it dissipated.

"Ehh?" Mashu said as the shield disappeared.

"Mashu you know that's Galahad's shield is no longer yours. Even if your powers are based on his, they're not the same. You must give this new power a name. Create an oath to follow which your mana and new armor will follow. Make one that follows your desires and goals." Eero said as he looked at her with love.

"But what do I say? How do I do it?" Mashu asked sounding to confuse.

"That's your mission. I can't decide what it will be. You have three minutes." Eero said.

"Senpai! This isn't fair!"

"Nothing in our lives is. We can only adapt and move on. I love you but I need to help you in any way I can to awaken these powers."

"..." Mashu kept quiet and closed her eyes. " _What_ _do I do? What should I call it?"_ The young woman thought while she sought for her new oath to activate her powers. " _What would Da Vinci-san say right now? What would the doctor say?"_ Mashu thought of everything she had lived up to this point. The battles, the enemies she defeated, the wounds she got, the allies she met. Everything that had surrounded her until it was only focused on a single memory. The night before Gudao died. As they both looked from a window into the night sky with a large full moon. How beautiful and distant the stars were that night. How they promised to survive under a sky full of stars.

"Your time is up," Eero said before cutting the distance between the two of them. His two katanas were about to cut Mashu's chest.

"White Nova," Mashu said. The young woman's mana gathered in front of her in the shape of a star before releasing a big amount of stardust which started to form the shield that prevented her owner from being cut down.

Eero smiled at the shield as he felt his katanas being completely blocked. "I'm surprised at the way it looks." He admitted while seeing how the shield floated in front of him.

"... Wait! You didn't know what it was supposed to look like?" Mashu asked as she came out of her state of shock.

"No. I just create the core, that star is the only thing I created on this shield. Now tell me where is your armor? The second shield and the spear?" Eero asked as he put his katanas away.

"Wait there is more? What did you create so much for me?" Mashu asked. The young lady took hold of the center of the shield and she could feel how light it was. " _This really is my shield. I don't really have you at my side, Galahad-Nii-sama."_

"You thought I'd just create the shield. Of course not, I remade the armor and create three cores for two shields and a spear. I worked hard while following the suggestions of those three. Now, where is the rest? " The apprentice of the king said.

"I don't know."

"... Maybe training with some copies will help you." Eero said as he pushed her towards the glass pillar.

"Wait! Senpai. Isn't that the thing that left the others badly injured? Do you want me to die?" Mashu asked while sounding really scared.

"Sooner or later you had to do this. You'll be fine as long as you remember how to fight." Eero said with a smile.

That afternoon was a very long one for Mashu. At least she learned that the shield didn't need to be held by her at all times and that with her mind she could move it as she wished. A flying shield wasn't what she expected but she knew it would be okay. She was still lacking practice with the rest of her new powers after all.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"Mashu!" Shouted a voice behind Mashu.

As she turned, she saw how Taiga was running towards her while carrying a covered shinai. It was to be expected of someone as athletic as Taiga.

"Run faster, we don't have time to lose," Mashu said as she looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Not everyone is as fast as you are. God dammit, sometimes I think that you're not human." Taiga said as she was regaining her breath.

"I just have a pretty tough workout," Mashu answered. She was sorry about lying since she wasn't human anymore or ever was a normal one.

"We know that. Mashu breaker of bones. I still don't understand how you beat the whole kickboxing club. Seriously, what the hell do you eat and how much do you train? The captain is a veteran who has gone to competitions at the national level and you defeated him easily." Taiga said still incredulous of Mashu's last feat.

"You say that about me but what about you. The Tiger of Fuyuki, the only and unrivaled Taiga. The rookie who took control of her Kendo club in just her first week of school." Continue Mashu. She couldn't stand the laughter at the sight of her friend's troubled face.

"Haha, laugh all you want. Although I wish I hadn't lost to Eero all those times. He's just a kid but he moves too fast and his attacks hurt a lot. I still feel how my chest hurts." Taiga admitted while remembering how Eero defeated her again and again without giving her time to connect a single actual hit.

"I warned you that day. Don't make jokes about Illya and her growth or pay the price. Besides, I begged you to apologize and not fight him. He trains in a very different way than any normal guy and you've already seen how a practice session between him and Artoria goes. It's out of your league." Mashu said. She was still trying to prevent Taiga from reopening her mouth about a duel between Eero and her. The score was 16-0, with Eero at the lead.

"I know, but I need to beat him. My pride as Fuyuki's tiger does not allow me to admit defeat in front of him. He's a young boy and I'm almost an adult. I must regain my pride. By the way, when does he come back from London?"

"Later tonight. They should have ended Kiritsugu's affairs in London."

"At last. Three weeks without school and taking care of his father's business. At least he didn't go away alone. Although I don't understand why he should go and not Kiritsugu?"

"Kiritsugu wants Eero to take charge of his affairs and his condition has left him weak. In addition, he doesn't want to be away from Illya." Mashu explained, although in truth the reason for Eero's departure was several contracts were accepted by him and the group. In addition, he needed to see how Artoria and Alice were doing with their mission of searching for the different weapons of the knights of the round table and the spear of Cu Chulainn.

"Well thank god. Now I can fight him one more time. This time I'm sure I'll defeat him." Taiga said while sounding fully confident on her abilities.

"I wouldn't be so sure, but I know you won't stop. Just remember is not because you're weak but because he practices against Artoria and others. They are not weak and do not contain themselves against him." Said the young woman after appreciating several practice sessions in which they had to stop Eero. The first few times were not their best experiences as she was scared of what might happen to Eero but once she began to participate she understood that it was necessary to work as a group in order to stop a single enemy if the situation required all of them to participate.

In addition, his weapons made it even harder since they didn't act like projectiles such as those of Gilgamesh. Mashu and the others had noticed how each weapon that wasn't held by Eero acted in an unusual way. Nero admitted that once she had the pleasure of facing the copy of her sword, she feels something strange about the copy.

 _"It didn't feel like just a floating sword trying to cut me nor did it move like one. It was like there was someone behind her. The power of our beloved seems to go beyond what we think it is."_ Nero admitted.

That same night Eero was asked about what he knew. The young man admitted not knowing what they were referring to. His weapons had always moved that way once he reached mastery with them or so he said. Perhaps it had to do with the advanced ability of Miyu's brother that was inherited by him or some passive effect of Bahamut itself. There were still mysteries surrounding Eero, that sword that the gods wouldn't reveal them because they admitted that it was better to discover everything themselves.

"Don't worry, Fuyuki's tiger will win this time."

"If you say so."

"Come on, Mashu. Believe in me, I'm your best friend!"

"I believe in you but it's Eero we're talking about."

"I know and that's what makes it more exciting. But let's stop talking about it, let's talk about you and that letter."

"..." Mashu was silent for a few moments at Taiga's question.

"Mashu?"

"... I won't accept."

"Hey? Why not? The boy is cute."

"Taiga I didn't come to this school to have a relationship," Mashu admitted with a full blush on her face. She didn't expect anyone to want to declare their love to her. Even with so many chocolates on Valentine's Day, no one had ever written her a letter like that.

 _"Mashu-san, I want you to listen to my feelings for you. Come after school behind the main building. Although I'm scared to declare my feelings to you all I can't take anymore. Sincerely: Your most faithful admirer, Kai Tomoyasu."_

"Mashu you're a young girl."

"I'm 20," Mashu said. Even if her face didn't show it, her long hair and body denoted that in some way she was still being affected by time.

"I know but you're still young. You need to enjoy life. Fall in love, go on dates, lose your virgi-"

"Don't you dare say that Taiga. That's it's not going to happen. Besides, I already have someone!" Mashu exclaimed while her face was completely red and ashamed at the mention of her virginity. After a few seconds, the girl realized she had screwed up.

"Hey, repeat that one more time," Taiga said as she looked at her with a sinister face.

"... No!" Mashu screamed before running like a soul that is going to be taken away by the devil. If there was one thing, she shouldn't reveal in front of Taiga was her relationship with Eero. Yet amid being ashamed in front of her best friend she had revealed something dangerous.

"MASHU! Stop right now. Tell me who that is!" Taiga screamed as she ran after Mashu like a bloodthirsty tiger. Her eyes shone with immense interest.

The other students on their way to school only moved aside after seeing the beauty of the kickboxing club running in a hurry while being chased by Fuyuki's tiger. It was an unusual situation to see the Tiger try to capture Mashu when it was normally the other way. Taiga wasn't the best partner to finish projects with but Mashu couldn't refuse to participate with her, although in the end, she did most of the work in many cases.

Still, no one would deny how well they both got along or the different unusual circumstances in which they ended up thanks to Taiga. Seriously how the hell they end up fighting a Yakuza group from Kyoto without being in Kyoto. Everyone wondered how they had done it, but no one had the courage to ask.

 **With Illya and the others.**

The group came out of their gate and fell on the roof of one of the houses. All four landed without much trouble thanks to knowing reinforcing magic in the case of the three young girls while in the case of Abi she was a servant, so she had no problem. They had learned several basic spells based on the concepts of mana used in the magic of different kinds. Illya showed an attitude to magic related to familiars made of mana threads like her mother, although Kiritsugu admitted that one day she would inherit his family crest and his spells.

Miyu showed an affinity for the elemental wind magic. In Sakura's case, thanks to the change of her magical circuits for the second time, the girl no longer showed a specific affinity. Sakura now showed a mixed but imperfect affinity in addition to her imaginary numbers. Kiritsugu warned that her training should be delicate as her affinity was dangerous. Sakura showed fear at the possibility of hurting others, but everyone assured her that everything would be all right.

In Eero's case, his affinity for fire and his infinite marble of war were already known. Kiritsugu says that he would make sure that he learns how to use some of his spells especially Axel, even if it took him several years to achieve it. Eero did not refuse this, although he could not find the great advantage of having thanks to his exceptional reflexes.

"Abi where did you transport us to?" Miyu asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, we're three minutes away from the school. We just have to jump some houses in order to reach it." The blonde answered as she placed the lunches in each backpack very quickly.

"Will it be all right for us to do this? Its daylight and people could see us." Sakura said as she looked around.

"We earned nothing by staying here. Let's move on." Illya said before applying reinforcement to her legs and jumping to the next house.

"You always want to go first. Wait for us dumbass!" Miyu exclaimed before doing the same.

"Don't leave me behind," Sakura said while following them closely behind.

"What about me?" Abi asked as he jumped soon after. Yugo without wasting time got inside his owner's backpack.

The young girls continued to jump until they saw their school. Fuyuki's private academy was located near the large bridge that separated the Miyama area from the Shinto area. Although at first it only admitted ladies it had opened its doors to boys shortly before the fourth war. The only problem was how expensive it was. Kiritsugu has no hesitation to pay for all of them since what else could he do after amassing a fortune by murdering unwanted magus. The fact that Eero and the others had started working only help their expenses.

"Well let's go down to that alley before anyone notices us. Surely Tatsuko and the others are waiting for us." Miyu said as she watches other students coming in.

With nothing else to say, the girls just nodded and with no time to waste they went down to that alley before running out to the front door.

"Sakura, Abi we will see you during recess," Miyu said while Illya followed her.

"See you them," Sakura replied.

Once inside the academy the group split and continued to advance directly to their classes. Once Illya and Miyu arrived at their class they sat in their seats near the window. As time went on the class filled up, though two seats were empty. One was Eero's seat while the other had no owner.

"Good morning!" Mimi exclaimed as she was followed by Nanaki and Suzuka. Both young girls greeted the duo.

"Good morning you three," Miyu said with a smile.

"Hey, Illya-chan," Suzuka said as she approached Illya with a malevolent and slightly perverted smile.

"Suzuka?" Illya asked sounding a little scared. Suzuka was a normal young girl although her hobby and passion weren't the most normal or moral.

"Where's my main model?" Suzuka asked as she approached Illya.

"... Eero is close. You just have to wait a little longer." Illya replied scared.

"That's what you said last week and there's no sign of my dear seme protagonist. Illya I can't anymore. I need to see him and be able to draw his beautiful muscles glued to those of another young man." She admitted happily. The young girl caught Illya in her arms before shaking her from side to side as false tears fell from her eyes.

"Suzuka you know very well that he likes girls," Nanaki said. Although inside she admitted that Eero's sight with another boy was not unpleasant, even if they were just drawings.

"That's questionable. He didn't agree to go out with any of the girls at school. And he is not affective unless it is Illya, Sakura or Miyu." Suzuka replied. "They don't count since they are like their sisters to him."

"Adoptive sisters." Mimi reiterated. The young woman had noticed how Miyu and Sakura watching him differently than other boys during breaks from time to time. It wasn't the way you'd look at your so-called brother, although she imagined the same thing was going on with Illya. _"It's not their real brother so it wouldn't be strange for them to fall for or see him in a different light."_

"Suzuka believe us he is not attracted to men. How you're going to ignore the fact that loses more time with us than with the boys." Miyu said. She couldn't tell them that Eero had more than one relationship with women far older than them. " _If_ _he was gay, he wouldn't sleep with girls every night."_ She thought.

"That's debatable. I have proof of his homosexuality." Suzuka said before she took out a book full of photos. Illya was forced to watch the alleged evidence while Mimi was arguing with her friend about this theme once again.

While that was happening, Nanaki looked at Miyu. "Miyu I heard something interesting this morning. Do you want to hear it?" Nanaki asked.

"What's going on?" Miyu asked.

"A new student will come to our class today. My sources assure me that she is a star student who is transferring with a scholarship like mine." Nanaki replied.

"Did your mother tell you this?" Miyu asked with interest.

"That's right but don't tell anyone. She seems to come from the public elementary school near Mashu-san's school." Nanaki informed.

"Who can it be? Do you have a name?" Miyu asked. She remembered that Sakura hoped to meet her sister once more but by some circumstances, it had not been possible.

"No. My mother said that's all she could tell me." She admitted. "You know how it is. She tells me a few things but never everything."

"I understand and I appreciate this," Miyu said.

The minutes progressed until the teacher came in. Everyone took their seats. They bowed before sitting down after hearing Miyu's order as their class president.

"Good morning, my dear students. It looks like Eero hasn't come back." The teacher said before looking at Miyu and Illya. "Any news of his trip to London?"

Illya raised her hand before she answered. "He'll be here tonight after taking a long flight. He'll definitely be here tomorrow." Illya replied.

"I'm glad to hear it. The principal only accepted his departure because of his great skill as a student in addition to the trust that we put on him. We expect that he will complete all the lost jobs once he returns. I hope to see you tomorrow without fail." The teacher said. "Well with that out of our way we can welcome a new student. You can come in."

The door opened and a young girl dressed in a white shirt with silver details, a small beret with the same style and a grey skirt entered the class. Her aquamarine eyes and long black hair tied in two tails made her stand out just by entering the class. Her gaze showed some maturity, though it could be view as pride as well.

"You can introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"My name is Rin Tohsaka. I'm sorry I started so late, but I hope we get along, though I intend to defeat each of you." Rin responded with confidence.

Many murmured among them about how impossible such a goal would be since Miyu was the smartest of the class being followed by Eero and Nanaki matched in a close second. While in physical activities he was best followed by Nanaki and Miyu at the third place.

"You can take a seat in the chair to the right of Illya and behind Eero's." The teacher said before pointing to the back near the window.

Rin nodded and walked with her head high and proud. As she passed by Miyu' side, she could feel how she was staring intently. " _A rival? You won't be able to defeat me if that's what you are looking for."_ She thought as she continued towards her seat.

" _Could she be Rin? The sister that Sakura has been waiting to see for so long. I don't think she's the best person in the world."_ Miyu thought. " _I'd just have to look for Sakura over lunch to confirm_."

Illya watched Rin with a little displeasure but after seeing how Miyu showed interest in her, she preferred not to cause trouble between the two. Better to prevent than to regret.

The class advanced without much change except for the rivalry that Rin created between her and any student who showed great intellect. She was fulfilling her promise to defeat them all, although she didn't do so well against Miyu and Nanaki. Both were well known throughout the school for their great knowledge even at such a young age while Eero was intelligent thanks to his early maturity that sometimes-amazed teachers.

At lunchtime, the little mystery that Miyu sought to solve had reached its judgment time.

Rin watched as Miyu stood up from her seat and stare at her.

"You follow me. Illya looks for Abi and the others. Bring them to the roof garden." Miyu said while pointing her finger towards Rin.

"And why should I follow you?" Rin asked.

"For the personal reasons of a family member," Miyu said as she began to move forward with her lunch in hand.

"All right, **Emiya,"** Rin said, although they all noticed the focus on Miyu and Illya's last name.

Illya said nothing about it and only left in search of Abigail, Sakura, and Tatsuko.

Nanaki and the other girls followed the two young girls while keeping some distance from Rin and Miyu. They didn't understand what was going on, but they were sure they'd find out when they reach the rooftop garden.

The walk was quiet, although Miyu didn't care, although the way Rin mentioned her surname took her by surprise. Did this girl have a past event related to Kiritsugu? The answers could wait after the Sakura matter was resolved.

After several minutes the group arrived at the garden. Several seats made of stone, flowers, shrubs and a small tree decorated the roof of the building in which they were located.

Miyu wasted no time and looked for a place under the tree before opening her lunch. Looking at her little octopus-shaped sausages, vegetables, and rice, she couldn't suppress the smile that Tamamo's food gave her. " _God is the perfect wife. I'll never get tired of eating her food."_ Miyu though before eating some of her lunch.

"Emiya-san? Didn't you bring me here because you wanted to talk or maybe you just did it to annoy me and interrupt my own lunch." Rin asked sounding a little annoyed after seeing how Miyu ate happily.

Miyu asked her for a second with her hand before answering. "The situation it's not with me but with someone else in my family. If you want you can take a seat until they come, although I apologize if you didn't think about bringing yours. You saw me with mine didn't you." Miyu responded before pointing to Nanaki and the others to sit next to her.

Rin was starting to hate Miyu. "I hope this is worth it, Emiya."

"That makes the two of us with the same goal," Miyu said before continuing, though she had to stop Suzuka from taking one of her sausages.

It was a couple more minutes before the door opened. Rin focused her eyesight on the door and saw how Illya came outside first before being followed by a smaller girl with short golden hair.

"Miyu!" Tatsuko said.

Rin looked at Miyu who shook her head in denial. "Tatsuko comes here with us," Miyu said.

Tatsuko ran towards Miyu without paying attention to anything else before jumping to hug her which made Miyu sweat a little as she imagined how much the impact would hurt. " _If she keeps hugging me like that,_ I'm sure _I'll die."_ She thought.

Illya just kept moving towards the tree without paying much attention to Rin.

The next one to enter was Abigail but soon after Sakura entered. At that moment the time for Rin felt slower than ever. Her eyes focused on the red ribbon on her hair. Her gray eyes and her hair were completely different from what she remembered she once had.

The same thing happens for Sakura who wasn't sure of what to think of what Illya had told her when she arrived at her class. " _A girl named Rin. Luck isn't something I have."_ She thought before her eyes focused on the girl a few feet in front of her. Her eyes quickly moistened; she couldn't believe what she saw. Although she was taller than before her sister had not changed at all.

"Sakura... Is that you?" Rin asked. Her mind was in chaos. Her sister, the person she thought was dead for two years. The night of the fire at the Matou residence had left her broken and empty for a while. Kotomine saw how the girl completely isolated herself from the outside world for several months after that short period in which she had lost not only her father but also to her younger sister. This had worsened thanks to her mother's deteriorating condition.

"Rin...Rin!" Sakura screamed before she started running towards her. Her arms wrapped around her sister's neck as she let tears sprout like two rivers. Rin did the same as she hugged her with all her might to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Miyu, Illya what's going on here?" Suzuka asked.

"You know how Eero, Sakura and I are like adopted children of Illya's father. Well, Sakura came into his care after certain events that occurred two years ago. Sakura always spoke and looked for her older sister, but they had been unlucky. They had been unable to meet or communicate with each other. Yet luck seems to shine for both today." Miyu said as she looked joyfully at how Sakura wept with happiness.

"Then they are sisters. Their hair is not a clue, to say the least." Nanaki admitted.

"We must throw a party to commemorate this!" Tatsuko exclaimed.

"No. We need to give them the space they need to speak. They have a lot to talk about." Miyu said. She understood what Sakura was going through. She herself wanted a reunion with her brother even though it was impossible.

Sakura and Rin separated a little after a few minutes. Sakura could see from the corner of her eyes how Miyu and the others smiled at her before pointing a seat away from them. Sakura took that as her friends' signal to speak privately without interruption.

"Rin, let's take a seat in that place," Sakura said as she pointed to that corner.

"Don't you want to talk in front of your friends?" Rin asked.

"Not all of them know what has happened to me during those two years," Sakura replied.

Rin understood and walked with Sakura until they sat in that place. "Tell me everything that happened. Why did your hair and eyes look different since the last time we saw each other? You seem to be free from whatever had happened in that house." Rin said.

"... What I'm going to tell you is something that disgusts me about my past. When I got to that house, it was the worst mistake dad could have made. You know how different families transfer their knowledge about magic in different ways?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, there are many ways. But what does that have to do with you?"

"The Matou family use crest worms to pass on their knowledge. If you've read about different familiars, you know those worms are the lowest and most disgusting thing you can find. Zouken Matou used those worms in me to educate me as his next heir. Millions of worms slid all over my body in addition to several ones that entered inside me. This continued until Kariya-Nii-san save me by participating in the fourth war." Sakura explained. Her hands trembled a little when she mentioned the worms and Zouken.

"... No way. So, all that time those things were inside you?" Rin asked. She was really disturbed after what she had listened to. She had read how horrible those familiars could be and how much they could affect their host body.

"That was the case until the last night of the fourth war. That night I was in the basement in front of the worms' pool. I was hoping Kariya-Nii-san would win the war and take me back to mom, but he never came. Instead of a young boy dressed in an unusual white attire followed by a blonde with a blue scarf and dark blue cap and a gentleman in a black suit and leather coat entered the basement. His arrival was something I didn't expect. The young boy began to descend the steps as he made a sword appear in his hand. I was a little scared, but he assured me that everything would be fine. In seconds the sword entered me."

"Inside you? Did he stabbed you?"

"No, it didn't go through me. As if it were a ghostly sword, the blade sank into me before the young boy's mana entered my body. That new mana was not to the liking of the worms or of what Zouken had done to me because I felt like my interior was in chaos. The worms were looking for any way out alongside my corrupted mana while a sense of relief filled me as they keep coming out of me. When everything was done, I lost consciousness before Waking up in Eero's home."

"Eero?"

"Eero Emiya, that's the name of the boy who saved me. The blonde's name is Leonne and the man with the coat is Kiritsugu Emiya."

"Wait! You're trying to say you were saved by the Emiya house?"

"That's right. All this time I've been living with them. With Miyu, Illya and the rest of them."

"But why did you do it? You could have come back to us. Mom has lost her mind while waiting for you and I thought you were dead like dad. The Matou house caught fire. Kotomine told me that they could only rescue the remains of a single body while everyone else was incinerated by the flames. I cried for you so many nights."

"And I did it for you too. Do you think I didn't want to see you again? I've begged the heavens to meet you again for two long years. Every time I went shopping, I was looking for you among the people, but you didn't show up."

"But why didn't you come back to our house?"

"Because it was no longer for me. Mom and dad left me with a psychopath who raped my body with worms for several months. Do you know what it feels like to be left in the hands of someone like that? How dirty I felt for several weeks while remembering what had I lived? I couldn't go back to that place and risk being handed over to the Matou or another similar family."

"But dad is dead. Kariya killed him and mom is no longer the same. Only Kotomine takes care of our house and me."

"That is this the main problem that prevented me from returning to you. Eero and Kiritsugu told me who created the fire two years ago. Kotomine was the cause of everything and Eero confirmed to me that he is a rather dangerous person. Besides the theory that he may have been the person who killed dad."

"How can you say that! How can you be sure he was the culprit and not Emiya? He was our father's enemy!" Rin exclaimed.

"Because he saved me and gave me a home. They are the ones who have protected me and because when I see Eero's eyes I can trust that he is telling me the truth when I ask something to him. I can't go back to the home that betrayed me once. But you can come with me if you want to." Sakura said as she held Rin's hands. "I waited for two years to see you again and now I want us to be together forever. Come with me to the Emiya household, please."

Rin looked at the glitter of Sakura's eyes. They didn't lack life like the last time they saw each other. Her body was healthy and from what she had told her she was in a family that cared for her. But she couldn't betray her father's ideals, her studies of magic as the tohsaka heiress were to continue, even if what she had said about Kotomine was true. In addition, her mother needed her. "I can't do it. Dad gave his life for the magic and pride of our family. He put in me his trust in me to continue his legacy. My feelings shouldn't come first, and mom needs me. I must be the best magus to honor Dad's memory and one day wins the grail war in his honor."

"Why do you do this?" Sakura asked as her smile vanished.

"Because dad was a great magus and I must continue his legacy," Rin replied. "Being the best is my destiny."

"Destiny? Do you really think you have a future already written for yourself? How you can follow the ideals of the person who let me rot in a basement full of worms that violated my body."

"It doesn't make me happy, but that's what I have to do. I wish things were different, but this is all I can do. If I don't continue, everything dad did be in vain. His work will be lost, and our family's history will disappear."

"Not **your** family's story will. I haven't belonged to that family since they left me with the Matou. If the Tohsaka family is more important than your own happiness you are free to do so, but I assure you that what you find in the end will not be what you expect." Sakura said before standing up and leaving Rin alone in that place. Tears fell from her eyes as she walked towards her friends.

Abigail was the first to hug her. Miyu looked as Rin stood up and ran to the door without looking back.

"I don't think this went so well," Illya said as she joined the hug with Abi.

"It doesn't seem like it," Miyu said.

"Does anyone want to explain to me what happened?" Tatsuko asked.

"Family problems. It's better not to ask." Mimi said. It was a situation that was better not to touch. Even though they were friends, there were barriers that should not be crossed.

 **With Rin.**

" _Why are you unable to understand that I have to do this. You think I don't want to be with you. I love you more than my life, but a Magus must put his studies, his research, and family first._ " Rin thought while holding the tears back. She ran back to her class. She was happy to have found her, but this was not the encounter she expected. Only something she understood about all this, it was better that Kotomine didn't know anything she heard or learned. She didn't trust him, let alone after what she had heard but he was the only adult that would take care of her.

She needed him until she was old enough to take care of herself and until she had learned all about her family's magic thanks to her father's notes.

 **Meanwhile in London, hours before.**

Eero and his group walked still dressed in their dark garb, but this time they were in the clock tower. The halls were full of students and teachers who looked at the group curiously.

Rumors about a group under the tutelage of the Magus killer surrounded the global magical community, though their notoriety was mostly based on not accepting many contracts like those Kiritsugu usually took. Although their reputation for protecting or rescuing any target was more than assured. The group had taken several risky missions in the last two years and had not failed a single one, although many doubted that a child and a small group of women were capable of such exploits such entering a war zone to recover a lost Magus without any scratches on either of them by the end.

Other feats included rescuing an entire village being held hostage in South America from the clutches of a cult of rebellious Magus. Even today many wondered how they had done it, but no one dared ask them.

"Eero, honey," Nero said as she approached the young boy.

"Tell me, my dear Empress?" Eero asked.

"We still have time to go shopping, don't we?" Nero asked. " I still want to finish buying those materials for my art projects and we still haven't found a piano I like."

"The flight leaves at 12 PM. It's 8:45 a.m. and we must meet Artoria and Alice at 11:30 a.m. If we're quick, we can go shopping but no wasting time around." Eero replied.

"If that's happening, I want to make some of my own purchases too," Leonne said.

"We too," Sella said. "Miss Illya will look beautiful in some dresses I saw the other day." Leysritt just nodded.

"Sakura and Miyu too. Besides, I want to see you in a sailor's outfit." Altera said. She was really liking the idea of Hakuno being a boy because it allowed her to make him wear cute costumes not fit for someone who was in his twenties and with a mind with thousands and thousands of years of experience.

"I should have known. Let's finish talking to Lorelei and get out as fast as possible." Eero said as he admitted defeat.

Altera saw the blush on his face as he accepted her suggestion and couldn't stand the urge It produced her. In an instant, she lifts him up with her arms before running at full speed towards Lorelei's office. "So cute!" She exclaimed as she ran.

The other members of the group wasted no time in following their partner who was susceptible to shota lover syndrome or so they had defined it as Altera did not miss the opportunity to get Eero dressed in children's outfits. Eero only accepted to dress up because Altera asked him with a sad puppy face.

Those around them were terrified after seeing how the woman ran at superhuman speed without colliding with anyone. They were only able to see her white hair. The other members of the group caused the same reaction, although some girls found Eero being held in such a way very cute.

In a few moments, the group arrived at the door of the acclaimed office. Altera didn't knock on the door as she busted right in. She deposited Eero in one of the chairs.

"You, mission accomplished. Target removed. We're leaving, now!" Altera exclaimed as she pointed to a confused Lorelei.

"Altera, dear, please relax. Let Lorelei and I talk for a few moments before we leave." Eero said while he made himself at home in the chair.

Lorelei stared at Eero before watching the rest of his group settle behind his chair. "Such it seems that the mission was a success or I'm wrong?"

"Playing around with Cox just to make him give us his location wasn't the funniest job. I hope Cardilious doesn't look for any more enemies who seek his knowledge. With that said you know where to deposit the money, so we are leaving." Explained Eero.

"Not so fast Mr. Emiya. Your services have been impressive, but you have yet to answer several of my questions. One more time I ask of you to tell me what happened two years ago with the Einzberns?"

"You already know the answer like anyone else. They disappeared from the map."

"Yes, but we know well that someone made them disappear. A family with an army of homunculus and an almost impenetrable barrier. How could anyone eliminate them even with all that? And where did Kiritsugu hid all of you? There are too many mysteries without answers, and I don't like that." Lorelei said as she looked at them with complete seriousness.

"And what do you expect us to tell you queen of the clock tower?" Nero asked. She liked a challenge but not when it was preventing her from continuing with her personal affairs.

"The truth of what happened two years ago. Kiritsugu refused to come forward and instead of addressing my questions he sends all of you. Not a group of normal killers but a group of agents capable of fulfilling any mission no matter how difficult it is. He's the one that makes me doubt all this." Lorelei said as she continued to point to Eero. "A child who looks no more than ten is able to eliminate any opponent from the clock tower without any help."

"And what? Will you do something to us?" Leonne asked.

"No, but if you want to continue to have a connection to the clock tower, I need to know if it was you who eliminated the Einzbern," Lorelei said. She needed to close this chapter of her work and catalog how dangerous they could be if they were attacked by some tower agent. She was unwilling to win the wrath of a group that could wreak havoc on the tower without the help of an army.

The girls looked at Eero who only stared at Lorelei. They were waiting for his decision.

"If we tell you the truth of what happened, do you swear not to get in our way?" Eero asked. "I want complete honesty and assurance that we will maintain a friendly relationship and collaborate in the years to come. You don't attack us, and we work with you as long as the contract is one that seems fair to us."

"So, will it be I'll make sure of it personally, but I need to know if it was you," Lorelei said.

Eero could feel the determination and severity of those words. Lorelei wasn't kidding. It was time, to tell the truth. "It was us, Kiritsugu, two team members and I went to the Einzbern mansion to find Kiritsugu's daughter. Unsurprisingly, we were not very well received so we made our way towards our goal. A lot of bodies were left in the path but in the end, we made it. The last thing I did was finish what was left of the property. That's the whole truth. Methods that we used are something we don't need to tell you."

Lorelei remained calm at these words before nodding. The queen couldn't deny that her legs were shaking a little in front of this child.

"Well if that's all we're leaving. Put the money in the usual account." Eero said as he stood up. "By the way tell Waver Velvet or whatever you want to call him now that he needs to visit Fuyuki whenever he can. A cup of tea and visiting my dear friend Taiga won't hurt him."

Lorelei nodded as she watched them leave his office. Her fears had been confirmed, though she was glad that it was her who had made connections with the group. She didn't know where Kiritsugu had gotten this group from, but she was grateful that he was directing them towards her since they got here. She just hoped she never needed to face them because she may be able to face one of them in a one-on-one fight, but not the whole group was different.

Lorelei took her pen and began writing a letter.

 _ **Eero Emiya and its affiliates should be avoided at all costs. No attack or plan against them should be carried out. Any action against them may be the last one you do. Danger level: Continental or higher. Sincerely, Lorelei Barthomeloi.**_

 **Later, cafeteria inside London International Airport,11:25 AM.**

Artoria ate a piece of chocolate cake while Alice finished drinking a jumbo soda cup. Both waited for the rest of their group before seeing them out and continue with their mission. There were still several weapons to find and places to visit. Artoria was dressed in a dark blue suit with her hair tied in a single tail. Her hair had grown a little more in these two years and other parts of her body as well.

Alice was dressed in a black suit, but her hair was shorter, and she had decided to dye some of her locks black.

Suddenly the duo looked at the entrance as several steps approached. Once they saw the whole group, they were unable to contain a smile.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but he looks so pretty," Altera said when she showed them her work.

Eero wore a dark sailor's outfit with a hat while Leonne laughed, Nero took some pictures and the others brought the rest of their luggage.

"Don't laugh like her, please!" Eero said. He sounded embarrassed as he saw how Artoria and Alice looked at him.

"But you look so cute. My king is a little sailor." Artoria said before she went to hug him.

"I hope you don't dare dress like that during our next date," Alice said as she pinched her cheek.

"You're still at it. We have two years of dating." Eero said.

"But I love the idea of you paying for what I eat," Alice said.

"Altera give them the briefcase and let's get out of here. I feel violated." Eero said.

"But this is the last time I can see you for the next few months," Artoria said.

"So, we better enjoy our little master in sailor version," Alice said.

 _"Someone to kill me!"_ Eero thought.

" _You_ _can't die unless you receive an Enuma Elish directly,"_ Asmodeux repeated.

It would be a long flight.


	23. The arrival

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Two motorcycles were moving at full speed, moving further and further away from London and the fog consuming the city that night. Both motorcycles were quite unusual thanks to the mana that had been imbued by their owners. Alice and Artoria had said goodbye to their group several hours ago but they had decided to leave the city after meeting with others of the contacts they had made through Kiritsugu and his connections. Their goal at this time was the mansion of a certain collector in which they had to infiltrate and obtain a certain bow that they had searched for some time. If everything went according to the plan, they would have no problem with getting in and out without causing any alarms going off.

The moonlight lit up their way, even if both wanted something else at this time.

" _Going back_ _to Japan with Eero."_ It was the desire both had at the moment, but this mission was necessary for the future of the group. Besides that, experiencing what Camelot and the territories close to it had become was not a bad experience.

 _ **Flashback**_

They both walked through Buckingham Palace while following a tour group. While looking around, both of them study every difference between the history of this royal family and their own reigns. England was had become a pretty powerful kingdom even without a king like any of them.

"And on this side, we have the crown used by the prince..." The woman in charge of the tour continued while Artoria looked at some of the paintings hanging on the walls around her.

"I don't think he's a strong king," Alice said when she saw King William the third.

"None seem to be, but their reigns seem to be more glorious than ours. There was also blood but there was also the continuation of their families. They gained land and lost others but above all their subjects survived without the help of a grail or a sacred sword." Artoria said. "This shows that my search for grail was not the right one."

"It wasn't such a bad decision. Thanks to that search, you met Shirou Emiya. We just have to keep moving forward and stop looking back." Alice said in a calm tone.

"... That's meeting is the only thing that's kept me in this place, although I still can't help thinking of what could have been Camelot's if I'd done things differently. What could have happened with Lancelot if I had expressed more expressly my relationship with Guinevere? What could have been if I lead Mordred through a different path?" Artoria wondered.

"And let her repeat our mistakes? Stop dreaming. You know she'd never be ready. A king does not ask to be king, is chosen by something or someone else. Her first mistake was to ask for the crown as if we owe it to her. Eero didn't ask to be king, he was chosen to be king. We were preparing ourselves to be king and Caliburn chose us. Do you think Mordred could have hold Caliburn?" Alice asked while sounding pretty serious.

"... Not in this world, but perhaps somewhere else, Mordred could have become king. I understand why you don't trust her, but I really want to get the chance to try to change things with her. Even if it wasn't our wish, she still has our blood in her veins." Artoria explained. "... If I want to give Eero a son or daughter someday, I can't go forward and forget about my first child. I must try to make her understand and find a way to start from scratch."

"You don't need to do it, but if that's what you want there's only one safe opportunity. Seven servants need to appear in the next war and there is only one post she can fill." Alice said before staring at Artoria.

"The servant of the sword, saber. But will Eero agree with this?"

"He will. We have Illya, Sakura and possibly Miyu besides him. That's 4 masters without counting Sakura's sister as far as I understand it."

"You're forgetting Kotomine and Gilgamesh."

"True, but they don't count in the seven. If we played the cards as we should, we would have Illya with berserker, Sakura with rider, Sakura's sister with Archer again and finally Eero or Miyu with either saber or lancer."

"... I don't think you've thought all that out on your own. Is way to detailed for you to plan without any help."

"True, the boy already began to write several notes about it in the library. He's already thinking about how to prepare everything even this early. I must say that his plan for war is a little crazy but not impossible for our group." Alice admitted.

"... At times like that, he doesn't seem to be the Shirou I once knew."

"You can't forget that he's not just one. The other two are masters of their own worlds and Hakuno seems to be the one who has the most experience in terms of wars over the grail, even though this Ritsuka is not far behind. They both have more experience than your Shirou. It was to be expected that by fused into one, the best of the three would come out and I do feel Shirou's bravery when he fights. He is like a lion in his youth; strong, fast, fierce, and above an experienced warrior. I can't deny that it makes me want to throw him onto a bed and have my way with him." Alice said with a somewhat disturbing smile.

"And for things like that is that he forbade sexual acts with him for the next few years," Artoria said completely blushing before moving forward trying to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Don't deny it. You want to do it too." Alice said.

 _Flashback Ends_

Alice was her mirror image, but she definitely had no restrictions on her carnal desires. If she wanted something, she wouldn't hesitate to take it or fight for it if it was necessary. While Artoria still had her common sense a little more intact than her most violent self. Although her lack of morality was an advantage in its own way.

Suddenly Artoria saw how Alice speed up past her while trying to leave her way behind. As she looked ahead, she could see a smile on her face and a certain briefcase in her hands.

 _"Wait, when the hell did, she took the briefcase? Give it back!"_ Artoria thought before increasing her own speed.

Their relationship was very similar to that of twins who fought against each other from time to time for the most common things like food or drinks. It wasn't a bad relationship, but they embarrassed Eero with their actions on several occasions. It was even worse when leonne was added to conflicts; she acted as the younger and the more volatile sister of the three.

It would be a long journey to your destination.

 **Later, Fuyuki.**

It was the early hours of the morning and the group came home rather sleepy, although Eero, Leysritt, and Sella would not be able to return to their beds. It was time to return to their normal lives. Without causing any noise the group advanced towards their rooms, some like Nero or Leonne would return to sleep while Eero would look to take a good shower before switching to his school uniform.

He could already imagine how much work waited for him at school, but nothing would be difficult for him after all he had the memories of adults. While slowly opening the door of his room he was able to see that someone was already using his bed, although the question was who. The young man approached the covered mysterious figure with slow but calculated steps until something shot at him.

Eero raised his right arm to block the attack, but that was his mistake. A fluffy tail took him by surprise as it coiled itself around his arm and started pulling him towards the bed. Eero could see how two golden eyes light up from under the blankets of his bed. They watched him like a hungry predator.

"Tamamo? What do you think you're doing?" Asked the boy while refusing to get caught in the clutches of his fox-wife.

"Ah, my dear husband returns home after weeks of me waiting and thinks he can slip away from my charms," Tamamo said before sending one more tail towards him.

"Don't think I wasn't anticipating something like this. I knew you'd be awake, but this is not the best way to greet me especially at this hour." Eero continued as he battled both tails.

"Right but you left me alone for weeks." Another tail.

"You offered to take care of the house and the girls. It's not the first time either."

"But I only did it so you would think about doing it with me." One more tail.

"I won't do it as long as I'm still looking like I'm ten years old."

"That makes it more exciting. Now my dear husband hands your body to me." Tamamo said before using all her strength to lift him up and bring him to her. Eero's face was caught right between Tamamo's voluptuous breasts as Tamamo looked at him more closely. "I must say that the outfits Altera seeks for you are getting more and more surprising."

Eero removed his face from her breasts while breathing rapidly. "Tamamo, please release me. We can do this some other time and I don't mean having sex. That won't change."

"Give up my dear husband. Your body wants it as much as I do. Your little friend down there doesn't lie." Tamamo said as she approached her last tail to the intimate parts of Eero.

" _God please save me from this. "_ He thought. Of course, he wanted to but there were rules and certainly, none of the others would support Tamamo taking the lead. In addition, it would feel strange to do something like that with this body, for God's sake he knew waited for Altera to get her normal body back after what happened during their first fight against Velber. Why couldn't they do the same?

Suddenly the door of the room opened showing a Mashu in her night attire who wasn't very happy. "White Nova," Mashu said while summoning her shield before throwing it directly into Tamamo's face.

Tamamo quickly used one of her tails to block the shield, although it did not seem to be easy to stop which allowed Mashu to jump into bed and try to get Eero out of his trap.

"Senpai! I'll save you." Mashu said as she tries to pull him out of her clutches.

"Mashu, do it fast," Eero said as he tried to break free.

"Don't think I'll give up so easily," Tamamo said with a depraved smile.

"Senpai you like crazy women this much!" Mashu said angrily. "It was the same with Kiyohime."

"I never had sex with Kiyohime." Eero denied.

"How can I be sure of that?" Mashu asked.

"Because you were there! Jeanne alter too. Did you forget the last time Kiyohime tried to rape me."? Eero said. He sounded pretty scared about that memory as Gudao.

"... Oh, right. Da Vinci explained that-"

"This is not the time for memories! Help me. Nero! Altera!Leonne!" The young man shouted.

It was early, but for sure Miyu and Abigail wouldn't wake up from a few simple screams.

The door after shortly after showing Nero almost naked and Altera completely naked. Leonne was covered with a towel.

"What the hell? Tamamo!" Nero shouted before jumping to the rescue.

"Nobody can't stop me. He's mine!" Tamamo said while laughing cheerfully before beginning a battle for the virginity of Eero's body.

 **40** **minutes later**

How the hell did they end up in here? It would be better not to ask. After a fight far from serious, the group ended up in Tamamo's private bathroom which looked more like an Onzen.

Everyone enjoyed the hot springs as Tamamo continued to hug Eero between her breasts.

The young man was tired but relieved that it was all over.

"I can't believe you did all this to bring us to your Onzen," Leonne said.

"Who said I was joking about taking our dear husband's virginity?" Tamamo asked as she approached her right hand towards the intimate parts of Eero.

"Don't even try. It's 6:15 in the morning and I have no energy to continue this for now." Eero said while stopping her.

"Don't think this will be ending any time soon," Tamamo said.

"If she can do it I will too, umu!" Nero said as she took Eero away from Tamamo's arms.

"Stop it," Mashu said preventing any continuation of rapist acts against her Senpai.

Altera stared at Eero with a fairly visible blush. " _But it's_ _so hard. Especially now that he looks so innocent and small. But if I did it_ would _be_ a _bad deed, but it would_ feel _so good..."_ So, continue Altera's internal monologue.

"Altera?" Leonne asked. The girl moved her hand in front of Altera while trying to get some sort of reaction. "And I think we lost her. Seriously, you three have serious problems with your sexual desires."

"Leonne, you'll understand once you have sex with him. Once you start, you can't stop. You want it more and more. In addition, all three of us wish to continue with what we could never do in the moon cell."

"Having children?" Asked Leonne.

"Exactly. Creating a program in the moon cell that can act as our children were possible, but it is not the same. It doesn't feel real." Tamamo explained. "Also, too many conflicts including Archimedes and Velber."

"And then after so many years now your moment has come?" Mashu asked.

"Better late than never," Nero said.

"Someone gets me out of this place," Eero said.

 **Later, on the way to school.**

"Then Eero is back?" Taiga asked.

"Yes," Mashu replied.

"And Artoria with Alice stayed in England?"

"Yes, but possibly not for long."

"Then that leaves me with Eero, Leonne, Altera, and Nero to practice."

"Taiga they only have a few hours since they returned."

"I know. I'll give them two days before I challenge them once more."

"... You need a hobby that doesn't involve fights. Maybe a boyfriend?"

"Don't even think about saying that, miss I have a guy. You are the less indicated to suggest having someone since you refuse to tell me who is your boyfriend."

"Taiga I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"Mashu I am your friend I will understand if you are dating an old man," Taiga said trying to hold out the laughter.

"... Never." Mashu answered with a cold look.

"Then he's younger. But why do you have to keep it a secret?"

"Someday I'll tell you, but not today."

"Mashu! I can't take that much."

"You must."

"... You're not funny. By the way, the sky looks pretty dark. I don't remember any reports of rain for this day."

"Never trust the meteorologist completely," Mashu said. Her gaze showed curiosity and caution. "T _his_ _city is not normal after all. I just hope it's not a new enemy looking for a fight with our group."_ Thought the young woman as she continued to advance towards her school.

 **Close to the girls' school.**

"God hates me if he exists," Illya said as she walked with the others.

"You say it because surely Sella will make you study like crazy?" Miyu said.

"What else would have me in a bad mood? She really exaggerates." Illya reiterated.

"If you stopped playing all the time, she wouldn't push you so much," Eero explained.

"You're saying that because you're Mr. perfect. Surely you will finish all that homework before the weekend. Smartass!" Illya exclaimed.

"I've always said it, you must ask Miyu for help," Eero suggested.

"Help is not finishing all the work for her, Eero," Miyu explained. "Even Sakura and Abigail are more discipline than Illya."

"Miyu is not the same material. Illya is in a different year than us." Sakura said although her tone wasn't so cheerful. Eero noticed this and knew it had to do with Rin's arrival.

The young man already imagined that something like what happened was quite possible as far as Rin was concerned. Her desire to continue her father's wishes had always been something that had made it difficult to work with her during the early days of the war and that her participation in the war was based on proving herself as the best Magus. Approaching her again would take time and work which they possessed.

"I don't think I'm the best example, Miyu. I am a servant of the throne of heroes after all." Continued Abigail.

"But that didn't mean you knew everything. I remember those two weeks of forced studies. It took us a while, but we managed to prepare you as a student of the 21st century." Miyu said with a smile. "Maybe I should be a teacher."

"Don't be so hopeful, Miyu. Abigail very focused on her studies which helped a lot but Illya is an almost lost case." Eero said before evading an Illya kick.

"Do you think you're funny? I'll have to wipe that smile off your face!" Illya exclaimed before trying to attack him again.

Eero quickly evaded her before carrying Sakura in his arms and starting to run away from Illya.

"Eero!?" Sakura said as she clung to his chest.

"You don't have to be sad. Things will work out between you and Rin no matter how long it takes. I assure you that." The boy expressed as he continues running.

"..." Sakura said nothing because she couldn't bear the blush on her face. She just keeps holding on to him.

"Eero! Stop right there and face my anger." Ilya's screamed as she was followed by Miyu and Abigail who laughed at such sight.

This situation was common among their group and was one of the moments that most solidified the relationship between all of them. Especially when Eero thought about the things that awaited them.

The group continued its journey, although after a few minutes Illya calmed down, although not before trying to play one last blow towards Eero which led her to finish flushed once she found herself in a pretty daring alongside him. The fact Eero looked at her without any regret did not help her embarrassment.

" _Why_ _do I always end up this way with you?"_ Illya wondered after splitting away from him. It was not the first or last time she was in embarrassing situations thanks to her volatile character.

Once the group found themselves in front of their school, they found a certain figure staring at them from the entrance to the school.

"Rin," Sakura said when she saw her sister.

Eero looked at his old ally and couldn't deny how much she had not changed since childhood. The posture, the way she looks, even the hairstyle proves to have existed even during her youth. " _You were really were a little girl in a woman's body."_ He thought before he felt danger approaching.

"Eero! My dear model!" Suzuka screamed as she ran towards him.

Eero felt a chill before jumping to evade Suzuka's embrace. The rest of their friends arrived soon after, which prevented him from seeing Rin leave. Even though Sakura didn't let her out of her sight.

 _"Rin..."_ the girl thought before focusing on her friends.

 **Back in the home of the Emiya.**

"So where is the report of your missions?" Kiritsugu asked while he was having some coffee.

"Here's Kiritsugu," Leonne said while delivering a folder.

Kiritsugu took it into his hands and read the documents for a few moments. "It seems that your fame and infamy is growing in London."

"It was bound to happen. Especially after not failing a single mission for two years. We are the best, umu!" Nero said proudly.

"Cleaning up the world of pests by eliminating them is not a job I like to do but if it's to protect the rest of the world, I'll definitely do it," Altera said while its colder, more mature facet took over.

"I understand your words. It's not easy to take care of things like this." Kiritsugu said. In these two years, his eyes showed more life, even if his body state was quite the opposite case. "What about you two? How did it feel to be in my shoes?" He asked as he pointed at Sella and Leysritt.

Both looked at each other before Sella answered for both. "I don't think it was that difficult, but I understand that you worked alone or with little help most of the time. After seeing the atrocities that many commits or the crimes that occur, I understand the reason for why your attitude was so cold and distant when someone described you. This kind of work is not something I want for Miss Illya but it's something she'll have to face if she follows Eero." Sella offered her opinion.

Leysritt nodded in approval. Feeling anger against those who used people as objects for their purposes had been a new experience for her but something she appreciated.

"Well thank you for your opinions. Anything else?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Alice and her firearms. I don't know where the hell you got them from but she has assimilated them as part of her arsenal completely. It's like Artoria took weapons classes with you." Leonne described the sight of the other Artoria shooting enemies with a gun while riding a motorcycle during a high-speed chase. It was amazing or a least that's what Leonne believed.

"I'm glad to know she is using them. I'm sure Artoria doesn't approve, but Alice is someone who understands that a sword or spear is not always the best way of facing a challenge. Each to their own thing. Anything else?" Kiritsugu continues.

"Lorelei knows what happened two years ago with the Einzberns," Altera said.

"And how did she took it?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Neither so well nor so bad. It was to be expected." Nero said.

"Let's hope that this knowledge come in handy in the future. they better be afraid of your abilities than seek to face them. Well if that's all you can leave." Kiritsugu said before watching Tamamo smile while looking at her preys.

"With that out of the way, I'll need Sella, Leysritt, Nero, and Altera for today's shopping," Tamamo said.

"Hey? Why don't you include Leonne? Umu!" Nero exclaimed.

"We have a deal since the last time was such a long trip. She can skip this one, but she'll have no more instant ramen for a month. In addition, she has something to do." Tamamo explained.

Leonne smiled before standing up and heading for the stairs. "Have fun." Although she was crying in the inside after hearing the no more instant ramen.

"What is so important that the dwarf can escape shopping?" Nero asked. She knew that nickname annoyed the blonde as she was a little smaller than the other Artorias.

"Nothing you care about, cow tits," Leonne said before continuing her walk. Her mind was focused on other things right now. " _Hey_ _trio of gods?"_

 _"Are you ready for this?"_ Aria asked.

" _I am. I just have to control it and make it accept me."_ Leonne thought while sounding confident.

" _If it was that easy, you wouldn't need to be asleep for this. You caused this situation by asking Eero to recreate something similar to that armor even though you never used it in your life."_ Asmodeux said.

" _It was necessary. I know he was able to create something like that and I can't stay behind while Artoria and the others get stronger. I need my own Avalon."_

 _"We know, but you asked for a pretty different armor than the one of your original home. Avalon Zero is a beast with its own mind. You won't be able to tame it easily."_ A.S. explains. They knew that the girl would possibly ask for armor like the one who got the mysterious heroine XX, but they didn't think she would directly ask for a new design and quite dangerous specifications. The blueprints they created for this new armor were quite complicated, but the boy understood them and created the armor. It was now sealed in a box inside Leonne's room because of how dangerous it was.

 _"I'm not afraid_ to _face her. I'm ready for this."_ Leonne continues.

" _if you are in danger, we will wake you up immediately. That's the deal."_ Aria said.

" _I know just don't tell Eero what I'm doing."_ With this, the secret heroine X continued advancing towards her confrontation against armor with a very bad attitude.

 **During recess, Eero and the girls.**

Eero and the girls enjoyed their lunches quietly. Everything was very calm which made Eero feel that something bad would happen. Suzuka wasn't trying to undress him for her so-called art. Tatsuko wasn't doing any crazy. Even Illya seemed too quiet.

"Eero Emiya!" A voice shouted, pulling Eero out of his thoughts.

 _"Right, Rin is here."_ Thought the young man. Watching Sakura from the corner of his eye allow him to see how her face showed sadness. "Wait here."

No one tried to stop him, and they just watched as he approached the door leading out of the roof. Rin was waiting for him behind it.

The young Tohsaka was mentally preparing herself before talking to him. The young man who had played the lead role in the rescue of her sister. It couldn't be anyone else besides him. " _His hair, his eyes, his way of acting proves that he is unusual and different. Possibly a magus in training but with a lot of talent. We may be enemies during the next war, but I must thank him for saving Sakura. At least I owe him that."_ Rin thought inadvertently noticed that the young man was right in front of her looking at her in silence.

"I hope you're done. It must be something important for you to want to talk to me even when you looked at me with such hate throughout the class." Eero said in a calm tone.

"That's not true!" Rin exclaimed.

"Then why did your eyes look at me as if you wanted lightning to break me in two?"

"... It's not that." Continue Rin sounding ashamed of what he thought she wanted. " _Did my face show so much hate?"_

"What's the reason then? I don't remember meeting you somewhere for you to look at me like that."

"Stop… It's your last name. My family and yours are enemies. Seeing so many Emiya together makes me react that way."

"Enemies? What do you mean? I don't remember having any conflict with anyone in the Tohsaka family."

"Don't play dumb. You are a Magus and if you are an Emiya, your father or guardian is Kiritsugu Emiya. He was my father's enemy during the last war and him who took his life. Don't deny it!"

"Oh! How to forget that war. The war that took the lives of many innocent people because a group of people wanted the power of a piece of metal. You know, you could be right if dad really had eliminated your father, but that wasn't the case. There's a lot you don't know about the fourth war. If that's all you wanted to talk about, I'm leaving." Eero said before he turned around.

"... Don't even dare turn your back on me, Emiya. I don't know what the hell your father told you but I'm sure I'm right. I don't care what you think. By the way, I called you here to thank you." Rin said angrily.

"Thank me? What's the reason?"

"... For saving my sister and welcomed her as part of your family." Rin answered as she reluctantly bowed.

"You don't need to do it."

"Huh?"

"What I did for your sister was because it was the right thing to rescue a little girl from the clutches of a horrible magus. I don't expect any ratification for what I did or do for her. Besides, is it your family's fault. Am I wrong? Her being in that place wasn't your dad's fault?"

Rin could feel a dagger of shame sinking on her back. He was right; Sakura shouldn't have suffered if her father didn't choose to hand her over to the Matou's as if she was an object.

"Answer this simple question. What should a parent put as his first goal? The protection and life of his children or his personal goals and aspirations?"

"... His..." Rin didn't know how to answer that. Her heart implored her to choose family, but her memories about her father required her to respond as the Tohsaka heiress.

"You can't do it. I'll tell you who had to choose in a similar situation. My father Kiritsugu Emiya had to do it. Keep looking for the grail or protect his daughter's life and the world. His life wasn't easy, and he made a lot of tough decisions but in the end, he decided to pay the biggest price to make sure that little girl with crimson eyes survived. A father should always put his children first than his selfish goals. A child is not an object that can be given to others as if nothing. Your father lost the right to be called a father the moment he left Sakura in the clutches of the Matou. Think carefully how you want to live your life, Rin Tohsaka." Eero said as he left her alone and frozen in her place.

 _"How could he know all that? Did Sakura tell him everything? Was dad the one who was wrong?"_ Many questions took place inside Rin's mind as she sought to understand why that boy's words sounded so harsh but realistic. It wasn't like talking to a child but to a man who had seen enough shit in his life.

 **With Eero.**

The young king only smiled at his group once he returned. Especially to Sakura who was most stressed about that situation.

Eero took her right hand. "Everything is going to be ok, Sakura. I promise this to you." Eero said.

"Stop right now, Romeo. Let her go now." Illya said not in a very cheerful tone. She didn't appreciate seeing her friend almost fainting after such an action.

"But I didn't say anything bad," Eero said.

"Stop acting like soap opera actor or like you write poems for living," Illya demanded.

It would be a pretty lively recess, even if it was for the few minutes they had left.

 **Later, Tamamo and the others.**

"Well with that we have everything. We even found a fresh tuna." Tamamo said while holding at her list.

"I appreciate you keeping my recommendations on healthy lunches for lady Illya. She acts like a spoiled child as soon as I demand that she eats all her vegetables." Sella explained.

"I understand. I had to threaten her to make her eat everything on the plate." Tamamo admitted. "Kiritsugu is to blame. He pampers her too much."

"You pamper Eero too," Leysritt said as she held the whole the tuna as if it was nothing.

"That's different. Eero is an adult, even if his appearance says otherwise." Nero said. The Roman Empress carried several bags while Altera was in the same condition.

The group of women continued to chat calmly until they felt a presence with a lot of mana from a certain direction.

"Gilgamesh?" Sella asked.

"No, he hasn't shown his face for some reason. In addition, that comes from the temple and doesn't seem to be alone." Tamamo said as she felt five different presences. Four appeared to be servants, but it was strange than normal ones and the fifth possessed a lot of mana, but it seemed to be quite corrupted. "Clone!" Tamamo exclaimed while making a talisman appear her hand. The talisman was shining before an exact copy of her appeared next to her. Luckily there were no civilians nearby.

"Take the groceries and take them to the house. Inform Kiritsugu of what happened and if possible, bring Leonne here." Tamamo explained as she looked at her clone. The clone nodded and quickly left with all the groceries.

The group quickly jumped to the nearest building before following Tamamo who sought the smell of the kids.

"Tamamo I think we know who they can be. Eero warned us about this. They're here for Miyu." Nero said.

"This can be dangerous for Fuyuki and civilians. We must avoid unnecessary deaths." Altera said.

"Right. Let's just hope Mashu has noticed it as well." Sella said.

The girls quickly advanced with Tamamo at the front.

 **With Mashu.**

Mashu had a bad feeling and so it seemed her luck wasn't being the best. The girl quickly turned her gaze to Fuyuki's temple. The sky became darker around that area.

"Taiga I must go. We'll talk tomorrow." Mashu said before running out without giving Taiga time to respond.

"Mashu wait!" Taiga screamed as she saw her disappear at a high speed.

 _"Senpai, has our first mission begun?"_ Mashu wondered before she started jumping from one building to another. She couldn't waste my time right now.

 **With Abigail.**

"Eero! Someone has entered our world." Abigail said after feeling a disruption in the Fuyuki area.

"... Abigail absorbed as much mana as possible. We may need the gate." Eero said sounding pretty serious. "Sakura, Illya, if you follow me and Miyu, you'll be in danger. I'm okay if you want to stay. Are you sure you want to follow us where we're possibly going?"

Both girls felt the severity of his words. He was giving them the option to participate or move aside. It was time to put the games aside. Without hesitation, they both nodded.

"Good. Stay close to me and Abigail. Your mission will be support. Abi, your mission is to prepare the gate and block any enemy portal if it is who I think it is. I will be the defense until we regroup with the others. Where is the disruption?" Eero asked.

"Fuyuki temple," Abi replied. Yugo came out of her backpack before floating next to her.

"Good. Let's say hello to our visitors." Eero said. They couldn't escape if they were the ones looking for Miyu, and if Angelica was here, civilians could get hurt.

As they moved Miyu held his hand as her mind started to race. " _They have come for me. Can I do this?"_

Eero holds her hand firmly. He knew this was going to be hard for her.

It was time to face the first of his difficult challenges.

 **Fuyuki Orphanage.**

"Don't even try. The grail told you it wasn't the time." Kotomine Kirei said as he watched a golden-haired boy drink wine.

"Tsk- Don't take me for an idiot. I know what he said, I'm not going to move a finger until everything's in place. Besides, I'm waiting for that specific order." Gilgamesh replied.

He had been following Angra Mainyu's orders for a while. He wouldn't have done it any other case, but he offered him certain things he didn't think were possible. He just had to play the game properly and he'd get everything.


	24. Fight and the Gate

* I do not own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Type-Moon company. *

* M for adult themes *

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

The opening in the space that allowed the group to reach this timeline shrink just a bit once everyone had exited it.

Angelica Ainsworth looked around and was able to see that they were in some kind of temple. To her right side was Erika who kept her eyes closed as she reached out with her hand. By doing this she was looking for the mana traces of their grail, Miyu.

Behind them were Beatrice and two hooded figures.

"Hey! Erika!" Beatrice exclaimed while holding her hammer.

"Beatrice be quiet. Let Erika concentrate-" Angelica said before being interrupted by Erika's reaction.

"It's here! Miyu-nee-san is here!" Erika's face was cheerful and excited at this. She had been searching for her for several months, but in every timeline, they had entered so far, they had found nothing but erroneous traces. They had found grails on those occasions but those were already being used in other grail wars or were about to lose their power for different reasons.

It would have been easy to just take one of those grails, but Miyu was a grail specially prepared for their purposes. Darius had made several preparations with her and starting from scratch with a new grail was not in Darius's plans. Besides that, it was dangerous to intervene in these wars, after all those were real servants and not just cards used by puppets acting as humans like in Angelica's case.

Even if Angelica was the one fighting, victory wouldn't be certain. She wasn't sure that even with Beatrice by her side or the other two puppets, Angelica would have defeated a real servant.

"Perfect! Tell me which way. We can't waste time in this place. Julian is waiting for us." Beatrice said while her face showed how stressed she was about this situation.

"She's in that direction and her smell is getting stronger," Erika said while pointing north.

"Do you think he's approaching this place?" Angelica asked as she lifts her up to her right shoulder.

"I think - " Before Erika could answer a rain of projectiles darkened the sky above the group.

Arrows made of mana, bullets and a few cannonballs began to rain down on their location.

"What the hell?" Beatrice asked while using her hammer as a shield.

Angelica created a portal in front of her and Erika while the two hooded figures dodged the projectiles that came towards them.

"Beatrice cover yourself behind me. You two evade everything!" Angelica exclaimed as she gave orders to the other members of her group.

Beatrice didn't waste a second before moving behind Angelica. Her injuries were few, but she was sure that these attacks shouldn't be taken lightly. The hooded figures evaded as many projectiles as possible, although one of the two figures were forced to make two long swords appear with various cracks and used them to defend the other figure when some of the projectiles connected to its legs.

The projectiles continue to fall for several more seconds before stopping completely. The area they were in was severely damaged, but the group was slightly injured.

"What the hell was that?" Beatrice asked. Several arrows and bullets had grazed parts of her body, but nothing was severe.

The hooded figures were a little more wounded, but besides their hoods having several holes no severe wounds had been done.

"Someone knows we're here," Angelica said as her portal faded.

"Exactly, though I'd call it more of a preemptive strike." A figure said. A young boy stood in front of the entrance to the temple.

Angelica's eyes were a little alarmed after seeing that figure. "Emiya Shirou?" Angelica asked after seeing the boy in front of her. The face was similar but the hair, age, those eyes, and that battle attire caused her to doubt her memory.

"You could say that, yet you haven't changed a bid," Eero said as he made his own Kanshou and Bakuya appear in both hands. "If you're here for Miyu, go back where you came from."

"But how? I eliminated you." Angelica asked. Her face was disturbed by what she heard and saw.

"Angelica! Wake up. That's the Shirou Emiya of this timeline. He seems to know some information thanks to our grail. Tell me, boy, you want to die?" Beatrice asked as she stepped forward.

"By your hands? No thanks. I'll say it again, get out of this place and don't come back. Miyu will not be used by you." Eero said as he moved slowly without showing a hint of fear.

Erika was silent as she smelled Miyu close by. Her smell was far too strong. "Angelica, Miyu is there," Erika said when pointing to some trees.

"I got it. Miyu! Get out now! If you don't want this boy to suffer the same as your own Shirou." Angelica screamed out.

No one answered.

"I think she needs proof of what we can do!" Beatrice exclaimed before jumping and trying to crush Eero with her hammer.

Eero simply blocked the attack with his swords without much difficulty before making a cannon (Napoleon's cannon) appear in front of Beatrice's face. "Beware of belittling your enemy. It can cost you a lot." Eero said before the cannon fired at such close range.

Beatrice was thrown back at an extreme speed before being buried in a mountain of rubble. Her luck did not last much as several birds made of mana threads and electric arrows continued to attack her.

Feeling that the boy in front of them was a threat the figure with the swords advanced before Angelica could move. The figure attacked Eero with rather violent and ferocious attacks.

Eero blocked and attacked this figure while cutting off several parts of his body, but this enemy showed no pain. Eero also felt that there was something strange about this enemy, it felt similar in some way.

 **From Miyu's point of view.**

Above one of the trees in which they stood, Miyu looked at everything that was happening. Abigail had transported them to this place after helping Eero and Sakura produce the pre-emptive strike that kept Angelica's group inside the temple.

Their goal was to see who was in the group under Julian's orders, try to force them back without taking Miyu with them and regroup with the rest of their group before making the jump.

At this time Sakura and Illya kept Beatrice occupied while Abigail watched the movements of Angelica and the wounded member of her group. In addition to accumulating mana for the jump.

 _"I can't run away and let everyone else do everything for me. I need to help Eero."_ Miyu thought. The young girl concentrated her energy on her right hand before shouting "Windklinge (Wind Blade)" which fired a sharp wind blade towards the enemy in front of Eero.

Eero moved out of the way when he heard Miyu's cry and allowed Miyu's attack to connect.

The enemy used his swords to defend itself, but Miyu did not stop with a single attack and continued firing several times until she saw who it was.

The bloody figure was young who had scars all over his chest. His hair was completely white, and his eyes were covered by a red piece of cloth. The lower part of his body was covered by a torn piece of red and black cloth.

"No... No!" Miyu exclaimed after she saw that it was her brother, or the puppet created using him. "Abigail take me there right now!"

Abigail could see the state of distress of her master, so she decided not to refuse.

 **Back to Eero.**

"You've got to be kidding me," Eero said before jumping back as a piece of rock was thrown at him.

The figure who had not yet move had been the attacker before approaching its partner and securing his condition.

"Of all the things all of you could have done, you do this. Making Emiya Shirou into a tool?" Eero asked while sounding annoyed and mad.

On his right-side, Abigail landed while carrying the girls in the multiple skeletal tails coming out of Yuugo.

Miyu was furious after seeing that her brother had been used as yet another object for them after they caused his death.

"Miyu-nee-san!" Erika exclaimed cheerfully but her joy was cut short after seeing the anger on Miyu's face.

"How could you do this with him? How dare you use my brother after you caused his death?" Miyu asked. She hated them but this was the breaking point.

Sakura, Illya, and Abigail just kept quiet. They understood that this was a rather delicate situation for Miyu.

"We did what was necessary to help Julian," Angelica said. "If you don't want the story to repeat itself-" Angelica's prayer was cut short as she had to evade an attack from Miyu.

"You! You're the cause of this. You're the one who took his life." Miyu said as she watched Angelica. Her eyes were full of anger.

"Miyu... so this is what they did after that battle. If this was the fate of my other self, then that figure must be..." Eero said before firing a fireball towards the last figure.

The figure jumped while carrying its companion, but its hood was caught by fire. Once it landed behind Angelica everyone saw the long violet hair.

"The Sakura of that timeline," Eero said.

His own Sakura shuddered after seeing those eyes full of anger and madness. She wondered how different the life of that Sakura had been to reach this point.

"Sakura don't attack. We need Miyu." Erika said. Berserker Sakura restrained herself, though her anger was remarkable and visible. Her aura was darker and increasing.

"Julian doesn't know when to stop. Using his family and friends to gain the power of a grail. How deep will his madness go? How important is his desire to sacrifice so much for a cursed object?" Eero asked.

"You don't have the right to speak!" Beatrice screamed as she jumped from the rubble ready to attack Eero.

The hammer again tried to crush Eero, but the attack was blocked by a shield.

"What the hell?" Beatrice asked before receiving two fists straight to her face which sent her flying into another wall.

Angelica's group shuddered after seeing the appearance of not only one but 6 more allies of their enemies.

"Umu! Stay away from my beloved." Nero said after her entrance.

"Don't even touch my husband's face," Tamamo said as she looked at Angelica.

"These are the enemies of my dear master?" Altera asked as she floated ready for the attack.

"Senpai! Are you all right?" Mashu asked as she landed next to Eero and took her shield. Her uniform had been replaced by her new armor which was similar in some ways to her old armor, but it had a gray color and several runes throughout the entirety of the armor. Other differences in the armor were a helmet quite similar to that of Lancelot's and three stones with different colors on her chest.

"I'm fine Mashu," Eero said.

"Illya, are you all right?" Sella asked after taking her place next to her dear Illya. Leysritt did the same but kept her gaze on the group in front of them.

"Sella I'm fine. Both get ready for the attack. You know what to do." Illya said.

Both servants nodded and in seconds the temperature dropped around the place, although it seemed only to affect Angelica's group.

Angelica could see how several parts of her armor began to show layers of ice. The other members of her group were shown in similar circumstances.

"Angelica, don't hold back. We must return to Julian and we need nee-san no matter what." Erika said as she got off Angelica.

Angelica nodded and made several weapons appear from the gate of Babylon.

"Abigail?" Eero asked.

"I'm ready," Abigail replied.

"Do it," Eero said. "If Julian is not here, he must be waiting for you back in your world. We'll meet you there."

Angelica looked at him scared after she hears those words. In seconds she began firing as many weapons as she could.

Members of Eero's group blocked all projectiles as Abigail made her two keys appear. A key was stabbed into the ground.

"We are the guardians from beyond the cosmos..." Abigail began as her eyes shone with a green light.

"Sakura, Beatrice attack!" Erika exclaimed.

Both servants went directly to attack the group, but Altera blocked Beatrice and Tamamo advance towards Berserker Sakura. Alter Shirou tried to help Berserker Sakura, but Nero did not allow him to interrupt Tamamo's fight.

"Don't even think about it." Said Altera, Nero, and Tamamo.

"Even after death, we continue to protect the path to the place beyond the realm of mortals..." Continued Abigail.

Angela tried to open a portal next to Miyu, but it was blocked by the servant whom they called Abigail who used her skeletal tails to block any portal.

Mashu, Sella, and Leysritt advanced to attack Angelica who continued to fire noble phantasms.

Sakura, Illya, and Eero approached Miyu. "It's time to go. You can have your chance later." Eero said as he reached out to her.

Miyu looked one last time in the direction of Erika. "..." Without saying a word, she took Eero's hand.

Erika was able to see how they approached Abigail.

"Angelica stop them." Erika scream.

Angelica couldn't even approach them as her enemies kept pushing her away from them. Her magic had been sealed and this was forcing her to fight with her bare hands. Her body was also freezing more and more.

"If you want to die like him, them allow me to do it right now!" Angelica exclaimed as she pulled Ea out of the Gate of Babylon.

"As the cemetery of guardians, we will open that gate once again, Ouroboros Gate." Abigail finished.

From the ground, several large snake skulls appeared and devoured members of Eero's group before disappearing.

Just the key Abigail stabbed into the floor stood up.

"... what the hell was that?" Beatrice asked incredulously upon seeing her enemy devoured by the skull of a snake.

"A noble phantasm. They are going for Julian. We must return right now." Erika said.

 **Unknown place.**

The group reappeared on top of one of the multiple heads which can be described as a massive skeletal body with several heads and limbs.

"Is everyone all right?" Abigail asked.

Everyone looked around after standing up. They were able to notice an unknown number of celestial bodies around them.

"Yes... what are we up in? And what is this place?" Mashu asked.

"On top of Yuugo and this is the place between the timelines of our reality," Abigail explained. "We're heading for Miyu's timeline."

"Yuugo? The stuffed bear?" Altera asked.

"That's right and he's a good boy," Abigail said while stroking her monstrosity's head.

While all the servants looked around in addition to conversing with Abigail, Eero and the other two young girls accompanied Miyu who could only cry in the boy's arms at the thought of what they had done with her brother.

Nothing needed to be said at the time.

 **Kiritsugu point of view.**

The clone that was sent by Tamamo disappeared, which confirmed to Kiritsugu that the first mission Eero and the others were to face had started.

"Will you answer my questions now?" Kiritsugu asked as he looks at those sitting down in front of him.

"What do you want to know Emiya Kiritsugu?" Ask A.S. while he was having some tea.


	25. Days counted

*I don't own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Company Type-Moon. *

*M for adult themes*

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

The questions started to arise once the girls realized that little Abigail knew a lot about all this. The young servant kept attention focus on her second key as it floated in front of her, telling her which direction to take. While this was happening Eero remained focused on comforting Miyu. He didn't need to participate if everyone was to obtain the answers they were looking for, at least for the time being.

"Then, are all those lights different timelines?" Nero asked. Before her eyes, this whole place seemed more like a work of art than a bottomless void.

"That's right. Each one contains a universe with its events, differences, and similarities. Abigail replied.

"It seems that it is not your first time using this noble phantasm if you know so much about this place." Deduced Tamamo.

"It's my third time, but the first time was only for a short time. I use this noble phantasm to visit a random timeline for a short time. Eero just wanted to make sure I could use it without any problem. The second was just to investigate something for Eero. My knowledge of this place is due to the source of my power, "Ouroboros Cemetery." These corpses that I use possess knowledge about many things, including dimensional travel or travels between timelines." Abigail explained.

"Don't you control your powers well?" Leysritt asked. Her new status as a servant and new powers didn't take long to control, although this could be because the source of her current powers alongside Sella was quite different from that of Abigail.

"I control them, but there are still things I must improve if I want to use the full potential of this new saint graphic that I possess," Abigail said before ordering Yugo to descend in a certain direction.

"Then, do you know where our original timelines are?" Mashu asked. The others were interested in that question.

"... Yes, but we can't go to them. Those timelines are located near the depths of this place and they are under a seal in which has stop time. They have possibly stopped a few months or years before the events that have brought us here. We cannot enter them until the gods permit it." Abigail continues before pointing towards the lights below them. The deeper they looked into it, the less those lights shone.

"What is happening with those timelines?" Altera asked.

"All those failed or about to end timelines sink in this place and like fireflies near death, their light begins to disappear. The one we call home right now is further up and far from our current location thanks to the actions of Eero and the gods. We are so far from it to prevent our enemies from reaching us." Abigail said.

Mashu, Nero and the others were a little saddened at that explanation. They were so close to their original homes, so close to returning and changing the future, but they still couldn't do it. While Sella only thought about her original world and how different it could have been if Gilgamesh hadn't attacked that day.

Mashu looked at Eero and Miyu. "Eero what shall we do now?"

"Visit our guests' timeline. It's time to take care of this situation." Eero said before standing up alongside Miyu. "I'm not asking you to stop feeling what you're feeling now, but I want you to face whatever we find once we get there. We need to know what's behind the destruction of your world before we can act." Eero said as he held his arms around Miyu.

The young girl was still affected and showed no signs of wanting to get away from Eero.

"Are we going to attack them immediately?" Sella asked.

"No, we must know that it is happening. What is the cause for that world to be on the brink of destruction? Besides, I imagine they won't be able to attack us if Julian is keeping the portal open for their return." Eero said.

"Julian?" I'm asking Sakura.

"Julian Ainsworth, the person who sent that group in search of Miyu. He is the person who took Miyu away from the arms of the Shirou Emiya of that world. My memories of that Shirou only show me that Julian believed that by using Miyu as a grail he would save humanity. I don't know how or why, but he was sure that if the grail was use humanity would be saved." Eero explained.

"Why are you so sure they aren't going to attack us when we arrived?" Illya asked.

"It will take some time for that small group to return and keeping a portal to get to this place open is not the easiest action. It requires a lot of energy and preparation in addition to the need to keep it open." Eero said.

"Why must you keep it open?" Leysritt asked.

"If the portal closes, it's very likely that you won't return to the same era or world you came out of. Each timeline moves at a different speed. If you close the portal, whenever you decide to return you may not only appear anywhere else in the universe within that timeline, but it can also be 100 years or more in the future since you left." Abigail explained.

"If that is true what about us?" Altera asked.

"I left one of my keys as a beacon for us. Once we get to Miyu's world, I'll know how much time we have before the key disappears. If by that time we have not finished I will use my noble phantasm and return to our home without excuses." Abigail said firmly.

Everyone except Eero showed a little surprise at this information. They had a limited time to deal with all this or they would have to try again on another occasion if it was possible since that world was closed to being destroyed.

"One more question, would using the power of the grail mean death to Miyu, or am I wrong? " Sakura asked.

"Anyone who becomes the container of a grail and is used will never return to normal. It's a fate similar to death. That's why we won't let Julian use it. If Miyu wants to save that world we will find a different way of doing it, but not if that leads to her death." Eero said.

All members of the group nodded.

"Abigail let not wait more time and get us to that world," Eero said.

"Right away," Abigail responded before Yugo increased the speed at which he was moving.

Miyu stays silent as she listened to what the others were saying.

"Eero what do you think we'll find once when we get there?" Sakura asked.

"Lots of snow and declining temperatures. If I remember well that was one of the biggest problems of that world. The world seemed to be freezing more and more in addition to rather unusual natural disasters. Anyway, Sakura I need you to take out those briefcases I asked you to keep in your imaginary number space." Eero said while looking at Sakura.

The little girl nodded before she focuses on making those contents to appear. In seconds, several briefcases appeared in front of Sakura.

"Well done. Sella search for the three who have the names Illya, Miyu, and Sakura. They need to change before we get there." Eero said.

"What about you and the others? I know Sella and Leysritt will be fine, but- " Ilya said before she was interrupted by Nero.

"Calm down, all of us will be fine. Tamamo has fur to protect herself, Altera's outfit does not allow the temperature to affect her, Mashu is going to be fine while wearing her armor and Abigail will be fine with her attire. As far as Eero and I are concerned, we're like two human torches." Nero explained happily.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"It's like Nero said. We'll be fine. Now get change while I turn around." Eero said before he removed his arms and walked away from Miyu.

"... I understand." Miyu replied before turning away from him while blushing at the thought that Eero would be so close to her while she was getting dressed.

She wasn't the only one blushing.

 **Moments later.**

The three young girls were dressed in tailor-made outfits and especially for low temperatures.

"Sella," Illya said.

"Is something wrong my lady?" Sella asked.

"These were made by you and Leysritt? "Illya guessed.

"Altera also helped. Eero asked us to make them, but he never specified for what reason." Sella admitted.

Altera smiled at the sight of her creations.

"We can continue to speak casually some other time. Abigail, how far are we?" Eero asked as he looked into the distance. Something fell something was wrong.

"Very close. Yugo advanced faster please." Abigail said as her other key floated in front of her pointing towards her destination.

"Illya, Sakura stay close to Leysritt and Sella at all times. Altera get your sword charged and get ready to shoot. Mashu, Tamamo block any attack you can. Nero protect Miyu. Abigail concentrate on getting there." Eero said before making several rifles (Nobunaga, cannon (Napoleon) and other firearms appear from within his ability.

"Understood!" They exclaimed all except for the three young girls who saw nothing.

"Eero what's going on?" Miyu asked after hearing how serious his tone had become.

Suddenly several lights appeared in the distance before impacting some parts of Yugo's body. The skeletal behemoth roared after the impacts of several weapons stabbing into its body.

"They're here," Eero said before watching Vimana getting closer to them with Angelica ready to shoot again. "Tamamo, Mashu, Altera spread throughout the body," Eero said before running along one of Yugo's various necks.

All three ladies wasted no time. Mashu deployed her two shields as far as she could and began moving them to block the projectiles on their way. Tamamo did the same with her mirrors.

Altera opened her wings before she began to fly near Yugo's body and firing various beams of energy from her sword. These were weaker than her noble phantasm, but they serve for this occasion. Eero began his assault against the enemy ship as his rifles and firearms spread out and shoot towards the enemy ship.

"Shouldn't we fire too?" Sakura asked as she held the bow Eero had made for her.

"You couldn't hit him with that bow. Even with your good eyesight, that ship moves at a speed beyond conventional arrows." Sella said annoyed. "And I don't think he wants you to waste your energy right now."

"... But what about our spells?" Illya asked.

"They will not be effective right now. We have to listen to what he says. He knows why he decided this action plan." Nero said before using her sword to deflect a spear that came straight at her.

 **From Angelica's point of view.**

"Angelica you have to be careful," Erika said. "Miyu-nee-san is with them."

"I know, but we need to stop them from reaching Julian. I don't know where they got that monstrosity from, but I won't let them outsmart us again." Angelica said. "Beatrice make it rain for them."

"With pleasure," Beatrice said before her hammer started charging. "This is a gift for what you did to me in your world." Beatrice points her hammer at Yugo's body before a massive sphere of electricity was fired at her enemies being accompanied by several other projectiles thanks to Angelica.

While this was happening, Shirou's soulless body was transferring his last mana reserves to Sakura's puppet. She was healing several of her wounds as she watched intently at her Shirou.

 **"Senpai- "** said Berserker Sakura as she touched his cheek. Her tone was sweet and affectionate which was a little strange especially with the kind of heroic spirit she was using.

"..." Shirou's body didn't answer.

Erika looked at such interaction and could feel a lump in her throat. " _Even without a soul you remember the person you loved, or I am wrong? Shirou Emiya."_ She never thought that after reviving this a body as a puppet that followed Julian's orders would keep some of his old memories. " _Will you react in a similar way when we recover Miyu-nee-san?"_ Erika wondered before refocusing on the battle.

 **Back to Eero.**

"Tamamo!" Eero said as he kept firing.

"I got it dear," Tamamo responded before placing one of her mirrors in front of that electric sphere. The attack was absorbed before Tamamo redirected it with the other mirror back to the enemy ship.

The enemy ship had received some of the shots from Eero and Altera, but when they saw such a sphere approaching at such a speed, they decided to dodge it by increasing its altitude.

"Abigail!" Eero exclaimed.

"Just a bit more…. and we're here," Abigail said as she saw the small portal within the sphere of light in front of them.

"Altera come back," Eero said. Altera descended without thinking twice.

Abigail grabbed the second key and pointed it towards the portal as her eyes shone again with that emerald color. **"Ouroboros,"** Abigail said before several skulls devoured them all.

Yugo's body vanished along with them.

 **With Angelica.**

"..." Angelica saw what happened before she felt the world fall apart before her. Without a care in the world, she directed her ship straight towards the portal.

"Angelica, be careful!" Erika screamed as she held into whatever thing she could find.

"Do it now!" Beatrice exclaimed. She felt that Julian was in danger.

 **Eero and the others.**

Several skulls appeared on top of a roof at a safe distance from that giant Rubik's cube. The skulls disappeared in an instant thus allowing the group to see its surroundings.

"It's cold!" Illya exclaimed.

"Get used to it," Abigail said before turning around and being surprised by what she saw.

"Abi?" Nero asked.

The young servant pointed to the object.

The other members of the group did the same before they were shocked by what they saw, especially Miyu. Her chest felt tight after seeing such an object and a shiver ran alongside her back.

"What is that?" Leysritt asked.

"I don't know, but I think we may have a clue as to what is happening in this world. Abigail get us out of here. Open a portal to the Emiya residence of this world. The location should be like ours." Eero said. "Whatever that object is, it has to be dangerous."

Miyu took Eero's right hand and squeezed it tightly. Eero realized the object was scaring her for some reason. "Abi please do it now. Get us out of here." Miyu said.

Without hesitation, Abigail followed the orders of her masters.

 **With Angelica.**

Angelica and the others passed through the portal somehow without severe damage even with the dangerous action of their leader.

Angelica quickly looked around and once she found Darius approached him.

"Master Darius as you ok?" Angelica asked.

"Don't worry about me and tell me that you had found her," Darius said as he closed the portal and searched for his precious grail among the group. He was tired, but the grail was all he cared about.

"We found her, and she came through the portal. You didn't see her with her group." Erika said.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the only ones who've been through the portal. Where's my grail? -" Darius asked before he starts coughing up blood. "This body is so weak. We'll talk later." Darius said before fading away and releasing Julian's unconscious body.

Angelica quickly caught him. "Erika, do you feel the grail?"

Erika closed her eyes and focus on finding Miyu's trail. After a few moments, she pointed in the direction behind the Rubik's cube. "In that direction."

"Good. Once we heal our wounds, we'll begin the search. This time they won't get away." Angelica said before taking Julian's unconscious body and heading home.

The others followed her without saying anything against it.

 **Eero and the others.**

The portal opened and everyone exited right in front of a property they knew very well at least in their world.

Miyu was the first to advance to the front gate. Once in front of this one, she hesitates a little to open it.

"Don't be afraid," Eero said as he approached her.

Miyu hesitated for one more moment before opening it with some difficulty thanks to all the snow. Seeing this, Eero helped her.

Snow, lots of snow. The front door was not visible.

"I should have known. It's been a while since someone's been here. Abi how long do we have before we have to go back?" Eero asked.

Abigail's eyes shone for a moment before responding. "The key I left back home has about 7 hours and several minutes before disappearing. Calculating the time difference between this world and ours, I would say we have four to five days left before we have to leave." Abigail said.

"Good. Sella, Tamamo, set up a secure perimeter around the property. Nero, help me clean up a little. Miyu please take Mashu to the Kiritsugu's room in this world, Mashu investigates all the documents in that room. Leysritt, Altera, Illya, and Sakura search the kitchen for supplies and food if you find nothing we'll go out and search right away. Abigail please go back to that place and look for any signs of our enemies. Don't go near that Rubik cube no matter what. Got it?" Eero asked.

"Understood." They said while the young girls only nodded.

Abigail left and Nero quickly melted all the snow in front of the door towards the house. With the path clean, the others started entering the house. As everyone started to separate, Eero said one last thing.

"Miyu," Eero said. The young girl turned her head towards him. "Everything will be fine. I swear on my own life."

Miyu got closer to him before hugging him. "... I trust you." Miyu said before letting go of him and following Mashu.

"Are you trying to conquer her my beloved?" Nero asked.

"No. Just assuring her my support. I will not fail. I will continue her brother's will. Follow me, there's a lot of snow to melt." Eero said.

Nero could only laugh a little at Eero's antics. " _You are such a heart-stealer even in that body."_ The Roman Empress thought.

 **Meanwhile.**

The rest of Fuyuki seemed to have been submerged in snow and not inhabited by anyone. But there was still one being left in the whole city.

In the rubble of what was once Fuyuki's high school was something that would be of vital importance to end all this. In what was once a classroom there was a female figure tied against a wall thanks to certain divine chains.

Her body was naked, and she seemed to be human, but she was far from human. Even in these low temperatures, her body was giving off an intense heat.

A sphere of light with hoops appeared in front of her before it began to speak.

" **Wake up."** Said the sphere of light.

"..." The girl didn't react.

" **Guardian weapon awaken. The grail is back. It's time for you to continue your mission.** " Said the sphere of light.

"Ainsworth... I must eliminate Darius Ainsworth. I must stop him." The girl said when as she lifted her head. Her eyes shone full of anger.

 **"Exactly. But you need someone to use you. You must know it by now especially after what happened before. You can't do it alone. You need a partner.** " Said the sphere of light.

"Human, I need a human!" Exclaimed the girl before trying to free himself from those chains. "Ainsworth!"

 **"I'll make sure to lead them to you. Only you can end that. After all, you are the truth of the world. Only you can save humanity."** Said the sphere.

The time had come. The pieces had gathered.

 **From limbo.**

Two souls looked intently at what was happening. The moment they had hoped was getting closer and closer.

"Miyu. Eero please protect her." Shirou Emiya said while being accompanied by Sakura Matou.

"Trust him, my love. It's up to them." Sakura said.

They had waited for this. Everything would come to an end in the next few days.


	26. Is that canned Mapo Tofu?

*I don't own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Company Type-Moon. *

*M for adult themes*

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

Abigail returned to the area near the cube. Around her, several buildings were buried under several layers of snow. But her eyesight once more landed on that cube. The sinister aura around it reminded her of Yog-Sothoth and its power.

 _"Madness, chaos. Everything I left behind once again comes before me with a different shape. What are you and where do you come from?"_ Abigail thought as he looked at the structure. Many of the symbols were unknown to her even with her knowledge of beyond the existence "throne of heroes" and "Akasha."

Her companion, Yugo floated by her side. He notices how distracted she was, so he touched her face with his small stuffed arm.

"Yugo? I'm sorry I got distracted from our mission. I just want to know what is that thing and why does it exist in this world? It seems to contain something, but whatever it might be it can't be good, and I don't want it to be set free." Abigail explained.

The teddy bear understood what she was talking about. He was Abigail's companion and understood how she felt about anything that reminded her of Yog-Sothoth or beings of similar nature. But this was not the time to think about the past. The stuffed animal quickly opened his chest and allowed several small skeletal snakes to come out.

"You don't want to waste time? Ok. Let's see what we can find. Spread out and look for any irregularities in the area or signals of the enemy presence. If you find anything, fade away and I will know what you know." Abigail said to the little snakes around her.

In seconds, many skeletal snakes spread before going down all sides of the building. If there were people around to see it, this would surely have caused them to panic after seeing such a scene, but this was not the case. No one was left in the area anymore or at least in that city. This was a dead zone, and nothing would change that now.

 **With Sella and Tamamo.**

Both were on the roof of the property looking around while making sure they could use this place as a base. Because Eero and Nero were melting all the snow around, within seconds they were able to notice every place within the property.

"The walls seem to be intact," Sella said.

"Strengthen them just as a precaution," Tamamo said.

That said, Sella expanded multiple threads in all directions until they covered each wall surrounding the property. Then the same threads expanded around to join each other, thus creating the basis of her "web."

"Ready," Sella said.

"Well, now it's my turn," Tamamo said before creating several talismans and throwing them at exact points on the property. "Barrier: Enclosed Lotus!" She said as several petals began to form around the property before joining together to enclose the property within them. Once the lotus finish, it became invisible.

"I'm amazed at your knowledge of magic. It makes me wonder how far back the magus of this century are." Sella said upon seeing how easily Tamamo had created a strong barrier.

"It's nothing. I'm still far from getting back to my maximum power. My beloved husband recommended that I practice everything I already knew and try to remember everything I've forgotten about my old life and status. But you'll see once I get back my other four tails, I'll be unstoppable." Tamamo admitted while laughing a little. "But you and Leysritt don't fall behind. That noble phantasm and power makes both of you rivals to be taken lightly."

Sella just nodded. "It is the power that was granted to us to protect Illya. We all need to be stronger if we want to be able to face any challenge in the future." Sella said before moving her hands and making several threads spread along the length of Tamamo's petals and the space within the property. "Art of the Frozen Infernal Spider: Dominion of Torment." Once all the threads were on, they were all under her and Leysritt protection.

"Seriously where the hell did those three gods found such power? I feel chills just knowing the name of the technique." Tamamo said as she felt a chill traversing her body.

"From a place, no mortal would want to visit for a second. By the way, I think Nero has taken the lead once again." Sella said while pointing to Nero kissing Eero and putting her hands around certain inappropriate places.

Tamamo just needs to see them for a second before she jumped. "Hypocrite!" Tamamo screamed.

Sella covered her mouth before laughing very disguisedly. But Tamamo's words made her remember again the night she and Leysritt ceased to be mere homunculus.

 _ **Flashback**_

Illya, Leysritt, and Sella had entered the lab that Eero used to investigate various things related to his work or personal matters such as the preparations necessary for the fifth holy grail war. Upon entering they could see various documents nailed to the walls, several shelves full of books, maps of Fuyuki among other things. The only ones in the whole house who spent time in this place were Eero, Kiritsugu and Mashu. Kiritsugu discussed with Eero the steps being taken and the various measures that needed to be taken in case something went wrong or changed concerning the original events of the war. Mashu came to this place to read and talk with Eero about legends and events of the past.

The young lady had perhaps developed a taste for the past thanks to her experiences during the various singularities influenced by Goetia.

In any other case, almost no one visited this place unless they wanted to get Eero out of this place to do something else.

"Come on," Eero said as he was waiting for them in front of an invocation circle.

Illya was a little scared to continue with this, but Sella and Leysritt were determined to do so. Already in front of the circle Illya noted the various symbols that had been written on the floor, possibly with Eero's blood.

She knew that the boy in front of her had spoken to her father about what it would entail preparing a certain ritual for the fifth war. Eero affirmed that time that no life except his would be used to ensure that the preparations were completed. Illya wondered how someone could put his life in such danger for a single purpose, but her doubts were always dispelled after remembering that she was neither normal nor any of the people in this place were. She was a homunculus and certainly, neither Sakura nor Miyu were normal as her friends at school. What they were doing wasn't normal, but it had a purpose, so it was necessary.

"Illya?" Eero asked.

"Huh, did I do something wrong?" Illya responded after being taken out of her thoughts.

"You didn't seem to be paying attention. Please don't get distracted." Eero said.

"I understand," Illya said a little embarrassed to be called out by someone who didn't look older than herself.

"Well, let's get started. Sella, Leysritt, enter the circle. Leysritt you can keep the halberd with you." Eero said.

Both looked at each other for a second before entering the circle.

"Well, Illya come to me," Eero said. Illya hesitated for a second, but she did as she was asked. Once he had her near, he grabbed her hand and did a small cut with a dagger. "This will affirm your connection to them as a master when the ritual is over," Eero explained as he let the drops of blood fall into the circle. After making sure it was enough blood, he wrapped the wound and set out to proceed to the next step. "You'd better get behind me."

Illya looked at him confused, but she didn't hesitate to do it.

"Sella, Leysritt here it begins. I don't know if it's going to hurt or how long it's going to last, but when this is over, you'll both be servants like the others. Forgive me if this is a painful process." Eero said before pulling a dark blue sphere out of his pocket which seemed to be freezing his hand at incredible speed. Without thinking twice Eero smashed the sphere against the area inside the circle.

The liquids spread and activated the invocation circle. The temperature began to drop to unexplained speed and a cold breeze began to emerge from within the invocation circle, which caused Eero to cover Illya with his coat.

Sella and Leysritt screamed only once before it was all completely silent. When Eero and Illya turned back and saw just a cocoon made of frozen threads.

"Sella, Leysritt?!" Illya screams after seeing that two of her loved ones were trapped inside that thing.

"Illya calm down. This is part of the process. They'll be fine." Eero explained.

"How can you say that if both are caught up in that thing?" Illya yells at him. But suddenly the young woman felt a burning sensation on her chest. "What the hell is happening to me?" Illya asked as she moved the garment that covered her chest aside. She was embarrassed, but this wasn't the time for that. As she watched her chest, she could see a single spider-shaped command seal position right in middle.

"Is done," Eero said before he felt his new seal forming on his own back. This was the first time he shared a servant's command with someone else. Right now, he was offering them 98% of the necessary mana for Sella and Leysritt to exist and work as servants in the world while Illya was only giving them 2%. It was something that shouldn't be possible, but nothing around Eero was. "Congratulations they are your first servants and seemed to count as one."

"This means they are all right?" Illya asked in a not very cheerful tone.

"They are, but I don't know if they'll take a long time to get out of it. We just have to wait." Eero said.

For the next 18 hours, that's what they did. Whereas inside that cocoon of threads Sella and Leysritt changed. Something that did not belong to any mortal world had been used as a basis to transform them into eternal servants. A creature that could only be found in a region of hell nicknamed the second "Helheim." For a common human or any mortal, playing with this would have meant death, for Eero and his group it had meant the acquisition of a new power needed for facing any enemy in the future.

 _ **Flashback Ends.**_

Sella was taken out of her thoughts by the small confrontation between Tamamo and Nero who pulled Eero back and forth as if he was a doll. The young man turned to her for help, but Sella didn't even feel sorry for him and just turned her back to him. " _You don't need my help, you just have to give them what they want and then they will stop being so thirsty for your affection."_ Sella thought that most of the conflicts between the seven adult women around Eero were because he had refused to have sex right now and that they all wanted to be the first when the time came. She knew that it was already a complicated problem with only seven women, so she didn't want to imagine if Sakura, Miyu or even Abigail were the same age and had the same desires as the others.

 **Moments earlier with Eero and Nero.**

They were both engulfed in flames as they danced brandishing their swords. The snow around them melted in seconds leaving the walls and gardens around the house visible. Once all the snow was melted Nero continued by making her sword disappeared and holding Eero's hands.

"How long has it been since we danced properly? " Nero asked.

"I would say not much. The last time was during that mission in Venice." Eero admitted while remembering how he had to use one of Tamamo talismans to make his body look like a stranger.

"That doesn't count. I wasn't dancing with the real one and that wasn't dancing." Said Nero.

"If that's what you meant. It's been a long time. I think it was a few days before our final battle against Archimedes and Velber. That night as Tamamo and Altera were asleep we went out to another place by ourselves, we asked the moon cell to create a copy of your theater in which musicians would play for us." Eero said while clearly remembering that night.

"As you took my hand and began to guide me." Continuous Nero.

"Your body next to mine. Every step taking us closer to each other."

"You next to me."

"Me next to you."

"Two lovers."

"Delighted in each other."

"Two souls burning by the fire of passion." That said, they both began replicating the dance that night. There was no music this time nor was it the same place or Hakuno was the same, but it was something they both remembered very well. Even if Eero's body was younger than Hakuno's at that time he could keep up and lead Nero like during that occasion.

 ***Just imagine both of then dancing Tango*-Author out.**

Each step reminded him of how much Nero had asked him to practice when he was just Hakuno to learn how to dance this way. Especially since it was a dance for just the two of them, something Tamamo and Altera had not learned because it wasn't something that caught their attention. The dance continued for a few more moments while Nero increasingly brought her lips closer to Eero's until temptation was stronger than both. The kiss intensified as Nero began to move her hands to certain parts of her beloved's body.

 _"Whether with your original body or this one is still you, my beloved Praetor."_ Nero thought.

" _Oh,_ _damn it all to hell. What am I doing? I know where this is going. I screwed up again."_ Eero thought.

And as if fate was against him, Tamamo's voice stopped every action taking place at that moment. Eero should have known his luck wouldn't get any better.

 **With Mashu and Miyu.**

They both entered the room that once belonged to the Kiritsugu of this world. When they opened the door they noticed how the dust had accumulated in this place. It seemed that no one had entered this room in centuries.

" _Maybe you never came back in here after they ripped me out of your hands, Shirou."_ Miyu thought.

Entering this house reminded her of the time she spent with her brother. How gradually Shirou became more concerned about her and pulled her out of her shell. The first time she tried to cook for him. The first gift he brought for her. The day Kiritsugu died leaving them by themselves. That time he promised to take her to see the ocean.

" _So many moments together and promises that with your death I didn't think they would be fulfilled."_ Miyu thought before remembering that fate had taken something away from her just to give her not only someone to protect her, but also a family to belong to.

"Miyu, are those the documents we're looking for?" Mashu asked as she pointed to boxes and books stacked in a corner.

"Yes," Miyu replied. "My brother read them from time to time. I never knew why he did, but now I think I have an idea. He was looking for the answer behind why the world was running out of time and a way that didn't include me to save it."

"... I'm sorry." Mashu said. It was sad to know that just as she was created to be used as one more tool, Miyu's circumstances were similar in this world.

"You don't have to apologize, Mashu. You're one of the people who's helped me the most since I found myself in that world. Not a single of you has asked me for anything for something in return or has sought to use my power for their own benefit." Miyu said.

"We wouldn't do it. No one should be used as a disposable object. That power you possess we will never use. It is better if we allow it to disappear over time so that it can never be used again. You know very well that you are part of this weird family and that we would never make you suffer." Mashu confidently said as she stared at her.

"I know. I don't doubt you." Miyu said before she kept walking towards the papers. "What do you think we are going to find in these documents?"

"Something that is different in the history of this world. In my world, the singularities of Goetia are based on key moments of human history being altered." Mashu explained.

"I know, you've told me about this before. Do you think it can be the same in this case?" Miyu asked.

"Maybe? But not the same as in my case. Nonetheless, if something is different it may be related to the cause behind all of this. There are moments in human history that are key for the world to continue. An example is the fall of the age of the gods. There may be a world in which that never happened, but in the case of our home, my original world and possibly yours it should have happened. We just have to find out where the story changes." Mashu said as she grabbed the first of the books.

"Could it have something to do with that cube?" Miyu asked again.

"The possibility is high. Whatever that thing is might be related to what's different in the history of this world." Mashu explained.

With this said, both began to read the books and documents that were in that room.

 **With the others.**

"We're in trouble," Illya said.

"It's not so bad," Sakura said.

"Sakura this is not enough to survive two days. It's not enough for one person." Illya said as she pointed out the few things that had survived since someone was here.

Some spices, salt, a few pounds of rice and some cans of food that they weren't sure were edible.

Surely, Shirou hadn't thought about making any purchases during his battles against the servants fighting for the grail in this world.

"Canned Mapo Tofu? Who the hell eats Mapo Tofu?" Illya asked.

Sakura shook her head. Leysritt and Altera only looked at each other without any idea of what Mapo Tofu was.

"We should definitely look for supplies. Leysritt please look for Eero. I won't eat that crap, even if is for a few days." Illya said.

Perhaps her opinion on this plate of food would not be to the liking of a certain person, but who could blame her or Kiritsugu's taste in food. Both hate that spicy dish.

Leysritt without much hesitation went in search of Eero, although this did not last long as Nero and Tamamo's screams gave their exact location in seconds.

"Master Eero, can you stop playing? Miss Illya needs you." Leysritt said to see the situation in front of her.

"Give me 1 minute," Eero said.

"I'll go first! Fucking fox." Nero said.

"I will be the first, third-rated artist," Tamamo replied.

 **2-3 hours later.**

Eero, Sella, Altera, and Leysritt walked in search of supplies through the remains of the city. They carried with them several fishes they had obtained after going to the docks and using Sella's threads to go through the ice and search in the water. It took them about thirty minutes to find them.

They appreciated that there were fish capable of surviving in these temperatures.

On the other hand, the search was tougher inside the city. The establishments were buried under the snow and although Eero was able to open a path for them, many things were not in the best condition. But none were ready to give up, so the search continues.

While the search continues, the others wait back on the property for their return and that of Abigail. But something would pay a visit before anyone could come back.

Tamamo was in the kitchen taking out the things they couldn't use when she felt something had entered her barrier without permission. Her instincts came into action. Something or someone had played their cards badly.

*Author's notes* How are you doing? Happy holidays and I know it has been a long time, but I have been busy with other things (university, work, etc.). Well, you can be happy until January 20 because I'll try to get a couple more chapters and we'll see later. By the way, send help, there's a religious man outside my door shouting while asking why I dared to speak ill of Mapo Tofu. Somebody help me!

Yorokobe Shounen!


	27. The truth of the World

*I don't own anything. All characters and creations are the property of the Company Type-Moon. *

*M for adult themes*

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

 **With Eero.**

Eero and his small group walked through the snow in search of supplies. It was a stressful task but necessary at least for a few days. Suddenly Sella stopped.

"Sella?" Eero asked after he saw her stop.

"Something is happening back in the base. Something or someone is moving from one place to another within the property." Sella explained after feeling how a strange presence was moving around her threads.

"Sella, Leysritt, go back right now. Although I trusted the others, I won't treat this as an easy mission. If it is an enemy, eliminate it right away and if you can't, escape with everyone and come to me. Got it? " Eero asked for a confirmation.

Both nodded before leaving the fishes and jumping away.

"Don't you want me to go with them?" I ask Altera.

"No, but just in case I want you to be ready. At the first sign, you see them coming with the group, get ready to activate your noble phantasm. If it's an enemy, we'll wipe it from the map." Eero said.

Altera understood why his serious attitude. Eero was someone who showed complete coldness to the enemy especially if it showed intentions of harming any member of his "family." Altera knew where this way of thinking came from since she acted like this under similar conditions. " _You'll do everything to protect us. It's always been that way."_ She thought before helping him take the fishes that Sella and Leysritt had left behind.

 **Back on the property.**

Tamamo moved quickly from place to place while shouting the names of the other girls present on the property. Within seconds, the other girls had met Tamamo.

"What's going on?" Nero asked.

"Something or someone crossed the barrier. I don't know what it is or where it is, but there's an intruder." Tamamo explained as she stretched her tails. "Take positions. Nero, Mashu, form a circle with me. Illya, Sakura, Miyu, inside the circle keep your eyes open and shoot when you get the chance."

They all nodded. Mashu extended her floating shields alongside Tamamo's mirrors around them while Sakura summoned her bow which was somewhat worn out. While the others did their preparations, Illya and Miyu were ready to fire their spells if needed.

"Are you sure about this, Tamamo-san?" Mashu asked.

"I am. My barrier was set to prevent any intruders from entering. I know the smell and the mana running all over the body of our group members. No one could come in without alerting me and breaking the barrier. And this intruder has entered without breaking it which makes me feel alarmed. I don't know anything capable of doing that." Tamamo explained.

"What about Abi?" Miyu asked while thinking of her servant's portals.

"Abi would break the barrier with her portals if I prevented her entrance. This intruder came in without doing it, which tells me it's not someone normal." Tamamo said while watching every place in front of her.

"Then what can be able to do something like that?" Sakura asked. The young girl prepared her bow with an arrow while searching for any sign of the potential enemy.

"I don't know," Tamamo said.

"Do you think it might be any of those guys?" Illya asked.

"The probability is not zero. We don't know what other things they can have under their sleeves." Nero suggested. "Let's go out into the garden, I need more space to be able to wield my sword effectively."

"All right. Don't break formation." Tamamo ordered. " _Where the hell can it be?"_ She wondered as she searched for any sign that would tell her where it was this supposed enemy. "I wish I hadn't let Sella go with them."

"It's too late for that, though if her threads are still connected to her, she will have noticed what is happening," Illya said as she put a hand on her chest. " _Arrive on time."_ The little girl as she thought about her servants.

All of them proceeded cautiously until they reached the garden. Once there, they had to take care of many more places, but it would be easier for them to move and fight if necessary.

"Open your eyes wide," Mashu said. Her helmet was back on.

They all looked around until Sakura with her slightly more sensitive vision notices a slight flash of light disappearing at an inhuman speed on the ceiling. But she wasn't the only one, Mashu, Nero, and Tamamo attacked the same place after feeling the presence.

"I saw it. Flash of light on the ceiling. That speed is not human." Sakura said.

"Did you notice the appearance?" Nero asked.

"It was too fast," Sakura replied.

"How or what the hell are you?" Tamamo asked. "If you are the enemy show up and face us."

Everyone waited for some response, but no one answered.

"It was to be expected," Nero said.

"Put your weapons away." Said a voice.

Everyone looked for the source of that voice, but it wasn't anywhere.

"Show yourself!" Mashu demanded. She didn't like how someone or something was playing with them.

" **As you wish, although it won't help you at all**." Explained the voice before appearing right in front of Tamamo.

Tamamo saw the sphere of light. She showed no hesitation and covered the rest with a sphere made of her tails before attacking the sphere with multiple elemental attacks thrown by her mirrors. A smokescreen formed before her.

"Tamamo!" Nero exclaimed. She didn't expect to be covered by such a defense method.

'I'm fine but I couldn't afford to trust whatever that thing was." Tamamo said. She had already learned to distrust many things, but above all to put the protection of others before her own.

 **"Are you done?** " The voice said. The smokescreen cleared up before showing the sphere intact.

"How?" Tamamo said. She didn't expect that all her attacks to fail at such a close distance.

 **"Tamamo no Mae, no let's use your real name, Amaterasu. I have come here to be heard no to fight**." Said the sphere.

Tamamo felt her anger increase. Only her husband had the right to call her that and only the adults in her group could have known about her past. "Who the hell are you?" Tamamo yell. She was ready to attack once more. Her tails moved aside thus allowing the others to see what was happening.

"Tamamo, calm down," Nero said as she moves to Tamamo right side with Mashu taking the left. The younger ones stood behind the adults still wary of the situation.

"Start talking," Mashu said still sounded alert. She had learned to distrust any unknown being under any situation unless her "Senpai" said otherwise.

" **I will present myself properly, I am the unconsciousness of humanity, Alaya. The cause behind the continuation of the humanity of this world. Under normal conditions, I would not manifest myself before you, but time warrants extreme actions. I know that all of you except the little one who goes by the name of Miyu does not belong to this world. Under other conditions, I would ask all of you to leave this world or be ready to suffer the consequences, but I can deduce that all of you can help us. I need you to take Miyu to Fuyuki's High School**." Alaya said.

"... You've got to be kidding me." Tamamo said. Now everything connected. Only an existence like Alaya is capable of such actions. Tamamo was proud of her abilities, but even she knew when her powers were ineffective against things such as this.

"Alaya?" Sakura asked after seeing the sphere. She turned to look at the other two young girls who shook their heads.

"Girls I hope you remember this moment for the rest of your lives. We are in front of the personification of existence behind the creation of miracles such as the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc." Nero said. This was something she didn't expect, Alaya wasn't a force that acted so directly. In all her years it had never shown up in front of Hakuno or the servants of the moon cell. Yet they were sure it was watching everything that was going on around them.

"Wait a minute, why do you need Miyu?" Mashu asked. She admitted to being astonished by this thing, but that did not take away from the fact that this existence had directly asked for Miyu to be taken to a place without knowing anything.

" **Gaia and I are forces that work for different objectives. Gaia focuses on the world and its creature's survival while I focus on the survival of humanity for as long as possible. Possibly in your world, the same forces continue to work separately, but in this world that is not the case. We're both working together, and we need Miyu to save this world**." Alaya explained.

"Wait, do you know why the world is ending?" Miyu asked.

" **Everything was caused by Darius Ainsworth and Pandora. We look forward to your presence tonight."** Alaya said before it started to banish.

"Wait, you can't say something like that and just leave," Ilya screamed at the sphere.

 **"Tonight, bring her and everything will be unveiled**." This was the last thing the sphere said before leaving the group with more questions than before.

Miyu didn't know what to think at the time.

 **Later.**

Eero and Altera came back carrying as many supplies as they could. Before they even entered through the barrier, they saw how Leysritt and Sella surveilled the area from the roof.

"Looks like they're all here," Eero said. He felt that all his servants were inside the property. "Sella, Leysritt!" He screamed at them which gained their attention.

They both came down and approached them.

"Tell me everything that happened," Eero said.

They both looked at each other before starting to talk.

"It was not an enemy, but something even stranger. Alaya appeared before the group and asked that Miyu be taken to a location tonight." Sella said.

"Did it say anything else?" Eero asked. He was surprised at such an appearance, but he cared more about why something like Alaya had appeared before them.

"Mashu will be able to explain everything in more detail," Sella said.

"Well, let's go in and discuss this," Eero said while Altera was very curious about this unexpected meeting.

With no time to waste the four of them entered and went straight to the living room of the house. Once there they saw how everyone, including Abigail, were silent and waiting for him. Sella and Leysritt took the supplies and headed to the kitchen while Eero took his seat alongside Altera.

"Mashu, do you want to start?" Eero asked.

Mashu nodded and began to speak. "This afternoon, as almost everyone knows, we were visited by Alaya, the force behind the continuation of humanity in this world. Normally based on the knowledge we possess this force doesn't present itself before almost anyone, but for some reason, it did before us. Alaya explained that it is working with Gaia to save this world, but for some reason, it said that they need Miyu. Alaya also said that whatever is happening in this world is because of someone named Darius Ainsworth and Pandora. About Darius Ainsworth, we can only infer that he is part of the family looking for Miyu, but about Pandora, we know much more." Mashu explained.

"Darius Ainsworth? Mashu please continue." Eero said as he thought about what connection there might be between the Ainsworths and Pandora.

"Pandora in the legends of our world is the person created by the gods and put in charge of pandora's box. Created by the gods, this box contains the worst of the world and by being open, its contents will affect the world in the worst ways possible. Illness, chaos, among other things, are contained within the box. Now there's something I discovered in this book about Greek history and mythology. What do we know about Pandora in our worlds?" Mashu asked.

"The box was opened by Pandora and the world suffered for it," Altera said. She remembered her time as Attila the Hun and her duel against Ares.

"Exactly. That has always happened in my original world, the world we call home and in your world." Mashu said as she pointed to Altera, Nero, and Tamamo who nodded. "Miyu in the case of your world, according to what is in this book, there is no legend that the box was opened."

"How can that be possible?" Altera asked. "It was something that had to happen sooner or later before the age of the gods ended. It's something necessary for the world."

"I know, but in this world that doesn't seem to be the case. In the legend of this world, Pandora never opened the box or nor anyone else. It was left close and forgotten by the rest of the world." Mashu explained.

"So, does that mean the world is running out of time because the box wasn't opened?" Illya asked.

"I'm not sure, but if it is because of this small change why wait until now to open it. The box had to be opened during the era of the gods and not after. There were heroes like Heracles and other things capable of facing everything inside the box which could be the insurance that would prevent the extinction of humanity. This era wouldn't be able to do it, much less in this state." Mashu explained. "My theory is that this world didn't need the box, or something stopped it from being opened."

"Then that cube we saw when we arrived, is that the box?" Sakura asked.

"It may be. But who brought it here? It was created in Greece and only Pandora could move it according to legend." Tamamo wondered.

"There is only one possibility, Pandora is still alive," Eero said.

"But she was human." Nero object.

"Nero she was created by the gods just like the box. There is a high chance they put a curse on her to prevent her death until her mission was accomplished." Altera said while sounding annoyed. " _I should have hit Ares even more_." Altera thought after remembering how much she hated the gods of that pantheon.

"Altera, relax. No one wants you to think about them." Nero said, knowing very well how bad her companion relationship with that pantheon was. "Just think of nice things." She continues trying to calm her down and prevent a catastrophe.

"Then the reason they are looking for Miyu is to open the box?" Illya asked.

"That's a possibility. But what should matter to us right now is what is the reason behind Alaya and Gaia needing Miyu." Tamamo said as she looked at the young girl who could only hear the argument.

Standing by her side, Abigail grabbed her hands trying to comfort the girl.

"Eer- No master, what do you plan to do?" Abigail asked with a more serious tone.

"It's an object of the age of the gods which is quite dangerous. Destroying the box is something I don't want to do without the assurance that the contents will be destroyed alongside it. Also, there is a possibility that it cannot be destroyed. Perhaps only eliminating all the Ainswoths would be the easiest option? But we don't know the full extent of their forces either. Abigail, did you find anything during your mission?" Eero asked. He was considering every possibility especially with the little time they had left.

"Near the "Box" there is an area protected by a barrier. Some of my snakes entered with little resistance and as far as I could learn from them, it is a separate property from the rest of the world. It doesn't seem to be being affected by the weather or what's happening in the rest of the world. "Abigail explained.

"We have where they are... Miyu?" Eero said.

Miyu stared at him.

"Alaya and Gaia are not forces I would trust myself. I would decide to go for the Ainsworths directly and not paying attention to any of those forces because the box doesn't look like it's going to be opened without you. If we eliminate the Ainsworths, we can leave this place. The box is not our priority right now." Eero admitted, but he wanted to see what Miyu would decide.

"But If that box stays there, what about the rest of the world?" Miyu asked.

"The box won't open. They haven't done it in over 1000 years, and without you, I don't think they can do it. If we eliminate Julian and his followers, no one will come looking for you or use you. I don't know if the world would be saved by that, but your safety is something that matters most to me right now." Eero continues.

Miyu was silent. She didn't want to be used, but only saving herself without knowing what would happen to the rest of the world was something she didn't want. Maybe listening to what Alaya wanted would be a good option? "I want to know what Alaya and Gaia want from me. I can't decide without knowing if there's a better option. This is my homeworld and although nothing is left to me in this place, I don't want to turn my back on it without trying at least once." Miyu said.

Everyone else present was silent. The adults understood the girl's desire so they couldn't judge her for thinking this way while Illya and Sakura could only be astonished at such maturity.

"If you want to do it, we will follow you, but if I feel it's something that will put you in danger, I won't hesitate to take drastic action. Abigail, you know what I mean?" Eero asked.

"I understand. Miyu, I will not separate myself from you for the rest of our stay in this world." Abigail said. She knew what she had to do to ensure Miyu's survival if things took a dangerous course.

"Thank you," Miyu said. She felt that Eero was taking her seriously and not just ignoring her for being just a child.

"Well, if there are no other things to discuss, let's eat and get ready to go to the high school in this world," Eero said.

"Eero?" Sakura said.

"What's going on?" Eero replied.

"My bow," Sakura said as she summoned it. "I don't think it's going to survive much longer without some repairs."

"I should have imagined," Eero said as he watched carefully. Some cracks had appeared. It was a bow that he had created for her to practice with normal arrows and the elemental arrows made by magic were too much for the bow. "Come with me and Illya you will come with us as well."

"Why me?" Illya said.

"Do you think you can keep fighting without a mana transfer?" Eero asked.

"Hey? But I'm fine." Illya said. She didn't like where this was going.

"Leysritt grabbed your lady and follow us," Eero said when he stood up.

Without hesitation, Leysritt left the kitchen and went to grabbed Illya before following Eero to Sakura.

"Let go of me!" Illya exclaimed.

The others could only laugh at the tantrums of Kiritsugu's daughter.

"Stop yelling," Eero said as they moved into another room a little secluded from the living room. Once inside they all took their seats, although Leysritt kept her grip on Illya.

"Leysritt!" Illya yelled.

"Turn her around and show me her back," Eero ordered. "We have already done this several times for two years, so stop acting this way. You need to have as much mana as possible."

"I don't like you doing it," Illya said. There were only two people who could pass mana for her survival, one was Sakura and the other was Eero. She normally received a transfer every two weeks, but if she was practicing magic for long periods, she required an immediate transfer. Kiritsugu had taught her the need to use as little mana as possible in any situation because if she ran out of reserves she would be in serious trouble.

"Sakura?" Eero asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay for you to do it."

"There you have it. Just relax and let me get this over with." Eero said as he placed his hand on his adopted sister's back.

In seconds, Illya's magical circuits shone alongside Eero's. The mana inside Eero ran in a continuous flow to Illya which blushed as Eero's mana warmed her up. While Sakura's mana felt more like a cold flow of water yet when Eero's entered her body it always caused her body to burn from within. This feeling was something Illya disliked because it wasn't something, she wanted to feel with him.

It was wrong, but once it started, she couldn't do anything but accept him.

The transfer continued for several minutes until Eero felt that Illya couldn't hold on any more mana. While this was happening Illya felt as if her body was melting. She could feel her body overflowing with energy.

When Eero removed his hand Illya felt she couldn't even move or stand up. Leysritt held her in place after watching this event several times over the past two years.

"See it wasn't that hard?" Eero said. Before directing his attention to Sakura's bow.

"... You idiot." Illya replied with difficulty.

"Well let's see what we can do," Eero said as he used his ability to feel every detail of the bow structure. "I think I should have used a stronger composition for this work. When we get Tristan's bow, I'll make sure that the material can withstand your attacks."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you created a copy of that bow for me?" Sakura asked.

"I could do it, but it wouldn't be the same. Failnaught holds power and was used by one of the greatest archers in the history of the world. I want you to have it in your hands so you can feel the experiences the bow has endured. I want you to practice and one day make it yours and not just the weapon that you were given. I'm confident that one day you'll be able to use it as well or better than him, maybe even better than me with the copy." Eero admitted.

"..." Sakura could only hear and feel how much hope he had in her. Since she started this training regimen with him, there was not a single time in which he showed disappointment in her performance. Even though she sometimes felt that she was unable to achieve his expectations, he always assured her that she could do it and that she just needed to keep trying. He was the person that made her improved the most alongside Leonne. He was someone who she wanted to continue to follow for as long as he would allow it. " _I will not fail you and I_ _will always try to be of some use to you."_ Sakura thought.

That said, Eero began to repair the bow. He easily began to reposition each atom and bow component in a new configuration capable of withstanding Sakura's shots.

It would be a quick job, but he expected it to serve her well for the rest of this situation.

 **After a quiet dinner.**

The group exited a portal right in front of the school that Mashu remembered well back at home. The only difference is that this seemed to have been a battlefield of some sort. There were several holes in the building, slash marks and it even seemed to be close to collapsing.

"That doesn't seem to be weather damage," Sakura said.

"Someone fought in this place. Sella spread out your threads. Look for any presence." Eero ordered.

Without wasting time, Sella pulled out as many threads as she could, letting them spread throughout the property. In seconds, the place was under her control. She looks for any presence in the place until she felt two.

"In the back, on the second floor, there are two. One of them is Alaya, the other one is strange. It doesn't seem to be human." Sella said.

"Not human? This is getting weirder." Tamamo said.

"Abigail take us to them," Miyu said. She didn't want to waste any more time.

Without hesitation, Abigail opened a portal right into the room where Alaya was alongside someone in chains. Everyone saw them and pass through the portal. They saw Alaya and chained female figure who remained silent. Her gaze was fixed on Miyu, which caused a chill to run through Miyu's back.

"Alaya," Eero said when he saw the sphere of light.

" **Shirou** **Emiya? No, you look different. Your soul is too. Who or what are you?** " Alaya asked.

"That's not necessary. Start talking. What is the connection between the Ainsworths, Pandora and what is happening to this world?" Eero asked. He was sure that Alaya had all the answers behind what was going on.

" **... During the age of the gods, Gaia and I saw the creation of Pandora and her box. The Greek gods in this world created it as a way to force humans to need them. Alaya and I decided the box shouldn't be opened. We devised a method in which to snatch Pandora's ability to open the box.** " Alaya said.

"What did you two do?" Mashu asked.

" **An army of humans was influenced by us and guided to the place where Pandora waited for the signal to open the box. That army attacked Pandora putting their lives at risk until they gave a certain magus a chance to use a magical circle, we created to steal Pandora's memories. The key to opening the box was always on her mind. That magus stole Pandora's memories related to how to open the box and committed suicide to make sure she never got them back**." Alaya continues.

"You two were the cause of the box not being opened. Why doing that?" Nero asked.

 **"Humanity and the world didn't need to suffer because of the gods. The contents of the box would only cause destruction. Just opening the box wouldn't prevent the end of the age of the gods. We did it to make sure the world didn't suffer because of the contents of the box. It was all for the greater good. Killing Pandora wouldn't be possible, but her memories were the easiest way to prevent the box from being opened, although we never expected the gods to decide not to order her to open it. Pandora continued to wait for the signal or the return of her creators for centuries, but this never happened. Gaia and I were sure we'd never have to worry about the box, so we didn't pay it attention. All that changed the day Darius Ainsworth found Pandora.** " Alaya said.

"Darius Ainsworth? Was he an ancestor of Julian Ainsworth?" Eero asked.

" **He was the founder of the Ainsworth family. Darius was a magus who lived more than 1000 years ago with great skill and attitude for magic. His greatest desire was to become a legend. Someone capable of being engraved on the throne of heroes. But even with his skill, he felt that he had not achieved anything worthy of being remembered as someone who left a mark in human history. His quest for glory led him to Pandora**." Alaya said.

"But the box has not been opened and no one can live for so long. His goal failed." Altera said.

" **Darius knew he wouldn't live for so long so to make sure he would be able to open the box someday he decided to use his family to make sure of it. He created the closest magic to immortality in this world. Each of his descendants is a new anchor to keep his soul in this world. For more than a thousand years, Darius Ainsworth continued to research and look for ways to open the box. His quest led him to the creation of the war for the grail of this world**." Alaya's words hit Miyu the most. The person who has caused her so much pain only did it to secure his legend. Not for the good of the world, but for his glory.

"All this for such a pathetic goal. Those who manage to reach the throne of heroes do not think about reaching it. Each of us lived a life following our ideals and desires not for our legend to reach the throne." Altera said. She was disliked the actions of Darius. Things like this were the ones that had driven her to eliminate entire civilizations.

"Alaya this doesn't explain why the world is ending or why you two need Miyu," Eero said still trying to stay calm.

" **Gaia sees humans as a nuisance to the world. The fact that Darius continued his investigation nearly breaks our alliance. I proposed sending my counter guardians to eliminate Darius, but my proposal was denied. Gaia wants to eliminate the box. To make sure this happens, for centuries the energy of the planet and the energy I would use to empower counter guardians were redirected to the creation of a weapon capable of destroying the box and its contents. All the natural disasters that have occurred have been because of the planet's energy was being redirected to that weapon. This being by my side is that weapon, "the truth of the world."** Alaya said.

"You can call me Tanaka." Said the weapon.

"All those disasters and destruction to create a weapon?" Miyu asked still sounding incredulous.

" **The box and its contents must be destroyed. If the box opens, it all ends for the remaining humanity and the world. The world will not be able to endure the contents of the box in this state, Tanaka's creation has left Gaia weakened. Humans who are touched by the contents of the box will cease to be human and without humans, I do not exist."** Alaya explained. " **The deal behind this plan was that both forces would work to create the weapon and a human would use it to bring the end of this nightmare. Without a box, Darius will not be able to reach his goal."**

"We understand that part well, but why must it be Miyu? There are other humans in the world." Abigail said. It bothered her that they wanted to use Miyu.

" **There are no humans in Japan anymore. In the last five months, humans have left Japan and other places in search of a place to restart their lives. The world will recover, but that will take time and only the strong will be able to survive the next decades until the world recovers."** Alaya said.

"That... can't be true," Miyu said.

Alaya said nothing and only showed images from different parts of the world in front of them. Tokyo was an ice city like other places around the globe such as Hong Kong, New York, Madrid, and even Egypt.

 **"In** **five months, things have gotten worse than what you think. And if you let the box and Darius exist, this will never end. There's only one way, Miyu Emiya, you have** to **accept the weapon and sink it deep within the box."** Alaya said.

"Don't even think about it. If you need someone to do it, I'll do it myself, but Miyu won't go into that place." Eero said by having Bahamut appear in front of her as a sign for Alaya to stay away from Miyu.

 **"Only** **she can do it. The weapon is only compatible with humans and none of you are. Each of you is an organism that goes against the natural order of** things **, servants, homunculus and a species unknown to** me **. None of you can use it."** Alaya said.

"Just watch me do it," Eero said before moving at an inhuman speed and standing in front of Tanaka.

"Boy, you don't know what you're doing," Tanaka said sounding annoyed.

"I know very well what I do," Eero said before putting his hand on Tanaka's chest. Within seconds Eero's magical circuits shone as Tanaka was analyzed.

"You're playing with fire," Tanaka said. She felt how Eero was deciphering her secrets. Tanaka's chest began to shine, and several cracks appeared around Eero's hand. The cracks began to slowly expand as his arm seemed to begin to burn.

Eero felt an indescribable pain but did not stop.

"Eero stop!" Miyu said. She saw how his arm begins to be consumed.

Just as fast, Nero moved, and she cut Eero's arm off without hesitation when she saw the cracks were approaching his shoulder. "I don't know what the hell you are, but you're dangerous," Nero said while looking at Tanaka and helping Eero to stand.

"I warned you. I was created to destroy the box, its contents, and Darius Ainsworth. I'm the virus created at the center of this planet. Burning as hot as the center of the earth. A weapon with many shapes and a single purpose. I'm the truth of the world. The world that refuses to allow the opening of that box." Tanaka said. "That girl is the only one who can end this. Take me inside you and let's get this over with."

Miyu felt more afraid of Tanaka's words. She felt how the fate of the world seemed to fall into her hands and only hers.

"She won't. I saw it in there. That virus will not only destroy the box and content, but also its user. If someone accepts you inside of them, they'll surely die when it's all over. No human could survive that mission." Eero said as his arm was reconstructed from the ashes. "Alaya, you created this weapon to make sure no one uses it for anything else after the box is destroyed or I am wrong?"

" **It** **was the only way. Tanaka must return to the place where it was created when is all over. It's not a toy for a human to do what he wants with it."** Alaya admitted.

"Abigail. Open the portal, we're leaving." Eero said. "Don't even think about it." Bahamut disappeared.

Without objection from anyone, Abigail opened a portal and took Miyu's hand leading her into it.

"Miyu! We'll see each other again." Tanaka said with a smile.

Nobody said anything and they just left that place. They had all the pieces, but this discovery had forced them on a single path forward or so they thought.


	28. Face my reality, Give up

*I don't own anything. All characters and creations are owned by the Company Type-Moon. *

*M for adult themes*

 **An Eternal King for the Throne of Heroes**

 **By Try Another Time**

The night had given way to a new day. The countdown before they were forced to escape continued.

The group met in the living room of their temporary base. Everyone including Miyu waited for Eero and his decision. It was obvious that he wouldn't sacrifice Miyu to destroy the box, but perhaps only perhaps he would have another plan to try to prevent that box from continuing to create more problems in the future.

Miyu stared at him while waiting for him to decide how to act after learning all about the state of the world. The young girl could see how his arm had not yet finished reforming after being cut by Nero. Just by seeing the effect that "Tanaka" or "the truth of the world" had on Eero's regenerative ability confirmed the severity of the power possessed by that weapon. "Eero."

"..." Eero kept quiet for a few more moments. "Abigail take me to the box."

"What? Are you sure about this?" Abigail asked.

"I need to know more about the box. The rest of you stay here." Eero ordered as he stood up.

Miyu stood up as well and stopped him by putting her arms around his waist. "Don't sacrifice yourself for me. I don't want to be the cause of someone else dying while trying to save me." Miyu said on the verge of tears. The young girl released him and waited for his answer.

Eero turned to look at her. "Don't worry, I'm just going to see what I can do about the box. Maybe I'll be able to stop it without someone having to use that weapon." Eero said as he got down to her level. "We are here for a reason and I am sure that it is not for sacrificing you to save this world. Just wait for me with the others."

"But what-" Miyu continued before she was interrupted by Eero. His arms surrounded her. She was able to feel his heart beating. His body was hot yet not enough to be an issue.

"I'm here and I promised to protect you as much or better than your brother. I don't plan on failing that mission no matter how cruel the outcome is. You're part of my family like everyone else and Kiritsugu. If it is for any of you, I will do whatever it takes to protect every one of you." Eero admitted.

His words resounded in the minds of all present. The adults knew very well the meaning of these words because not once, but on three different occasions in different lives he had sacrificed himself to protect those he loved the most. On the other hand, Sakura and Illya had their own memories of the boy who helped rescue them from their own circumstances.

 _"Perhaps_ _this is what I didn't pay enough attention back in my original world. No matter how many things are against him, Shirou Emiya will always be willing to put his life at risk for those important people in his life."_ Sella thought. Eero and the Shirou she remembered from her original world were different in many things, but their desire to protect others seemed no different. With or without power, the being she came to know as Shirou Emiya or in this case Eero would continue to put himself in danger to protect or save something precious to him. " _Show us what is our path to follow now, our dearest king."_

"This... I trust you. Just come back alive." Miyu said. Eero released her before he smiles at her and stands up.

With nothing more to say Eero and Abigail left in search of a possible alternate solution.

 **Moments later,** **Pandora's Box.**

Eero left the portal followed by Abigail and her floating teddy bear. In front of them was the mysterious and terrible creation of the gods. One more relic of a distant era in which multiple legends were born and various events occurred due to the gods.

"Without touching it and just by knowing the legend I can imagine thousands of possible scenarios in which opening that thing would lead to the end of the world," Eero said as he watched the object he now knew as the center of this whole problem.

"I still can't make sense of why Darius Ainsworth would do all this. The idea of becoming a legend is not something worthy enough for someone to endanger the whole world." Abigail said.

Eero looks at her for a few seconds before he answers. "Each person is different, but in the case of any magus, the quest for glory or power can be the crucial factor behind their actions. Achieving Akasha, achieving what others have not been able to, becoming rich or famous, everything is connected to the same principle: Ambition. No matter how big it is, anyone can have an ambition and very easily they can get out of hand. Darius is an example of that. Now we have stop him from achieving that dream. Abigail, can you get me close to it?" Eero asked after offering her that explanation.

Salem's former witch nodded and without hesitation, her companion split in half thus freeing several bony tentacles. Eero jumped on top of one of them as it got closer to Pandora's box. Eero felt a shiver running through his back as he approached the artifact.

 _"Whatever this thing contains, it must be a terrible thing."_ Theyoung man thought. His right arm had not yet been completely reformed so he only had his left arm at least for now. _"Let's hope I don't lose the other one because of this."_ Slowly Eero placed his hand in the box. Right at that moment, he felt an indescribable sense of terror. For a moment his entire body told him to run. " _What_ _the hell is wrong with me? Is this object scaring me? It can't be that._ _Maybe this is a bad idea,_ _but I can't turn back."_ Eero closed his eyes and concentrated on his mission.

His magical circuits shone before they began to spread around the entire structure of the cube. Abigail looked at him surprised but that wasn't enough to distract from her task as a servant, protecting Eero's back at all times. Even if they were alone, the Ainsworths' property was quite close and at any moment someone could attack them. This wasn't the time for games. The young girl remained focused while watching for any alterations in the barrier around the enemy base.

 **Meanwhile, Angelica.**

Angelica sat down next to the bed in which Julian was sleeping. His body was in a weak state due to exhaustion. Not only did he keep that portal open, but he no longer rests like he used to.

Even without being able to express or feel emotions Angelica still cares about Julian. Her memories or at least the memory that this doll could remember only focused on protecting Julian and perhaps finding some way to save him from this cruel fate: Being replaced by Darius like everyone else.

For Angelica, her quest for something to free Julian from this "curse" had always been her main goal. It didn't matter how many people died or if the box was opened. Everything surrounded her desire to free Julian from all this. It is true that she had followed Darius's orders all this time and that because of them she had done terrible things, but in the end, it had all been to save Julian. Maybe if Darius could open the box, this nightmare would end, but Angelica wasn't sure. Darius had sacrificed his family for so many years while seeking to achieve this goal that perhaps even after achieving it his soul would never liberate their family and their descendants.

Darius had even altered the card Angelica use to prevent her from using a certain dagger that might be able to wipe out the magic that bound him to this world. This had shattered Angelica's initial plans when the card was given to her. She still remembered how Darius looked at her that day. It was as if he had known from the beginning what her plans were.

" _If only I could eliminate you."_ Angelica thought as she looked at Julian. Her thoughts were interrupted by Erika's hasty entry.

"Something is happening! Something or someone is trying something weird with the box." Erika exclaimed as she looks at Angelica. She was completely scared.

"I'll go. Let Beatrice know to protect the property with the other two. Nothing should hurt Julian." Angelica said as she got up from her seat. Without hesitation, she installs Gilgamesh's card on her body.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? You know that they have several servants in their group." Erika asked as she sees how Angelica is about to leave.

"Julian is unconscious and only I can make sure no one crosses the barrier. If something goes wrong, you know what to do. We must protect Julian no matter the consequences." Angelica said before she left.

Erika stayed in that same place while she grabbed her chest. She and the box were connected. She could feel like something was happening to the box, which scared her. They needed to open the box if she wanted to free herself from this curse that was placed upon her by the gods. " _My_ _freedom depends on us opening the box. Without it, I will_ not _be able to..._ " Erika's thoughts continued as she considered the possibility of not being able to fulfill her wish.

Everyone was trying to achieve something, but someone would have to resign themselves to never being able to reach their desire one way or another.

 **Back to Eero.**

" _Show me_ _all of your secrets."_ In his mind, Eero visualized how thousands and thousands of circuits stretched out while looking for the answer that would solve this problem. He continued the search for several moments until he felt a barrier that prevented him from continuing. " _What is this? Is it_ _protecting anything?"_ Eero tried to continue, but the barrier was strong. " _It seems I'll need_ more _power."_ Eero began to use more power to force his entry.

" _Come on, let me in. The answer must be inside."_ His ability continued to try to cross the barrier without breaking it. Maybe inside there was something important but releasing the contents of the box was something Eero didn't want. " _Just_ _a little more."_ Slowly in his mind, an image formed.

The place was kind of a vault. In front of him, there was a figure with its back turned towards him. It appears to be a young girl with golden hair and her hands were chained to the ground. But what impressed him the most was a big door in front of the female figure. A bolt was set in front of the door with several scriptures in ancient Greek written on the wall of the right.

" _Is_ _this the center of the box? But what is she doing here?"_ Eero again looked at the scriptures and tried to record them in his memory, but his mission was interrupted by what was happening outside the box. The change in the mana Abigail was getting from him told him everything he needed to know.

 **With Abigail.**

At times like these, Abigail hated her luck. Angelica appeared and without any hesitation began her attack at full throttle. Almost the entire arsenal of the Gate of Babylon was fired towards her and Eero. This barrage of projectiles forced her to open the same number of portals to redirect them elsewhere.

" _Talking_ _doesn't seem to be an option._ " Abigail thought as she continued to protect Eero.

"I will not allow you to continue to meddle in our path any longer. This will be your grave." Angelica said before taking an ax in her hand and advancing towards Abigail.

" _A frontal attack? That's a bad choice_." Abigail thought before reforming her key and blocking Angelica's attack. "You call this strength?"

Angelica increased the pressure on her attack, but this didn't cause Abigail to move an inch. Abigail repelled Angelica before showing her the difference in strength between the two. Angelica's attacks were easily blocked while Abigail's attacks pushed her back. Sparks sprouted from every contact between ax and key. It was metal against metal and the stronger of the two was obvious.

"You are not a heroic spirit. You can't compare your strength to me." Abigail said.

"That's what we'll see," Angelica said. Two large portals of the gate were opened just above Abigail. "Ig-Alima! Sul-sagana!"

Both swords began to descend in the direction to Abigail, but their path was interrupted by two similar copies. The copies blocked the attacks of the originals and with eased pushed them away.

"You know that's not the right way to use those swords." Said a voice right next to Angelica.

 _"When? How?"_ Angelica's thoughts were interrupted by a strong kick to the face which sends her flying away. Without realizing it, Angelica had allowed Eero to approach her without being discovered. Angelica rolled several times on the floor before standing up. "You, Emiya."

"Angelica Ainsworth. So, it's you who came to protect the box. Tell me something, do you know what this object is?" Eero asked.

Angelica looked at Eero and Abigail. "You're just like him. Your ability seems to be the same, but how is that possible?" Angelica asked while ignoring Eero's question.

"I could answer your question, but it looks like you won't answer mine," Eero replied.

"Emiya." Angelica opened a portal behind her and tried to cross to position herself behind Eero.

"You're forgetting I'm still here," Abigail said before blocking the portal with her own ability.

" _That is going to be a nuisance. I can't use my magic, but it doesn't seem like she can block my Gate of Babylon. I have to get this over quickly."_ Angelica thought.

"I won't let you get away. I'll make you answer my questions no matter what. This is your end." Eero began to walk towers, Angelica. Every step the boy took rumbled in Angelica's ears. The boy's eyes were cold and serious "But I have to thank you. You were the one who helped the Shirou Emiya of this world to pass its limits. That led to the creation of this."

* **Aimer-Zero***

Their surroundings began to change. What was once a snow-covered place became a white grass-covered one. Buildings and the box disappear. The day was consumed at night. They were within Eero's reality marble.

Angelica saw all the weapons floating in the sky while being pointed to her location. " _How can this be possible?_ " Angelica thought. Realizing how dangerous was her situation, Angelica's entire arsenal was summoned and launched towards Eero's copies.

"Original against my copies. Maybe this will be a good test for me." Eero said before his copies faced Angelica's projectiles. Thousands of swords, axes, spears, and other kinds of weapons were shot in the direction of the copies, but a big difference was visible. Even though the originals had to be stronger, they began to be repelled, broken apart and fall to the ground.

"How is this possible? My card is that of Gilgamesh, the first hero. He is the strongest servant." Angelica said.

"Even if he is, that doesn't make you a real servant, and having so many weapons doesn't mean you know how to use them. You're a glass cannon." Eero said before cutting the distance between the two and punching her in the stomach with his fist. Although Angelica tried to use her magic to protect herself, Abigail prevented that from happening. Eero punched and kicked her a couple of times before throwing her some distance away from him. "Another difference between us is that I'm still moving forward and getting stronger alongside my family. I'll show you with this weapon, which is one of many that he doesn't possess, Arc de Triomphe. "

Napoleon's cannon came down from the skies and floated next to Eero. Angelica opened her eyes as the cannon was pointed directly at her.

"Let's see how much you can resist. Fire!" Eero exclaimed and in seconds the cannon fired.

A big explosion occurred. The smoke dissipated before showing Angelica being protected by Enkidu's chains.

"Looks like you haven't given up yet. I wonder why? If you still have the strength, then use that sword. I want to test which is the strongest weapon, Enki." Said Eero as he looked at her coldly. From the sky, two silver twin swords descended at high speed before being grabbed by Eero. " _Which Gilgamesh_ _weapon_ is _stronger? I still remember when these swords first appeared. I looked throughout our library for legends that were related to these swords and only one appeared among all the books those gods left for us._ _Gilgamesh,_ _I don't think it's the same_ _Gilgamesh I know."_ Eero thought.

From a world unlike any other, a pair of swords were formed to serve Eero.

Angelica got up with difficulty, although the chains protected her from most of the attack, she was injured. _"He's got me against the ropes. This kid's not normal. Am I to blame for so much power? How can that be possible? I can't let him get to Julian. I have_ _to finish him off and then that_ little _girl_ _over there."_ Angelicathought after seeing Abigail.

 **With Abigail.**

Abigail had decided that sitting down and watching Eero take care of this would be the best option. Eero didn't seem to want to eliminate Angelica because he would have done it in a short time. Maybe Angelica would have the answers he was looking for.

 **Back with Eero.**

"Tell me, Angelica, do you think anyone can survive what's inside the box? You need to understand the fact that the box contains things that only people during the age of the gods could have survived. None of you have the power to control the contents of the box. Opening it would mean death." Eero said.

Angelica looked at him before reaching out with her hand to the side. "Come to me, Ea." The sword came out of the Gate of Babylon. "You think I don't know. Even when I'm a doll, my memories are intact. I know we can't survive the box, but I don't have a choice. Darius will keep taking control of Julian until he gets what he wants. I only exist to protect Julian, to protect my only family. No matter if the world falls apart, I will keep fighting to make sure he's still alive." Angelica ran towards Eero as Ea's cylinders rotated at full speed.

"Protect your family. Well, I'll do the same. If you force me to, I'll end your existence right here." Eero blocked Ea with Enki. An explosive wave was caused. Both sides were attacking each other.

Ea continued to concentrate energy as Angelica continued her battle against Eero.

"I will protect Julian from you," Angelica said. Her attacks were frantic and unrelenting yet not technique or experience was visible. It seemed more like the attempts of someone desperate to protect something.

"You can't win, and you never had that possibility," Eero said. Fighting Angelica wasn't forcing him in the least. Her projectiles were blocked and destroy by his copies, her strength was almost non-existent, her magic was blocked and with all that, it was expected for the scale to till in his favor. But Eero wanted something more from this battle and it wasn't revenge.

"Then I will create that possibility with my own hands," Angelica said as she stepped away from Eero and tried to end it all with Ea's final attack. "Take this!" An energy beam was fired at Eero.

Eero did not evade the attack and only ran right into it. "That's not the true power of Ea," Eero said before cutting the beam by using Enki.

Angelica was surprised but her surprise did not end there.

"I'm tired of this, Rule Breaker," Eero called for the dagger as he ran towards Angelica. "This is the end." The dagger was stabbed into Angelica's chest. Angelica felt as she was forcibly separated from the card. The card appeared in front of Eero which he took. "Give up."

Angelica fell to the ground. No power. She had been crushed in every way, but her mind could only think of something. " _He_ _owns the dagger. The "Rule Breaker." The object capable of eliminating Darius_."

Eero waited for an answer, but Angelica didn't seem to move. " _I think I overdid it."_

"I'll give you everything you want," Angelica said.

"What?" Eero thought he heard wrong.

"I give you my body, information, everything you could ask, but please let me use that dagger." Angelica continued.

"Wait, I just want information and why do you want to use my "Rule Breaker"?" Eero wasn't expecting this reaction.

"That's the only thing that can end Darius Ainsworth's magic. Without it his soul will depart from this world and Julian will be freed." Angelica tried to get up.

"Couldn't you use it with Gilgamesh's card?" Eero asked. He believed that Gilgamesh had some version of the dagger within the gate. " _It also seems that she wants to free Julian, but that doesn't mean he would stop his plans regarding the box."_

"That card in your hands was altered by Darius. He knows how to alter any card for his benefit. I'll give you everything you want if you help me free Julian from Darius' magic." Angelica sat up with some difficulty.

"You don't know if this will work. Even if it worked, it doesn't assure me that your brother would not continue to look for a way to open the box or use Miyu." Eero stares at her while looking for any sign that could tell him if she was lying.

"It's my only way of eliminating him. I saw how my own father was consumed by Darius and I will do whatever it takes to prevent that from happening again with Julian. Without Darius, I doubt Julian can continue with the plans to open the box. Without Darius, all we have to do is find a way to stop Erika." Angelica continued.

"Erika?" Eero didn't remember anyone by that name.

"That's Pandora's name right now. The girl who's with us. With each new generation, Pandora takes a new name and lives with the family as part of it. Without Darius, she would be the last problem in your way." Angelica was sure that helping this boy would be the only chance she would have to save Julian. There was no time to doubt and miss the possible only chance to save Julian.

 _"Hey, think about it. She has the body of a doll capable of helping you create a container for Angra Mainyu._ " Recommended A.S.

Eero thought about it for several seconds. "I don't trust you, but the last decision should be made by someone else." Several chains appeared and tied Angelica in a way that prevented her from moving. "Abigail we're leaving." Eero saves Gilgamesh's card for later within his clothes and grabbed Angelica like a piece of baggage over the shoulder.

Angelica didn't say anything against it and just waited for the best.


End file.
